


Here Comes Another One

by PleaseDonateBlood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, HIV positive, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting, Trans Remus Lupin, another texting the wrong number fic yes, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 82,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseDonateBlood/pseuds/PleaseDonateBlood
Summary: Do you ask every stranger you accidentally spontaneously befriend this many personal questions?FRIEND it may have been spontaneous (destiny) but there was nothing accidental about this loveAlso I guess that means this would be a bad time to ask for your name?Your guess would be correctWhat’s your name?Wow.---Sirius texts the wrong number. And so it begins. We did need another Wolfstar texting fic. We definitely did.





	1. flagpoles at 4a

**Author's Note:**

> It's back!
> 
> They both live in Cornwall, but Sirius is in the UK and Remus is in Canada

**Sirius is bold**

_Remus is italics_

 

March 8

**Cornwall, UK (4:51a)**

_Cornwall, CA (12:51p)_

 

**(4:51) PRONGS I GOT IT! We get up at 5am climb the flagpole ourselves at 6 with 3 bags of the mouses this time but we use water to mix the glitter into the gel first! FLAWLESS PLAN**

 

_(4:58) So I see many flaws to this plan but you probably don’t want to hear them as I’m almost certainly not the intended recipient of that message_

**(4:59) Oops. Huh. I was sure I’d finally memorized his number…**

**(4:59) But now you have to tell me what the flaws are I’m pretty sure nothing can go wrong this time**

_(5:00) … This time?_

**(5:01) Yeahhh last time there was an… incident. Long story short I’m using this phone because my last one’s battery got gel flooded and then accidentally microwaved inside a mouse…**

**(5:02) A rubber mouse! No mouses were harmed in the making of this plot!**

 

_(5:05) Mice._

**(5:05) What? Out of all the things to respond to you choose**

_(5:06) Well the plural of mouse is mice. And I don’t know where even I’d begin, how the hell does that happen accidentally?_

**(5:07) Well.. I say accidentally.. but I guess you could say I was curious**

**(5:07) ANYWAY you mentioned flaws??**

_(5:08) Unbelievable._

**(5:09) It’s a gift yes. Flaws?**

 

_(5:12) Are we really doing this?_

**(5:13) FLAWS??**

_(5:14) Sigh okay first flaw: waking up at 5a I’m pretty sure is an automatic KO_

**(5:15) Nah Prongs and I are the most morning morning people to ever morning and we have enough blackmail to drag Wormy up with us, we’d probably have been up at 5am anyway**

_(5:15) … That sounds like actual hell_

**(5:16) See above: n a h. Mornings are great, they’re quiet and you get tons done without anyone bothering you**

_(5:17) … Riiight. Agree to disagree then. Second flaw: multiple people climbing a flagpole._

 

**(5:20) What are your pronouns?**

 

_(5:28) … What?_

**(5:29) What? I got Prongs actual number (not even close by the way so maybe I was just guessing) and I’m sharing my brilliant and apparently flawless plan with him**

**(5:30) And obviously if a random lazy logical stranger can’t find a flaw it’ll go off without a hitch so**

**(5:31) And I wouldn’t wanna misgender you or anything so**

**(5:31) Pronouns?**

 

_(5:35) … Give me a sec._

**(5:36) :D**

 

_(5:43) Okay. So. First of all, there are tons of flaws even without me knowing the end objective (and no, I don’t want to know) second, where do you get off calling me lazy, random weirdo person, and third, you’re worried about misgendering a complete stranger who’d never know?_

 

**(5:45) 1. you’ve pointed out none so far (a retaliation prank of magnificent proportion) 2. not-morning people are generally lazy, seems a safe assumption as does yours and 3. I wouldn’t even want to accidentally misgender my archnemesis much less new friend**

 

_(5:52) I don’t know whether to ask why you have an archnemesis or when we became friends_

 

**(5:57) Because he’s the worst and mm at least 6 messages ago**

_(5:58) Right. Naturally._

**(5:59) Mine are he/him for when you want to gush to YOUR friends about how brilliant I am**

 

_(6:09) I really don’t see that happening. But… also he/him_

_(6:09) Anyway. Flagpole._

_(6:09) How do multiple people climb a flagpole at 6a?_

**(6:10) How does the time factor into the climbing? And I thought it was a typo but are you just intentionally leaving off the am?**

_(6:11) The flagpole would be cold? It would be dark? Idk I just don’t see how anything can be done at 6a. And pm and am both have the m so it’s superfluous._

 

**(6:15) Oh my God I’m friends with someone who uses idk and superfluous in the same text**

**(6:15) The sun rises before 5aM nowadays, wake up for it sometime. And you won’t type the M but you objected to being called lazy?**

**(6:16) Also rest assured: we are fully capable of climbing the flagpole any hour of the day with a 100% success rate**

 

_(6:19) Oh I wouldn’t object I just wondered if you were psychic no it was spot on. And the sun doesn’t rise till past 6A here so. I don’t think I want to know how often or why you can state that success rate._

**(6:20) Yeah you probably don’t tbh but riiight I forgot I don’t know where you are ?**

 

_(6:23) And you’re not likely to find out. Third flaw, climbing a flagpole at 6a carrying 3 bags of mice?_

**(6:24) … Alright fair enough I didn’t think that part fully through yet… But you’ve gotta drop the 6aM thing time isn’t a factor here**

 

_(6:27) Yeah maybe that part of the plan needs a bit of work, you could always backpack? If there’s 2 of you one wearing 2, one front one back?_

**(6:28) Clever, I like the way you think friend. Perfect, no flaws then?**

 

_(6:34) Still one left actually: you can’t mix glitter into gel with water. You’d have better luck heating up the gel then mixing in the glitter while it’s hot. If you slick your hands with vegetable oil it’ll also prevent glitter waste having it stick to your hands._

 

**(6:39) Is it too early in this friendship to say I love you?**

_(6:40) Absolutely 100% do not._

**(6:40) I LOVE YOU!!**

 

_(6:43) Oh my God_

**(6:43) PRONGS SAYS HE LOVES YOU TOO**

 

_(6:46) Right. Okay._

**(6:47) YOU HAVE JOINED A REVOLUTION FRIEND, YOU HAVE BECOME A PART OF SOMETHING INCREDIBLE**

_(6:48) I regret so, so much_

**(6:49) What’s your name?**

_(6:50) Hell no, I’m barely comforting myself with the option of changing my phone number if this somehow incriminates me, there’d be no escaping my name_

 

**(6:53) Oh come on, you live at least 9 hours away by plane, I doubt local police could find you with a name and a number**

**(6:54) Furthermore, I resent the implication that I’d ever give you up, friend**

**(6:54) I’d take your name with me to the grave**

 

_(6:59) ?? How would you know how far away I am? And that’s really all it takes to win your undying loyalty?_

**(7:00) Oh I looked up where the sun rises past 6aM**

**(7:01) Sorry was that creepy? I’ve been told I can be a bit.. Much.**

**(7:02) AND on that note:**

**(7:02) Yes. I pledge my undying loyalty to you. So do Prongs and Wormtail.**

**(7:02) And we’d die before we betrayed our friends.**

 

_(7:06) … Ookay. Intense. I’m questioning my entire evening right now. But hey, I could use 3 undyingly loyal friends I guess, bring the total up to 3_

_(7:07) Sorry that sounded pathetic. Anyway._

_(7:07) What are we doing?_

_(7:07) Don’t answer that_

_(7:08) Okay I’m going to sleep now. Good luck with the 6A flagpole climbing and glitter mixing and retaliation. Bye stranger, nice talking to you_

**(7:09) There is no pathetic friend, there is only DESTINED FRIENDSHIP. You have contributed to our brilliance and you are one of us now. What we are doing is friendship.**

**(7:10) Right I’d forgotten the whole distance time dif thing right sleep well I’ll update you on everything in the morning!**

**(7:11) And I mean everything! Step by step!! Look forward to it!!!**

 

_(7:13) … Thanks I think. Okay. I guess this is a thing? Bye… friend_

**(7:13) <3 :D**

_(7:14) B y e._

**(7:14) <3**

**\---**

**Cornwall, UK (9:07a)**

_Cornwall, CA (5:07a)_

 

**(9:07) HI FRIEND! WORMTAIL THANKS YOU FOR SAVING AT LEAST 10% OF OUR GLITTER STOCK THIS IS MAGICAL AND WARM**

_(9:08) what the hell its 5a i hate you_

**(9:08) FRIEND YOU’RE AWAKE!**

_(9:10) i am now get off capslock its too late for tht_

_(9:10) early_

_(9:10) what the hell why_

**(9:11) We’re getting the glitter all prepped and we had to thank you for the brilliant glitter expertise, where’d you know how to do that from? Pranks of your own??**

_(9:12) glitter hair gel to spike my undercut_

 

**(9:15) OH MY GOD ARE YOU FOR REAL**

_(9:15) shut up nd let me sleep_

**(9:16) WAIT WAIT I CAN’T STOP IMAGINING IT NOW ARE YOU HOT**

_(9:17) shut uppp im asleep_

**(9:17) FRIEND THIS IS VITAL**

_(9:18) time zone gmt-5 youre not allowde to text til noon go away_

**(9:19) <3 You trust me with your timezone, friendship progress!**

_(9:20) ill block you_

**(9:20) Okay okay sleep well friend! Tty@12PM!**

_(9:21) regretting it already_

**(9:21) ;)**

**\---**

**Cornwall, UK (5p)**

_Cornwall, CA (12p)_

 

**(5:00) A happy 12PM to you, friend!**

 

_(5:06) … Did you set a reminder or something?_

**(5:07) I considered waiting a minute or 2 to be fashionably late but punctuality is more punk rock**

_(5:08) You are without a doubt the least punk rock person I know_

**(5:09) You wound me deeply but you are in fact inaccurate, I am factually the most punk rock person I know here Prongs will tell you**

_(5:09) Wait_

**(5:10) HI FRIEND STRANGER Pads is much less punk rock than he hopes PS please dont be a 40 year old major creep we love you for the glitter tips thank you!**

 

_(5:12) Thank you Prongs? I’m not? But it’s only just occurred to me you could be?_

**(5:13) I can affirm to you we are at most minor creeps and are also minors ;)**

_(5:13) Because a 40 yo major creep would say so_

 

_(5:19) Prongs?_

 

_(5:23) Sorry if I offended you…_

 

_(5:25) Unless you’ve gone silent because I was right in which case please stop texting me_

**(5:26) Sorry I’m back Prongs was hogging you so we had a valiant fight to the death but the phone survived this time**

**(5:27) Oh and we’ve now realized you meant year old with “yo” (repeat: lazy) but we read it as yo and started a beatbox and had to wait ages for Wormtail to get with the program and lay down some backing vocals**

 

_(5:30) … You’re all ridiculous people. (repeat: very much so)_

**(5:31) But you love us for it! What about you, minor too?**

_(5:32) No, I can safely say I’m not even on the creep spectrum_

**(5:33) Well by virtue of it being a spectrum doesn’t that mean everyone falls somewhere on it? That’s why with gender and sexuality are spectrums all the cishets can’t ogle down from their pedestals and**

**(5:34) Though if it were a creep spectrum I’d think it would be more than just major to minor, and then it would**

**(5:35) Wait no no focus not what I meant**

**(5:35) I meant minor like age wise like under 18?**

 

_(5:39) … What ARE you. Just_

_(5:39) And oh. Yes. Do you ask every stranger you accidentally spontaneously befriend this many personal questions?_

**(5:40) FRIEND it may have been spontaneous (destiny) but there was nothing accidental about this love**

**(5:40) Also that means this would be a bad time to ask for your name I guess?**

_(5:41) Your guess would be correct_

**(5:41) What’s your name?**

_(5:42) Wow._

**(5:42) We need something to call you!**

_(5:43) For some reason I’m assuming Prongs Pads and Wormtail aren’t your real names and yet somehow I’m managing_

**(5:44) Oh sorry yeah they’re nicknames. I proudly present, purveyors of aid to mischief makers, James, Peter, and (your ultimate fave and love) SIRIUS!**

**(5:44) That’s me I’m your fave and love**

_(5:45) Was this supposed to build my confidence in you? I still don’t know you, why would I give you my name?_

**(5:46) I see that, but I raise you a more compelling question: why not?**

_(5:46) Eloquent. Solid argument. Thorough reasoning._

 

**(5:51) You’ve been talking to me for 207 minutes and I’m sure you’ve given your name to random strangers you knew for way less and who didn’t pledge eternal loyalty to you**

 

_(6:00) Key word: strangers I KNEW. Had SEEN in real life. Had PROOF weren’t serial killers._

_(6:01) Also… did you go back and count the time or was that a coincidental guess?_

**(6:01) Did YOU go back and count the time to confirm it?**

_(6:02) … Touche_

**(6:02) Soooo ? :D**

_(6:03) No._

**(6:03) Frienndddd!**

_(6:04) Where did you get the nicknames?_

**(6:05) Brilliant segue, friend, smooth like chunky peanut butter. It’s a fascinating story actually, but one for another day. Prongs is insisting we get back to plot prep, you’ve put us behind schedule**

_(6:06) My deepest apologies. Good luck I think_

**(6:07) Lovely afternoon to you, friend, don’t spend too long mooning over me, I shall return to you soon**

_(6:08) I’ll try my best_

**(6:09) Farewell, Moony**

_(6:10) Really?_

**(6:10) I mean you could always give me a name ;D**

_(6:11) Moony it is_

**(6:11) :(**

_(6:12) Go wreak havoc Sirius_

**(6:12) Always Moony :)**


	2. plaster cracked, redwoods, dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The times are in the time zone of whoever sends the first message and the title is almost entirely random

March 9

**Cornwall, UK (7:17a)**

_Cornwall, CA (3:17a)_

 

**(7:17) MOONY I HAVE RETURNED TO YOU**

 

_(7:21) return to hell its 3a_

**(7:22) Really there for the whole cutting off the m aren't you?**

**(7:22) I mean I'd think as your own name starts with an M that you'd appreciate how neglected the m can feel**

**(7:23) All left out just because Moony didn't want to type one tiny letter**

**(7:23) I've also realized that you were talking to me at 3aM yesterday so clearly the lateness of the hour is not thaaat important to you**

**(7:24) Furthermore good sir, we are missing the core topic matter**

**(7:24) Which of course is**

**(7:24) Glitter. Gel. Spiked. Undercut. ?? !!**

_(7:25) ill find you nd murder you_

**(7:25) See that's avoidance there Moony**

_(7:26) im all abt avoidnce ask anyone_

**(7:27) Huh I’ll leave that for an awake Moony conversation**

**(7:28) So not a morning person, not a night person**

**(7:29) I'm at your beck and call Moonshine, just say when**

_(7:30) itd be slow and painfl go away_

**(7:30) I believe that's what the Silent option on your phone is for, dear Moony**

_(7:31) cant too many imprtant alarms_

**(7:31) Alarms don't silence when you mute your phone ?**

_(7:32) you dont know wht phone i have_

_(7:33) shh no dont reply leave_

_(7:33) no stop typing go away_

**(7:34) Moony we are iMessaging**

**(7:34) Which to me indicates we both have iPhones**

**(7:34) And therefore neither of us have alarms that mute when we silence our phones**

**(7:34) YOU'RE WELCOME**

_(7:35) whatever the opposite of thanks is_

**(7:36) Moonyyyy I'm bored and lonely**

_(7:37) go tnt your phone for curiosity_

**(7:37) I take it back I think you're even more fun asleep**

 

_(7:40) oh silent rlly doesn mute alarms_

**(7:40) Of course it doesn't I wouldn't give you less than 100% accurate info**

**(7:40) Though while we’re on the topic of accurate**

**(7:41) I would like to once again seek confirmation of the accuracy of your earlier claim**

**(7:41) If you recall it was about a glitter gel spiked undercut just casual question:**

**(7:41) ?!?!?!?!??!?**

 

**(7:44) Not sure if you're dodging the question or just went back to sleep**

 

**(7:47) Oh you muted probably...**

 

**(7:55) In hindsight I could've kept that muting fact to myself smh**

 

**(7:59) Fiiine I'll go languish miserably in the boredom of my classes wish me luck Moons**

\---

**Cornwall, UK (4:17p)**

_Cornwall, CA (12:17p)_

 

**(4:17) Guess how many plaster cracks in this ceiling?**

_(4:17) Is this the level of bored you’ll hit before you text me?_

**(4:18) That is a terrible guess**

_(4:19) In this exact current moment right now I’m not bored enough for this_

**(4:20) That’s an even worse guess**

**(4:20) Hint: it’ll be numerical**

 

_(4:23) 64_

**(4:23) It took you 4 whole minutes to come up with the wrong answer**

_(4:24) No that’s the answer for me, I was counting_

**(4:24) You also staring at the ceiling mindlessly then?**

**(4:25) Also where are you that there’s that many, I mean our school’s not posh but**

**(4:25) Oh right lazy still in bed, your room then?**

_(4:26) My room yes and tbh most of the ceiling is just cracks but I can see them in shapes and patterns so it’s entertaining at least_

 

**(4:29) … Okay let me get this**

**(4:29) You’ve been lying in bed finding shapes in the billion cracks in your ceiling**

**(4:29) And you’re not quite bored ENOUGH to text me??**

_(4:30) I'm sulking_

_(4:30) And I mean I am in fact texting you right now_

**(4:31) Wanna discuss said sulking cause?**

**(4:31) And I texted you first though that doesn’t count Moonyyy what are friends for if not to text before your boredom peaks to counting ceiling cracks??**

_(4:31) Nope and I wouldn’t know I don’t have any_

_(4:31) Wait_

_(4:32) No don’t reply to that stop typing_

_(4:32) Amended response: Hypocrite, you clearly waited till you were that bored to text me_

**(4:33) Moony**

**(4:33) Fine but**

**(4:33) Three. Undyingly. Loyal. Friends!**

_(4:34) Don’t it’s_

_(4:34) Listen_

_(4:35) You’re not… what do I even say to this_

_(4:36) There’s a long list of reasons I don’t have friends_

_(4:36) And you can’t be a real one you’re hardly even a real person to me_

_(4:37) And it’s not_

_(4:37) I can’t do this I can’t_

**(4:37) Story based on favourite ceiling shape cluster cracks, go:**

_(4:38) What?_

**(4:39) Cracks. Shapes. Story.**

_(4:39) I don’t_

 

_(4:41) There’s a series of 7 of them in a grid that look like a map and I stare at the way they intersect and where they cross and map places I’ve been in order and I wish I could climb up there and draw it in_

**(4:42) You can’t even imagine how much I encourage you to do that you have to do it**

_(4:43) If I could I would’ve days ago_

**(4:44) Why not? And just days, I’d have done it weeks ago, months! Immediately!**

**(4:48) You’ve been typing forevverrr stop erasing it just send**

 

_(4:50) Bedridden and new room of 5 days so the awake thing is mainly jetlag_

 

_(4:54) Now who’s typing forever_

 

**(4:56) Sorry I’m just**

**(4:56) Sorry you okay? Bedridden?**

**(4:56) But also new place! Exciting?**

_(4:57) Yes yes no_

**(4:48) I’d say elaborate for all 3 but I’ll take what I can get here tbh**

 

_(5:01) Bet you think I’m typing answers but if you’ll take what you can get then what you get is that there is a cluster above my head that look like dragons circling a willow tree with a nearby rabbit playing a flute_

_(5:02) Hint: if you didn’t get an answer you probably don’t get an answer_

**(5:03) I’m just**

**(5:03) Okay so**

**(5:03) Your ceiling sounds epic share more**

 

_(5:06) Appreciated_

_(5:06) Like… really_

_(5:06) People never drop things and it’s_

_(5:07) Anyway_

_(5:07) There’s a bunch by the door that weave into what I imagine the roots of a Redwood look like_

**(5:07) So is it the cracks that are epic or your imagination?**

_(5:08) Well it may help that I’m not wearing my glasses so the less deep cracks are just kind of an enormous blur_

_(5:08) But I’ll go with both_

 

_(5:11) I don’t see what you could be typing and erasing for this long_

**(5:11) asjflasfj Moonyyyyy**

**(5:11) You’re actually killing me**

_(5:12) That is the end goal but how?_

**(5:12) What colour is your undercut??**

_(5:13) ?? No thanks_

**(5:13) Glasses Moony glasses**

**(5:13) Eye colour? Height?**

_(5:14) Not happening_

_(5:14) I know you’re typing yours and see above: no thanks_

**(5:14) Deep shimmering grey and 155cm**

_(5:15) hrkw_

_(5:15) I dropped my phone laughing_

_(5:16) 155cm?? Are you 12??_

_(5:16) Wow that killed the humor are you actually 12 did I encourage a 12 year old to climb a flagpole and mix heated glitter gel am I flirting with a child_

**(5:16) OH MY GOD**

_(5:16) WAIT WAIT NO_

**(5:16) FLIRTING**

_(5:17) I’M GOING TO SLEEP I TAKE EVERYTHING BACK BYE_

**(5:17) FLIRTING**

**(5:17) MOONY I KNEW OUR LOVE COULDN’T BE DENIED BUT THIS**

_(5:17) I take literally every single thing I’ve ever said back_

**(5:18) I’m so afraid for what your non-flirting is then**

**(5:18) Have you actually ever flirted with anyone/anything before??**

**(5:19) WAIT ARE YOU BLUSHING NOW**

_(5:19) I’m blocking you bye_

**(5:20) ALKFOIOAHA MOONYYYYY**

**(5:20) Wait wait please I’ll stop I’ll stop come back**

**(5:21) And also excuse you this is a perfectly normal height for a 17 yo-yo**

_(5:21) No it isn’t ? Can you even reach any shelf ever ?_

_(5:21) Ngl the same age thing is a relief_

**(5:22) Yes yes rest assured your flirting is both highly legal and highly welcome**

**(5:22) Rest assured I also know you’re grinning**

**(5:23) Or blushing B)**

_(5:24) 1. Kindly never use that emoticon ever and 2. Shut up_

**(5:24) If you’re typing shut up I’ll take it as confirmation that you are doing both**

**(5:24) YES!!!!**

_(5:25) You can’t see over the steering wheel_

**(5:25) I LOVE YOU TOO MOONY**

_(5:26) You can’t ride rollercoasters_

**(5:26) NO WORRIES I AM ALSO SMILING SAPPILY AT MY PHONE WHEN YOU TEXT ME**

_(5:27) Your feet don’t touch the ground when you sit on couches_

_(5:27) You can’t reach the hand straps on public transport_

_(5:27) All pants are long on you_

**(5:28) Really smug on this whole height thing aren’t you?**

**(5:28) I’m resigning myself with a dramatic heavy sigh and you can’t hear it but know it’s happening as I ask:**

_(5:29) Well at 191cm_

**(5:29) How tall are you?**

**(5:29) asfjlj you’re lying**

**(5:30) ARE YOU LYING**

**(5:31) You’re not lying you’re oh my God what mutant are you**

_(5:31) One who’d use you as an armrest apparently_

**(5:31) MOONY I’M FREE**

**(5:32) Also 100% would not object to that ever BD**

_(5:32) Good to know. And that is the same banned emoticon_

_(5:32) Free of ?_

**(5:33) Oh detention 4-5:30 it was brutal XBD**

**(5:33) Well it was going to be ;)**

_(5:33) Detention. Naturally. Dare I even ask why?_

_(5:34) Never mind I definitely don’t want to know_

_(5:34) What I will resign myself to asking though is:_

**(5:34) Yes I’ll marry you**

_(5:35) … Rest assured you’re killing me too_

**(5:35) ;) <3**

**(5:36) Wait what was the question**

_(5:36) I guess now you’ll never know_

**(5:37) !! No no Moony I need to know you can’t do this to me!**

_(5:37) How unfortunate, I have an urgent appt with sleep I have to get to, farewell_

**(5:38) M o o n s you can't sleep at noon no one can**

_(5:38) Well I was kept up obnoxiously late and woken obnoxiously early so_

**(5:38) But who will keep me company when I take on my chemistry homework??**

_(5:39) I already helped you through detention, my work here is done_

**(5:40) Are you actualllyy going to sleep though?**

_(5:41) Of course not I can’t sleep at noon no one can_

**(5:41) Are you smirking**

_(5:42) Something else you’ll never know_

**(5:42) Wow 5000 km away and I can feel your smirk**

 

_(5:47) So UK then?_

**(5:48) !?! WHat??**

_(5:49) Well it seemed oddly specific, I went 5000km out from my time zone and just from the English I’m gonna guess UK_

 

**(5:52) James threw a cracker in my mouth because I was goldfishing Moony you’re amazing**

_(5:53) Was anything in that sentence supposed to make sense to me?_

**(5:53) Oh it was a goldfish cracker and I was goldfishing like mouth gaping in speechlessness at the Moony**

_(5:54) Well explain no further it all makes sense now_

_(5:54) I’m going to go read now, go do your homework_

**(5:55) Bossy fine go do your nerd thing**

_(5:56) Pretty sure chemistry tops reading in nerdiness but whatever helps you sleep at night_

**(5:56) Alcohol**

_(5:57) Whoa back to the being a minor thing_

**(5:58) Yeahh I needed it for a while but it’s better now**

_(5:59) Well I’m glad to hear that_

_(5:59) And like_

**(6:00) Wait stop typing can I do your thing?**

**(6:00) Amended: Thanks Moons be on standby I’ll text you if I get bored no worries**

**(6:01) Really though no worries I’m good really**

_(6:01) I’ll wait in breathless anticipation_

**(6:01) Well how am I supposed to focus on homework when I’m picturing you breathless**

_(6:02) That was the worst line, see yourself out_

**(6:03) You’re flustered so it worked but I agree and will see myself to the door**

_(6:04) Shush. Shoo._

**(6:05) <3 :D**

 

**(7:13) It's 2pM there so I doubt you're asleep but here I go starting the chem**

**(7:13) Aka save me Moonknight**

**(7:14) Hmm doesn’t really fit**

 

**(7:17) Okay maybe you are still asleep then**

 

**(7:21) Moony this is awful it’s boring I know this already why do I have to do practice problems**

 

**(7:36) Prongs already did his, we don’t speak to him anymore**

 

**(7:49) Wormtail was completely lost and Prongs pretended to help him by drawing him notecards but they all just had creative insults on them**

 

**(7:55) Well I said creative but I’m disappointed really these are kinda pathetic**

 

**(7:59) Oh huh they are notecards just clever chem puns ones never mind he’s back in**

 

**(8:13) Save me Moons he’s teaching Wormy a song about balancing equations**

 

**(8:17) It’s so catchy I’ll be singing it forever**

 

**(8:44) Why did I teach you to mute come back to meeee this is not the time to be asleep**

 

**(9:03) Don’t block me when you wake up you’ll miss me too much <3**

 

**(9:15) Good afternoon whenever you wake up Moony hope you had a lovely sleep**

 

**(9:28) Fine I’ll do my chem homework now**

 

**(9:48) I just beat Frank at chess Moony it was brilliant!!**

 

**(10:07) Apparently Frank “let me win” he’s a sore loser we don’t talk to him either**

 

**(10:17) Starting chem homework for real this time okay**

 

**(10:19) I’ve been doing this foreverrrrr I’m so boreddddddd**

 

**(10:34) Okay you’re actually going to block me okay I’ll shush good day/night I’m going to sleep now too farewell dream lovely dreams of me <3**

 

_(11:21) Oh my God why I’m blocking you_

_(11:21) Did you even do your homework_

_(11:22) Prongs is incredible_

_(11:22) Frank let you win_

_(11:22) I hope the notification you have on is drilling holes in your skull_

**(11:23) sleeping wake @5 Prongs and I exploring forest bfore classe but <3 <3 I did hw thx ily2**

\---

March 10

_Cornwall, CA (12:56a)_

**Cornwall, UK (4:56a)**

 

_(12:56) You’re both insane have fun good night_

**(12:57) :D <3**

 

_(1:00) I’m still blocking you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is me trying to do anything productive ever.  
> What has this fic done to me I have a billion docs now with random snippets of text convos I have to work into chapters somehow, wish me luck :) Thanks for reading!!


	3. can't even snap

March 10

_Cornwall, CA (3:17a)_

**Cornwall, UK (7:17a)**

 

_(3:17) sIRius worst thng youve ever done on bus?_

 

**(3:21) Moons it’s past 3aM there wth?**

_(3:21) im_

_(3:22) please_

**(3:23) Prongs and I were dressed as a bear (not important why) and we accidentally stole a lollipop from an old man who was too scared to say anything**

**(3:24) Everything okay?**

 

_(3:26) nightmare whatver nothing but no pretty sure its important why?? dressed as a bear together like both of you dressed as 1 bear? nd how do you accidentlly steal a lolipop?_

**(3:26) You don’t have to say, but please know that you can**

 

_(3:28) i do know thank you_

**(3:29) Long story but our archnemesis was dressed as a tree for a school thing so we had to and yes Prongs was the gangly unbalanced bottom half and I was the graceful sturdy dashing top half (I included the word half to avoid the innuendos get your mind out of the gutter Moony gosh)**

**(3:30) Oh and the halves were held together with some loose duct tape so it just somehow snagged his lollipop and we didn’t notice**

_(3:31) … youre unbelievable_

_(3:31) like actualy howre you real Sirius?_

**(3:32) You’re smiling though :D**

_(3:32) nope_

**(3:32) You LOVE me**

_(3:33) im going back to sleep_

**(3:33) <3 <3**

_(3:34) thx though Sirius really_

**(3:34) Genuinely anytime ever**

**(3:35) Maybe during chemistry next time**

**(3:35) Sleep well Moons :)**

**\---**

**Cornwall, UK (4:16p)**

_Cornwall, CA (12:16p)_

 

**(4:16) Moony do you dare me to jump in the lake?**

_(4:17) If wherever-you-are is bitterly cold as here (and it probably is in March anyway) then no I strongly advise against it_

**(4:18) So what you’re saying is it would be brave and epic?**

_(4:18) Why did I know that would be your response_

_(4:18) For the record I am saying nothing of the sort_

**(4:19) Fiiine if you insist on egging me into this dare I’ll do it but just for you**

_(4:19) I’m sighing heavily at you_

**(4:20) Wish me luck Moons!**

_(4:20) I hope you only partially drown_

**(4:21) Aww you DO care <3**

 

**(4:59) I was expecting a snarky response SO YOU DO CARE <3 !**

**(5:00) Also how could you dare me to do that why it was awful freezing and I cut my leg on a rock so now there’s blood on my favourite pants :(**

**(5:01) It was really really cold I’m wrapped in blankets by the fire but Prongs is taking forever bringing me smores I’m disowning him**

_(5:01) But then who will bring you smores wouldn’t he just disown you and eat them all?_

_(5:01) And you’re right how dare I egg you on I am a terrible influence_

 

_(5:05) Got your smores then?_

**(5:06) No I was trying to phrase this right um**

**(5:07) I know I said it first but regretfully I must be the only one allowed to tell disownment jokes here as I am presumably the only one who has been disowned**

**(5:07) Sorry it’s just still**

**(5:07) idk**

_(5:08) Your presumption is very correct thanks for telling me I will remember that I’m sorry_

**(5:08) I’m not, it was for the best and led to my life with the amazingly generous and kind Prongs**

_(5:09) Guessing he just brought you the smores then_

**(5:09) How dare you sir my love for him is pure**

**(5:10) No really though he is the ultimate brother like he is the actual best**

_(5:11) That’s great Sirius I’m really glad you have him_

**(5:11) Thanks me too I’m happier with James than I ever could’ve been with them**

_(5:12) That’s fantastic Sirius I really am happy for you :)_

**(5:13) He also makes really great smores so**

**(5:13) James is a loser**

**(5:14) His hair is stupid ajsd**

_(5:15) James is a wonderful kind and valiant soul with luscious hair_

**(5:15) MOONY YOU NEVER COMPLIMENTED MY HAIR IT’S WAY MORE LUSCIOUS**

**(5:16) MOONY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE HE WAS READING OVER MY SHOULDER HE’S CACKLING I WILL NEVER HEAR THE END OF THIS**

_(5:17) I have no dignity, anyone who makes good smores is someone I want batting for me_

**(5:18) For your information I am the only one of us who bats for your team and furthermore my hair is a glossy flowing luxurious soft cloud and James has a tangled scruffy mess on his head and I make way more magical smores**

 

_(5:20) Um I’m_

**(5:20) Or like I would if I made smores**

**(5:20) One day I’ll make smores and they’ll be incredible just wait**

**(5:21) In fact now I think about it Prongs chocolate to marshmallow ratio needs work**

_(5:21) Right. Look at this James blasphemy I’m much more deserving of your masterpiece smores_

 

_(5:27) I’m guessing another battle to the death for the phone has commenced_

_(5:27) Hope the phone survives this one too_

 

**(5:29) I AM VICTORIOUS you were rooting for me right Moonbeam?**

_(5:30) My loyalty is ultimately to the smores so whoever gets me those has my tentative fleeting loyalty_

**(5:30) I’ll take that! I can put some in the express mail to you have them there by tomorrow**

_(5:31) Then I guess for the moment my temporary loyalty is with you_

**(5:31) <3!**

**(5:32) Really though I’d totally send you some if you gave me an address**

_(5:32) Sirius I won’t give you my name and you think I’d give you an address?_

**(5:33) Well there’s very little you wouldn’t do for smores apparently**

_(5:34) You’ve got me there but sadly my meager desire to not be killed (by you specifically) is slightly stronger than the pull of chocolate_

_(5:34) Not by much, mind you, but still_

**(5:35) Come onnn you don’t even have to give me your name I’ll address it to The Dazzling Moonshine**

_(5:36) Is this you trying to talk me into or out of this?_

**(5:37) It doesn’t even have to be YOUR address just AN address you can get to**

_(5:38) Sure I’ll pick it up at the nearest McDonalds_

**(5:39) Mooonyyyyy**

_(5:40) How goes the warming up?_

**(5:40) Fiiine but know that when you do give me an address I will send you something almost as unbelievably incredible as me**

**(5:41) And Prongs is almost set, toes still a bit blue and I still can’t feel my ears much but getting there**

_(5:42) High standards to meet_

_(5:42) But why’s Prongs cold as well, did you get him wet climbing out?_

 

**(5:44) DID YOU JUST CALL ME INCREDIBLE**

_(5:44) Why is Prongs cold?_

**(5:44) MOONY I THINK YOU’RE INCREDIBLE TOO <3**

_(5:45) I’m going to sleep_

**(5:45) That’s not nearly as smooth an escape as you seem to think it is Moongleam**

_(5:46) Those nicknames aren’t nearly as good as you seem to think they are Pads_

**(5:46) James is freezing because the lake is like ice (I’m still grinning by the way you think I’m incredible and you’re blushing) and hey I’m good with an actual name whenever you wanna provide one**

 

_(5:48) I’m are why did James jump into the lake??_

**(5:48) ;D**

**(5:48) Moony, James wouldn’t let me jump into the lake alone**

**(5:48) But he’s totally fine lying around while I mourn my dead pants. So new, so valiant, it was not their time**

_(5:49) … Please know that your friendship is legendary and relish that appropriately just wow_

_(5:49) Also you just jumped into the lake an hour ago there’s no way the bloodstain already set, go scrub your pants, there’s hope for them yet_

**(5:50) OH MY GOD I DO RELISH THIS FRIENDSHIP MOONY THANK YOU**

_(5:50) What shut up I meant you and James_

**(5:50) ;) Right**

**(5:51) Wait back up pants not dead?**

_(5:51) Go run the hot water on them and rub the fabric together under the running tap and the stain should swirl right out without leaving a trace_

 

**(6:04) IT WORKED IT WORKED**

**(6:04) MOONY YOU HAVE SAVED MY LIFE**

**(6:05) Even with my perfectly normal height it can be tough finding skinny jeans that fit**

**(6:05) Especially in neon purple tbh**

**(6:05) You have saved my pants and life I am in your debt**

_(6:06) Wouldn’t wanna ruin tiny Sirius’ only pair of tiny pants_

_(6:06) Glad I could help d_

**(6:06) d?**

_(6:07) Shut up it’s a thumbs up_

**(6:07) MOONY OH MY GOD**

_(6:07) I retract it I retract the thumbs up_

**(6:07) YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO BAN ME FROM THE PERFECTLY ACCEPTABLE WELL KNOWN B) EMOTICON**

_(6:08) I still stand by that ban_

**(6:08) AND THEN YOU USE SOME OBSCURE THUMBS UP YOU INVENTED**

_(6:09) You can’t say you don’t see it_

**(6:09) I KNOW THAT’S THE PROBLEM I CAN NEVER UNSEE IT**

_(6:09) Ha._

**(6:10) Wait this is the part where I ask why you have expertise getting blood out of clothing**

 

**(6:18) If you’re typing and retyping that because you really are a serial killer rest assured I still owe you my life and won’t object when you come to collect**

**(6:19) I’ll even give you MY address hint wink**

_(6:20) You’re ridiculous_

_(6:20) Extensive experience from many heavy period leaks_

_(6:21) Don’t type and erase this is the actual worst time for that just reply whatever I’m used to it_

**(6:21) Well sir I can see how that would give you extensive experience but just know that if you’re the kinda guy who also has some of that experience from the blood of your last victims being washed out of your favourite socks that I’m not judging**

**(6:22) Periods or murder Moons I hear they’re both pretty brutal, adds to your punk rock**

_(6:23) sir guy you’re really? I don’t_

_(6:24) wait wait_

_(6:25) Amended: They’re both a bloody pain yeah_

**(6:25) Both sir and guy yes and it’s even WAIT OH MY GOD WAS THAT A PUN**

**(6:26) YOU’RE NOT EVEN BRITISH I SHOULD HAVE MADE THAT PUN I AM A DISGRACE TO THE ENGLISH**

**(6:27) I should stop doing that um disgrace is another one only I can joke about it’s too deep**

_(6:27) I will absolutely do my best to keep that in mind Sirius thank you_

_(6:27) And Sirius_

_(6:28) Really, really thank you_

_(6:28) I have to go but I really really appreciate it. Thank you_

**(6:28) Love you too man <3 <3**

_(6:28) :)_

**\---**

March 11

_Cornwall, CA (12:27a)_

**Cornwall, UK (4:27a)**

 

_(12:27) Judge -  Twenty One Pilots_

**(12:28) Suburbia - Troye**

_(12:28) Swings_

**(12:29) Seesaws**

_(12:29) Chrysanthemums_

**(12:30) Green carnations**

_(12:31) Dusk_

**(12:31) Dawn**

_(12:32) Sweaters_

**(12:33) Socks**

_(12:34) Black_

**(12:35) aasfkj**

**(12:36) WHAT**

_(12:36) Black coffee_

 

_(12:39) Did I offend you somehow?_

**(12:40) No sorry I woke Prongs he was comforting me that was terrifying I thought**

**(12:41) Sorry it’s nothing just lol I thought you knew**

**(12:42) I thought you were saying something else**

**(12:42) ANYWAY**

**(12:43) What were we doing?**

_(12:44) … Okay ?_

_(12:44) And idk I was just sharing the song I’m listening to but then I thought we were doing favs or something_

_(12:45) Is there anything you wouldn’t just go along with?_

**(12:45) Probably not but wait it was fun that was nice my turn**

**(12:45) Werewolves**

_(12:46) Mermaids_

**(12:46) 11**

_(12:46) 3_

**(12:47) Okay how did you not ask what I thought I was answering when you were doing this because I need to know what you thought the question was**

_(12:47) Oh idk favourite number, right?_

**(12:48) Um right yes**

**(12:48) Yeah it was fav number**

_(12:49) … Okay you’re right I have to ask_

**(12:49) Nothing it was fav number**

**(12:50) Juggling**

_(12:50) 11_

**(12:51) Moonyyyy**

_(12:51) Eleven_

**(12:52) Left**

_(12:52) E l e v e n_

**(12:53) Fiiiine it was how many times you’ve smiled so far in this convo**

 

**(12:55) See this is why I didn’t say anything**

_(12:55) At least 4_

_(12:55) I mean I wasn’t counting but at least 4 I’m sure_

_(12:56) Do they count if I was crying at the same time_

_(12:56) Sorry ignore that ignore that_

_(12:56) Stop typing you’re not ignoring it I can tell_

 

**(12:58) If I have made you smile even once I will be proud of it and it shall warm me through the bitter cold dullness of detention later**

_(12:59) Thank you Sirius_

_(12:59) You’re my favourite person right now_

_(12:59) Wait don't reply to that either_

**(1:00) <3 :D**

_(1:00) Was juggling a skill or ? And left-handed?_

**(1:01) It was something I can absolutely 100% not even partially do and yes, you?**

_(1:01) Snapping and right-handed. Are you an artist?_

**(1:02) Umm I draw sometimes? And paint and stuff? Why?**

_(1:02) I’ve never met a left-handed person who wasn’t an artist_

**(1:03) Wow so I’m a legacy B)**

_(1:03) 1. Banned emoticon and 2. I’ve known like 6 people’s dominant hands so not that much an achievement_

**(1:04) LEGACY ARTIST BD**

_(1:04) Again, that is technically the same emoticon_

**(1:05) BXD Whatcha listening to now?**

 

**(1:07) This should not require that much typing Moons**

_(1:08) Bad Moon Rising - Creedence Clearwater Revival_

**(1:08) And what were you listening to when I asked?**

_(1:09) … Suburbia - Troye_

**(1:10) MOONS**

**(1:10) MOONBEAM <3**

_(1:11) Completely unrelated to you_

**(1:11) MOONSHINE <3 <3**

**(1:12) Prongs just asked if I am broken but I AM MORE WHOLE THAN EVER**

**(1:12) Really tho you make me so happy Moony**

_(1:13) Remus_

**(1:13) Is?**

_(1:14) My name is Remus_

**(1:14) Remus**

**(1:14) Reemusss**

**(1:14) !!!!**

**(1:14) R e m u s**

**(1:15) Remmmus**

_(1:15) Immediately_

**(1:16) What, Remus?**

_(1:16) Oh I thought that one’s question was “how fast did you regret giving me your name”_

**(1:17) <3 Remus**

_(1:17) Sirius you're_

_(1:18) What do I eat?_

**(1:18) Does this mean you’re officially declaring your love for me now?**

 

_(1:20) I have within arms reach 3 pieces of toast, some apricot jam, peanut butter, celery, and a few cans of soup_

**(1:21) I’ll take that as an absolutely**

**(1:21) I mean if you’ve already toasted it I’d say have that with the jam**

_(1:22) I haven’t toasted it yet_

**(1:23) ?? You said toast**

_(1:23) Yeah like untoasted though_

**(1:24) … Remus**

**(1:24) That**

**(1:24) What??**

_(1:25) What?_

**(1:25) It isn’t toast then it’s just bread?**

_(1:26) I mean it’s all toast_

**(1:27) Remus I am beaming but you are absolutely wrong**

**(1:27) What do you call it once it’s toasted then??**

_(1:28) You’re way too amused here_

_(1:28) I call it toast_

**(1:29) I am the perfect amount of amused here**

**(1:29) How do you know if it’s toasted or not then?**

_(1:30) Toasted toast_

**(1:31) Remember when you gave me permission to say I love you?**

_(1:32) I remember nothing of the sort ever_

**(1:32) I love you Remus hahahah toasted toast**

 

_(1:35) I’m having soup_

**(1:35) BUT Remus the toasted toast!**

_(1:36) Vegetable soup from a can, gourmet_

**(1:36) Isn't that just more effort, Remus?**

_(1:37) You don't have to use my name in every message now that you know it_

_(1:37) And it would be effort if I were cooking it_

**(1:37) I'm relishing it Remus allow me this**

**(1:38) Well you've got to heat it**

_(1:38) “got to” is a bit strong_

**(1:39) … Remus tell me you aren't just drinking cold soup out of a can**

_(1:40) I'm not just drinking cold soup out of a can_

_(1:40) I'm also chewing a stick of celery_

**(1:41) Now who's too amused**

_(1:42) I am the exact level of amused this situation warrants_

**(1:43) You've made me hungry with your awful food choices, what should I eat?**

_(1:43) My food choices are fantastic and hm what are your options?_

**(1:44) Oh mine are practically endless, it's almost 6aM so I could steal some food from the kitchens no problem**

**(1:45) Well I say steal but honestly they all love me down there, practically shove the food into my hands (and pockets and any baskets or you know wheelbarrows or anything I happen to bring)**

_(1:46) … Okay I'm so lost, kitchens like multiple kitchens? And who is it that's slipping things into your pocket Sirius?_

**(1:47) I want you to know that even when I typed that I thought huh is Remus cheap enough to take a shot there**

**(1:47) And I thought of course he is**

**(1:47) But then I thought nah give the guy the benefit of the doubt**

**(1:48) And alas this is where I find myself**

_(1:49) So you're avoiding the question probably which okay but you should know you made me emotional over my celery because you said guy and him and just_

_(1:49) I didn't just tell you Remus as my name. I ONLY told you like you're the only one who has that name right now and I'm_

_(1:50) Just know that it's huge to me and that you really_

_(1:51) Please don't reply to this I don't it's fine it's okay just I wanted you to know because it's not a small thing at all to me and thank you Sirius_

_(1:51) Really, really thank you_

**(1:52) I won't say anything else but Remus I am so so honoured and you're so so so valid and <3 and I am getting teary over the jelly beans I stole from Wormtail they’re delicious**

**(1:53) And oh right so I go to a boarding school I meant the kitchen staff always give me tons of food**

_(1:54) You're in a boarding school_

**(1:54) Yup! Maybe I'll go ask for some toasted toast with mayo or something**

_(1:55) You're in a British boarding school_

**(1:55) Yes? Maybe a toasted toast sandwich with some bacon or avocado**

_(1:56) I can’t even focus on the toasted toast thing when like ?? I didn't even think boarding schools were a thing any more it's just registering in my head that you're some artistic British boarding school student_

_(1:57) Who boards buses dressed as half a bear and climbs flagpoles with bags of rubber mice and_

_(1:57) And calls me Remus and asked for my pronouns and sends me hearts and obnoxiously makes me smile all the time and_

_(1:58) And gets up at 5a for no particular reason and enjoys it and gets detention for absolutely ridiculous reasons and_

_(1:58) What even are you Sirius? Some book character or something_

_(1:59) I want to say don’t reply to any of that but I know it wouldn’t stop you_

**(1:59) <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 REMUS**

_(2:00) Right well I'm going to bed_

**(2:00) REMUS <3 <3 I’M REALLY GLAD I MAKE YOU SMILE**

**(2:01) I'll shh I'll shh but REMUS I really am happy :)**

**(2:02) Also wait you’re**

**(2:02) WAIT it’s 2aM there REMUS why are you eating cold soup at 2aM??**

**(2:03) Also did you say earlier you can't even partially snap??**

_(2:04) Alas, I am asleep_

**(2:05) Remus come backkk what do I eat**

**(2:05) How do you not know how to snap Remus what do you even mean by that**

 

**(2:09) No one falls asleep that quickly Remus**

 

**(2:11) Remus come onnn you can hear your phone going off I know you can**

 

**(2:14) Why did I teach you to mute it why**

 

**(2:17) Fiiine good night Remus**

 

**(2:43) Ttyl Remus <3**

 

**(3:21) So long Remus <3 :D**


	4. geese aka chased by satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been going back through previous chapters and editing more and I’ve added in some sections if you get confused reading back. Aaaand tw for some self-loathing and mentions of parent-loathing and parent death and nothing too in depth but if you'd like to skip 6:45-6:56 and 7:10-7:14 you can definitely do that!

March 11

_Cornwall, CA (5:04p)_

**Cornwall, UK (9:04p)**

 

_(5:04) Look I’m texting you before I’m bored out of my mind_

_(5:04) Friendship apparently_

**(5:05) FRIENDSHIP! Never fear I am here to entertain you!**

**(5:06) How will I know when I’m successful thoughhhh**

**(5:07) Okay okay here’s what we do: you send a ~ when I manage to make you smile**

_(5:08) You’re ridiculous ~_

**(5:09) I’M BEAMING IS THAT ALL IT TOOK**

_(5:10) I was promised entertainment I believe_

**(5:10) Oh right! Pick a number between 67 and 92**

_(5:11) … Sigh. It feels wrong to lie somehow so fine ~_

**(5:11) :D :D :D**

_(5:12) Will my choice legally haunt me?_

**(5:12) Hey let’s not forget who the alleged serial killer is in this friendship Remus**

 

**(5:15) Moons?**

 

_(5:17) Sorry I’m it’s the Remus thing it_

_(5:17) It’s really nice it’s_

_(5:17) It’s yeah_

_(5:18) ~~~_

_(5:18) 73_

**(5:19) Remus Remus Remus you have made a great choice Remus**

**(5:19) Remus Remus Remus <3**

_(5:20) Sirius I’m_

_(5:20) Thank you_

_(5:20) Also what have I chosen?_

**(5:21) d B)**

**(5:21) You have sentenced Prongs to a dare from THE List**

_(5:22) You are absolutely not allowed to combine those emoticons_

_(5:22) Is there a reason THE is in all caps?_

_(5:23) Also, I’m very sorry Prongs_

_(5:23) That said… what’s the dare?_

**(5:24) The List wasn’t ominous enough to handle #49 so we had to repaint it**

**(5:24) And don’t be sorry he’s filling plastic gloves with leaves and hanging minimum 97 from the beams on Frank’s bed**

_(5:25) Of course. I’m sorry Frank_

 

**(5:27) James is already begging for mercy his fingers are going numb from tying balloons**

_(5:28) No mercy for the dared_

 

**(5:31) He’s suffering so much poor P** **rongs 28 down however many to go**

_(5:32) 69_

 

**(5:34) AKLJFLAJF MOONY THE FLIRTING WAS ONE THING**

_(5:34) Oh my God shut up I meant there are 69 to go_

**(5:35) HAHAHAHAHA I FELL OFF THE BED MOONY**

_(5:35) You are 12._

**(5:36) REMUS you made Prongs knock the desk over and Wormy choked on his gum**

_(5:36) You are all 4 year olds_

_(5:36) And I know you’re helping him you giant softie_

 

**(5:38) Remus we are all still laughing**

_(5:39) I definitely don’t regret texting you in my boredom anymore_

 

**(5:42) REMUS THANK YOU <3**

_(5:42) That dripped so much sarcasm it made a lake for you to jump in_

 

**(5:45) Sigh why do you deny our love Moonsparkle**

**(5:45) Pretty sure I’ve learned my lesson from the whole ice and sharp rocks thing**

_(5:46) Right learned your lesson right so if I dared you to jump into a lake in 3 mins_

 

**(5:48) For YOU Remus I’d jump into a lake 3 mins AGO**

_(5:48) … I’m sighing heavily to type this but ~ you’re ridiculous_

 

_(5:50) I know the lag in your replies is because you’re helping Prongs_

_(5:50) So much for punk rock, can’t even watch a friend hang gloves till his fingers blister without stepping in_

 

**(5:53) Nothing is more punk rock than FRIENDSHIP**

**(5:53) And noooo I’m doing it for… fun? Yup**

_(5:54) Right sure, you hit 70 yet?_

 

**(5:58) Remus you underestimate us greatly**

_(5:58) You’re stalling till you hit 70 aren’t you_

 

**(6:03) That is an outrageous and unfounded accusation Remus**

 

_(6:06) Peter has undoubtedly been bribed or threatened into helping you so really there’s no excuse for not having hit 70_

 

**(6:09) HA SEVENTY IN YOUR FACE REMUS**

_(6:10) Congrats you’re almost there_

 

_(6:12) I’m getting bored again tell me a thing_

**(6:13) I found a crack in the ceiling of our room and drew it as a dragon**

**(6:13) Well I say found, I might’ve created it a little**

**(6:13) But it looks epic so**

_(6:14) ~_

_(6:14) That is amazing come draw my entire ceiling_

**(6:15) You KNOW I would Remus**

**(6:15) Next best thing though I’ll send you my fav markers to do it yourself**

_(6:16) ‘Teen body found murdered in bed by random teen he willingly gave his address to’ I can see the headlines_

**(6:17) ‘Witnesses heard beautiful singing and flirtatious giggling in the moments preceding the murder and suspect it was the most fun either teen ever had’**

_(6:18) ‘Funeral attended by 0 people and 6 geese’_

**(6:19) ‘So young, to have been killed by such a punk rock incredible guy’**

_(6:20) ‘Brutally done away with at the ripe age of 18 just for extreme naivety’_

 

**(6:23) ???**

_(6:23) ?_

**(6:24) REMUS I am a GENTLEMAN you didn’t have to LIE about your age!**

_(6:24) ? I am 18_

**(6:25) But but you said we were the same age you were 17**

_(6:26) I was, yes, and as I haven’t been murdered yet now I’m 18_

**(6:27) You but asfja**

_(6:27) Please don’t, just let it go_

**(6:28) We’ve talked EVERY DAY we talked on your BIRTHDAY!!**

_(6:29) Listen listen_

 

_(6:31) its_

 

_(6:33) give me sec_

 

**(6:39) Remus?**

 

**(6:45) Remus I’m sorry you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to**

 

_(6:48) my mom died having me_

_(6:48) and my dad he loved her he wished I’d been the one to die he hates me I’ve always been something for him to hate and I’m hi_

_(6:49) I’m h_

_(6:50) and I’m also_

_(6:51) trans_

_(6:52) you know that but I had to say it but it’s not that it’s I’m h_

_(6:53) never midn i cant_

_(6:54) sirius i hate this i hate myself_

_(6:54) i dont know why i did this why did i_

_(6:55) i have to block you i have to i_

_(6:56) im freaking out i_

**(6:56) List of the Most Recent Things I’ve Set On Fire tell me when you’ve calmed breathe Moons breathe**

**(6:56) Grandfather clock**

**(6:56) Half a purple carpet**

**(6:57) Purple part is relevant the shade was a crime Remus**

**(6:57) A weird broken piece of plastic from Pete’s McD toy**

**(6:57) Frank’s chess instruction packet**

**(6:58) For obvious reasons**

**(6:58) He was too attached to it though Remus so it really was for his own good**

**(6:58) Um I don’t know I can’t think um I’m thinking but don’t worry I won’t stop I’m still here**

**(6:59) Still here still thinking I’m here Remus**

**(6:59) Oh okay last week there was a goatee**

**(7:00) Not like a person’s like a fake goatee**

**(7:00) It was only a singe though so maybe it doesn’t count**

**(7:01) Maybe muting your phone now if you’re in the convo anyway you don’t need the extra sounds**

**(7:01) I melted a glue stick and it kinda smoked for a second so I think it counts**

**(7:02) Hmm that might be everything from this week**

**(7:02) James set fire to this boa I was apparently wearing too much**

**(7:03) I think he was probably just jealous**

**(7:03) Also it had moths or was you know summoning them**

**(7:04) I am aware summoning is not the right word yes**

**(7:04) But ah well**

**(7:04) Um getting better?**

_(7:05) d_

**(7:05) Right I’ll generously allow that one**

**(7:05) Would you mind like can I say something?**

**(7:06) If you prefer I don’t I won’t**

_(7:07) yes_

_(7:07) you can_

**(7:08) Okay so let me phrase this right**

_(7:09) seeing you type too long will freak me out_

**(7:10) I’m sorry about your parents Remus and know that I can’t understand your specific situation but I’m here to listen and I mean I was able to get out and things get better I really hope you know that please and know being trans doesn’t invalidate anything you’ve said or anything about you however many you’re out to or anything Remus you’re valid valid valid and deserve better than you got**

_(7:11) im disgusting i was supposed to die i dont_

**(7:11) Remus you’re amazing and kind and nerdy and creative and clever and interesting and funny**

**(7:11) You deserve incredible things and you make me really happy all the time**

**(7:12) We can’t go back in time and change things but we can live with the now**

_(7:12) i dont want to i wasnt supposed to i dont want to and_

_(7:13) you say that but youd think i was too_

_(7:13) youd be disgusted_

_(7:14) stop typing dont_

_(7:14) stop just dont_

**(7:15) Remus I won’t say anything else if you don’t want me to and I don’t know the full situation but I genuinely really like you as a person and you make me really happy and I think I make you happy too so please don’t block me. Remus I’m sorry. For all of it.**

**(7:15) Remus <3**

_(7:16) somethign else Sirius something else_

**(7:17) Tiny Things That Make Sirius Smile**

**(7:17) Puppies that stumble then leap up and bark excitedly as if no one noticed**

**(7:17) When the salt shaker puts the perfect amount of salt**

**(7:18) When 2 buses pass each other at an intersection in different directions**

**(7:18) Especially when they’re the same route but going opposite ways**

**(7:18) I picture them with tiny arms waving at each other and their lights blink smiles**

**(7:19) I even drew a cartoon of it once**

**(7:19) When I can reach my slippers without getting out of bed**

**(7:19) Passing people at the grocery store who are beaming**

**(7:20) Just seeing people in general beaming just how to not smile at that**

**(7:20) When my pencil has an eraser that works really well**

**(7:21) Erasable pens**

_(7:22) ~_

**(7:22) :) <3**

_(7:23) not bored anymore definitely_

**(7:24) Plenty of excitement for today yes**

**(7:24) Ohh and when nail polish goes on justttt right**

**(7:25) And finding money in James pockets when I didn’t expect to yup**

_(7:26) When one bird takes off from a tree then 20 more follow it_

_(7:27) When people try to feed geese and end up running like they’re being chased by Satan_

_(7:27) Because they’re being chased by Satan_

_(7:28) Pouring glue on my hands and peeling it off when it dries_

**(7:28) YES REMUS YES**

_(7:29) Autocorrect changing stop to sarcophagus_

**(7:30) … #relatable**

**(7:30) Autocorrect changing fire retardant to fire regurgitation**

**(7:31) Prongs googling fire regurgitation classes to impress a never-to-be-requited crush**

**(7:31) The school nurse’s face when Prongs shows up with a match lodged in his left nostril**

_(7:32) ~_

_(7:32) The smell of dew on the grass in the morning_

_(7:33) Echo of seagull cries_

_(7:33) Lost people in hallways who don’t know where they’re going_

_(7:34) Differently coloured eyes_

**(7:35) I’m trying to decide if that poem was on purpose or not**

**(7:36) Remus**

**(7:36) Remus I’m singing it**

**(7:37) James is harmonizing but Peter won’t wake up**

**(7:38) Okay Peter is drumming on the bed posts he’s mostly asleep but his rhythm’s not bad considering**

**(7:38) Prongs says you’re awesome I said it first**

_(7:39) ~ Ridiculous_

_(7:39) Incredible, but ridiculous_

_(7:40) ThingsFittingPerfectlyIntoOtherThings_

**(7:40) Is that a site or ?**

_(7:40) Yes it can be great for calming down_

_(7:41) Also just a weird sense of satisfaction seeing an oreo fit perfectly into a mento tube and etc_

**(7:43) Remus this is incredible THE TABLE WAS MADE TO FIT IN THIS CLOSET**

_(7:44) Oh it’s almost midnight there do you need to sleep?_

**(7:45) I thrive in the night! It is not my master nor am I its servant!**

**(7:46) I just tripped into my own headboard I maybe could fall asleep**

_(7:47) ~ Go to sleep Sirius_

**(7:48) Okay I got into bed I’m suddenly 100x more sleepy mm**

**(7:49) its okay you can stop typng you don’t have to say it Remus you are 100% super welcome and incrdible and awesome and great and ily2 and again yes fine no need to badger I will marry you ill resrve the altar and everythign no worries**

**(7:50) really really any time ever <3**

**(7:50) i’lll sleep im mostly asleep now ttyl Remus have a good evning :)**

_(7:51) Good night Sirius, sleep well_

_(7:52) And you know_

_(7:52) Well_

_(7:52) <3 _

**(7:53) THE ADRENLINE IS SURGNG I WILL NEVR SLEEP AGAIN AWWWW REMUSSSS YOU HAVE ACCPTED OUR LOVE <3 <2 <3 <#**

**(7:53) James rude threw somehting at me told me sleep Ill sleep night Moons**

_(7:54) Sweet dreams_

**(7:54) of youuu :D**

_(7:55) ‘How to block text messages’_

**(7:56) okay oky lov you too ;)**

_(7:56) Thank you_

_(7:56) Not for that stop typing shh_

_(7:57) Just in general for today for everything for being you I don’t know_

_(7:57) I’m sorry okay go to sleep go to sleep talk tomorrow_

**(7:58) <3 <3 al ways Re muus <3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. a business of ferrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not fully edited as is my usual apparently but thanks for the support!  
> Mention of parent hatred (Remus at 4:27) and dysphoria at the end (Remus at 9:34) - just mentioned!  
> Also, I just went back and added titles to all the chapters after noticing I had one for the first chapter (way to set yourself up for failure, Mary) so that's why this one is... that :)

March 12

**Cornwall, UK (6:44a)**

_Cornwall, CA (2:44a)_

 

**(6:44) What should the prize be for our Jenga competition?**

_(6:45) im asleep no_

**(6:46) Well last time it was a turtle but then it chewed holes in all our sheets and bit Wormy’s toe and escaped**

**(6:47) So Prongs banned me from picking the prize and Wormy can’t think this early and that leaves you**

_(6:48) chocolate_

**(6:49) Oh that’s actually what we’re playing Jenga WITH so it would be a bit much**

**(6:50) Not something alive, you think?**

_(6:51) your right thumb_

**(6:52) Yikes Moons really not a night/morning person**

_(6:53) no ones a 3a person_

**(6:54) Right right different time zone, in GMT-4 right?**

_(6:55) no cornwall is in gmt-5_

**(6:56) REMUS WHAT**

**(6:56) REMUS DID YOU JUST SAY CORNWALL**

**(6:57) ARE YOU**

**(6:57) CORNWALL???**

 

_(6:59) asjdk_

_(6:59) dropped phone_

_(7:00) um typo??_

**(7:00) REMUS**

**(7:01) CORNWALL?!?!**

_(7:02) fine yes i live in cornwall_

_(7:02) cheater its too early to trick me into this_

_(7:02) its small but you cant find my address any easier_

**(7:03) But you said**

**(7:03) Remus you said you were ??**

**(7:03) The time difference and the GMT-5**

**(7:04) Why did you ??**

**(7:04) I’m not accusing I’m just trying to understand**

_(7:05) ?_

_(7:05) im mostly asleep i dont understnd_

**(7:06) I also live in Cornwall**

_(7:08) … you_

_(7:08) no_

_(7:08) but youre_

_(7:08) sirius what do you mean_

**(7:09) What do YOU mean??**

**(7:09) I tripped over the dresser pacing REMUS WHAT DO YOU MEAN CORNWALL?!**

_(7:10) but youre british_

**(7:10) Yes and you just moved here so you aren’t but ?? CORNWALL**

 

_(7:12) wait you mean_

 

_(7:14) okay_

_(7:14) got it_

_(7:14) cornwall uk_

**(7:15) Yeah ?**

_(7:16) yeah im cornwall ca_

_(7:16) im in canada_

_(7:16) its a coincidence_

_(7:17) youre typing somethng about destiny i can feel it_

**(7:17) REMUS AIJFL:AJFO ITS DESTINY FATE OUR FRIENDSHIP WAS MEANT TO BE WE ARE LINKED IN SO MANY WAYS OUR LOVE WOULD ALWAYS HAVE FLOURISHED AND BLOSSOMED**

_(7:18) w o w im asleep okay_

**(7:19) JAMES SAYS HE CAN’T BELIEVE IT**

**(7:19) PETER SAYS WE HAVE TO GET TO CLASS HE IS HEARTLESS AND JEALOUS IGNORE HIM**

**(7:20) CORNWALL REMUS**

**(7:20) I HAVE NEVER LOVED THIS COUNTY SO MUCH**

**(7:21) CORNWALL REMUS CORNWALL <3**

 

_(7:24) ~ youre being silly go to class_

**(7:25) SLEEP WELL MY FELLOW CORNWALLER <3**

**(7:26) I just CORNWALL CORNWALL!!!**

**(7:27) Okay class but Remus I’ll be grinning about this the rest of today I’m :D**

**(7:28) CORNWALL !!**

**(7:29) Good night Remus <3**

**(7:30) Next time we play Jenga, prize will be a Cornwall poster**

_(7:31) ~ asleep_

**\---**

_Cornwall, CA (12:32p)_

**Cornwall, UK (4:32p)**

 

_(12:32) Distract me_

**(12:33) A group of ferrets is called a business**

_(12:34) Um. Why_

_(12:34) Why do you just have that as ready information??_

**(12:35) The universe is fascinating Remus**

_(12:36) Right. And the name for a group of ferrets is fascinating enough to have prepared to distract random strangers with at any time_

**(12:37) First of all yes absolutely and second of all Remussss what do I have to do for you to accept our love D: I mean if the CORNWALL SOULMATES wasn’t enough**

_(12:37) You can start by never using that emoticon ever again_

**(12:38) Deal! BFFs??**

**(12:38) Also I think this is the point where I question how strongly opposed you are to all my favourite emoticons**

_(12:39) I'm texting you right now to distract me from my boredom and my own head I don't think that constitutes you adding me to your BFFs list it seems pretty high standard_

_(12:39) And they're obnoxious emoticons_

**(12:40) I text Prongs and Wormy to distract me from both all the time and we're blood brother BFFS I'm not even asking you for a vial here just your acceptance of the bonding of our hearts**

 

_(12:43) As much as I'm sure you want to stir HIV into your blood kinship I'm pretty sure with James and Peter your friendship standards are ones I'd never meet_

 

_(12:46) Don't retype spit it out_

_(12:46) Sirius just ask_

**(12:47) Best not stir up blood then we'll stick to being SOUL BFF soulmates, way more special**

**(12:47) And okay asking: Did you just actually use the phrase blood kinship?**

 

_(12:50) what??_

**(12:51) I tried whispering to James that he was my blood kin but he heard King and now he's calling me his Blood Squire**

**(12:51) Which is offensive on many levels, I'd be at least a Blood Page**

 

**(12:53) Apparently Burbage does not appreciate our whispering about blood kingdoms across the room when she’s overseeing detention**

 

_(12:55) you're_

_(12:55) that's not the question Sirius just ask_

**(12:56) Question: Remus will you accept our BFF-soulmate-ship?**

_(12:56) drugs or sex_

**(12:57) Nah I think we could just start with candy and cuddling and work our way up maybe**

 

_(12:59) Sirius it's_

_(1:00) when people dont ask its because theyre thinkng it_

_(1:00) nd you didnt ask and youre thinking it judging_

**(1:01) If you want me to ask questions I will but Remus I'll level with you I'm googling fast but my ignorance here is like 402856% with the 0.0003 things I know I'm sorry**

 

**(1:03) But Remus I'm not thinking anything like that and you don't have to say anything you don't want to and who the hell are the judgmental pricks to even, screw them**

_(1:04) thats exactly what theyre afraid of_

**(1:04) And even reading the comments on this article is making me furious because people are really stupid but I won't ask until I know my questions won't be stupid and ignorant and offensive Remus I'm**

**(1:05) OH MY GOD REMUS**

 

**(1:09) REMUS I FELL OFF THE DESK LAUGHING I ALMOST GOT MY PHONE TAKEN AWAY**

**(1:10) REMUS WHAT ARE YOU HAHAHAHAHAHA**

_(1:11) what I am is freaking out just a bit_

_(1:11) i wasnt going to say it i was_

_(1:12) is this real how could I do that you didnt kn_

_(1:12) sirius i cant breathe why did i_

**(1:13) The Beatles used to be called Johnny and the Moondogs**

_(1:14) just a sec_

 

_(1:17) how do you do this how are you real_

_(1:17) Sirius_

_(1:17) ~_

**(1:18) Don't feel ashamed**

**(1:18) For not knowing**

**(1:18) It's no wonder the Beatles keep it well hidden**

_(1:19) Thank you_

_(1:19) Moon dogs though_

_(1:19) It's basically us_

**(1:20) !!!!**

**(1:20) MOONY YOU'RE RIGHT!!!**

**(1:20) <3**

**(1:21) Wait**

**(1:21) How did you know?**

_(1:22) How did I know your name? You told me. And I'm pretty sure that was after I'd warned you about giving your name away to just anyone so_

_(1:22) Oh I googled the star thing I was curious_

**(1:23) REMUS you already accepted our BFF Cornwall soulmateship you aren't just anyone and you're telling me you already knew about the dog star??**

**(1:23) Awww you googled me <3**

_(1:23) You still_

_(1:24) You still want to talk? And like_

_(1:24) Be friends?_

**(1:25) Remus halt your typing I want to be CORNWALL SOULMATES we’re clearly beyond friends**

_(1:27) You’re_

_(1:27) Not real_

_(1:27) Like_

_(1:27) Sirius. Thank you._

_(1:27) And_

**(1:28) ah moons phoen taken ill get it back 4 tmrw ily burbage yankng it frm me sry!!!!**

\---

March 13

**Cornwall, UK (4p)**

_Cornwall, CA (12p)_

 

**(4:00) REMUS I HAVE RETURNED TO YOU <3 The cruel Burbage cannot keep us apart**

_(4:01) Welcome back_

_(4:01) Pick a number 1-23_

**(4:02) 3**

**(4:02) Isn't it nice to just get an answer without unreasonable accusations and suspicions?**

 

**(4:04) What have I picked?**

_(4:05) You picked Hershey Cookies & Cream and it was a great choice thank you _

**(4:06) I'm proud of that choice then**

**(4:06) But Remus consider: Lindt truffles**

_(4:07) Nooo shut up now I'll start craving them_

_(4:07) Aaand it's too late_

_(4:07) Now I need them_

**(4:08) Ooh sorry Moons I'd share but alas no address to send my mouthwatering rich delicious incredible truffles**

_(4:09) You're right, here you send me your address and I'll make sure the hitman feeds you chocolate before the bullet_

**(4:10) Yikes harsh I'll eat my chocolate in silence then**

_(4:11) Shouldn't have bothered asking you looks like I'll just eat all 24_

**(4:12) I support that I'm eating my way through Pete's stash now too**

**(4:12) Kinda concerned at the amount of mistletoe kitkat in here ngl it's March Wormy why**

_(4:13) Good for Peter stay out of his stash_

**(4:14) I'll shower him in mistletoe kisses later it'll even out**

 

_(4:16) I_

_(4:16) I want some too_

_(4:17) I'm sure he'll appreciate that?_

**(4:18) Ohh not kisses nah Pete's too ace for that I meant like Hershey mistletoe kisses**

 

_(4:20) Are you_

_(4:20) Are you all queer?_

_(4:20) You just have a stash of those on hand yet you mooch from Peter?_

**(4:21) The kisses may technically belong to James**

**(4:21) He owes me kisses though so**

_(4:22) For your existence and friendship right?_

**(4:23) Yes naturally that too but he owes me the Hershey kisses for taking a detention for him today after I was caught WRONGFULLY for a prank HE couldn't pull off**

**(4:24) He also owes me forehead kisses because he gives magical ones and I demand those**

_(4:25) Do you actually ever not have detention? And sounds nice, enjoy those_

**(4:26) I'm pretttyyy sure I spend more days out of detention than in it**

**(4:26) And Remus YES they're superior to anyone else's**

_(4:27) People avoid touching me with gloves and think my sneezes will give them AIDS and my dad hates my existence Sirius I've never had my forehead kissed_

 

_(4:30) It's not contagious through texting_

_(4:30) Okay sorry I'm realizing that I can say that but I really am not in a place where you could so like_

_(4:31) Please don't lightly just_

_(4:31) About that like especially now or like joke or_

_(4:31) I know I just did but_

_(4:32) If you really_

_(4:32) Ohhh_

_(4:32) I bet twelve more pieces of chocolate you had to run to detention_

**(4:32) Wait Remus sorry had to run to detention!!**

**(4:32) Wait wait sorry!!**

**(4:32) Oh just a sec**

**(4:33) Okay so 100% I won't but that doesn't mean you can't, it's okay if you talk joke about it however Remus I won't talk about anything you don't want me to**

**(4:33) Also the kisses I'll get one for you from Prongs tonight Remus and I'll start training under him so that when I give you your forehead kiss it'll be your first and ultimate best one ever**

**(4:34) Sorry**

 

_(4:37) … You're ridiculous_

_(4:37) Are you supposed to be texting in detention?_

**(4:38) I mean what are any of us really supposed to do ever**

**(4:38) What really are obligations anyway**

**(4:38) And who decides what is supposed to happen after all**

_(4:39) So no then_

**(4:40) It would be so boring otherwise**

**(4:40) But now I have a REMUS to entertain me :D**

_(4:41) Hmm great book to reread for 12th time this morning VS entertaining Sirius through a well-deserved detention_

_(4:41) The book is looking p r e t t y  great right now_

**(4:42) Well deserved?? I'm sacrificing myself for a friend!! Selflessness!!**

_(4:43) You're getting chocolate out of it, far as I know that makes it considerably not selfless_

_(4:45) If you can’t defend it off the bat maybe it’s a sign you belong there_

**(4:46) Trelawney’s on detention today and she has like 40/40 vision alas I must put the phone away to save it from dreadful snatching fate but I will return to you soon Moonshine, live on for me**

_(4:47) I’ll try my best to survive_

**(4:48) <3**

_(4:49) If that’s what you get caught for I’ll have no sympathy_

**(4:50) <3 <3**

_(4:51) Put it away already_

 

_(4:59) You had to leave after I already finished all my chocolate now what_

 

_(5:03) Sirius I know you’re being all_

_(5:03) Being like you are about this_

_(5:04) Being_

_(5:04) idk nice and that_

_(5:05) But if you feel_

_(5:05) Just_

 

_(5:07) I can’t believe I actually said_

 

_(5:09) I told you and_

_(5:10) Okay okay you got your phone taken away probably_

 

_(5:23) But just that I told you at all_

 

_(5:27) And you just_

 

_(5:33) You’re out so I guess you did get your phone taken_

_(5:34) Ridiculous_

 

_(6:05) Thanks for today Sirius_

 

_(6:31) And not just thanks but really_

_(6:32) Really thank you_

_(6:33) You’re… incredible_

_(6:33) Don’t brush it off or anything_

_(6:34) You really, really are, and it’s amazing and I’m_

_(6:35) Glad_

_(6:35) That you’re in my life now_

 

_(7:45) I’m reading that earlier mess of emotions and just_

_(7:45) Sorry_

_(7:46) I’m not usually this_

_(7:46) It’s the hormone mess this time of month_

_(7:47) God I’m just_

_(7:47) Already telling you all these things might as well keep going apparently_

_(7:48) I kept thinking it’s because you’re not real to me but_

_(7:49) I don’t know you’re just_

_(7:50) I don’t know Sirius but thanks_

_(7:51) There’s a better word than thanks but I can’t think of one_

_(7:52) I’ll blame the hormones for that too_

 

_(8:12) Don’t get arrogant when you get these all tomorrow I didn’t miss you or anything_

 

_(8:37) What did I do about boredom before_

 

_(9:28) I knocked a bottle of water off the dresser and sobbed about it I hate periods_

_(9:28) Even when they’re not excruciatingly dysphoric they’re agonizing_

_(9:28) I’m literally still crying about a water bottle_

 

_(10:57) Wow sorry about the message spam I’ll stop now_

_(10:58) I have no doubt you’ll text me from detention tomorrow so_

_(10:59) ttythen I guess_

_(11:00) … ~ Good night Sirius_

_(11:00) <3 _

_\--_

March 15

**Cornwall, UK (4:05p)**

_Cornwall, CA (12:05p)_

 

**(4:05) That was the ultimate welcome back I have never missed my phone this much and I have never been this happy getting it back thank you Remus I’m really glad you’re in my life too and I hope the mess of hormones was soothed by mounds of chocolate and I’m really glad you feel like you can tell me things and I don’t know what I did before you either**

**(4:06) And like <3 <3 <3**

**(4:06) I mean it’s no water bottle falling but that text made me a mess too**

**(4:07) Sinistra was complaining about us youth and our attachment to phones**

**(4:07) That we’d cry getting them back**

**(4:08) Remus <3**

**(4:08) Like really just <3 you’re incredible and amazing too and I’m really glad we’re friends**

**(4:09) BFFs in fact**

**(4:10) Cornwall Soulmates ™**

 

_(4:13) sorry cramps ttyl but ditto minus the bff soulmates_

**(4:14) Chocolate and rest and warm blankets! <3**

**(4:15) And don’t worry ily2 Cornwall Soulmate BFF ;)**

**(4:15) Feel better soon Remus <3**

_(4:15) ~ <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T h a n k y o u for following this fic guys, I like it so far and I'm really glad you do too!  
> (So I had this chapter I could scavenge from drafts I wrote before 11/9 and I'll post it a bit more maybe tomorrow but after that I'm sorry you may not be getting another for a bit while I come back together so hey plot advancement in this one at least I guess!)  
> Good luck and stay safe, everyone <3


	6. Scottish Captain Hook

March 15

**Cornwall, UK (12:02p)**

_Cornwall, CA (8:02a)_

 

**(12:02p) So fellow Cornwaller!**

**(12:04) My Cornwall buddy!**

 

**(12:06) Cornwall pal!**

**(12:07) BFF Cornwalling!**

 

**(12:13) I HAD to point out the mute smh**

 

**(12:19) Fiiiiine sleep well (in Cornwall) Remus ;)**

**\---**

_Cornwall, CA (11:59a)_

**Cornwall, UK (3:59p)**

 

_(11:59) Look who’s up before noon_

_(12:00) If you got another detention for texting in class you deserved it_

**(12:01) REMUS my Cornwalling BF you have returned!**

_(12:02) I lost the forever status then, shall I mark an end date on my agenda?_

**(12:03) Ohhh right right it stood for BEST friend ;) ;)**

 

_(12:06) Sirius_

**(12:06) ;D**

**(12:07) So finally up, whatcha up to?**

_(12:07) Up to here with you_

**(12:08) asifjo REMUS YOU’RE SO CUTE HAHAHAHHAHAHA THAT WAS LAME <3**

 

_(12:10) ~ Yet accurate and truthful_

_(12:11) Not much, just reading_

_(12:11) Wishing I could magically summon a box of ferrero from the closet_

_(12:12) And you? Heading for detention?_

**(12:13) Remussss you should know that I have a special unique victory dance every time I succeed in making you smile so everyone in my general vicinity is eternally grateful to your smiles**

**(12:13) Also how dare you I’m reading too**

**(12:14) I don’t even have to leave for detention for another 13 minutes**

**(12:14) I’ve gotta get some ferrero soon too mm so rich and perfect**

 

**(12:17) You’re not typing because I flustered you :D :D**

**(12:17) THAT’S ADORABLE REMUS YOU’RE BLUSHING AGAIN**

_(12:18) I am doing no such thing I am seething with indignation my arms are crossed_

_(12:18) And shhh no you’ll make it worth crawling out of bed for, no chocolate talk. Talk about reading, what are you reading?_

_(12:19) In the interests of science though… what does this dance involve exactly?_

**(12:19) ;) ;) Don’t worry, my hips definitely don’t lie**

 

_(12:23) Sirius_

**(12:23) 4 whole minutes yup I’ll have you know that I went ahead and counted that as a victory as I know for a fact you smiled and buried your face in a pillow**

**(12:23) I know it for a FACT Remus**

_(12:24) … Shut up. What are you reading?_

**(12:24) ;) ;)**

_(12:25) Go to detention_

**(12:25) You should relish the freedom of the non-bedridden-ness and go for the chocolate**

_(12:26) Yeahhh technically I may not actually have that specific permission yet…_

_(12:26) But what rule is chocolate not the exception to really?_

**(12:27) Nope no chocolate then, resist the urge, rules are there for a reason Moons**

_(12:27) Hark who’s talking, don’t you have a detention you’re late for?_

**(12:28) Late is such a technicality**

_(12:28) Go to detention Sirius_

 

**(12:31) YES it’s Binns today, he doesn’t care what we do, James and I could probably sneak out as long as we make it back in time**

_(12:32) He doesn’t even care if you leave?_

**(12:33) Binns just sleeps like the dead the whole hour**

**(12:33) Once, Peter’s phone died while he was listening to music and somehow it kept playing the music but through the phone speaker not headphones and on MAX VOLUME**

**(12:34) It was so loud and sudden Kingsley jumped up and tipped a DESK over and THAT crashed to the ground and everyone shouted at him and we turn and Binns hasn’t moved an inch**

**(12:35) I worry one day we’ll all assume he’s asleep and he’ll just have silently died in his sleep during detention or something**

 

**(12:37) MOOONYYYY come entertain me detention is boring Prongs abandoned me**

 

**(12:39) Wormy and Prongs are playing some really boring word game they’re nerds entertain me Remus**

**(12:40) Remusssss**

_(12:43) Binns was probably bored too then_

**(12:43) MOONY I died of boredom twice in your absence**

_(12:44) And Binns did 3 times but who’s counting_

_(12:44) Got the chocolate!_

**(12:45) We are both victorious then!**

_(12:46) Ferrero is everything beautiful in the world_

_(12:46) Both of us? What did you accomplish?_

**(12:47) You came back to me <3**

_(12:47) S I G H ~_

**(12:48) MOONY NO**

 

**(12:50) Everyone’s laughing at me look what you’ve done**

_(12:51) What??_

_(12:51) Sirius no one told you to invent an obligatory dance rule ??_

**(12:52) It was necessary Moons**

**(12:52) I have to bask in the glory of the Remus Smile ™**

_(12:53) Nottt really something to bask in_

**(12:53) I made you SMILE**

**(12:53) I made you SMILE because you LIIIIIKE me**

**(12:53) I’m so sweet I made the chocolate unnecessary**

_(12:54) Whoa nope wouldn’t go that far_

**(12:54) !! But you’d go far as the rest??**

**(12:55) <3 REMUS**

_(12:56) Go read your book do something productive with your detention_

**(12:56) Nah I only started it again because I thought I’d need entertainment for detention**

**(12:57) Now I have way better entertainment ;D**

_(12:57) Bye_

**(12:58) Remusssssss**

_(12:58) What book are you rereading?_

**(12:59) Peter Pan which amazing yes but vs Remus nooooope**

_(1:00) Peter Pan is fantastic I won’t feel guilty abandoning you to that_

**(1:00) Nooooooo stay stay discuss Peter Pan with me**

**(1:01) Talk to me about chocolate**

**(1:01) Or books reading**

**(1:02) Or what’s it like to hit doorways all the time**

_(1:03) ~ What are you doing?_

**(1:03) I realllly like hearing people talk about things they love**

_(1:04) That’s… really cute_

_(1:04) STOP TYPING_

**(1:05) AWWWWWWWWW I THINK YOU’RE CUTE TOO REMUS <3 <3 <3**

_(1:05) ANYWay did you know Peter Pan was written by a Scottish author?_

**(1:06) Nope hmm interesting?**

_(1:06) It is because that means when you read it, all those voices were Scottish in his head when he wrote it_

_(1:06) Scottish Peter Pan_

_(1:07) Scottish Wendy_

_(1:07) Scottish Captain Hook_

_(1:07) Scottish TINKER BELL_

**(1:08) OH MY GOD WHAT**

_(1:08) Yeahhh use that as extra entertainment as you read, enjoy detention_

**(1:09) WAIT DON’T LEAVE ME**

**(1:09) Remusss my fellow Cornwaller return to me!**

_(1:10) You’re really happy about this whole Cornwall thing, huh?_

**(1:10) You can’t say you didn’t get excited about it!! Remus we’re BOTH in CORNWALL**

**(1:11) WE’RE BASICALLY SOULMATES**

_(1:11) Yeah we are_

_(1:11) WAIT WAIT_

**(1:11) OH MY GOD**

_(1:11) I SENT THAT BEFORE YOU SENT THAT MESSAGE_

**(1:12) I’M ACTUALLY SCREAMING**

**(1:12) IF THIS DOESN'T WAKE BINNS NOTHING EVER WILL REMUSSSS !!!!!!!!!**

_(1:12) I WAS REPLYING TO THE WE’RE BOTH IN CORNWALL NOT THE OTHER THING_

**(1:12) YOU ADMITTED WE’RE SOULMATES YOU ADMITTED TO OUR LOVE**

_(1:12) I SENT IT BEFORE I GOT THAT MESSAGE_

**(1:13) JAMES CONGRATULATES US HE ALWAYS BELIEVED**

_(1:13) Good grief_

**(1:13) MARLENE SAYS SHE KNEW YOU’D WARM UP TO ME**

_(1:14) Who?? Siriussss I wasn’t replying to that!_

**(1:14) DAVEY WISHES YOU LUCK HE SAYS YOU’LL NEED IT HE’S A PRAT BUT !!!**

_(1:14) ?? Did you sent out a PSA or something?_

**(1:15) I SHOULD SEND OUT A MASS TEXT YOU’RE RIGHT THIS CAN’T JUST STAY BETWEEN THE DETENTION CREW**

_(1:15) Why does it not surprise me all your friends are in detention too_

**(1:15) For your information there’s plenty of people in detention that hate me**

**(1:16) They’re probably just jealous of how many times I’ve done the dance this period though**

_(1:16) You haven’t made me smile that many times_

**(1:17) I have, I know I have, even if you haven’t admitted it all of them**

_(1:19) Go read your book_

**(1:19) ENCORE OF THE DANCE FINE REMUS**

**(1:20) Yeah they’re definitely jealous, Avery wishes he was flexible like this, he can barely pull off a decent tango Remus it’s just sad**

 

**(1:24) What what are you un-typing?**

_(1:24) Oh nothing I just remembered how short you are and it changed the whole scene_

**(1:24) :D**

_(1:25) It just means I’m laughing at you_

**(1:25) You mean grinning because I’m hot**

_(1:26) That is 100% not why I’d be grinning_

**(1:26) You can’t deny our Cornwall soulmate bond**

_(1:27) Tbh most of my appreciation for the Cornwall thing is just amusement at how excited you are by it_

**(1:27) SO I DID MAKE YOU HAPPY**

_(1:27) I mean I laughed AT you_

**(1:28) YOU LAUGH IN GLEE WITH ME AT OUR CORNWALL SOULMATE BOND**

_(1:28) Inaccurate_

**(1:29) Mary says she’s jealous we’re such soulmates**

_(1:29) Have you actually told every single person you know about me?_

**(1:29) My joy cannot be contained Remus! <3**

_(1:30) I’m laughing at you again_

**(1:30) :D <3**

_(1:30) AT you not WITH you_

**(1:31) :D :D <3 <3**

_(1:31) Aren’t you out of detention? My entertaining time is over, right?_

**(1:31) I mean technicalllyyyyyy**

_(1:32) I’m off to get more chocolate_

**(1:32) You said chocolate was the exception to all but it wasn’t enough to leave me**

**(1:32) I’ll take that ;)**

**(1:33) asdj prongs flipped their game as binns woke up running away**

_(1:33) Hope he catches you_

_(1:33) Ttyl_

**(1:34)  runninggg bye soulmate thx for detention company ttyl ily2 <3!!**

_(1:35) ~ <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Binns... His ghost presided on over detentions... and slept through them still…  
> The Scottish realization was me finding out Darcy is Australian aka realizing that at some some level everyone in Text Talk is Australian in his head which !! and fine I’m too obsessed with his fic but it lead to this one so technically we all are


	7. d-(^_^)z

March 16

**Cornwall, UK (4:01p)**

_Cornwall, UK (12:01p)_

 

**(4:01) SO now that you’ve admitted we’re soulmates do I get an address to shower you in chocolate and plaster markers?**

_(4:02) 1. I admitted nothing._

_(4:02) 2. No._

_(4:02) 3. Pretty sure those aren’t a thing_

**(4:03) Did you want a screenshot because lucky you Remus I have EVIDENCE**

**(4:03) Also they ARE a thing they’re awesome kinda like paint almost**

**(4:03) Oh but don’t use them on your skin they don’t wash off for weeks and it BURNS**

_(4:04) Of course you’d use the plaster markers made for plaster on your non-plaster skin_

_(4:04) Well you already know the city, just send them to Cornwall, Ontario as a whole and I’m sure some will filter down to me eventually_

**(4:05) Remus do you think this is a joke and that I won’t literally send packages of chocolate to Cornwall City Hall with instructions inside Please deliver to Remus Moonshine because Moony you know I will I willlll look**

**(4:06) um this is Pete, Pads shoved the phone into my hand to back him up and Remus he will he really will whatever it is he said don’t doubt it for a second and oh Prongs is**

**(4:07) REMUS THIS IS JAMES IF YOU GIVE ME YOUR ADDRESS I’LL SEND YOU SIRIUS’ COLAFJIOJWS**

**(4:08) IGNORE HIM REMUS IGNORE ALL OF THAT except what Wormy said, Prongs is dead to us now**

 

**(4:10) Moons?**

_(4:11) Sorry I’m_

_(4:12) Your friends call me Remus_

**(4:12) OUR friends do call you Remus yes as that is your name**

**(4:12) Though if you have something else you’d prefer lay it on us Remus**

_(4:13) I’m_

_(4:13) ~_

_(4:13) What was James threatening to send me?_

**(4:14) Remus**

**(4:14) <3**

**(4:14)  Hey if you wanted it, all it’d take was an address**

_(4:15) Yeah. Bottom line there, Sirius, is that my dad will_

_(4:15) Well let’s say he’ll be less than thrilled if I get a package addressed to Remus_

_(4:16) He’s torn it off my door enough times_

_(4:16) And_

_(4:17) Well no way in hell I’m having you address it to who he wants_

**(4:18) Damn hadn’t thought of that**

_(4:18) Yeah_

**(4:19) Okay we’re on it Remus we’ll let you know**

_(4:19) ? On what?_

**(4:20) Come on Remus just last week we did 17 trial experiments in a row with 239 rubber mice just to find ones that could survive 2 full minutes of microwaving**

**(4:20) And you wouldn’t believe the 6th trial Moons it was**

**(4:20) Well the dresser almost covers the wall but even the layers underneath peeled so**

**(4:21) And #13 there was some kind of electrical surge? Or**

**(4:21) Wait wait I had a point here**

**(4:21) OH! Yeah so yup we’re problem solvers Remus, we’ll get it B) d**

_(4:22) What did I say about using those emoticons_

**(4:22) All 3 of us kindly thank you for your faith in us Remus! <3**

**(4:23) Also you said “Sirius I love them and you and wow how do you bring me so much joy”**

_(4:24) Shut up_

**(4:25) NOT SEEING A DENIAL THERE <3 <3**

_(4:26) ANYWay what are you up to?_

**(4:26) REMUS <3**

**(4:26) I’M BEAMING**

**(4:26) Remus <3**

**(4:26) I did the dance you don’t have to admit it**

_(4:27) Right same I’m not up to much either, finally out of bed, jet lag almost gone by now_

**(4:27) Okay okay I’ll shh but Remus you do make me really happy and I’m still grinning**

**(4:27) And CONGRATS on freedom from bed! Celebrate with toasted toast now that you can get to a toaster**

_(4:28) Thanks but toaster will be last thing I unpack tbh not worth it_

**(4:28) Your dad hasn’t unpacked the toaster by now?**

_(4:29) Unpacking isn’t a man’s work Sirius of course he hasn’t_

**(4:30) Shows who the bigger man is here then Remus you’ll show him when you’re smugly eating your toasted toast and that toaster’s back in the box**

**(4:30) Really though that’s what you do**

**(4:30) Unpack what you use while you use it then tuck it back in**

**(4:31) Big manly misogynists can probably psychically summon the things they want since they’re incapable of getting anything for themselves so**

_(4:31) You_

_(4:31) Are great_

_(4:32) I’m eating a hot dog bun with peanut butter_

**(4:33) Blue bubble gum from at least 4 months ago**

_(4:33) Older and Taller - Regina Spektor_

**(4:34) Rock of Ages - Def Leppard**

**(4:34) Elbow**

_(4:35) Shin_

**(4:35) REMUS HOW**

_(4:35) My assumption was last thing you slammed against a sharp corner accidentally so_

**(4:36) THAT WAS IN FACT THE QUESTION REMUS DO YOU FEEL IT NOW THE SOULMATENESS**

_(4:36) If my excuse is long uncontrollable limbs then I really don’t see what yours is_

_(4:37) You must be so compact how do you ever bump into anything_

**(4:37) W O W REMUS**

**(4:37) First of all height does not make short people magically graceful**

**(4:38) That said I am magically graceful and the only reason I ever bump into anything is YOU distracting me from looking up and my “friends” to use the term loosely who think it’s funny and move the dressers all just a bit to the side**

**(4:38) Rude**

_(4:39) ~ Why didn’t I think of that wow they’re incredible_

**(4:39) Glad my suffering brings you joy Moons**

_(4:40) d_

_(4:40) WAIT I TAKE IT BACK_

**(4:40) MOONY BD B) BD d**

_(4:40) Okay that doesn’t even work though_

_(4:40) Like they don’t link together the emoticons are facing the wrong way_

**(4:41) d-BD**

**(4:41) Better?**

_(4:42) I’m going to regret sharing this so much I can feel it but look:_

_(4:42) d-(^_^)z_

**(4:43) REMUS OH MY GOD**

**(4:43) REMUS**

**(4:43) But wait what’s the z**

**(4:43) IT’S A HAND ON HIP OH MY GOD REMUS**

**(4:44) REMUS THIS IS AMAZING I’M FORWARDING IT TO EVERYONE**

_(4:45) Also forward them my apologies_

 

**(4:48) Malfoy says screw your apologies and where did I get his number ha what a tosser as if there are numbers I don't have**

**(4:48) James says he doesn’t love you any less but that he hates you**

_(4:48) Nooo my smores_

**(4:49) REMUS THANK YOU FOR THIS GIFT**

**(4:49) I’ve gotten 7 wtf’s in the last minute that’s how you know Remus**

_(4:49) I apologize to the entire other Cornwall_

 

_(4:54) What have I done_

**(4:55) d-(^_^)z**

_(4:56) Right well now that I’ve inflicted that on the world I gotta go, I have an appt_

_(4:56) Might not reply a while, don’t abuse the power of the emoticon_

**(4:57) BD Who me I would never I’ve got it under control d-(^_^)z**

**(4:57) Oh okay good luck!**

_(4:58) Thanks I’ll need it_

_(4:58) Nothing more traumatizingly dysphoric than hospitals and all_

**(4:59) The whole time they’re being their wrong selves just imagine the giant version of that emoticon that Prongs and I are gonna mow into the hill outside Remus it’ll be epic**

 

_(5:01) That… will definitely help_

_(5:01) You brought a lawnmower to boarding school?_

**(5:02) Wellll no but come on Remus how hard can it be to get into the grounds workers storage**

_(5:03) With the amount of sharps and hazardous machinery in there, I’d imagine quite hard_

**(5:04) Soooo Remus what you’re saying is**

**(5:04) You dare me to do it**

_(5:05) How did I not see this coming_

**(5:06) CHALLENGE ACCEPTED REMUS**

_(5:06) I have only myself to blame for this_

**(5:06) REMUS WE WILL MAKE IT EPIC IN YOUR HONOUR**

_(5:07) I don’t doubt that_

_(5:07) I’m not wishing you luck but… have fun with that then_

**(5:08) We will have a BLAST thank you sir**

 

_(5:11) I’m_

_(5:12) Thank you Sirius_

_(5:12) For like_

_(5:12) All of that_

_(5:12) I did notice_

**(5:13) IIIII don’t even know to what you’re referring Remus**

**(5:13) And that said knowing your name hasn’t gotten less exciting Remus it’s just as thrilling every day**

**(5:13) But also you’re welcome <3**

_(5:14) I really do have to go to the appt now and like I won’t be able to message a while maybe few days depending but yeah when I do_

_(5:15) If you could just_

_(5:15) Like I probably won’t want to think about it or talk about it so_

_(5:15) Like asking how it was or anything if you could please not?_

_(5:16) Yeah_

**(5:17) Absolutely noted Remus I’ll immediately burst straight into song no worries**

 

_(5:19) Not exactly what I meant but_

**(5:19) I’m thinking I’ll start with some Blue Neighbourhood at this point but we'll see where I am at the time**

_(5:20) I’m sure I’ll appreciate that greatly_

_(5:20) Sirius thank you_

_(5:20) I’ll_

_(5:21) Bye_

_(5:21) ~_

**(5:22) Hope it goes well I’ll miss youuuu Remus return to me soon <3 best of luck!! Remember, think of a giant hill mowed into the d-(^_^)z**

**(5:22) Oh also!**

**(5:22) d-(^_^)z**

_(5:23) It won't me too I'll try thanks and thanks I will it’ll fuel me through I’ll be unstoppable now_

**(5:24) REMUS WAS THE ME TOO THAT YOU’LL MISS ME**

**(5:24) REMUS YOU’LL MISS ME TOO**

**(5:24) <3 <3**

**(5:24) YOU ARE TRULY UNSTOPPABLE AND A FORCE TO RECKON WITH AND ETC**

**(5:25) <3**

 

_(5:27) ~_

_\---_

March 18

**Cornwall, UK (5:52a)**

_Cornwall, CA (1:52a)_

 

**(5:52) REMUS YAY REMUSSSS ohhhh I see your typing okay okay *ahem***

**(5:52) I'M LYING ALONE WITH MY HEAD ON THE PHONE**

**(5:53) THINKIN ABOUT YOU TILL IT HURTS**

_(5:53) wow_

**(5:54) I know**

**(5:54) YOU HURT TOO**

**(5:54) BUT WHAT ELSE CAN WE DO**

_(5:55) right thx_

**(5:55) TORMENTED AND TORN APART**

_(5:56) you plan t keep going til you hit chorus? bc ill fall asleep_

**(5:56) Depriving the entire common room from hearing the beginning to get right to the chorus I like it alright Remus**

_(5:57) not exactly my end goal but sure_

**(5:57) I'M ALL OUT OF LOVE! I’M SO LOST WITHOUT YOU!! I KNEW YOU WERE RIGHT!!! BELIEVING FOR SOOO LONG!!!!**

**(5:57) I'll hold for admiration and applause here**

_(5:58) from the room at large or?_

**(5:58) Is that the subtle way of hinting I won't get any from you Moons because I'm still holding for that applause too**

_(5:59) more outright stating and bit questioning_

_(6:00) what are you waiting for_

**(6:01) Well I'm compared to a dog enough to outright hound people about the**

**(6:01) REMUS**

**(6:01) WAS THAT**

**(6:01) WAS THAT THE LYRIC**

**(6:02) DID YOU JUST SING WITH ME DID YOU SERENADE ME BACK**

**(6:02) FRANK THREW HIS OTHER SHOE AT ME FOR THE SCREECHING SOUNDS I’M MAKING REMUS YOU SERENADED ME**

_(6:03) when why did he throw his 1st shoe?_

**(6:03) When I sang “tormented and torn apart” in a bad German accent REMUS CHANGING THE SUBJECT AFTER SERENADING ME**

_(6:04) speaking of other subjcts why is anyone else awake?_

**(6:04) I will allow the topic change as a return gift for your adorable serenade which will forever warm my soul Moons**

**(6:04) And because IT’S THE WEEKEND!**

**(6:04) AT LONG LAST!**

**(6:04) FREE REIGN!!**

_(6:05) oh god you’re right its saturday why the hell youre awake at 6a on sat_

**(6:05) Remus we’ve been up since 5, we’ve already had breakfast on the astronomy tower twice and James braided my whole head into fishtails**

_(6:06) i_

_(6:06) ??_

**(6:07) He had to watch youtube tutorials yeah he wasn’t just naturally skilled like at all**

_(6:08) my qs were more why but sure_

_(6:09) stop shh no typing im gonna sleep im sleeping till noon text me then_

**(6:09) Remussss that’s TEN HOURS from now**

_(6:10) shh i slept like 2 hours since last time we talked_

**(6:10) Yikess get some rest then Moons <3 <3 but how do I survive a further TEN HOURS after DAYS without my Moonbeam??**

_(6:11) well both try our best_

**(6:12) AWWW YOU’RE SAYING YOU’LL STRUGGLE WITHOUT ME TOO REMUS <3**

_(6:13) ill be asleep_

**(6:13) So you’re saying you’ll DREAM OF ME B)**

_(6:14) i wish_

 

**(6:17) sahfkad MOONY I TRIPPED DOWN 5 STEPS**

**(6:17) PRONGS WON’T STOP LAUGHING AT ME**

**(6:17) Remus how do you do this how**

**(6:18) Like I shower you with love and hearts and you send 2 words and bam KO**

**(6:18) I feel like you cracked a sunshine firecracker inside me right now**

**(6:18) That’s how you make me feel Remus**

**(6:19) Just <3 <3**

 

**(6:22) You’re conveniently asleep leaving me to mush through my feelings alone then?**

 

**(6:26) I’m stealing your thing but ~ ~ ~**

 

**(6:29) Fiiine sleep Moons dream of me! <3**

 

**(10:13) Okay you’re muted anyway so I won’t expect replies till 4 but GUESS WHAT PRONGS JUST DID HAHAHAHA**

**(10:13) afjk**

 

**(10:20) Hi Remus I’ve missed you too! <3 Your bf is weak and also lying it was all his fault I don’t even have socks that colour and Pads was the one to fold the forks in I am BLAMELESS also hey has he gfd**

 

**(10:37) I PREVAILED OVER THE EVIL PRONGS I HAVE RETURNED!**

_(10:37) im back_

**(10:37) REMUS!**

_(10:38) sirius_

**(10:38) <3 nightmare?**

_(10:39) not too bad dont wanna talk abt it_

_(10:39) tell me a thing?_

**(10:40) There’s a library in Quebec that’s half in the US and half in Canada you can be in a library in 2 countries!**

_(10:41) its also an opera house_

**(10:42) Ooh! You’ve been??**

**(10:43) James threw a shoe at me and says my soprano is screechy, come fight him with me**

**(10:43) Or just duet with me**

_(10:44) havent been, dad has, nd shush prongs youre nut better_

**(10:45) “PRONGS SHUT UP MY VOICE IS BEAUTIFUL AND YOU’RE A NUT”**

_(10:46) typo shut up im sleep_

_(10:47) thx ly James_

**(10:48) R**

**(10:48) RMEUS**

**(10:48) REMUS NO**

**(10:48) YOU CAN’T LOVE JAMES**

_(10:49) you do_

**(10:50) So do you Remus of course you have to love James I meant you CAN’T SAY YOU LOVE HIM BEFORE YOU LOVE ME**

_(10:51) alas too late_

 

**(10:53) Remus <3 its Prongs again I think you broke Pads ly2 also fun quote: “JAMES HE SAYS ALAS HE JUST TYPES IT JUST LIKE THAT JAMES I LOVE HIM” ily more Remus never forget**

 

**(10:55) Hi Remus this is Pete I definitely love you more than both they’ve rolled across my feet six times so far they’re fighting for the phone but don’t think they’ve noticed I’ve got it yet though I’m typing as obviously as I can oh aoisfj**

 

_(10:59) betting on James tbh_

 

**(11:03) MOONY**

_(11:03) muted, asleep again, thx guys_

**(11:04) SLEEP WELL REMUS, ANY TIME <3**

**(11:04) Like actually any time like always**

**(11:04) We hardly even sleep so**

**(11:05) Lovely dreams of chocolate within arm’s reach Remus! Talk sooon   d-(^_^)z <3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took ages! At this point it's kind of like "just post what you have or you'll wait forever trying to add to it" but I already have a decent chunk of the next chapter so d-(^_^)z no worries  
> Thanks so much for the continued support and all the kind comments you guys leave, they honestly do keep me writing! :)  
> PS Haskell is a real library/opera house in Quebec/Vermont and I wanna gooo


	8. triangles in Toronto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the encouraging comments and ongoing support!

March 19

_Cornwall, CA (12:17p)_

**Cornwall, UK (4:17p)**

 

_(12:17) this is a bad morning_

_(12:17) you should tell me things_

**(12:18) Remus I always have SO many things to tell you where to start**

**(12:18) And if you wanna share, you know you can as much/little as you want always any time**

_(12:19) start with breakfast im starving_

**(12:19) Breakfast! So I had 2 breakfasts today, and both were**

**(12:19) Well, 2 and a half if**

**(12:20) Prongs says it’s 2.75 breakfasts but who counts yogurt as a whole 10% of breakfast it’s max 7% right?**

**(12:20) Wormtail says it wasn’t even technically 1 breakfast but he put creme brulee at 45% so he’s not invited tomorrow**

_(12:21) wow_

**(12:21) Remus it’s CREME BRULEE it’s worth like 80% minimum!**

_(12:22) i meant more how do you say so much without telling a single thing_

_(12:22) ive never_

_(12:23) liked talking to someone this much_

_(12:23) instead of responding to that tell me a thing_

**(12:24) <3 <3 <3 !!!**

_(12:24) thats technically a response_

**(12:25) Thing: I’ve been listening to Bet On Me from HSM on repeat for 20 minutes**

_(12:25) … why_

**(12:25) The Zefron Remus it fuels me**

_(12:26) how do you listen to one song for that long youll never be able to hear it again_

**(12:26) Nah this is how I best study**

_(12:27) yesterdays song?_

**(12:27) Ohhh welll not that I didn’t study yesterday but the last time I did study without locking it down to a certain day ago…**

**(12:27) It was I’m Me by Vanessa**

_(12:28) … the phineas and ferb one?_

**(12:28) Excuuuse your judgmental ellipses sir, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is punk rock**

_(12:29) no judgment i had to google anyway but_

_(12:29) incredible_

**(12:29) SHE IS only thing she’s missing is combat boots and bam epic**

_(12:30) yeah i meant her too_

 

**(12:32) M O O N Y I FELL and Frank STEPPED on me YOU’RE INCREDIBLE TOO <3 <3**

_(12:33) you were saying about breakfast?_

**(12:33) <3 ;)**

_(12:34) b r ea k f as t ?_

**(12:35) Right SO: ever heard of a molotov waffle?**

_(12:36) im_

_(12:36) really glad you microwaved your phone in a mouse_

_(12:36) i have not heard of it, enlighten me_

**(12:37) ME TOO REMUS IT WAS THE BEST AND ULTIMATE ACCIDENT <3**

**(12:37) Now I’m craving waffles**

_(12:38) im craving strawberry sprinkles_

_(12:38) on a hot cross bun_

 

**(12:40) FRANK CAME BACK TO STEP ON ME AGAIN BECAUSE I SCREAMED THE LINE YES REMUS YESS!!**

_(12:40) ? youre still on the floor?_

**(12:41) Yeah the common room carpeting is so soft this patch of floor is actually where I spend most of my time anyway**

_(12:41) i want carpet_

**(12:42) I’ll buy you some, it’ll be neon purple and 10cm thick to make nests in**

_(12:43) youre_

_(12:43) theres no such thing as neon purple_

_(12:44) thanksss Sirius im gonna go for a bit, text me in a few hours?_

_(12:44) hope you have a fantastic 3 lunches_

 

**(12:46) You are the most welcome Remus, out of all the welcome you are the MOST, talk to you in exactly “few” hours <3!**

\---

**Cornwall, UK (7:13p)**

_Cornwall, CA (4:13p)_

 

**(7:13) REMUS IT HAS BEEN EXACTLY FEW HOURS QUICK**

**(7:13) FAV COLOUR OF CHALK**

**(7:13) REMUSSSS QUICKKK**

_(7:14) The chalk part is relevant?_

**(7:14) R E M U S !**

_(7:14) Neon purple_

**(7:15) IT COUNTS I’LL TAKE IT THANKS MOONS**

_(7:15) 1. You realize you don’t have to address me with a name in every message, I’ll deduce it’s you somehow_

_(7:16) 2. ??_

**(7:17) Idk Remus I think it brings us both more joy why deprive us**

**(7:18) 2. Longggg story**

 

**(7:21) You’re not going to ask?**

 

**(7:23) Remussss I’m being interesting!**

 

_(7:25) How different_

_(7:25) I was getting chocolate to prepare for the longggg story_

_(7:25) Go ahead_

**(7:26) REMUS YOU’RE ALWAYS INTERESTING TOO <3 !!**

_(7:26) That’s not chocolate-worthy story telling_

**(7:26) Right right okay so**

**(7:27) Wait what’s your fav colour in general then?**

_(7:27) Definitely not neon purple_

**(7:27) It’s all good, my fav chalk colour isn’t the same as my fav colour either**

_(7:28) Sirius_

_(7:28) I do not have a favourite chalk colour_

_(7:28) And if I did, it would be a real colour_

**(7:29) REMUS you LIED about your favourite chalk COLOUR??**

_(7:29) Why would colour be the caps word emphasized there?_

**(7:29) Yeahh idk I went with it**

**(7:30) Wait wait FOCUS**

**(7:30) Fav colour?**

_(7:31) It_

_(7:31) Well_

_(7:31) It's a_

_(7:31) Orange_

**(7:32) .. Story?**

_(7:32) I’m still waiting on yours_

_(7:32) I mean chocolate is long gone but I’m still willing to listen_

**(7:33) Right! Okay so**

**(7:33) Wait but**

**(7:33) Orange?**

_(7:33) Yup_

**(7:34) No story there?**

_(7:34) How much chocolate do you have?_

**(7:34) Twice as much as you, enough for a longgg story too**

_(7:35) Well provisioned_

**(7:35) Remussss story tell meee**

_(7:36) Still waiting on the chalk question story_

**(7:36) Chalk question?**

**(7:37) OH! Yes!**

**(7:37) Okay so basically**

**(7:37) Where do I even start**

**(7:38) Okay so I told you about the whole lilac bushes on the moon waving thing with the cacti right?**

_(7:38) You 100% certainly did not but please start with that story_

 

**(7:40) REMUS HI IT’S JAMES AND SIRIUS IS LAUGHING TOO HARD TO SEE HIS PHONE oh it’s caps oops did you say the plywood thing or what’s he on about?**

_(7:41) Hi James, always a pleasure, I did not mention plywood and I’ve been lost pretty much this whole convo if you’d care to enlighten me_

**(7:42) He’s still laughing what did you do is scrolling up against his privacy thing you think**

_(7:42) Probably_

 

**(7:45) Ohh I scrolled I get it he’s**

 

**(7:47) REMUS YOU NEVER SAID I WAS A PLEASURE MUCH LESS ALWAYS**

_(7:47) If this is Peter then my mistake but you ARE a pleasure always and forever_

**(7:48) REMUS D;**

_(7:48) 1. Yikes @ that emoticon and 2. What were you laughing about?_

**(7:48) Not my imminent heartbreak that’s for sure**

_(7:49) Do our conversations ever actually get us anywhere?_

**(7:49) Dance done and for your information last time Gideon asked me that we got 200km away**

_(7:50) On foot? And on purpose?_

**(7:51) ~ and no and nooo we got on a random train**

**(7:51) MY POINT is that my convos get lots of people lots of places B)**

_(7:51) I’m the exception then?_

**(7:52) Well I wouldn’t say that**

**(7:52) In fact I’d say our conversation**

_(7:53) If you’re typing a sap text that includes the words heart, soul, corn, or wall, I’m out_

**(7:53) has gotten you on the express train to my heart, Cornwall-soulmate <3**

_(7:53) Bye_

**(7:34) <3 <3 LY2 REMUS**

_(7:34) If I had anything even slightly better to do, I’d be gone, know that_

**(7:34) <3 <3**

**(7:35) (There was a trash boy answer but I’m assuming you don’t wanna hear it)**

**(7:35) (It’s “so you’re saying you wanna do me ;)”)**

_(7:35) Correct_

_(7:35) NO_

_(7:36) SIRIUS_

_(7:36) I SENT IT FIRST IT JUST DIDN’T SEND IN TIME_

_(7:36) SIRIUS IT WAS TO THE FIRST MESSAGE THAT I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT_

 

_(7:38) How does this keep happening to me_

 

_(7:40) Well this has been great I have approximately 16 unanswered questions, majority unasked_

 

**(7:43) Remus hi it’s Wormtail!**

_(7:43) Hey, did I break him?_

**(7:44) He fell out of his chair choked for a while there was some cackling and tears at some point he’s just kinda frozen now**

**(7:44) Is it breaking his privacy thing to scroll up you reckon?**

_(7:44) If he had to establish a "privacy thing" I’d say so_

 

**(7:48) WOW Remus you said you’d like nothing better than to do him no wonder he**

**(7:48) Damn it’s Tuesday there goes our pot in the bet**

_(7:49) Um bet??_

**(7:49) Marlene is gonna flip, she had a lot riding on it being Thursday at least**

_(7:49) What bet??_

**(7:50) Oh he’s blinking again here**

_(7:50) What exactly is this bet?_

 

**(7:53) Ignore Wormtail he is a traitor and will be ritually cast out as one**

_(7:54) Right well I have some ART to get to but I’ll try for at least one actual answer from you later_

**(7:54) I’m working on some art too! I’m working on a really brilliant dorm mural**

 

_(7:56) Yeah mine’s not that kind of art but that sounds fantastic, what of?_

**(7:56) Oh what’s your kind then? It’s of lots of things! Have you heard of Ulrick the Ugly and the ballet thing?**

 

_(7:58) I have not, that’ll be what I look up next, and mine is the meds kind_

**(7:58) Yess Remus it’s beautiful look it up, the part with the forks is the part I’m really trying to capture! And ohh the antiretrovirals right?**

 

**(8:02) Remus?**

 

_(8:04) Look who else has been looking things up, that’s…_

_(8:05) Forks and ballet and Ulrick the Ugly, sounds like all the makings of a great mural_

**(8:05) No excuse for ignorance when it comes to best friends and even less so when it’s soulmates**

_(8:06) ~_

**(8:06) ~ <3**

_(8:07) Thanks Sirius ~ Good luck with the chalk thing or whatever it is you’re up to_

**(8:07) Ttyl Remus <3 eagerly awaiting your return and orange story**

 

**(10:29) REMUS I JUST BEAT FRANK AT CHESS AGAIN**

**(10:30) Well I say chess but I guess it’s more a modified mm version with like**

**(10:30) Imagine lances on rolling catapult tanks but like the ship kind not the field invasion type**

**(10:31) Anyway I CRUSHED him he was so ungracious in his defeat**

**(10:31) Out of all the matches to not have played for hats**

**(10:32) Remus Frank has the COOLEST hats**

**(10:32) And that’s coming from me, I have the coolest EVERYthing**

**(10:33) He says no post hoc prizing Mooonyyy tell him he’s being unfair**

**(10:34) It is 7pM you cannot be asleep, come defend my honour!!**

 

**(10:37) Alas I must go to sleep, have early plans with some of the #DetentionCrew ™ you have made us a thing Remus be proud of that**

**(10:38) Sleep well later <3 ttyl ~**

 

_(11:19) Sorry my phone died and the charger was really far away I'll read back through_

 

_(11:24) I shudder to think of what “early” means to you but good luck_

_(11:24) And congrats on the victory but I’m with Frank here no post hoc prizes_

_(11:25) I am in fact proud of that_

_(11:25) Sleep well Sirius ~_

_(12:17) What have you done I’m listenin_ _g to You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart_

 

_(12:23) I’m going to be humming this all of tomorrow_

 

**(1:34) YESSS REMUS YOU CAN’T DENY THEY’RE CATCHY AND BEAUTIFUL**

**(1:34) What about Zefron Remus**

**(1:35) ah okay theyre threatenig to take my pgone**

 

**(1:37) Good morning/night Remus, whichever it is for you in your own Cornwall, sorry Sirius is necessary to our plans for now so there will be no mooning over you and being a sap at his phone all day, you can have him back in a few hours, thanks -Dorcas**

 

_(1:56) Oh um_

_(1:57) Sure? Good luck?_

 

**(2:17) Sirius said we’d fluster you, too easy mate, have a great night then -Dorcas**

 

_(2:34) I’m_

_(2:34) Good night/luck_

\---

March 20

**Cornwall, UK (9:29a)**

_Cornwall, CA (5:29a)_

 

**(9:29) AFOIAJFOFGANG REMUS!!! OH MY GOD!! GUESS WHAT!!**

**(9:29) OH MY GOD!!! IJAFGIOJADOJOPQR**

**(9:29) !!!**

_(9:30) Ferrero Rocher came out with a triple milk chocolate caramel-filled toffee with walnuts and hazelnut cream layer_

**(9:31) YOU’RE AWAKE!!**

**(9:31) Um that was very specific but sadly no**

_(9:32) Yeah still working on the sleep thing_

_(9:32) Also I see nothing else that could be this exciting_

**(9:32) REMUS REMUS REMUS!!!**

_(9:33) ~ Yes yes yes?_

**(9:33) ~~~ <3 <3 <3 ! ! !**

**(9:33) SO you know how I’m in orchestra did I tell you I’m in orchestra??**

_(9:34) I did not know that but that’s amazing Sirius_

_(9:34) I always wanted to play cello_

**(9:35) !! Do you play an instrument Moony??**

_(9:35) Does whistling count?_

**(9:35) Absolutely**

_(9:36) Then yes I play In the Hall of the Mountain King wonderfully_

**(9:36) THAT TUNE IS EPIC WHISTLED**

**(9:36) BUT MOONY BACK TO NEWS GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!!!**

_(9:37) Orchestra related?_

**(9:37) YES!!**

_(9:37) A performance?_

**(9:37) Y E A H ! ! !**

_(9:38) More to it than that? James’ parents coming to watch?_

**(9:38) THAT’S ALWAYS EXCITING BUT NO GUESS WHERE??**

_(9:39) I’ve never been to the UK Sirius so all I really know is London and Cardiff_

**(9:39) NOPE IT**

**(9:40) Wait why Cardiff?**

**(9:40) Oh you’re not are you?**

**(9:40) Tell me you’re not a Whovian**

_(9:41) Got a problem with Whovians?_

**(9:41) I’m British, I groan and scoff at Whovians**

**(9:41) OH BUT AH FOCUS IT’S NOT IN UK REMUS**

_(9:42) Umm France? I still know like just Paris and umm Versailles_

**(9:42) FARTHER THAN THAT ! !**

_(9:44) … America?_

**(9:44) ! ! ! RIGHT NEXT TO IT**

_(9:46) Mexico_

**(9:46) R E M U S ! ! !**

 

_(9:48) You_

_(9:48) You’re_

_(9:49) Performing in Canada?_

**(9:49) I AM PERFORMING IN CANADA**

**(9:50) ! ! ! ! !**

_(9:51) Wow that’s_

_(9:51) Incredible we’ll be_

_(9:52) Close to the same time zone_

_(9:52) Maybe I won’t be woken at 5a anymore_

_(9:53) How long? And where?_

**(9:53) TORONTO EATON CENTRE  REMUS SAME TIME ZONE!!!**

_(9:54) Toronto the city that never goes dark_

_(9:54) Car drive away that’s_

_(9:55) Really_

_(9:55) Hard to process_

**(9:55) ISN’T IT THOUGH**

_(9:56) Yeah_

**(9:56) Oh is it**

**(9:57) okay?**

_(9:58) Yeah yeah just_

_(9:59) Wow_

**(10:00) Wow!**

**(10:00) Wow?**

_(10:01) Yes ~_

_(10:01) But like_

_(10:02) Yeah wow I_

_(10:03) Toronto_

_(10:03) I’ve been to Toronto_

_(10:04) You’re_

_(10:04) Very real right now_

**(10:05) I am!**

**(10:05 But that’s not all!!**

**(10:05) I really**

**(10:06) Will it freak you out if I say we get a day off?**

_(10:07) Sirius_

**(10:08) I know I know I do Remus but like**

**(10:08) I**

**(10:09) Give such great hugs**

_(10:10) Sirius_

**(10:10) Or conversation like**

**(10:11) You don't even have to**

**(10:11) Anything**

**(10:11) Like I could just serenade you from outside your door or**

**(10:12) But like**

**(10:12) We could have this Remus**

**(10:12) And I think**

**(10:12) I mean I’d love it**

**(10:13) And I think you would too I think**

**(10:14) It’s okay it’s okay think about it maybe?**

**(10:15) I would love love love to meet you or just talk to you or**

**(10:15) But being in the same country as His Royal Moonshine will be incredible**

**(10:16) And I’d never wanna make you uncomfortable Remus**

**(10:16) And**

**(10:16) Okay yeah just let me know how you feel and like yeah**

**(10:17) Guess what instrument Pete plays?**

 

_(10:19) I’m_

_(10:20) I’ll_

_(10:20) Think about it_

_(10:20) It’s_

_(10:21) I’d really_

_(10:21) Want to I think but_

_(10:21) Trombone_

**(10:21) ~ <3**

_(10:22) ~_

**(10:22) HA I’m telling him you said that!**

_(10:22) <3 _

**(10:23) REMUS <3 !!!**

_(10:23) That was for Peter_

**(10:24) Remussss you wound me :’(**

_(10:24) Bass?_

_(10:24) Wait I don’t even know what you play_

**(10:25) Wormtail on bass hahahahah Remus Wormy is cello-sized himself**

**(10:25) Ooh what do you think I play??**

_(10:26) I can see you cymbal crashing_

**(10:27) Yeah Fab doesn’t like sharing his drums though but I find a way**

**(10:27) Not my instrument though!**

_(10:28) Is James in orchestra?_

**(10:28) Nah James is too jock**

**(10:28) Except a dork skinny gangly loser of one**

_(10:29) Tell me you don’t play the violin Sirius_

**(10:29) I don’t play the violin Remus**

_(10:30) Okay hmm_

**(10:30) I play the viola**

_(10:31) … No._

**(10:31) B) when you thought I couldn’t get any more epic**

_(10:31) You have lost all epic points_

**(10:32) THE VIOLA IS BEAUTIFUL AND GRACEFUL AND PETE PLAYS THE DUMB TRIANGLE**

_(10:32) The triangle’s precise timing brings the harmony of the entire orchestra together_

**(10:33) REMUS I COULD PLAY A HEARTBREAKING CASTLE IN THE SKY RENDITION THAT WOULD MAKE YOU CRY**

_(10:33) I don’t doubt that_

**(10:34) BD !**

_(10:34) I’m sure either the screeching or pitch would get those tears no problem_

**(10:34) D’;**

**(10:35) And to think I was learning the viola version of I’m All Out Of Love for you**

_(10:35) P l e a s e  don’t_

**(10:35) Remusss that’s what everyone so far said**

**(10:36) Well not the please**

**(10:36) Or the said**

**(10:36) But they threw things and the message got across**

**(10:36) I’m surrounded by barbarians Moony**

**(10:37) They’re throwing things again now because of the dance they’re all jealous**

_(10:37) I didn’t say I smiled_

**(10:38) You didn’t have to**

_(10:38) You_

_(10:38) Are great_

_(10:38) I’m falling asleep now and have a thing tomorrow can't talk till late but I’ll_

_(10:39) think about it_

_(10:40) Maybe just give me some time and like_

_(10:41) Not mention it till I do?_

_(10:42) I’m_

_(10:43) You make me really happy Sirius_

_(10:44) Like I don’t know if_

_(10:45) but you do you should know that_

_(10:46) OKAy I’m going to sleep I’m sleeping but_

_(10:46) T o r on t o !_

**(10:47) You make me really really happy too Remus <3 and TORONTO!! And okay yup whenever, take your time, it’ll be in April, they’ll give us details soon, but !!! <3**

_(10:48) !! It really is incredible_

_(10:48) Like out of all places that it would be here_

**(10:49) DESTINY REMUS THE UNIVERSE CONTINUES TO DRAW US TOGETHER <3**

_(10:50) ~ Night Sirius have a great day tomorrow_

**(10:51) Sleep well Moony, you too!! :) <3**

\---

March 20

_Cornwall, CA (10:49p)_

**Cornwall, UK (2:49a)**

 

_(10:49) I went outside today_

**(10:50) YAY! Outside world!**

**(10:50) How was it??**

_(10:50) Not that yay but yeah it_

_(10:51) It felt good getting out of my room_

_(10:51) And house and just being outdoors_

_(10:51) It's so_

_(10:51) Quiet in here it can get suffocating_

**(10:52) Yeah I go stir crazy when it's too quiet**

**(10:52) Dear Old Mum always kept our house silent as a tomb**

_(10:53) My dad just doesn't wanna be_

_(10:53) Well he's never home and_

_(10:53) Idk somehow blasting music  just makes me more aware of how empty everything is_

**(10:54) What part wasn't yay?**

_(10:55) The -7 degrees and slush_

**(10:55) Yeahhh as someone who made a bad decision about freezing recently, I feel you there**

**(10:56) I'm outside right now actually but it's 6 degrees so not bad**

_(10:56) It_

_(10:56) It's 3a there_

**(10:57) Yup, and 11pM there**

_(10:57) Dare I even ask what you could possibly be doing outside at 3a on a Wednesday?_

**(10:58) Apparently you do dare so I shall inform you: fishing**

_(10:58) ... in the Black Lake?_

**(10:59) REMUSSS you remembered!**

_(10:59) Well it was like last week_

**(11:00) Time loses meaning when two souls are so deeply connected**

_(11:00 ) ... Do I comment on how corny or like where do I even begin_

**(11:01) ...**

**(11:01) REMUS**

**(11:01) REMUS WAS THAT WORDPLAY**

**(11:02) BECAUSE SOULMATES AND CORNWALL AND CORNY**

**(11:02) REMUS**

**(11:02) REMUS WAS IT??**

**(11:02) REMUS**

_(11:03) I'll comment on the part before then and you're right last week like we've been talking this long, what are we even doing_

**(11:03) (Fine but ~~) You don't have to say talking for my benefit you can say flirting Remus you've already admitted it**

**(11:04) And what we are doing is:**

**(11:04) Soulmating**

**(11:04) (There was a trashboy answer I could've put there but didn't)**

**(11:05) (It was "not each other" in case you were wondering)**

_(11:05) I really wasn't at all wondering but thanks_

**(11:05) "JAMES HE DIDN'T DENY THE SOULMATES THING THIS TIME I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T AN ACCIDENT LAST TIME"**

_(11:05) And once again I wasn't replying to the soulmates thing last time_

**(11:06) NOOOOOO REMUS I ALREADY SHOUTED IT**

**(11:06) AND GOT MULTIPLE THINGS THROWN AT ME**

**(11:06) ONE OF THEM HAD SHARP EDGES**

_(11:07) Not my fault I sent it a millisecond too late_

_(11:07) This time and that one I guess_

_(11:07) What could you possibly be fishing for right now_

**(11:08) So many things but what we are fishing for in this moment is the giant squid**

_(11:09) …_

**(11:09) IT EXISTS REMUS I SWEAR**

_(11:10) I_

_(11:10) It's_

_(11:10) Literally it’s worse that you believe that because why would you fish for it??_

**(11:11) Remus it’s James listen I know how it sounds but honest mate it really is in there**

**(11:12) It’s Pete and Remus I SAW it once, Nott did too he almost pissed himself Remus it was hilarious but**

**(11:13) REMUS THERE WAS A RIPPLE DID YUO SEE THAT!?**

**(11:13) Shush I know you didn’t but you know what I mean!!**

_(11:14) How many of you are out there fishing for this thing at 3a on a Wednesday?_

**(11:15) Do scumbags count?**

_(11:15) If they’re fishing for a lake monster with you then yes_

**(11:16) Then 9**

_(11:16) Any orchestra?_

**(11:17) Yup! Marls is drums, Alice is flute, and Benjy is bass**

**(11:17) Wormy’s going on and on about being triangle but you know that**

 

**(11:19) Embarrassing much**

_(11:19) Yeah but it’s okay your instruments are okay too, don’t feel that embarrassed, Pete just happens to be on the superior one_

 

**(11:21) Remus Marlene here comeonn even Sirius admits  drums r punk rock wth -_-**

**(11:22) Hi Remus! It’s Alice, lovely to meet you at last! :) Sirius sings about you allllll the time but I think you know that, he’s been casting his line to the tune of that victory song he chants when he makes you smile, probably scare the squid away before we ever get a glimpse, P.S. flute is vastly superior to all string percussion and brass ;)**

 

**(11:24) its pete benjys holding pads back but wont last he says bass is best but remus tria**

**(11:25) VICTORY I HAVE RETURNED TO YOU MOONY**

 

**(11:28) Remus?**

_(11:29) They_

_(11:30) I like your friends_

_(11:30) I_

_(11:30) ~_

**(11:31) I’M DOING THE DANCE THEY ALL SAID THEY DON’T LIKE YOU ANYMORE >:D**

_(11:31) 1. No @ that emoticon and 2. Sorryyyy guys and 3. There’s a song to that dance?_

**(11:31) ?? What?**

**(11:31) It was Wormtail wasn’t it that SNAKE**

_(11:32) Alice actually_

**(11:32) “ALICE REMUS THREW YOU UNDER THE BUS”**

_(11:33) Sorry Alice flutes are lovely and majestic as are you!_

**(11:33) Remussss I’m lovely**

_(11:34) Marlene? Yes you are as well_

**(11:34) D’;**

_(11:34) Your friends make me very happy Sirius_

**(11:35) <3 Fiiine I won’t sic the squid on them**

_(11:35) Riiight well speaking of ridiculous fantasies, I’ve gotta go clean the kitchen so my dad’s in a better mood in the morning when he gets in from his overnight shift_

_(11:36) Please continue your quest in my absence, forge on in my stead_

**(11:36) REMUS I  L O V E YOU**

 

_(11:38) I’m probably gonna just sleep after because I’ll be exhausted so good night/morning?_

_(11:38) Are you lot sleeping after this?_

**(11:39) Yup we’re having a slumber party in the chemistry lab later it’ll be great**

_(11:40) Naturally, that’s where all the best slumber parties occur_

**(11:41) Righttt? No smores like those roasted on the bunsens**

_(11:41) Your friends really are fantastic Sirius, I’m so glad you have them_

_(11:42) Have a great sleepover!_

**(11:42) Good luck with cleaning Remusss sleep well! I’ll eat extra smores in your honor!**

_(11:43) Thanks I’m honoured, you too if sleep is ever a part of the slumber party_

**(11:43) Funny, wasn’t in the plans but maybe we’ll slot it in**

_(11:44) I’ll dream of Toronto ~_

**(11:44) ME TOO!**

**(11:45) <3**

 

_(12:38) <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was at least partially worth the wait! For those who recognized the Doctor Who reference within the Doctor Who reference, kudos to you! I genuinely whistle In the Hall of the Mountain King whenever I possibly can...  
> Guys Sirius with a bun and eyes closed and completely still with a viola and head tilted just so aww I don't know :)  
> Thanks for the continued support!


	9. vampiric reptiles

March 20

**Cornwall, UK (3:07p)**

_Cornwall, CA (11:07a)_

 

**(3:07) Once upon a time,**

_(3:08) three unruly hooligans scaled a flagpole with bags of glittery mice._

**(3:09) There was a gangly one, a greedy one, and a gorgeous one.**

_(3:09) His name was James._

**(3:10) (REMUS if I wasn’t trying really hard not to break character I would CRY)**

**(3:10) One day, he**

_(3:11) (brought it onto yourself tbh)_

_(3:11) created a smores portal that stretched from Cornwall to Cornwall_

**(3:12) But suddenly, he ran out of marshmallows!**

_(3:12) He ventured out to buy more, but he somehow took a train in the wrong direction and ended up in an ominous marsh._

**(3:13) (That was a personal attack on my good character sir but I will let it slide)**

**(3:13) There was a quiet growling from the shadows.**

_(3:14) The gravel crunched ominously though the abandoned clearing as James warily looked around, breath misting in the frigid air and hammering heartbeat echoing loudly in his ears._

**(3:15) Then a snake bit his head off and he died.**

_(3:16) But James’ smores-fueled soul could never be consumed, and its smores passion overcame the weak spirit of the treacherous snake._

**(3:17) James celebrated his new snake body by slithering through the shadows like a creep and sinking his fangs into mice to suck their lifeblood.**

_(3:18) But James the Vampire Snake could never relinquish his true mission in life to deliver smores to the Cornwall portal, so he threw the mouse corpses aside slithered into the underbrush, eyes scanning for marshmallows._

**(3:19) Suddenly, up ahead, a marshmallow tree!**

_(3:19) (Sirius I really want smores now)_

**(3:20) (YOU brought smores into this story Remus)**

**(3:20) (Thrice in fact)**

_(3:20) Lo and behold, in the tree was another portal, and James hurriedly assembled smores and began sending them through the portal_

**(3:21) Where did he get the chocolate? And crackers?**

_(3:21) Character breaker_

**(3:21) Noooo wait pretend there were parentheses!!**

_(3:22) Alas, too late, you have let James the Vampire Snake down, he is disappointed in you_

 

_(3:26) Sorry, was that another mmm thing to avoid?_

 

**(3:28) Avoid?**

**(3:28) Oh**

**(3:28) Oh!**

**(3:28) REMUS <3**

**(3:29) I was actually going to make smores but REMUS <3 THANK YOU I that’s**

**(3:29) You’re amazing awww you**

**(3:29) Thank you for that being something you thought of**

 

**(3:31) Aww he’s blushing**

_(3:31) I can’t believe you’re making smores without me_

**(3:31) AWWW SO YOU ARE**

_(3:32) He tells you he’s your friend, leads you on with friendship promises, makes you crave smores, then leaves you out in the cold, hungry and alone_

**(3:32) Why are you in the cold?**

_(3:33) That’s your focus instead of your betrayal of course_

**(3:33) At least one of us should have smores after that masterful tale, sadly it’ll have to be the less deserving one**

**(3:33) Why cold??**

_(3:34) It’s nothing Sirius I was just complaining, go make smores and describe them in detail_

**(3:34) We can be cold together I can go sit outside “with you”**

_(3:35) Noooope don’t do that you can’t leave the smores behind_

**(3:35) Remusss I didn’t mean like the grounds but we have windows**

_(3:36) You_

_(3:36) You mean the roof?_

**(3:36) Yeah but no worries it’s flat**

_(3:36) Oh right no worries then none at all_

**(3:37) Yup! Okay climbing out to join you**

_(3:37) Nooo Sirius_

_(3:37) Sirius I’d be much happier knowing you’re warm by the fire with smores and friends and_

_(3:38) And fluffy socks_

**(3:39) Remus why are you out in the cold**

 

_(3:41) It’s fine I’m right by my front door it’s 3 steps from me_

**(3:41) Is it locked?**

_(3:41) It’s not locked_

**(3:42) ? Go inside?**

_(3:42) Siriussss go eat smores_

**(3:43) If I do will you tell me?**

_(3:43) So you get smores AND answers_

_(3:45) It’s really stupid it’s not a big deal_

**(3:45) Sigh and the common room looked so comfortable**

_(3:46) Loser fine now go_

 

**(3:49) Fire: roaring   Smores: delicious Friends: lounging on the rug   Socks: knee high zebra pattern super soft Remus: cold**

**(3:50) Just one left to resolve**

_(3:51) That sounds lovely, enjoy_

**(3:51) Remussss**

 

_(3:54) I stormed out on my dad_

_(3:54) Closest door was the front door and now we’re both being stubborn and_

_(3:54) I’m going to have to lose like I lose every single other thing because it’s cold enough that I might get pneumonia again and die this time and that would be a stupid way to die_

**(3:55) Very very affirmative Remus please never die of pneumonia ever**

_(3:55) I do my best at that every day_

_(3:56) That’s at least 60% lie I could try harder_

_(3:56) Though what is my best like 0.1% of_

_(3:56) How are the smores_

**(3:57) What would make**

**(3:57) Is there anything**

**(3:57) other than your dad backing down that**

**(3:57) Can I do something to make it a win?**

**(3:58) I mean not**

**(3:58) I’m sorry Remus maybe you have to go in but**

**(3:58) If I can after that**

**(3:58) Something?**

 

_(4:00) Sirius i always lose_

_(4:00) everything every time always_

_(4:00) and its not fair_

 

**(4:02) Remus I know I know and well I don’t know I can’t know but I know it’s hard feeling like you don’t have the power to do anything and you can’t get out but you’re not alone and you have us Remus you have me and that isn’t a lot I know and it’s far and barely real but Remus we’re really here and I’m really here for you whenever you need and for anything**

**(4:03) Remus I’m really sorry**

 

**(4:06) Remus I’m really sorry please go inside**

 

**(4:08) I’m sorry please**

 

_(4:10) yes_

 

_(4:17) im in_

_(4:17) he was gone which shouldve been better_

_(4:17) like not ther to rub it in but_

_(4:18) he just left_

_(4:18) me_

_(4:19) im furious and im too exhausted to be that_

_(4:20) this is gonna need ER at some pt prbly_

_(4:20) nice work r_

_(4:20) remus. remus._

_(4:21) i dont_

_(4:21) want_

_(4:21) this_

_(4:22) change subject change it please_

**(4:22) You’re fantastic okay start over start over**

**(4:22) Hey**

 

_(4:25) Hey_

**(4:25) Hay**

_(4:26) Heigh_

**_(4:26) Okay that's definitely not a thing_ **

_(4:27) Hei_

**(4:27) Also not a thing?**

_(4:28) For your information my favourite phlebotomist is a Hei and he is most definitely a thing_

**(4:28) Oooh favourite most definitely huh? Wow should I be jealous?**

_(4:29) Ha shut up_

**(4:29) WHAT Remus I was kidding omg do I actually need to be jealous of this guy??**

**(4:30) Moony he can't be as beautiful as me he isn't**

**(4:30) I'll fight him for your hand!!**

_(4:31) Good luck he's really fit_

**(4:31) REMUS MY HAIR IS LUSCIOUS HIS WILL NEVER REACH MY LEVEL**

_(4:31) Debatable_

 

**(4:33) Rem its Prongs what've you done he's crying**

**(4:33) All drama and wails but still**

**(4:34) Did you say you loved me again because 100% mutual even when you make Pads cry**

_(4:35) Makes 2 of us_

**(4:35) Ohhh noooo oh sorry Remus was it me what did I say I'm sorry!**

_(4:36) Rem?_

**(4:36) Ohhh sorry sorry!! I didn't even think like we're all just nicknames at this point here and oh pads dgsa**

**(4:37) REMUS WHAT DID PRONGS DO I'M SORRY HE'S AN INSENSITIVE PRICK**

_(4:37) Love you James <3 _

**(4:38) LOVE YOU TOO REMUS <3 <3**

**(4:38) He collapsed again all anguish or whatever but really sorry man I'll stick to Remus if you don't like nicknames**

_(4:39) No no James it's not like that it's_

_(4:39) It's just_

_(4:39) You all_

_(4:39) I like it I didn't expect it and you all_

_(4:40) The tears were the happy kind_

_(4:41) Can I um_

**(4:42) WERE YOU GOING TO SAY TALK TO ME NO WORRIES I HAVE RETURNED TO YOU**

**(4:42) Moony Prongs is trying to tell you things but I am not passing on anything now that I know he’s conspiring with Hei against me**

**(4:43) You KNOW I go all out I’m gonna win**

_(4:43) Right good luck if Prongs is a jock and Hei is twice your size and could bench press two of you_

**(4:43) REMUS you WOUND me**

_(4:44) Right welll I’ve been up since way too early I’m gonna go sleep_

_(4:44) Maybe I’ll dream smores from vampiric reptiles_

 

**(4:46) Rem it’s James! <3 Padfoot is being all dramatic and yanking at my sleeves and ‘Prongsssss he used vampire in adjective form I’m in love’ and all that and I’d like to take this time to**

_(4:47) Um_

 

_(4:49) Wow this is a long battle the suspense is mounting who will win the privilege to type to me_

_(4:49) Alas I cannot cheer the victor because sleep is a blaring siren_

_(4:50) I’ve probably gotten myself sick and I’m not asking him to drive me to the hospital which means unless it gets bad I’m_

_(4:50) I’m just gonna sleep and when I wake up everything is going to be completely fine_

_(4:50) Maybe I’ll just sleep through tomorrow_

_(4:50) Stupid this was stupid but I’m too tired to hate myself for it so whatever_

_(4:50) Ignore the last one?_

**(4:51) I AM THE VICTOR ALWAYS REMUS WHEN IT COMES TO RETURNING TO YOU <3**

**(4:51) How long have you been up?**

_(4:52) 9-ish_

**(4:52) Ummmmm right yes too early ridiculously early how are you even thinking in words you should sleep for a few days**

_(4:53) i laid down you have like 3 mins max conscious_

**(4:53) I also have so many smore ingredients I could send if I just had an addressssss**

_(4:54) hitman vs smores is getting harder choice_

**(4:54) Remus we are SOULMATES and you still think I’d send a hitman?**

**(4:54) I would DEFINITELY assassinate you in person Remus**

**(4:54) We’re there, we’ve reached that point**

**(4:55) And you’ve probably reached point of unconscious I guess**

**(4:55) Sleep well have the lovely dreams of me that you wish for all the time**

**(4:55) All the time**

**(4:56) Get great rest feel better!!**

 

**(5:01) <3**

 

**(5:23) So I know I had a life before you and things I did but ?? What were they**

 

**(7:02) I’m trying to learn Roundtable Rival on viola and it’s really hard and Frank says I’m melting his ears these barbarians I tell you man**

 

**(9:44) If you’re still sleeping hope you’re getting really good rest!! Good niiiiight <3 <3**

 

**(10:03) Tomorrow will be better Remus <3**

 

_(11:41) Thank you Sirius_

 

_(11:57) <3 _

\---

March 21

**Cornwall, UK (4p)**

_Cornwall, CA (12p)_

 

**(4:00) IT IS CORNWALL CANADA'S NOON GOOD MORNING REMUS**

_(4:01) Not that I don't appreciate the consideration but I'll have you know I have been up for a whole 6 minutes so_

_(4:01) Miserable 6 minutes they've been I feel like I was hit by a truck yesterday was I hate_

_(4:01) Ignore the last one please?_

**(4:01) Wowww a brand new Remus seizing the day and all I am proud**

**(4:01) 11:54am one day, 5am to watch the sunrise the next**

_(4:02) Oh yeah absolutely, tomorrow for sure_

**(4:02) I believe in you Remus d-(^_^)z**

_(4:02) Just when I'd forgotten that particular regret..._

**(4:02) You mean pride for granting this gift to the universe BD**

_(4:03) Banned_

**(4:03) Heyyy umm**

**(4:03) So can I**

_(4:04) Probably not_

**(4:04) How dare you sir I'll have you know I can do anything I put my mind to**

**(4:05) But yeah um I was gonna ask if I can talk about Toronto?**

**(4:05) It's okay if not!!**

**(4:05) Like I'll shh and you can just tell me when!**

 

_(4:07) Sure_

_(4:07) I mean_

_(4:08) Yeah okay what do you wanna talk about?_

**(4:09) Okay so just wanted to update you a bit**

**(4:10) Sooo our concert is gonna be April 1 and WE AREN'T READY AT ALL EVEN IF WE REHEARSE NONSTOP but we got hooked up by this teacher Slughorn who has all these "connections" or something it's pretty shady ngl Remus but he managed to get us to perform at Eaton Centre and expects us to rehearse some masterpiece in like 2 weeks and HOW**

**(4:11) But yeahhhh so performing April 1, 2, 3, and then days off 4-5 and we leave at night on 5th**

**(4:12) Aaaand I could get on a VIA rail train leaves 6:40aM on 4th and I could be in Cornwall at 10:46aM WE WOULD BE IN THE SAME CORNWALL AT LAST**

**(4:12) <3 !!!**

**(4:13) Sorry I'll shh but it's !!! right?**

_(4:14) It’s !!!_

_(4:14) What do you plan to do at 11a?_

**(4:15) !!!**

**(4:15) Google things to do in Cornwall Canada? Any recommendations?**

_(4:16) Yeah I wouldn't know, I haven't done anything in Cornwall_

_(4:16) I can tell you where the nearest pharmacy and urgent-care-that-isn't-stupid-about-HIV is but neither of those are things to do or within Cornwall_

**(4:17) Hmm I can always just explore the area**

**(4:18) I don't like cabs much and I'm not good with buses hmm who takes you places?**

**(4:18) Don't worry about me I'll find something awesome to do**

_(4:18) Me_

_(4:18) SHUT UP_

_(4:18) Oh my God how_

_(4:19) Literally how I'm laughing this isn't real_

_(4:19) Don't say a word shut up you know what I was replying to_

_(4:19) I take myself places_

_(4:19) Ughhh you're crying or something I can tell_

 

**(4:21) REMUS IM CRYING CANT EVEN SEE THE SCREEN HOW DO YOU MANAGE TO**

**(4:21) I DONT DOUBT THAT FOR A SECND REMUS YOU ARE AWESOME ITS TRUE**

_(4:21) Shut upppp go away_

_(4:21) Changing the subjecttt_

_(4:22) Umm what if I did instead?_

_(4:22) Like caught a train there to see you play?_

_(4:22) Maybe I could like_

 

_(4:24) Or okay never mind sorry sorry so 4th_

**(4:24) OH MY GOD THAT WOULD BE AMAZING WOULD YOU??**

**(4:25) Noooo sorry sorry I just**

**(4:25) You’d come and watch us perform??**

**(4:25) REMUS THAT WOULD BE AMAZING**

**(4:26) Would you be able to**

**(4:26) REMUS THAT WOULD BE SO SO INCREDIBLE!!**

 

**(4:29) Sorry sorry I’ll calm but umm yes yes yes please if you can?**

 

**(4:32) Sorry did I freak you out?**

**(4:33) I can be chiller about this I just wow you seeing me play !!!**

 

**(4:35) Remus?**

 

_(4:37) sorry just got a ride gotta go ER make sure I didnt too much damage talk later?_

**(4:38) Oh okay okay hope it goes well and you feel better soon! <3**

 

_(4:41) <3 _

**(4:41) <3 <3 <3 !!! <3**

_(4:42) ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is ridiculously hard to post things recently like I've never gotten a harsh or rude message and yet: terrifying. Posting this chapter took actually 5 hours of hesitation smh I'm really really sorry that this has taken AGES and very much hope it was at least somewhat worth the wait! If it helps I've written but not posted a minimum of 17 first chapters of other random fics in between because the muse is fleeting and flitting and whoa but this fic is great and THANK YOU for being so supportive!! I made myself write every single time I got one of your kind comments and I appreciate you all so much!! Also extra kudos to anyone who catches the AVPM reference I l o v e AVPM!


	10. grass ferrets

March 22

**Cornwall, UK (7:13am)**

_Cornwall, CA (3:13am)_

 

**(7:13) Heyyy you might not see this till later but just when you get out or can, let me know how it went?**

**(7:13) Or just how it’s going**

**(7:14) Or something else, up to you**

**(7:14) Hope things are alright!**

**(7:15) Even if that means you’re chilling with Hei I can let him have this**

**(7:15) Teeth gritting and all that but he can have this**

**(7:15) For now…**

**(7:16) The ominous “…” means he better relish it**

**(7:16) Okay I’ll go to class but <3**

 

_(10:41) ur iin class dnt reply im fine going home tty 6h_

**(10:41) HI REMUS I’M REALLY GLAD YOU’RE FINE TALK TO YOU SOON GET SOME REST <3 <3**

**(10:42) Also Prongs set aside a bag of chocolate no one else is allowed to touch just for you and Wormtail lit a bunch of smuggled in scented candles for you last night so**

**(10:42) You’re in our hearts and minds and all!**

**(10:43) <3**

 

_(4:09) Hi_

**(4:09) Hi Remus!!**

_(4:10) Thanks for the candles Pete and thanksss for the chocolate James ly_

**(4:10) W H Y why is JAMES the one who gets all the love D;**

_(4:11) For one thing, he doesn’t send banned emoticons_

_(4:11) Also, you said to let you know how it went “or something else” up to me, so my something else is:_

_(4:12) There are around 96.5k km of blood vessels in the human body_

_(4:13) Distance between us is about 5k km_

_(4:13) So 18 times that just in our own body_

**(4:14) That is the ultimate something else thank you Remus**

_(4:14) Might be less ultimate when you find out where I learned this_

**(4:15) Know that I will be mortally wounded if you say Hei, Remus**

**(4:15) Know that**

_(4:16) Soooo what kind of chocolate are we talking because no kind I can think of will expire in the time till you make it here_

**(4:17) !! Are we talking about it??**

_(4:17) Ummm yeah yes let’s_

_(4:17) I think I_

 

**(4:21) You’ve been typing a while now Moons ?**

_(4:22) um sorry panicking thnk i lost weight_

**(4:22) Oh...**

**(4:22) Would that be bad?**

_(4:23) i shouldnt be losing weight im_

_(4:24) im just_

_(4:24) im paranoid i just got checked cd4 is whatever but every time i lose weight or_

_(4:24) or spike a fever im thats it its an OI its AIDS im dead_

_(4:25) which yes im aware is stupid and is false it’s not but_

_(4:26) idk anyway sorry its fine its fine_

**(4:26) It’s not that paranoid I think I mean to worry about OIs, and to worry about you**

**(4:26) I do**

_(4:27) I guess_

_(4:27) yeah it’s_

_(4:27) It’ll be fine_

**(4:28) ER let you leave they would’ve noticed if something was wrong right?**

_(4:29) P_

**(4:29) enguins**

_(4:30) .. what?_

**(4:30) Idk man that’s where you seemed to be heading I went with it**

_(4:31) you’re_

_(4:31) ~_

_(4:31) Penguins survived the dinosaur extinction_

**(4:32) No way!! There were penguins with the dinosaurs??**

_(4:32) Yeah and they’re the species that made it when the dinosaurs didn’t_

**(4:33) You’re allowed to know that and I can’t know group ferret name?**

**(4:33) I call injustice**

_(4:33) A group of crows is called a murder_

**(4:34) That would totally fit their aura, you should petition**

_(4:34) Too late, someone else must have because that was in fact a fact_

 

**(4:36) REMUS I JUST LOOKED IT UP IT ACTUALLY IS**

**(4:36) A GROUP OF CROWS IS CALLED A MURDER**

_(4:37) There was an ominous murder hovering over the cemetery yesterday_

**(4:37) DON’T MAKE IT CREEPIER**

**(4:37) REMUS A MURDER**

**(4:37) A MURDER OF CROWS**

_(4:38) This should be significantly less mind-blowing than it is_

_(4:38) How did you know ferrets and not this_

**(4:39) Long story Remus irrelevant MURDER. OF. CROWS!**

_(4:39) Have I actually heard a single long story of anything?_

_(4:39) They can’t alllll be irrelevant_

**(4:40) Arrogant prat named Lucius got chased on the grounds by a ferret there was squealing and I needed to be able to warn him about the groups of ferrets multiplying under his feet everywhere he walked outside and yeah the story tells itself**

_(4:41) Do you just have wild ferrets or ?_

**(4:41) The point is how do you know penguins outlived dinosaurs??**

_(4:42) Their fossils were there before and after, they survived the alien massacre_

**(4:42) REMUS YOU BELIEVE IN ALIENS??**

**(4:43) I HADN’T SAID ANYTHING BECAUSE I DIDN’T WANT TO SEEM WEIRD BUT REMUS**

_(4:43) Whoa I’ll stop you right there_

_(4:43) There is no such thing as aliens_

_(4:44) Aaand before you reply to that_

**(4:44) Remus that was A) MEAN and B) 100% wrong and C) how dare you??**

_(4:44) We were talking Toronto_

**(4:45) I am not mean so I won’t flood you with PROOF but that whooooole universe Remus**

**(4:45) !!! YES LET’S TALK TORONTO**

_(4:46) So um I don’t know if_

_(4:46) Remember originally when you said if you just_

_(4:47) You know_

_(4:47) Talked through the door or_

_(4:48) I don’t know sorry I’m just_

_(4:49) Maybe right now I think okay and then tonight I panic and then on the 4th it’s fine but the 5th it’s not not at all_

_(4:49) And I don’t want to say I will and then_

_(4:49) I don’t want to do that to you_

_(4:50) But I don’t know I can’t know if I’ll be_

**(4:50) Heyyyy**

_(4:50) Hey_

**(4:51) <3**

**(4:51) Remus I would LOVE to meet you it’s true**

**(4:51) BUT**

**(4:51) I would also LOVE to be in the same country as you**

**(4:51) Same city: even more!**

**(4:51) Same street: even more!!**

**(4:52) If I can sit on your lawn and bask in the Remus proximity and pick grass and draw grass dragons on the sidewalk for you to look at once I’m hours away, I will be**

**(4:53) The happiest**

**(4:53) Actually**

**(4:53) Really really genuinely**

**(4:54) The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable**

**(4:54) I will 100% take your lead Remus, whatever you’re comfortable with in that day and that hour and that minute, that’s what we do**

**(4:57) I mean fine they don’t have to be grass dragons I can try for grass vampire snakes**

**(4:57) Grass ferrets you know up to you**

 

**(5:01) <3 <3**

**(5:01) Alright?**

_(5:02) More than alright_

_(5:02) ~_

_(5:02) ~ ~_

_(5:03) <3 _

_(5:03) But I would definitely go for grass dragons what do you take me for_

**(5:04) <3 <3 <3 Remus**

**(5:04) I’ve so got you covered**

_(5:04) Don’t you dare_

**(5:04) d-(^-^)z**

**(5:04) GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE**

_(5:05) A danger foreseen is half avoided_

**(5:05) Deep words for someone who avoided nothing**

_(5:06) You’re_

_(5:06) You’re really okay with_

_(5:06) If you come and I can’t_

**(5:06) If I come and have to make grass snakes at a park down the street instead of your front lawn I’ll be ecstatic the whole time Remus anything <3**

**(5:07) I’m typing really chill but it’s a lie because I am jumping up and down since you first typed Toronto**

**(5:07) Remus you’re so REAL and we could be real TOGETHER and TOGETHER and !!!**

_(5:08) !!!_

_(5:08) ~ I can’t imagine_

_(5:08) I should eat something I haven’t in over 30h which_

**(5:09) 30 HOURS you should definitely eat right now this instant immediately**

**(5:09) Don’t you have to eat food for the NRTIs?**

 

**(5:12) Sorry was that invasive?**

_(5:13) No no it_

_(5:13) I_

_(5:13) Sirius how much research did you do?_

**(5:14) Hmm somewhere around 14 hours of it probably all added up**

**(5:14) I meant it when I said we’re here for you Remus I am here for you <3**

**(5:15) And I take that seriously and I’ll do my best to know what that means and**

**(5:15) <3**

 

**(5:18) I’ve even done some tutoring for Prongs and Wormy so they won’t be ignorant losers Remus we’ve got you**

 

_(5:20) I’m_

_(5:20) <3 _

_(5:21) Um so NRTIs don’t have food restrictions and NNRTI needs to be taken on an empty stomach so I’ve been compliant_

_(5:21) Honestly Sirius I’ve_

_(5:22) Been more compliant_

_(5:22) Since we met_

_(5:22) I always figured I’d develop drug resistance by this age and my viral load would shoot up T cells would tank and an OI would get me_

_(5:23) which didn’t always seem that_

_(5:23) Anyway_

_(5:23) Sorry_

_(5:23) You’ve just made_

_(5:24) So many things better_

_(5:24) And I don’t know how to_

_(5:24) There’s nothing I can do like that for you and_

_(5:25) I’m sorry that_

_(5:25) I’m sorry it had to be me_

_(5:25) You_

**(5:26) If you say deserve better Remus I will fly over there right now**

_(5:26) That’s the opposite of a deterrent_

**(5:27) Remus if I’ve made any piece of your life any better then that is the height of all my accomplishments and I’m really happy that you’re doing well and that**

**(5:27) You actually don’t seem to get how much my entire life in all ways has improved since we started talking but Remus**

**(5:28) I wake up EXCITED in the morning to talk to you and are there ever two messages that go by where I’m not BEAMING like if you’re sorry for anything it should be how much my face hurts from grinning sometimes**

**(5:28) Remus you are one of the best things to ever happen to my life and you make me SO HAPPY ALL THE TIME and <3 <3**

_(5:29) Please_

_(5:29) Changing subject this was_

_(5:29) I’m sorry thank you Sirius I’m sorry_

_(5:30) I’ll go eat something_

**(5:30) 30 hours I would’ve eaten my own arm**

_(5:31) I definitely considered gnawing it off a few times but honestly the water deprivation was worse than food_

**(5:31) Deprivation?**

_(5:32) ER staff: It’s vitally important you are well-hydrated and well-nourished, nutrition is key to maintaining a healthy body_

_(5:32) ER staff: Food?? Water?? How dare you?? What if in 7 hours we wanted an ultrasound and there were 5 drops of water in your body?? Or a cracker??_

**(5:33) 7 hours! You were there the whole time??**

_(5:33) Yeah if you don’t outwardly look like death and only feel like it inside then you get to wait in the waiting room for hours_

_(5:33) And hours_

_(5:34) And once you’re in you’re the opposite of a priority so you just stare at ugly curtains for more hours and hours_

_(5:34) And dream of food and water_

_(5:34) And listen to people scream and cry around you_

_(5:35) It’s kinda strange I don’t go there more often huh_

**(5:35) Sorry Remus that sounds awfullll you should keep chocolate in your pockets and sneak away to the bathroom and devour it**

_(5:36) You assume I have 1. Pockets and 2. Have pockets that would fit chocolate and 3. Guts to disobey and risk them not catching an infection and consequential death_

**(5:36) Yeahhh taking any advice I give in general probably best not**

_(5:36) I would absolutely never have guessed that but good to know_

**(5:37) I am sensing some sarcasm but I will let it slide because you have eating to get to**

**(5:37) Also maybe chug down a few jugs of water this is some solid advice right here**

_(5:38) Is Peter around?_

**(5:38) REMUS WORMTAIL DEFINITELY DOES NOT GIVE BETTER ADVICE THAN ME**

**(5:38) HE ONCE TOLD DORCAS TO TRY ASKING BINNS FOR AN EXTENSION ON AN ASSIGNMENT**

**(5:38) BINNS MOONY BINNS**

**(5:38) FOR AN EXTENSION**

**(5:38) CAN YOU EVEN IMAGINE**

_(5:39) I’ll take that as a yes he is: Peter, can you please pick a letter between A and G for me?_

**(5:39) Hi Remus really glad you’re okay everyone and their mother has asked to have some of your chocolate but no worries I haven’t let a single person touch it and I pick C and <3 feel better soon!**

_(5:40) Thank you Peter <3_

 

**(5:46) REMUS IT TAKES YOU 239 MESSAGES TO SEND ME A HEART AND PETER GETS IT IN 4 CRUEL**

_(5:46) I am from my core hoping you didn’t actually go back and count but I have a terrifying fear that you did in which case how and why_

_(5:46) Peter has picked my breakfast so I’m off, go do homework maybe?_

_(5:47) Oh but first!_

_(5:47) Okay so Toronto:_

_(5:47) I think maybe_

_(5:47) VERY maybe_

_(5:47) I’d really love to see you and your friends perform_

_(5:48) But I might not be ready for_

_(5:48) All of you to see me_

_(5:48) Would it be okay if_

**(5:49) IT WOULD BE NOTHING LESS THAN FANTASTIC IT IS SO FAR OUT OF THE LEAGUE OF OKAY THAT OKAY IS LOOKING INTO TIME SHARES**

_(5:49) Um_

**(5:49) MOONS I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU TO HEAR US PLAY EVEN IF WE COULDN’T KNOW IT you don’t even have to tell us you’re there or you could and just be one of the audience or anything!**

_(5:50) I can’t guarantee it Sirius!_

_(5:50) I’ll definitely try I’m thinking maybe I can catch the train to Toronto on 2nd, a neighbor of mine (the one who drove me to ER) maybe can drop me at station here_

_(5:50) And I could catch it back that day for_

 

**(5:53) Remus?**

_(5:54) Yeah sorry I just looked it up and you’re on the Eaton Centre schedule Sirius_

_(5:54) I knew logically that you were that you’re playing but_

_(5:55) Eaton Centre Performance Schedule April 1st-3rd 6:00pm School of Hogwarts Chamber Orchestra (London, England)_

_(5:55) You’re a real person on a schedule for something that’s happening here that’s happening actually and it’s real and so are you_

 

**(5:57) I just found that page too and there’s a group the week after us Westridge High School String Orchestra (Harare, Zimbabwe) and they have an epic promo pic why do we have a generic picture of two violins**

**(5:58) We ARE Remus we ARE real both of us this is REAL**

**(5:58) Oh it’s hitting me too now whoa**

**(5:58) Remus this is REAL we could HAVE THIS we could**

**(5:58) This is mindblowing I don’t**

_(5:59) We’re too deep we’re too deep okayyy I’m going to go eat and I’ll um look at train tickets and see which day I could maybe come and um yeah_

**(6:00) And I will go practice until my fingers burn because REMUS MIGHT HEAR ME PLAY**

**(6:00) If you can’t come (I really really hope you can Remus reallly really) if you can’t I’ll bring my viola and I’ll play from as close to your house as you’d like!!**

_(6:01) Appreciated very much that will be my backup plan_

_(6:01) I’m going to leave my phone here or I won’t eat and I’ll end up texting you from the floor of the pantry or something so farewell go rehearse for me_

**(6:02) I take that to heart 100% I’ll drag everyone to rehearse with me our performance will be PERFECT Drill Sergeant Sirius is ON**

_(6:02) Sorry Hogwarts Chamber Orchestra_

_(6:02) Have fun, talk later unless I fall asleep for the next 4 days_

**(6:03) Eat and drink all of everything and get great rest!**

**(6:03) Also I pick B way better choice than C**

_(6:03) ~ I’m eating C (raisins and oatmeal) bye Sirius_

**(6:04) <3 Bye Remus**

 

_(6:16) I was weak and brought my phone I pulled the oatmeal off the shelf and now we’re just lying on the ground in the pantry together_

 

_(6:18) I guess you weren’t weak and you’re actually rehearsing fiiiine I’ll get up and eat_

 

_(6:21) Any second now I will get up and eat_

 

_(6:34) I’m aware of how ridiculous this is getting but somehow that’s not motivation enough to get up_

 

_(6:41) If not for the very real risk of having my dad come home to find me sleeping the in the pantry again I wouldn’t bother_

 

_(7:04) Food has been devoured chocolate has been devoured afterwards and water has been chugged, hope rehearsal is going well!_

 

_(7:38) You were right what did we used to do before this? Something I’m sure but_

_(7:38) You weren’t kidding about the drill sergeant thing I’m sure rehearsal will pay off and you guys will be great_

 

_(8:19) Well I read for a bit, I’ll probably sleep now for a few hours and by that time you’ll have slept so good night, sleep well Sirius, thanks for today, honestly half the time at the ER when I was panicking I was thinking of y_

_(8:20) Anyway it helped having_

_(8:20) You helped and I’m sorry and_

_(8:20) Thank you_

_(8:20) <3_

 

**(9:16) WE PRACTICED TILL OUR FINGERS BLED REMUS EVERYONE WAS PUMPED THAT YOU MIGHT HEAR US PLAY!**

**(9:16) Well everyone that matters was pumped**

**(9:16) And I guess only Marlene’s fingers bled**

**(9:17) Technically from a paper cut she got making a paper airplane out of Alice’s sheet music**

**(9:17) But we really did rehearse till our fingers hurt and I feel WAY better about the performance!!**

**(9:18) And no pressure they all understand if you can’t make it and they already know they don’t get to meet you because no such luck for them they don’t get that honour but still**

 

**(9:23) Remus not to freak you out but this is in 8 DAYS**

**(9:23) I say that because Prongs just pointed it out and we’re all freaking out**

**(9:23) Slughorn really overestimated us I think**

**(9:24) If we didn’t have you as motivation idk**

 

**(9:31) Okay I got everyone who matters on board for an early rehearsal tomorrow morning so I’ll sleep too, hope you’re asleep 8 DAYS REMUS EIGHT DAYS and sleep well, dream of me <3**

 

_(10:04) I tremble to think what would constitute an early rehearsal for you, but good luck_

_(10:04) 8 days is_

_(10:04) Wow_

_(10:05) Do you think_

 

_(10:11) We’ll talk tomorrow anyway good luck with rehearsal!_

 

_(10:14) <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're getting so CLOSE to meeting how will that go I've already written a few paths but alas they're all incorrect so far but hopefully I'll get there, let me know if there's anything I don't explain or that doesn't make sense as I haven't been fully editing the last few chapters (every time I go through I end up adding things and then it just needs another edit so)  
> Also is this the fastest I have ever updated anything ever hmm quite possibly and it is due to THE KINDNESS AND EXUBERANCE OF EVERYONE'S SUPPORT and wonderful comments, thank you!!


	11. a purple patch of carpeting

March 26

_Cornwall, CA (9:07a)_

**Cornwall, UK (1:07p)**

 

_(9:07) Wanna come fight the sun for me?_

**(9:07) 100% yes I am there name the time and place, the sun has had this duel coming a long time**

_(9:08) I guess alternatively you could just come pull the blinds for me_

_(9:08) Though no what about the 3x a year I want to sit outside_

_(9:08) Set your duel_

**(9:08) On it**

**(9:09) I’ll bring my legions**

 

**(9:11) Wormtail says he’s "busy that day" what a prat we haven’t even scheduled it yet**

 

**(9:13) Frank is going on and on about the inevitability of the sunrise ugh he’s never had enough faith in himself**

_(9:13) I can respect that Frank_

_(9:14) Apparently lying in bed unblinded is too much to ask_

**(9:14) WAIT it’s 1PM that means it’s 9AM there Remus WHY**

_(9:15) Because the SUN see your battle is even more meaningful now_

_(9:15) I needed 10 more years of sleep maybe I’ll crawl under the bed it’ll be dark there_

_(9:15) So much effort though_

**(9:16) Is your closet big enough? Might be more comfortable than under the bed, more space and all, fill it with blankets and all**

_(9:17) Nah I made my peace getting out of there twice already, no going back now_

 

**(9:19) Hiii Rem thanks you’ve done it now he’s all “PRONGS LOOK AT THIS WE WERE MEANT TO BE PRONGS DID I OR DID I NOT MAKE THIS EXACT JOKE YESTERDAY PRONGS PRONGS LOOK JAMES LOOK AT THIS”**

 

_(9:21) Everything is a sign with that one_

_(9:21) I’m under the bed it’s cramped but dark I don’t think I can sleep though_

 

_(9:23) ?? There’s carpet down here_

_(9:23) Wth_

**(9:23) I have returned ignore the 100% correct Prongs though**

**(9:24) Carpet in your room?**

_(9:24) The room is wood floor and there’s just a square of carpet here under the bed_

_(9:24) I can’t see it I’d need to push the whole bed aside to get enough light_

**(9:25) Or you could use your phone flashlight**

_(9:26) … Shut up_

_(9:27) You’re the one who texted me till 2a from rehearsals the past few nights it’s 9a how I’m even talking coherently is beyond me_

_(9:27) It’s purple…_

**(9:27) You’re the one who chose soulmate over sleep I don’t make the rules man**

**(9:27) And thaaat’s kinda creepy check if there’s anything/anyone buried in the floorboards underneath**

_(9:28) *orchestra over sleep_

_(9:28) Why why is corpse what you jump to_

_(9:28) That said, checking for exactly that_

**(9:28) Why isn’t our Cornwall this exciting there’s nothing under my bed but some of Wormtail’s books and Frank’s sombrero**

_(9:29) I would ask why but I’ll instead update you:_

_(9:29) I’m trying to peel the carpet off and it’s glued down to the wood floor but the boards under it are moving a bit hmm_

**(9:29) Use moisturizer it’ll get the glue to loosen so you can peel the carpet**

_(9:30) You assume I just have moisturizer handy_

**(9:30) Wellllll**

_(9:30) I do not just have moisturizer handy_

_(9:31) The board just made a weirdly deep noise when I tugged it_

**(9:31) I think vegetable oil also gets glue out?**

**(9:31) Definitely nail polish remover if you have it handy**

 

**(9:33) Did you get eaten?**

**(9:36) Remus this is not the time to go silent when you’re disturbing the hidden grave of whatever was buried under your bed**

 

**(9:38) If you were eaten do I get the chocolate Prongs was saving for you?**

 

**(9:41) Ummm you really need to reply and say the floor is still solid and you can still see the despised sun**

 

_(9:43) I still see the hideous light of the day star_

**(9:43) MOONS OF ALL THE TIMES TO DISAPPEAR**

_(9:43) I was getting vegetable oil but thanks for the concern_

_(9:44) If I were eaten the chocolate would definitely go to Frank, he deserves it with all you put him through_

**(9:45) I put HIM through?? Remus he THROWS things at me when I SING and every time I do the dance he has a running commentary of “improvements” and he doesn’t share his hats if ANYTHING I should get chocolate for what HE put me through**

**(9:45) Also as a soulmate perk**

_(9:46) I just realized I get to potentially find out what this dance is_

**(9:46) Suspense been driving you crazy? B-)**

_(9:46) Nah me and Frank wanted to collaborate on the improvements list_

_(9:47) The oil is working it’s peeling off bit by bit_

**(9:47) You’re welcome yeah fine I guess the word genius works but really no big deal**

_(9:48) The carpet is off but how do I get the boards up they’re too close together_

**(9:48) Do you have anything you can slide between and idk wedge a board off?**

 

**(9:52) I’m gonna assume you’re looking for something and have not been eaten**

 

**(9:59) New suggestion just use your nails?**

 

**(10:07) I’ve gotten some actual homework done during this, that should tell you something**

 

**(10:13) MOONY THE SUSPENSE**

 

**(10:21) Oh my God**

**(10:21) Did you**

**(10:21) Fall asleep**

**(10:21) Under the bed**

**(10:21) You did**

**(10:21) This is hilarious**

**(10:22) My laughter is fond but wow Remus**

 

**(10:26) I’m off to actually focus then see what you’ve done**

 

**(10:31) Text me when you’ve gotten the boards off!**

 

**(12:46) If you were sucked into the boards and the carpet re-glued itself can I at least feed the chocolate to the giant squid?**

**(12:47) Seriously though no getting murdered by this Moons you better have fallen asleep**

 

_(2:03) Found a new way to get that patented what-is-this-kid-even look on my dad’s face_

_(2:03) If the hangover wasn’t enough he gets to freak out because his kid is missing and then shout loud enough to hear a thud of someone waking up to slam their head into a wooden bed frame and find said kid sleeping under the bed_

**(2:04) Gotta keep him guessing, right?**

_(2:04) “What the hell is the oil doing in here” I’m certainly keeping him guessing yes_

**(2:04) Did you tell him about the hidden tomb?**

_(2:05) Why do you jump to it being something dead under there?_

**(2:05) Would you rather it be something alive?**

_(2:06) … Good point_

_(2:06) I said it was for a craft project_

_(2:06) He bought it stomped out because how embarrassing someone might’ve seen that he worried about his kid for a second there whoa_

_(2:07) Can’t believe I slept this long under there the floor is gross and now I have oil in my hair_

**(2:07) I can’t believe you fell asleep in the middle of a mystery like this**

_(2:07) That too but I mean 9a was too early to realistically do anything that needed focus_

_(2:07) I still have to find something for the boards, they move sideways against each other but how to get them up_

**(2:08) A ruler? Or a clothes hanger hook thing? Breakfast?**

_(2:08) One of these is not like the others_

**(2:08) Did you have any? No adventuring on an empty stomach**

_(2:09) Couldn’t have said that before he woke up and went into the kitchen?_

**(2:09) Nah 9aM would’ve been too early to realistically do something that needed focus**

_(2:09) You’re the worst_

_(2:10) More so because you’re right fine yes I need to go eat_

**(2:10) I PICK E**

_(2:10) Appreciated but too late I’m eating A_

**(2:11) Fiiiine E next time, what’s A**

_(2:11) I haven’t gone downstairs yet so we’ll see, it’ll be front of the pantry or fridge whichever is not behind the chair my dad’s in_

**(2:12) Don’t you only have 2 chairs?**

_(2:12) Yes?_

**(2:12) You have 2 chairs and you don’t have assigned chairs you’ve claimed and carved your initials into and just sit in every single time?**

_(2:13) I guess we’re just doing everything wrong_

**(2:13) Eat either 2nd thing in pantry or 3rd thing in fridge**

_(2:13) I’ll have to fill you in later, he doesn’t like phones at the table_

_(2:13) Or like phones in general_

_(2:14) Or me_

_(2:14) Either way it’s a bad combo_

**(2:14) <3**

**(2:14) Devour everything and come up quick we have mystery to adventure on**

_(2:15) I guess if it’s for adventure_

**(2:15) Yes Remus I WILL miss you too <3**

_(2:16) ~_

_(2:16) Go study or something_

**(2:16) <3 farewell my Moons**

 

**(5:47) So I did study but also I TAKE BACK ALL THE MEAN THINGS I’VE SAID ABOUT MCGONAGALL SHE IS BEAUTIFUL IN SOUL AND SPIRIT**

**(5:47) Only be a little jealous she’s got at least 5 decades on you or something**

**(5:48) REMUS I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW**

**(5:48) Okay you’re not back but I’m telling you anyway SO**

**(5:50) Ooh typing you have appeared!**

_(5:50) I am in fact jealous_

_(5:50) Of her decades_

_(5:51) Aww I’m really glad you’re happy tell me ~_

**(5:51) No jealousy there let’s be proud of our decades**

_(5:51) *decade_

**(5:52) SO the trip coming up!! And since we’re all immature children we need forms signed permission to travel with the school**

**(5:52) And so Slughorn comes in an hour ago and announces that he just noticed he didn’t ask for those and that they’re due by tonight or we can’t go**

**(5:53) And obviously everyone blows up at him wth it’s 9pM are we supposed to teleport to our parents or forge their signatures**

**(5:53) Which obv is my plan because I said I am family-less at this time**

 

_(5:55) I’m sorry, was the family thing too much?_

_(5:56) You don’t have to talk about it_

_(5:57) <3 _

**(5:59) <3 REMUS I’M ALLOWED TO SAY I LOVE YOU NOW RIGHT**

_(5:59) Still no_

**(5:59) I LOVE YOU <3**

_(6:00) Naturally_

**(6:01) Sorry no it wasn’t too much but Prongs was lying across my lap and saw the screen and the family-less thing and as #OfficialNonHonoraryMemberOfProngsFamily I apparently gravely offended his honour**

_(6:01) Aww ly Prongs_

**(6:02) HOW REMUS HOW IS THAT ALLOWED**

**(6:02) IGNORE HIM REM OUR LOVE CAN’T BE DENIED LY2 <3!!**

_(6:03) Sooo everyone blew up at Slughorn?_

**(6:03) I am still CRUSHED Moons but yes yes**

**(6:04) So then Slughorn says it’s fine because the fantastically more responsible McGonagall already sent all our parents the forms ages ago and that they’ve mostly signed them and sent them back and if they haven’t to talk to her**

**(6:05) Of course I almost panic attack because “parents” aren’t supposed to get anything about me and if we couldn’t meet because of THEM**

**(6:06) They’ve**

**(6:06) Taken enough and they**

**(6:06) They don’t get this**

_(6:07) And they don’t get this. They don’t._

**(6:07) <3 They don’t Remus becAUSE MCGONAGALL THE SAINT**

**(6:08) So Wormtail is all it’s okay Pads it’s fine just go ask McGonagall maybe she didn’t send yours didn’t you take their contact out of your file**

**(6:08) But I’m too deep in panic to remember if I took their contact out what if I never did I try not to remember anything about that whole**

**(6:09) All of it**

**(6:10) I basically run to McGonagall’s office and I’m hammering on her door and I remember that it’s 9 and why would she even be there**

**(6:11) And then her door slams open and Remus she is MAD and starts with the whole Mister it is 9 o’clock in the evening this is hardly an appropriate time to be all that etc etc you know**

**(6:12) I probably cut across her because panic and just said a bunch of things about the trip and the form and sending it to parents**

**(6:13) And she is of course All Things Calm and says come in and I’m FREAKING OUT**

**(6:14) And she tells me my form was already submitted first week she sent it**

**(6:14) AND BEFORE I CAN EVEN GET A CHANCE TO PANIC ABOUT THAT**

**(6:15) Smooth as you can imagine she says and Euphemia sent it right back signed with 3 hearts in the signature line**

**(6:16) I MAY HAVE CRIED REMUS NO EXAGGERATION**

**(6:16) THERE WERE TEARS**

**(6:17) And I swear she almost smiled or something her head was turned a bit so maybe it was the light but !!**

**(6:17) Oh right Euphemia is Prongs’ mum**

**(6:17) I CRIED**

**(6:18) Moons she just SENT THEM to her all on her own and**

**(6:18) ~~~~~~~~**

_(6:18) Sirius that’s incredible I’m really glad ~~_

_(6:19) Euphemia sounds amazing I’m glad you have that family  ~_

_(6:19) Sorry James: I’m glad you have *your family_

**(6:20) I guess they are my yeah**

**(6:20) Which**

**(6:20) There may be more tears**

**(6:21) It’s late is my excuse**

_(6:21) And a perfectly reasonable one_

_(6:21) <3 _

_(6:22) I’m really thankful for McGonagall_

**(6:22) I’m really thankful for McGonagall always but right now I want to buy her flowers and take her to dinner with candles and heart confetti**

_(6:23) #Relatable_

_(6:23) Buy the confetti, in the meantime you should go to sleep, you have an inhumanely early rehearsal to lead_

**(6:23) How to sleep when I’m THIS HAPPY REMUS MCGONAGALL SENT IT TO EUPHEMIA**

**(6:24) And Euphemia she just**

**(6:24) Signed it**

**(6:24) As a parent**

**(6:24) I love James**

_(6:25) Me too so so much_

**(6:25) You’ve ruined it I hate him**

**(6:25) My face hurts I’ve been beaming so long**

**(6:25) I should go hug him he’s only mostly asleep**

**(6:26) Okay okay wow it’s late but ~~**

_(6:26) ~ I’m really glad you’re so happy Sirius that was amazing of both of them_

**(6:26) <3 Good night to you too eventually Remus**

**(6:26) No adventuring without me!! If I have to suspense so do you!**

**(6:27) Don’t miss me too much I’ll text you from rehearsal bright and e a r l y**

_(6:27) Sleep wellllll, I’ll save my adventuring and suspense relief for later and mmm feel free to not as I will be muted and asleep_

**(6:28) <3**

_(6:28) ~_

_(6:31) And Sirius?_

_(6:31) 4 days <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A time skip! 4 days left till they meet! They've been texting throughout but alas you're not privy to evvvery convo, rest assured there was much cute in between  
> For those of you telling me the little things you like THANK YOU and to everyone leaving a comment on this fic: you also wrote this. When you thank me, save some of the kudos for you because ah it's unbelievably encouraging THANK YOU for the support!!


	12. Wendy's McChicken

March 28

_ Cornwall, CA (11:04a) _

**Cornwall, UK (3:04p)**

 

_ (11:04) I’m in the outside world again _

**(11:04) Nice!! Where at?**

 

**(11:07) Nice?**

_ (11:07) Yes sorry yeah I’m at Wendy’s _

**(11:08) Ohh I could go for a McFlurry**

**(11:08) … I realize that is the wrong shake but I don’t remember the name for the other one the Wendy’s version**

**(11:08) Tip though don’t call it that, they hate it when you say “can I have the Wendy version of a McChicken” idk they get irritated for some reason**

_ (11:09) Tip acknowledged and unnecessary, though I haven’t eaten at one of these in years so can’t say I remember what theirs is called either _

**(11:09) What brings you back after all these years?**

_ (11:09) I randomly got off the bus here I just needed to leave the house for a bit but maybe I’ll go inside buy something it’s freezing _

**(11:10) In support of A Warm and Fed Remus, I have googled for you and it is called: a frosty**

_ (11:10) It IS warm in here I’m just _

_ (11:10) Sad _

_ (11:10) And I don’t want to be and _

_ (11:11) I don’t know _

_ (11:11) I think I don’t want to talk about it but _

_ (11:12) But I don’t know what I want rn _

_ (11:12) This sucks _

**(11:12) Do you wanna Explore or Escape?**

**(11:12) Explore will more likely mean getting through it but escape is good if it’s too much at the mo**

_ (11:13) I’ll _

 

_ (11:15) Explore _

_ (11:15) Maybe _

_ (11:15) But _

_ (11:16) Okay yeah _

**(11:16) Do you know why you’re sad?**

_ (11:16) It’s not the _

_ (11:16) It’s stupid _

_ (11:17) But I feel _

_ (11:17) alone _

_ (11:17) It’s stupid it’s stupid but _

_ (11:18) Nothing has changed _

_ (11:18) But my dad didn’t have work today _

_ (11:18) And it’s not like we sit together or anything but _

_ (11:18) He left this morning _

_ (11:19) And I don’t _

_ (11:19) That shouldn’t make me sad it shouldn’t _

_ (11:19) matter _

_ (11:20) But that doesn’t matter because it does _

_ (11:20) And the house was just _

_ (11:20) I needed to get out _

_ (11:20) But it didn’t work _

_ (11:21) Because now I’m just going to cry in public and _

_ (11:21) which I hate _

_ (11:21) I’m just _

_ (11:21) sad _

**(11:22) It’s not stupid to be sad about being alone Remus**

**(11:22) Being alone is hard especially so much of the time**

**(11:22) And “shouldn’t” doesn’t change the way you feel and I’m sorry he left you alone**

**(11:23) I won’t defend him but maybe he did get called in or something just consider?**

**(11:23) And either way he doesn’t**

**(11:24) Hang on just a sec**

**(11:24) I’ll be right back Remus I promise you can keep typing**

_ (11:25) It’s okay take your time sorry _

_ (11:25) This was your weekend day I’m sorry _

_ (11:25) I mean he gets called into work sometimes but he usually says something _

_ (11:26) Maybe he _

_ (11:26) Why did I do this I hate being sad in public _

_ (11:27) The Wendy staff look like they want to pet me like a sad _

 

_ (11:30) “Hey, you okay, hun?” “I-I-I-I’m f-f-f I’m alr-right.” Convincing _

 

_ (11:34) They’re all whispering about me behind the counter there’s only 4 customers _

 

_ (11:41) If I go to the bathroom to cry they’re just going to follow me _

 

_ (11:43) I’m sitting alone in a booth what’s more pathetic _

**(11:43) I’m back I’m sorry I’m here!**

**(11:44) You want me to tell them to sod off?**

_ (11:44) They’re well-meaning _

**(11:45) Most people are, yeah, offer still stands**

**(11:45) Hang on I’m almost at one too**

_ (11:46) One? _

**(11:46) Wendys**

_ (11:47) I don’t understand ? _

**(11:47) I’m coming to Wendys**

**(11:47) I’ll sit in the booth with you, you shouldn’t have to be alone**

_ (11:48) You’re 5065km away _

**(11:49) Okay I’m going to skip over the fact that you have that memorized right now just for focusing on this conversation reason but know I’m going to gush over it later know that**

**(11:50) We can’t be in the same Cornwall Wendys yet but we can both be at Cornwall Wendys and you can be not alone**

**(11:51) I’m walking in**

**(11:51) Which booth are you in?**

_ (11:52) This doesn’t make any sense Sirius _

**(11:52) Right one or left one or closest to the door or third from the far wall**

_ (11:53) Back left corner from the door furthest from the counter _

**(11:53) Slid into the booth**

**(11:53) We’re sitting together you aren’t alone Remus**

**(11:54) I smell the fries and my feet are scuffing the same tiles and the booth is just as fake plush**

**(11:54) We’re in the same place and we’re together**

**(11:55) Can you feel it?**

_ (11:55) This is insane _

_ (11:55) But _

_ (11:55) I _

_ (11:55) I feel it _

**(11:56) I just kicked your side of the booth**

_ (11:56) I just kicked back _

**(11:56) I always pictured our first date as way more posh somehow but this has its own charm**

_ (11:57) ~ You’re ridiculous _

**(11:57) Now the staff are staring at ME because I yelled YES but SUCCESS**

_ (11:57) Good take their attention away from me _

_ (11:58) Okay I’m okay I’m not going to cry _

_ (11:58) Is this crazy? _

**(11:58) *Is this romantic?**

**(11:59) Honestly ketchup-stained table aside it really is**

_ (11:59) On mine they’re top right corner _

_ (11:59) Some ominous yellow possibly-mustard stain bottom right corner _

**(12:00) You’re missing the abandoned pickle under the table**

_ (12:00) This is crazy _

**(12:00) B-)**

_ (12:00) “Record-breakingly quick abandonment of date” _

**(12:01) YOU CALLED IT A DATE OH MY GOD WE’RE ON A DATE**

**(12:01) THIS IS A DATE**

**(12:01) <3 <3 <3 !!**

_ (12:01) I have no one to blame but myself for this _

_ (12:01) That said, I still blame you _

_ (12:02) Mm now what though _

**(12:02) (!!! it’s a date it’s a date a date with Remus I’m on a date with Remus we’re on a date together this is a date it’s a date !!!)**

**(12:02) Ahem tic tac toe with salt pepper packets?**

_ (12:03) Sigh I can’t not admit to it so ~ but know it’s less fond and more vaguely ashamed _

**(12:03) I’ll take it B-D**

_ (12:03) I’ll go grab our tic tac toe supplies _

**(12:04) You should know Remus, I try to start out first dates not too competitive but I am absolutely not taking it easy on you and I am the champ of this**

**(12:04) Like soulmates aside prepare to be defeated**

_ (12:05) Big words for someone who’s never played against the actual champ of this _

**(12:05) REMUS**

_ (12:05) Nah that’s all false I’ve played this like twice your odds to win are pretty given tbh _

**(12:05) If that’s supposed to make me let my guard down NEVER Remus but the flattery will get you everywhere ;)**

_ (12:06) New top banned emoticon is that _

_ (12:06) I’m salt _

**(12:06) You really are I wasn’t going to say anything but man**

**(12:07) You can go first then, chivalry isn’t dead**

_ (12:07) My hero. _

_ (12:07) Middle _

**(12:07) Rookie mistake Moons B-)**

**(12:07) Top left**

_ (12:08) I wasn’t aware this game had technique? Isn’t it just luck? _

**(12:08) … I don’t even know where to start with those questions Remus this isn’t horseshoes this takes SKILL and STRATEGY**

_ (12:09) So you’ve clearly never encountered horseshoes in any form ever _

_ (12:09) Bottom middle _

**(12:10) Top middle**

_ (12:10) Top right I guess _

**(12:10) Wait… this**

**(12:10) How**

**(12:10) Bottom left**

_ (12:11) Middle left _

**(12:11) MOONY HOW I WAS 2 MOVES AHEAD**

_ (12:11) ? _

_ (12:12) Ohh we tied _

**(12:12) OH WE TIED HE SAYS**

_ (12:13) Right well this has been a lovely time but the employees are really staring now _

**(12:13) Rematch Remus rematch**

_ (12:14) They are staring because I am grinning at my phone and a bunch of salt and pepper packets lying on the table and am rearranging them and laughing _

**(12:14) I mean I’m doing the same and no one’s staring here**

**(12:14) Oh huh I guess everyone is**

**(12:15) The guy mopping the floor just gave me the sympathetic nod wow**

_ (12:15) Yup back to my house then _

**(12:16) Wow Remus inviting me back to yours already it’s only the first date I didn’t take you for that kinda guy**

_ (12:18) Idiot I walked into the door if they weren’t staring before _

**(12:18) HAHAHAHA I FLUSTERED YOU**

**(12:19) Okay I’ve walked into the door too now everyone is staring at me instead go on**

_ (12:19) My hands are burning it’s freezing the bus won’t be here for ages _

**(12:19) Pockets can be pretty warm**

_ (12:20) you once again assume I have pockets _

_ (12:20) that would fit hands in them _

_ (12:20) pants with pockets that fit hands are reserved solely for Men _

_ (12:20) or Not Men who are Not Broke and can buy some _

**(12:21) So what you’re saying is we as men gotta go Men pants shopping**

**(12:21) Grass art and viola performance and serenading and shopping now our list is sounding fantastic**

_ (12:22) im _

_ (12:22) ~ id forgotten _

**(12:22) Remus we just had our first date a week early and you forgot??**

_ (12:23) this wasnt _

_ (12:23) well _

_ (12:23) are we _

_ (12:23) later we dnt have ths whn my fngrs r brning _

**(12:24) It’s been ages where’s the bus?**

 

_ (12:26) Its getng physcsly painfl typng _

**(12:27) Put your phone away warm your fingers!**

_ (12:27) bord _

**(12:27) Bored is better than frostbite**

**(12:28) Like just my humble opinion but Google says Cornwall CA is -2 right now so is any exposed skin even alive?**

 

_ (12:31) THe bus is here it’s so warm fingers still barely feeling _

**(12:31) Praise the warm bus**

_ (12:31) I’m still processing that you came all the way here _

_ (12:32) I mean I guess you weren’t technically here but we _

_ (12:32) What did we just do _

**(12:32) We just went to Wendys together**

_ (12:33) We did _

_ (12:33) Together _

_ (12:33) That was _

**(12:33) B-)**

_ (12:34) Crazy _

**(12:34) You can say incredibly romantic Remus put it out there**

_ (12:34) What are we doing _

_ (12:34) Mmm nope still later later _

_ (12:35) Where are you now? _

**(12:35) Sprinting back to school**

**(12:35) Wormtail’s covering and he’s never been the best under pressure**

_ (12:36) Wait covering ? _

_ (12:36) Did you sneak out? _

**(12:36) Well Hogwarts doesn’t just allow random Wendys trips Moons McG rules us with an iron fist**

_ (12:37) This coming from the guy planning to light scented candles for her _

**(12:37) What can I say my love can’t be denied**

_ (12:37) Right right well I _

_ (12:37) Sprinting I’m sorry _

_ (12:37) Thank you for sneaking out? _

_ (12:38) I’m sorry that you had to _

_ (12:38) I didn’t mean to _

_ (12:38) I would’ve been fine _

**(12:38) Cutting into this from the start here**

**(12:39) 1. I break out of Hogwarts on a way more regular basis than you seem to think**

**(12:39) 2. Sprinting is punk rock**

**(12:39) 3. I sneak out for way less important things than dates with cute boys**

**(12:39) 4. Still demanding a rematch just going to add that in there**

**(12:39) 5. You smiled I’m doing a modified on-the-run version of the dance**

**(12:40) 6. I promise next date will be way better**

**(12:40) 7. I’ll even let you buy me a Wendys McFlurry thing**

**(12:40) 8. Thank YOU for the way better day than I thought this would be waking up**

_ (12:41) How many of these do you have? _

**(12:41) 9. Glad you asked, they are infinite**

**(12:41) 10. I really am demanding that rematch that was just luck Remus I have tactics**

**(12:41) 11. I almost tripped and my entire life flashed I’m sprinting too fast to be typing**

_ (12:42) I’m almost to my street but _

_ (12:42) 1. I guess I don’t doubt that _

_ (12:42) 2. No and 4. No and 7. No _

_ (12:43) 8. ~ _

_ (12:43) 9. Go away 10. See 4: No _

_ (12:43) 11. See your message from earlier: put your phone away _

**(12:44) See this just means the ones you skipped the answers were <3**

**(12:44) I don’t make the rules man that’s just how it is**

 

_ (12:46) I’m back at my house, how close are you to school? _

**(12:46) I’m there I’m just waiting for Dorcas to give me the all clear**

_ (12:47) Is everyone in on your escape plan or _

**(12:47) I mean not evveryone but either way Dorcas is always the one who gives me the all clear because we’re the only two who know Morse code**

_ (12:48) Was that meant to clear something up? That explained nothing anyone could signal, there’s no reason it has to be Morse code _

 

**(12:51) Alright I’m in!**

_ (12:51) Me too I’m in bed _

_ (12:51) With chocolate _

_ (12:51) Maximum 4 minutes from sleep tbh _

**(12:52) Maybe good timing I have to regale everyone they’ve been waiting for all the deets**

_ (12:52) … All the deets? Where did you tell them you were going? _

**(12:53) Benjy’s pretending to read but he’s eavesdropping way too invested in our date smh**

**(12:53) they’re all pestering me okay enjoy the nap Moonshine as first dates go it wasn’t what I expected but we came into each other’s lives unexpected too so it was the perfect first date sleep well dream of me! <3 <3 <3**

 

_ (12:55) Ridiculous, all of you _

_ (12:55) ~ _

 

_ (12:59) <3 _

\---

March 29

_ Cornwall, CA (3:46p) _

**Cornwall, UK (7:46p)**

 

_ (3:41) ONE DAY LEFT hope you’ve actually started packing _

**(3:42) Moony “started” is such a vague word and I feel like since it symbolizes a beginning should it not be in present tense anyway instead of locking a start into the past like that?**

_ (3:42) Right. Naturally. _

_ (3:42) I can scroll back up to this morning’s “I knowwwww Remus I willll everyone is packing I’ll get up right after this and get my stuff ready too” _

**(3:43) For your information I only had 4 w in my knowwww so ha**

_ (3:43) ANYWay I’ve actually started preparing and I’ve been looking at how to get to Toronto _

_ (3:44) And it’s looking like it's going to be too expensive to train and also idk my anxiety has been a lot and it would be a lot of people and interaction idk _

_ (3:45) I’ve been thinking of maybe asking my neighbor if she’s able to drive me that day since I know she won’t be working but I don’t know _

**(3:45) Niiiice then definitely do that, why not?**

_ (3:46) I just feel bad I mean she’s pregnant and works and doesn’t really know me _

_ (3:46) Once she saw me waiting for the bus curled into a ball in the cold and offered me a ride _

_ (3:46) Well “offered” _

_ (3:46) She pulled to the curb pushed the door open ordered me to get in _

_ (3:47) We don’t really know much about each other but that seems to work for us _

**(3:47) That sounds like such ultimate neighbor goals oh is she the one who drove you to ER last time then?**

_ (3:48) Yeah that’s the 3rd ride she’s given me I feel like I can’t ask again but mmm _

_ (3:48) I had texted her panicking last time and she texted me from her car on the driveway she’s great she would probably say yes _

**(3:49) Oh!! You should invite her to watch us with you!! Then she isn’t just driving you and you can bond over how incredible and fantastic and amazing I am**

**(3:49) And also you know there’s some other people that do some kind of music too I think they stand around me**

_ (3:50) Ha she’d actually love to meet you she’s been wanting to _

_ (3:50) Though judging by the Metallica her car is shaking with all the time, I don’t think chamber orchestra is really her jam _

**(3:51) Wait she wants to meet me already REMUS HAVE YOU BEEN GUSHING ABOUT ME?? AWWWW <3**

_ (3:51) I have never gushed about anything ever _

_ (3:51) And if I ever did _

_ (3:51) It would definitely be you _

**(3:52) Denial is cute Moons but**

**(3:52) ASFJK OH MY GOD YOU ACCIDENTALLY WROTE IT WOULD BE ME**

**(3:52) YOU SAID IT WOULD BE ME YOU SAID YOU WOULD GUSH ABOUT ME**

_ (3:53) Not a typo _

_ (3:53) It would definitely be you _

 

**(3:55) I**

**(3:55) Am crying**

**(3:56) REQUESTING PERMISSION TO SAY I LOVE YOU REMUS I GUSH ABOUT YOU ACTUALLY ALWAYS TO EVERY SINGLE PERSON ASK ANYONE <3 <3 <3**

_ (3:56) Permission denied _

_ (3:57) And just to sustain the tears: she wants to meet you because on the way to the ER I was freaked and did what I do to calm down which is read through our convos and apparently “beam like I’m scrolling through puppies eating ice cream” _

**(3:57) R E M U S**

**(3:58) ME TOO ME TOO ALL THE TIME EVERY SINGLE NIGHT**

**(3:58) Remus <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 you’re**

**(3:58) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_ (3:59) ~ I guess I can ask Andy and see if she can take me that day… can’t hurt _

**(3:59) YES tell Andy she might even get to meet ME it’ll be life changing she’s going to love me**

_ (3:59) She actually will, you’re both absurdly nice to me and have weird names _

_ (3:59) Actually huh they’re even both star names _

 

_ (4:03) You're erasing? _

**(4:04) w**

**(4:04) whats**

**(4:04) her name**

**(4:04) ?**

_ (4:05) You okay? _

**(4:05) star her name yu said Andy wht is her namme**

_ (4:05) It’s Andromeda _

_ (4:06) Is everything okay? _

 

_ (4:09) Sirius? _

_ (4:09) I don’t understand, what’s wrong? _

 

_ (4:14) I’m sorry if it was something I said? _

 

_ (4:21) I’m sorry I don’t want to push but is everything alright? _

 

**(4:26) Hi Rem it’s James, Sirius is okay he’s sobbing but in the good way, the world is ridiculously small Andy is h**

 

**(4:29) she was disowned Remus**

**(4:29) before I was she**

**(4:29) shes my cousin and**

**(4:30) we never knew where she went she**

**(4:30) married poor**

**(4:30) and she got disowned and she left and**

**(4:30) im**

**(4:31) i said destiny so many times but Remus**

**(4:31) Andy**

**(4:31) and youre**

**(4:31) neighbors**

**(4:32) shes pregnant**

**(4:32) pregnant shes**

**(4:32) ive not stopped crying**

**(4:33) this**

**(4:33) i**

_ (4:34) I… Wow. _

_ (4:34) Wow _

_ (4:35) WOW _

_ (4:35) That’s _

_ (4:36) I feel like you probably have went through all the very emotional reactions to this with James so I’ll go with: _

_ (4:36) Andy is very punk rock I’m assuming that’s a family thing then? _

**(4:37) still crying but ~**

**(4:37) remus how**

**(4:37) how did you find her**

**(4:38) can you**

**(4:39) can I**

**(4:39) talk to her**

**(4:40) would I**

_ (4:40) Oh um I’m _

_ (4:40) This is so _

_ (4:41) Okay um she isn’t iPhone so no iMessage and you’re an international number so _

_ (4:41) Did you want to now? _

**(4:42) i**

**(4:42) i dont know**

**(4:43) Andy**

**(4:43) you**

_ (4:44) Okay okay umm wow this is all so _

_ (4:44) I can go knock? And see if she’s home and _

_ (4:45) Yeah yes okay I’m putting shoes on _

_ (4:45) I can just give her my phone _

**(4:46) wait wait what do i even say what can i**

**(4:46) remus shes been gone so long and we never**

**(4:47) she doesnt know im disowned she**

_ (4:48) Oh _

_ (4:49) I won’t tell her _

_ (4:50) Unless you’d like me to so you don’t have to _

_ (4:50) Or _

_ (4:50) I _

_ (4:51) This _

_ (4:52) I really don’t know I don’t know Sirius _

_ (4:53) I’m really sorry I don’t want to make this about me at all sorry but _

_ (4:53) Just she also doesn’t know _

_ (4:54) About me _

_ (4:55) To her I’m a _

_ (4:55) And _

_ (4:56) I don’t want her to _

_ (4:56) Tell you _

_ (4:56) My name _

_ (4:57) The other one the _

_ (4:58) I don’t know I could say you don’t know my name and privacy and _

_ (4:59) Okay I’m pacing on her porch Ted is going to _

 

**(5:07) ??**

 

_ (5:11) Sorry Andy saw me outside invited me in what do I say what do I say _

 

_ (5:20) SIRIUS ORION BLACK WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL _

**(5:21) Andy I**

**(5:21) How**

**(5:21) I’m**

**(5:22) You’re pregnant**

**(5:22) Canada**

**(5:22) Did you**

_ (5:22) YOU BETTER BE IN TEARS TOO SIRIUS WHAT THE ACTUAL _

_ (5:22) HOW HOW DID YOU _

_ (5:23) Wait who else knows _

_ (5:23) Sirius did you tell anyone does Bella know I’m here?? _

_ (5:23) Does Walburga _

_ (5:24) Who else _

_ (5:24) How did YOU _

_ (5:24) BLOODY TYPE FASTER BLACK I’M PANICKING _

**(5:25) I w**

**(5:25) I swear no one else Andy not a single soul no one knows**

**(5:25) I’m**

**(5:26) Can you**

**(5:26) Can you give the phone back for just a second?**

_ (5:27) Andy’s sobbing and she’s hugged me 4 times is everything okay? _

**(5:27) Can you**

**(5:27) Tell her?**

**(5:28) I don’t**

**(5:28) I don’t think I can**

_ (5:28) Of course of course I can _

_ (5:29) You okay? _

**(5:29) I’m**

**(5:30) This is amazing this is actually**

**(5:30) Incredible**

_ (5:30) ~ Give me a second _

 

_ (5:34) DISOWNED WHAT THE HELL WHAT DID THAT COW DO _

_ (5:34) WAS IT ORION I SWEAR I’LL _

_ (5:35) Oh Siri are you okay? _

_ (5:35) Oh Regulus was he _

_ (5:35) Or did he _

_ (5:36) I’m so sorry _

**(5:37) Regulus is still**

**(5:37) Lost there**

**(5:38) And I’m**

**(5:38) I’m better than I have been my entire life Andy**

**(5:39) Aren’t**

**(5:39) Aren’t you?**

**(5:39) I mean**

**(5:40) Pregnant you’re**

_ (5:41) We are both in shock but I think as soon as we aren’t we _

_ (5:41) I’ve begun laughing hysterically _

_ (5:42) Oh your friend she’s asking if everything’s alright what do I even tell her how much does she know? _

**(5:43) Pass the phone back for a sec please**

_ (5:44) Andy’s still crying I’ve gotten many more hugs she gives really good ones can I backdate these a few years _

_ (5:44) Are you alright is everything okay? _

**(5:45) Can I correct her on pronouns please? If not name?**

**(5:45) I won’t if it makes you uncomfortable I promise but Andy isn’t like that and she already loves you**

 

_ (5:47) I’m _

_ (5:47) Not sure _

_ (5:48) Sirius I don’t know I just _

_ (5:48) What if she _

_ (5:49) My dad _

_ (5:49) Andy’s right there she’s _

_ (5:50) Real _

_ (5:50) And this all of this that I _

_ (5:50) It isn’t _

_ (5:51) I mean it is but not _

**(5:52) Not to quote YOU at you but having someone around you who doesn’t accept you doesn’t make anything about you less real**

 

_ (5:54) You ridiculous person I said that about pretending you don’t like pineapple pizza I’m _

_ (5:54) I’m right I know I am _

_ (5:55) Um okay okay _

_ (5:55) I’ll tell her give me a second _

**(5:56) <3 <3**

**(5:56)** _ ~ _

 

**(6:14) Andy not to overreact but if you overreacted I’ll disown you**

**(6:14) Someone else allowed to joke about it finally I’ve been holding them in**

 

**(6:21) One of you tell me what’s going on ??**

 

**(6:25) I’m hoping this long pause is because you’re hugging it out and not that Andy is giving birth or something traumatic like that**

_ (6:26) SMH Siri there goes your spot as godfather _

**(6:26) ANDY what happened is everything okay??**

_ (6:27) If by everything you mean Remus then yes we’re both absolutely fine _

_ (6:27) And he is fiiiine by the way  those freckles I am 100% on board with you two _

_ (6:28) The undercut alone is mmm but his eyes are something else and I can’t believe you’re who he mooned over in the car all those times _

**(6:29) AJDAKLFA WHAT?? HE NEVER MENTIONED FRECKLES OR EYES I KNEW THE UNDERCUT WAS REAL ANDY TELL ME EVERYTHING**

_ (6:30) So you finally came out I mean I figured Walburga would blow her top but disownment seems too severe a family disgrace, Blacken her face if I may _

**(6:31) Go in as a disgrace come out as one it’s the Black way**

_ (6:31) Hell yes we dragged down as much as could with us _

_ (6:31) Speaking of hell _

_ (6:32) What have my dear old sisters been up to? _

_ (6:32) Has Bella been charged with manslaughter yet? It was always only a matter of time _

**(6:33) Not quite manslaughter yet but marriage**

_ (6:33) HAHAHAHAHA WHAT TO WHO _

**(6:34) Lestrange**

_ (6:34) RODOLPHUS I HAVE 0 SYMPATHY WOW I AM CACKLING HAHHAHA _

_ (6:35) OH I hear I have a concert to attend ? _

_ (6:35) You’re still playing the harp all these years later? I thought you hated that thing _

**(6:36) I play the viola now actually, way more punk rock**

_ (6:36 I’ve just realized the ammo I have to fill in Remus on exactly how not punk rock you are wow _

_ (6:36) Remember the pond incident? _

_ (6:36) Or the ballroom staircase? _

_ (6:37) Or the “kites” that time? _

**(6:37) ANDY DON’T YOU DARE YOU WOULDN’T DO THIS TO YOUR FAVOURITE COUSIN WHO COULD EASILY HAVE REMUS SHARE WITH TED THE UNFORTUNATE INCIDENT OF THE MCKINNON BRUNCH**

_ (6:38) Touche touche _

_ (6:38) Oh Sirius I’ve missed you so much _

 

**(6:41) Hi Andromeda it’s James I think it’s all hitting him a bit hard at once and he just needs a bit to cry it out so be back in a few if that’s alright also congratulations on the pregnant thing sorry be right back !!**

_ (6:42) Oh Siri take all the time you need it’s going to hit me later but I’ll hold off a bit, avoid scaring Remus off with this pregnant wailing _

_ (6:42) And Potter we can never thank you enough but Sirius could never have found a better home and family than you, thank you James _

_ (6:42) Remus and I will talk logistics in the meantime because no way are we missing every single second we can get with you _

 

_ (7:14) Alright Remus has to go back home now before his shoddy excuse of a dad gets back but no worries we’ve planned the entire week down to a T and I am Remus’ chauffeur+chaperone (obv not going to trust you with his virtue) (he blushes so much btw it’s adorable) not to sound like you but did the universe have it out for us or what PRACTICE THAT VIOLA GOOD BECAUSE I’LL BE JUDGING SIRI _

 

**(7:21) Remus this is one of the best things to happen maybe in my whole life I’m**

**(7:22) I AM SO HAPPY REMUS ANDROMEDA YOU FOUND HER AND SHE’S PREGNANT AND HAPPY AND**

**(7:22) Is she?**

**(7:23) Happy?**

_ (7:23) She and Ted dance on their porch and stay up laughing in rocking chairs and love life Sirius she is very happy _

_ (7:24) And she guessed correctly so (I really hope you don’t mind!) I told her about you and James and your family and she’s really really happy for you too _

_ (7:24) And so am I so happy for both of you I’m _

_ (7:24) So so so glad I could bring you together _

_ (7:25) And destiny and fate and etc none of that is _

_ (7:25) Real? _

_ (7:25) But however this happened, I’m really glad it did _

_ (7:26) <3 _

**(7:26) <3 <3 <3 I had JUST stopped crying what’ve you done**

_ (7:26) I can change the topic to the 21894918 questions I now have, starting with “Sirius Orion Black??” and ending with “pond incident??” _

_ (7:27) Alas I do have to go, my dad will be home in a bit and I have to heat food since I am now capable of that so _

_ (7:27) And I know it’s pretty late there and you have PACKING to do tomorrow for your FLIGHT the day after so you should probably sleep _

_ (7:27) But the questions won’t be forgotten make no mistake _

**(7:28) Anything Andy told you that wasn’t related to how incredibly good-looking and suave I am is a complete lie nope no questioning anything she said all false no truth there**

**(7:28) Also if you want tips on how to passive aggressively heat the food I’ve got tons just ask**

**(7:28) And Remus just it’s losing meaning because of sending it so much but <3**

**(7:29) Thank you so so so SO SO SO SO much for today you are one of the BEST things in my life and ~~~**

 

_ (7:31) Um I  _

_ (7:31) ~ _

_ (7:32) What does passive aggressively heating food even entail? _

**(7:32) Okay but <3!!**

**(7:32) You heat it so it’s warm on the outside but then they take a bite and it’s stone cold inside**

_ (7:33) … Why have you _

_ (7:33) Never mind I choose ignorance here but thanks, the offer is appreciated _

_ (7:33) Anyway he’ll be back any second but !! Your flight is in ONE DAY SIRIUS _

_ (7:34) Sleep well, good night, I still haven’t processed the Andy thing either but we will and !! _

_ (7:34) Good night ~ _

**(7:34) !! ONE DAY WE AREN’T READY BUT ALSO I WANT IT TO BE NOW AND YOU AND ANDY ARE GOING TO SEE ME PLAY I’M !!!**

**(7:34) Okay I really need to sleep Wormtail just made that digesting rat noise at me it’s even creepier in the dark**

**(7:35) Good luck with dinner and hope you sleep well too!!**

 

**(7:47) You’re probably having dinner and I’m falling asleep but just wanted to say with no pressure**

**(7:47) Maybe just maybe**

**(7:47) See you soon**

**(7:47) <3 <3 <3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really liked the idea of this date AND of the Andy thing but I couldn't make it happen as well as I wanted it to which maybe I'll get there? In the meantime everything is happening so quickly and !! Almost there guys (also ha Andy you're right about those eyes and that blush aww adorable)   
> Thanks thanks thanks for the continued support you guys are the BEST!! <3


	13. 208 of course

March 31

**Cornwall, UK (6:27a)**

_ Cornwall, CA (2:27a) _

 

**(6:27) YOU’RE PROBABLY ASLEEP BUT REMUS WE ARE GETTING ON THE BUS WE ARE ON THE BUS THAT WILL TAKE US TO THE AIRPORT THAT WILL TAKE US TO THE PLANE THAT WILL TAKE US TO THE DUBLIN PLANE THAT WILL TAKE US TO CANADA TO YOU**

_ (6:27) SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK THIS WOULDVE WOKEN ME ANYWAY HOW DOES IT FEEL _

**(6:28) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_ (6:28) ELOQUENT BUT SAME _

_ (6:28) What time is your flight then? _

**(6:29) Ohhh it’s a whole time warp Moons**

**(6:29) So we take off at 10:45AM and arrive at noon in Dublin nothing special there**

**(6:29) BUT THEN after an hour and a half layover in Dublin**

**(6:30) We get on another flight at 1:35PM from Dublin**

**(6:30) And we fly for 7 HOURS AND A HALF**

**(6:30) And land in Toronto at:**

**(6:30) 4PM**

**(6:31) SEVEN AND A HALF HOURS ON A PLANE REMUS**

**(6:31) AND WE LAND TWO AND A HALF HOURS AFTER WE TAKE OFF**

_ (6:32) Wow with that kind of jet lag you might have to sleep like an actual person _

**(6:32) I sleep like many actual persons sir**

**(6:33) Ohhh this is great Nott got put on our bus and he’s just glaring everyone down quick what’s the most obnoxious song we can sing for the next full hour bus ride?**

_ (6:33) Definitely Mmm Whatcha Say _

**(6:34) Remus you are a brilliant soul(mate) but also evil what have you done**

_ (6:34) 100% unapologetic I stand by it _

 

**(6:37) You may take that back when our singing drives Wormtail mad and he eats your chocolate**

_ (6:37) Nooo Peter I take it back I’m sorry please not my chocolate _

 

**(6:40) Alice is singing it in a funeral march it’s somehow coming off as almost classy**

_ (6:40) Impossible wow Alice a musical artist of phenomenal skill _

 

**(6:44) Remus I’M a musical artist of phenomenal skill!! I sang it soprano it was legendary it brought Benjy to TEARS!!**

_ (6:44) Were the tears in any way related to your singing? _

 

**(6:47) What technically does “related” even mean you know in the grander scheme of things**

_ (6:47) So completely unrelated then _

_ (6:47) Go mingle with your music people, I’m gonna read for a bit _

 

**(6:49) Enjoyyy no worries I shall return to you soon Moonshine!**

_ (6:49) Consider me reassured _

 

**(7:23) REMUS QUICK DORCAS TOLD A STORY ABOUT BEING AFRAID SOMETHING WILL GRAB HER FEET RUNNING UP THE STAIRS I NEED A RELEVANT PUN**

_ (7:23) um wow pressure _

_ (7:24) oh heel no? _

 

**(7:27) LOL REMUS UR A GEM -Marlene**

_ (7:28) gonna sleep text me before take off _

_ (7:28) not gonna mute so shh till then _

**(7:29) d-(^_^)z gotcha covered Moons sleep well <3**

_ (7:29) s much regret _

**(7:29) ~**

 

**(10:12) On the plane switching to airplane mode I’ve just realized I’ll only be able to message on wifi from now on till I’m back in UK :(**

 

**(10:14) ?**

**(10:14) Did you stop typing ?**

 

_ (10:16) till youre back in uk sorry im _

_ (10:16) i hadn’t thought about _

_ (10:17) the going back that youll leave im _

_ (10:17) ill never be able to undo  _

_ (10:17) is it worse to meet once ever or never im idk _

**(10:18) Remusss we’re taking off soon or I’d reply in full but it won’t be once ever we’ll meet again I promise but even other than that it IS worth it to be happy together for an hour or a day even if we can’t be together for long okay phone needs to be off I’ll text you soon short flight <3**

**(10:19) badger you with messages again soon sleep well my moons <3**

_ (10:19) sorry youre right well talk later its _

_ (10:20) ill sleep text me when you land enjoy the trip _

 

_ (10:23) <3 _

 

**(12:23) I hope you muted this time because that is not enough sleep but WE ARE IN DUBLIN and you wouldn’t belIEVE the accent on these people**

**(12:23) There’s a guy talking really loudly on the phone and I wanna ask him to rap something??**

**(12:24) It’s a really brilliant accent I’m butchering it**

 

**(12:27) Hi Remus Pads went off to chat up this random bloke omg are they singing WTH Sirius anyway you have less chocolate than before thx for making that bus a nightmare but still gonna**

**(12:31) Ignore anything Wormtail said, Frank has a better Irish accent than me so my bitterness is very justified**

**(12:31) Oh he didn’t even get there**

 

**(12:45) We thought we’d get some time to relax shop here’s Slughorn making us sprint through the airport to catch the plane when we have AGES**

 

**(1:13) Okay so I see his point now boarding already started and we’ve barely got through**

**(1:14) Hope your dreams are amazing (aka full of me) we’re taking off in a bit and it’s SUCH a long flight but I heard there’s Wi-Fi maybe so I could still text you?**

 

**(1:21) These seats are HUGE Remus I have so much leg space!!**

**(1:22) Nott is sitting by Slughorn this is hilarious there goes everything he was planning to watch.**

 

**(1:26) The screen says Local Time of Destination 9:26 AM you’re not going to reply for ages are you?**

**(1:26) Oh I’ll change my time to Canada might as well from now right?**

**(9:27) Wow that’s weird it really is a time warp**

 

**(10:29) … there is so much anime on here**

**(10:30) THERE IS SO MUCH ANIME ON HERE WHAT**

**(10:30) Okay so maybe I won’t text you??**

**(10:30) There’s some posh business man next to me he looks annoyed and we haven’t even taken off bet he’s judging my music choices**

 

**(10:49) WE ARE OFFICIALLY IN THE AIR AND MESSAGE STILL SENDING THERE IS WI-FI IN THE SKY**

**(10:50) WE ARE IN A PLANE AND MOVING AND WHEN WE LAND IT’LL BE WHERE YOU ARE ?? !! ?? !!**

**(10:50) R E M U S <3 THIS IS SO REAL RIGHT NOW I’M GOING TO GO CRY WITH PETE**

 

**(11:23) Today on grossest peanuts to exist in ever**

 

**(12:39) This is hilarious what have you done Remus everyone on the plane has hummed Whatcha Say at least three times**

 

**(1:26) Pete just started up a game that we’re trying to play across the aisles and rows and have to hand it to him it’s kind of brilliant**

 

**(1:48) HAHAHHAHA I TAKE IT BACK FRANK HIT THE FLIGHT ATTENDANT WITH FLOSS**

_ (1:49) What even would a game entail that this could happen I don’t _

**(1:49) REMUS LOOK I’M IN THE SKY AND WE’RE STILL TEXTING NOTHING CAN KEEP US APART**

_ (1:50) How did I know that’s where you’d take it _

_ (1:50) How’s the flight the food the business man? _

**(1:51) Ohhh I actually misjudged him he cried watching Lilo & Stitch he’s alright in my book**

_ (1:51) That IS usually a pretty good judge of character _

_ (1:51) I haven’t seen that movie in ages, what have you watched so far? _

**(1:52) EVERYTHING I can’t stick to one with so many choices and then I’ll see a screen across the aisle and switch to that and**

**(1:52) The music is really weird they don’t have any jazz but every single Aerosmith song??**

**(1:53) And their classical music is practically all Mozart??**

**(1:53) Frank would flip if he weren’t so busy crying all over Alice watching Grave of the Fireflies**

_ (1:54) Alice is a patient soul then _

_ (1:54) Or a heartless one ? That movie shreds the soul ? _

**(1:55) Oh she’s crying too but he’s the ugly crier**

**(1:55) Like people pause in the aisle to make sure he’s okay**

**(1:55) So really Alice is patient not to be laughing and it almost evens out the movie**

**(1:56) THEY’RE BRINGING FOOD IT SMELLS AMAZING**

 

_ (1:59) Hope it tastes half as amazing _

 

**(2:08) Mmm the salad isn’t great but the pasta is good and bread and butter can’t go wrong there**

**(2:09) I’m going to get bored eating tell me a thing**

 

_ (2:11) What thing? _

**(2:11) SOMEthing**

_ (2:11) Right thanks for clearing that up _

_ (2:12) Okay a thing mmm _

_ (2:13) Oh here’s a thing: Pettiness of the ED _

_ (2:13) So I’m going to assume patients were getting admitted and taking ER pillows with them to the units and I guess ED thought best solution: Obtain sharpie. Scribble ED on every single pillow. _

**(2:14) Oh noo are you in the ED again?**

**(2:14) Also that’s petty as hell but also exactly my kinda solution so**

_ (2:15) Pretty sure you’d just march up there and steal the unit’s pillows tbh _

_ (2:16) Nah it’s nothing, doctor said my last labs iron was really low and demanded I come get checked out _

_ (2:16) Which is more obnoxious than anything because _

_ (2:16) 1) HIV causes low hemoglobin _

_ (2:16) 2) HIV meds cause low hemoglobin _

_ (2:17) 3) Female body causes low hemoglobin _

_ (2:17) Thusly it would be ridiculous if I didn’t have low hemoglobin _

_ (2:17) Also I’m not bleeding out of the neck so I’ll be here for hours, I’m justified in this frustration _

**(2:18) I’m trying really hard to reply to this like a person who didn’t just have the word “thusly” texted to them in a serious conversation**

**(2:19) I’m trying really hard but it isn’t working**

**(2:19) I’m just gonna take a second to**

 

**(2:21) Okay okay I’m good wow there were actual tears and barking I choked on an entire tomato that was amazing Remus thanks okay**

**(2:22) I hope you get called and get home soon!!**

_ (2:22) If it helps, hospital is way closer to airport than Cornwall so _

**(2:23) Welll I still wouldn’t wish the ER on your but if that helps youuu**

_ (2:23) Yeah not denying that _

**(2:23) <3 <3 <3**

**(2:24) I get we’re texting all casually but !! you realize we !! are !! gonna !! meet !!**

**(2:25) And however that happens if from across a hall or across a phone either way**

**(2:25) I mean !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(2:25) The guy in the seat by me might actually be judging me now because I am JUMPING but !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_ (2:26) Honestly every little while I have to pretend it isn’t real so I don’t freak out in public but _

_ (2:26) It really is very !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_ (2:26) And _

_ (2:26) Yeah <3 _

**(2:27) REMUSSSSSS <3 THIS IS**

**(2:29) cmon Remus all of us said he wouldnt hit 16 till we landed and you just do this to us**

_ (2:30) ?? _

**(2:30) oh its frank**

_ (2:30) That’s also good to know and hi nice to meet you but what have I done to you? 16 till you landed? _

**(2:31) yea he’s giggling its a nuisance on the whole aisle**

_ (2:31) It’s amazing the level of nothing that cleared up, are all of you like this? _

**(2:32) its a special talent**

**(2:32) the hearts man the 16th one we all said wouldnt be for a while and now hes trying to cartwheel by the restrooms**

_ (2:34) 16th _

_ (2:34) You have a count of _

_ (2:34) Is there a public broadcast every time I send him a heart ?? Why does anyone have this counted ?? _

_ (2:35) I just _

_ (2:35) So so so ridiculous _

**(2:36) i told him youre blushing hes charging up here im abt to get bulldozed**

**(2:37) REMUS WHATEVER FRANK SAID HE CAN’T BE TRUSTED IT’S ALL LIES**

_ (2:37) You’ve been counting the hearts I send you? _

**(2:38) Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm yes**

**(2:38) Of course I have**

_ (2:39) Of course you have _

_ (2:39) You’re _

_ (2:39) A lot, in the best best possible way _

_ (2:39) I’m _

_ (2:40) <3 17 _

**(2:40) Hey**

**(2:40) Hey**

**(2:40) Do you even know**

**(2:40) How happy you make me**

**(2:40) I’m maybe a bit bit sleep deprived but**

**(2:41) Remus**

**(2:41) I l o v e talking to you so much and it makes me so happy**

**(2:41) Sorry I’ll stop if I’m making you uncomfortable but it’s so so so true**

**(2:42) So <3**

_ (2:42) I’m definitely sleep deprived and finally being called for useless testing then an awkward uncomfortable ride home with dad but I’ll blame the sleep too: _

_ (2:43) Sirius you don’t know how happy you make me all the time when we’re talking and when we’re not and when I think about you a l l the time and I really love talking to you too, so so much <3 _

_ (2:44) I’ll text you when I’m out, get some sleep on the plane _

_ (2:44) You’re _

_ (2:45) <3 _

 

**(2:47) I’M NOT ALLOWED TO SAY IT BUT <3 I’M THINKING IT REALLY HARD THROUGH TEARS REMUS I’LL SLEEP WHEN NOTT SWITCHES SEATS BACK WITH ME YOU ARE THE BEST THING <3 <3 <3**

**(2:48) I HOPE THEY LET YOU OUT SOON AND ALL IS WELL AND <3 <3 <3 STILL TEARS GUSHING TO PETER ABOUT YOU AGAIN**

 

_ (3:11) im out im a bit panicking _

_ (3:11) im out im fine couldve told you that few hours and few unnecessary tests ago _

_ (3:12) youre in descent im  _

_ (3:12) sitting outside er theres planes _

_ (3:13) theres 2 planes in the sky could be you _

_ (3:13) you could be right there _

_ (3:14) if im going to have an anxiety attck ER frnt door is the plce to be _

**(3:15) Hey Remus it’s Pete breathe in count 4 hold it 7 then breathe out a long long breath count 8**

**(3:16) Sorry I just saw the messages Sirius is still sleeping but we have to keep seatbelts on and he’s 2 rows up I can’t wake him I just found his phone when it started vibrating**

**(3:17) We’re landing so we aren’t in the sky so it’s not us if that helps!**

**(3:17) Focus on where you are now and what’s around you the colours and shapes and smells and sounds**

_ (3:18) thx _

_ (3:18) sry _

 

_ (3:59) Thanks Pete _

**(3:59) Np I'd do it for Sirius all the time**

_ (4:00) Because of his family thing? _

**(4:00) Um yeah when he left and all he was pretty**

**(4:00) I don’t actually know what he told you so I shouldn’t sorry**

**(4:00) But the plane is slowing so he’ll be woken pretty soon**

 

**(4:02) REMUS WE LANDED WE’RE IN CANADA IT IS 4PM AND WE ARE IN CANADA AND BY WE I MEAN US YOU AND ME BOTH IN CANADA**

_ (4:03) CANADA AND I WELCOME YOU my dad is pulling up I won’t reply he doesn’t like phones or me so text you later but !!!!!!!! _

**(4:03) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**(4:48) We are off the plane and Alice is panicking her luggage is the only one that hasn’t come**

 

**(4:57) Okayyy everyone has their things we’re bussing to hotel THIS IS MAGICAL REMUS WE SEE THE SAME SKY it’s freezing btw what is this it’s supposed to be spring**

**(4:58) I just fell asleep sitting up on the bench you were right jet lag is harsh**

 

_ (5:12) I’m back in my room and I’m pacing how do you feel how is it how’s being here? _

**(5:13) I’m lucky I have jet lag my head is like mud I can’t think or feel but I’m still !!!!**

**(5:13) Remus <3**

_ (5:14) Yeah me too _

_ (5:14) You’re so real right now you’re on a bus maybe I’ve been on that bus you’re here you’re actually here _

_ (5:15) At some point when you’re awake we need to have a conversation around the whole if-we-meet-you-need-to-know things _

_ (5:15) And I can only type that now because I already had time to freak out earlier so _

_ (5:15) You still have the schedule I gave you Andy and I made? _

 

_ (5:17) You fell asleep didn’t you? _

_ (5:17) Comfortable rocking bus ride and jet lag, fatal combo I guess _

_ (5:17) Oh right you can only wifi message now _

_ (5:18) Well I got no sleep with the dumb ER call that freaked my dad so I’ll probably sleep now too but _

_ (5:18) Wow look at us napping at 5p like the outstanding citizens we are _

_ (5:19) Hope the hotel is beautiful and you can sleep right when you get there and I’ll text you later _

_ (5:19) Later around whatever time it is for both of us since we’re in the same time zone now _

_ (5:20) I’ll sleep before that becomes a lot, sleep well Sirius ~ _

 

**(5:57) Were at checkin Im sleeping on someones shoulder but who**

**(5:58) I’m awake I’m awake oh my God it was Marlene she will never let this go**

**(5:59) SAME TIME ZONE SAME PLACE CORNWALL SOULMATES UNITE!!**

 

**(6:13) Slughorn is having us drop our bags and go out to dinner he just doesn’t want anyone to sleep so we can rehearse tomorrow morning before the first night**

**(6:13) Which is fine because I was going to be first one down to rehearsal anyway because I have VERY IMPORTANT AUDIENCE MEMBERS**

 

**(6:24) And I know I said it before but Remus nooooo pressure at all and you said you’d be with Andy and not to look for you and I promise promise I won’t and I’m realllly glad you’re going to come**

**(6:25) Everyone is super excited I told them all and everyone promised not to look for you guys and (ZERO PRESSURE) but if you change your mind and wanna come with Andy and see me after we perform we don’t have to like anything touch or like I can just not look at you or I don’t know but**

**(6:25) Basically no pressure of any kind for anything at all even if you can’t make it to hear us**

**(6:26) But Remus I really would LOVE for you to hear about us play if you want to without seeing me and I don’t mind at ALL however you wanna do it and**

**(6:27) I could just keyboard smash but like you are incredible and I’m REALLY GLAD we’re in the same country even if that’s all it comes to**

 

**(6:35) HA this old woman in the lobby heard Frank whistling Amazing Grace and called him talented and he got all flustered and BLUSHED what a loser**

_ (6:36) You’re my favourite thing about waking up _

_ (6:36) You just got all flustered and blushed what a loser _

 

**(6:38) WRONG I TRIPPED AND SLAMMED INTO THE WALL AND CHOKED AND ALMOST DIED 3 DIFFERENT WAYS**

**(6:38) ARE WE JUST TURNING SAPPIER THE CLOSER WE GET WHAT HAPPENS WHEN WE MEET DO I PROPOSE WITH ROSES AND SWANS**

_ (6:39) Swans are tacky _

**(6:39) Is that the new tactic then, just kill me with cute until I don’t make it and we never have to face meeting?**

 

**(6:42) Sorry was that too far?**

_ (6:42) Haha nah I mean I hadn’t thought of that but as far as devious tactics _

**(6:43) We’re leaving the hotel so no more wifi till I get back but text you tonight! Sleeeep more if you can!**

_ (6:43) Enjoy dinner have a good evening Sirius enjoy Toronto ~ _

**(6:44) *enjoy being in the same world as Remus I will I will**

_ (6:44) ~ <3 sure _

 

**(9:46) WE HAD A GREAT DINNER AND AN AMAZING WALK EVEN THOUGH IT WAS FREEZING WOW TORONTO IS BEAUTIFUL**

_ (9:46) *whispers* like you _

**(9:46) *whispers like me***

**(9:47) REMUS HOW DARE YOU**

_ (9:47) so in synch _

**(9:47) Ohh did I wake you?**

_ (9:48) It’s fine I left my phone on sound so you would _

_ (9:48) Where did you go for dinner where did you walk? _

**(9:49) HAHAHAHHA REMUS IT WAS THE MOST CANADIAN**

**(9:49) Maple Leaf Tavern**

**(9:50) And even walking Remus every little bit I’d overhear someone and realize that is that what YOU sound like??**

_ (9:51) Yeahh I very rarely forgot you’re British but I think when I actually hear you talk I may need a moment _

_ (9:51) And by a moment I mean several moments _

_ (9:52) Believe it or not Andy did in fact talk about your suave and beautiful self and I’m going to need a moment for that too _

_ (9:52) Is your hair still as long as she said or _

_ (9:52) And your eyes and _

_ (9:52) Do you have the same bone structure because Andy’s is killer _

_ (9:53) Sorry I’ll shh but like yeah _

 

**(9:56) The one thing we owe them then because yeah there’s not a big genetic pool we all look pretty much the same**

**(9:56) Also take as many moments as you’d like I just took one now**

**(9:57) There may or may not have been pillow giggling you’ll never know**

_ (9:57) ~ _

**(9:58) Benjy just threw the hotel notepad at me I’m doing a modified version of the dance from the floor**

_ (9:59) Why are you on the floor you’re in a hotel get in bed _

_ (9:59) And do so without any innuendos if you want an audience tomorrow _

**(10:00) Well, make it clearer what you think of me Remus**

_ (10:00) You made an innuendo out loud anyway didn’t you _

**(10:01) FRANK THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY**

_ (10:01) Go to sleep you have jet lag and a rehearsal to deal with in the morning _

**(10:02) See you had to go and smile and now I’m doing the dance in bed and it just looks wrong**

_ (10:02) I didn’t smile _

**(10:02) You did now**

_ (10:03) Damn _

**(10:03) HA nice try soulmate B-)**

_ (10:03) Go to sleep _

**(10:04) Are youuu going to sleep?**

_ (10:04) You realize I text you at 2-3a on a regular basis, I don’t sleep at 10p and go on 5a flagpole climbings _

**(10:05) Awwww memoriessss**

**(10:05) *How Far We’ve Come* playing in my head now**

_ (10:06) Same but in my head the lyric is ‘now I wonder what my life is gonna mean when you’re gone’ _

**(10:07) … Remus**

_ (10:07) Go to sleep Sirius _

**(10:08) I’m not going to be gone Remus I’ll be just as here as I am now**

_ (10:08) You don’t know that you think that now but you haven’t met me and _

_ (10:09) And you don’t know you can’t know _

_ (10:09) Don’t make promises you can’t keep don’t say things you don’t _

_ (10:09) It’ll be worse if you think you’ll _

_ (10:10) Just never mind we can talk about this when we talk about if-we-meet things _

_ (10:10) You need to sleep _

_ (10:10) Later _

**(10:11) Slughorn is going door to door taking everyone’s phones so we sleep ugh everyone is emailing their family I’ll text Prongs to stop crying missing me and get on with his life**

_ (10:12) Do that James is probably dehydrated from the endless tears _

_ (10:12) And Sirius, thank you _

_ (10:12) Sleep well, text me when you can, good luck with rehearsal _

_ (10:13) And I guess _

_ (10:13) Maybe maybe _

_ (10:13) See you tomorrow _

**(10:14) SEE ME TOMORROW REMUS I WILL REVEL IN YOUR INVISIBLE PRESENCE THANK YOU SLEEP WELL EVENTUALLY <3**

_ (10:14) <3 _

\---

April 1

**_Cornwall, CA (11:14a)_ **

 

**(11:14) GOOD MORNING TO YOU REMUS**

**(11:14) AND TO ME**

**(11:14) BECAUSE IT IS ALSO MORNING FOR ME**

**(11:14) IT IS THE SAME TIME WHERE WE BOTH ARE**

**(11:15) BECAUSE WE ARE IN THE SAME PLACE**

_ (11:15) hate you _

_ (11:15) sleepng shhh _

**(11:16) I was shhh till NOW Remus the SKY is so awake how do you still sleep??**

_ (11:16) we dnt leave til 1 its fien _

**(11:17) !!!! YOU LEAVE AT 1 TO COME HERE TO BE IN THE ACTUAL SAME PLACE TO HEAR ME PLAY**

_ (11:17) cant wait <3 _

**(11:18) AWWW ME NEITHER <3**

_ (11:18) till then im sleep _

**(11:19) Till then I’m practice**

_ (11:19) shhhh _

**(11:20) I’m beaming sleep well Moons see me soon**

_ (11:20) <3 _

 

_ (12:43) I know you’re probably out with no wifi and I’m sorry but I’m freaking out _

_ (12:44) and it’s not a trust thing it isn’t I swear it’s just _

_ (12:44) I’m not not not not ready to meet you _

_ (12:45) well not _

_ (12:45) not ready for you to meet me _

_ (12:45) and we don’t know what will happen you won’t look for us but _

_ (12:46) Sirius I’m really scared I’m terrified _

_ (12:46) because I can’t mess this up I don’t know what I’ll do if _

_ (12:47) even if we weren’t _

_ (12:47) this _

_ (12:47) if we weren’t whatever this is I can’t have you hate me or _

_ (12:48) what would I do what would happen if _

_ (12:48) but I can’t miss this I can’t just _

_ (12:48) I want to text Andy and tell her to just go without me _

_ (12:49) but I already told her I would _

_ (12:49) told you I would _

_ (12:49) told myself I would _

_ (12:50) I even told my dad I mean not details but _

_ (12:50) and I want to God I want to so badly _

_ (12:50) you don’t even know you can’t imagine _

_ (12:50) you’re the one who sends all the hearts I said you were ridiculous but I’ve sent 23 you’ve sent 208 hearts to me Sirius _

_ (12:51) 208 of course I counted too of course I every single time you sent one was _

_ (12:51) you can’t actually understand how much you mean to me and how much you’ve done for me and _

_ (12:51) you’re probably in rehearsal I’m so sorry you’re going to come back to this at some point _

_ (12:52) not yet I’m not ready yet I can’t risk you meeting me and _

_ (12:52) if you only like me now because you haven’t met me _

_ (12:52) I can’t _

_ (12:53) Eaton isn’t that big there might not be a big crowd and you’d spot Andy she’s a blimp and _

_ (12:53) it’s not just _

_ (12:54) you terrify me Sirius I’m so so scared of what you could think of me _

_ (12:54) because I _

_ (12:56) Andy texted asking if I’m ready do I reply I’m hyperventilating in my closet probably not _

_ (12:56) yes or no yes or no yes or no _

_ (12:56) I want to I want to I want u I want to _

_ (12:57) you promised and I trust you and you’re not going to seek us out and _

_ (12:57) at my own pace at my own pace see how I feel tomorrow how I feel tonight _

_ (12:57) but right now right now _

 

_ (1:03) I’m in the car we’re on our way we’re coming _

_ (1:03) I’m coming Sirius ~ _

 

**(4:46) REMUS I’M SORRY WE WERE SIGHTSEEING NO WIFI WE JUST GOT TO EATON CENTRE WIFI I GOT THESE I’M SORRY AND I DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH YOU WANT ME TO REPLY TO AND SLUGHORN IS GOING TO CONFISCATE PHONES IF I TEXT TOO LONG BUT Remus you are the bravest and most incredible man I know and I’m so so glad you’re going to come and I promise I won’t even focus in on the crowd I’ll scan and I won’t look for Andy till after like we said and REMUS you know you mean so so so much to me too and I’m sorry this has you so freaked and I really really meant it when I said no pressure if this is it then this is it but as long and as much as you’d wanna see me or have me see you or even both maybe up to you completely Remus I’m just <3 <3 <3 Slughorn noticed me crying Wormtail’s covering but I’ll text you when he’s distracted by set up and Remus <3 <3 <3 214 hearts still not enough I won’t say it because you said not to but so so so much <3**

 

_ (4:51) Andy says stop making me cry and a _ _ lso stop making her cry and stop being adorable (apparently last one is for both of us) _

_ (4:51) <3 24 isn’t enough either Sirus and _

_ (4:52) T h a n k  y o u so so much I’m ~~~ _

_ (4:52) We’re almost there my heart is going insane _

_ (4:53) You were just climbing a flagpole with mice how did this all _

 

_ (5:06) We’re here we’re here you’re here I’m here we’re here _

 

_ (5:13) I really hope your friends don’t get nervous easily because we’re already pushing through crowds and it’s not even close to time yet _

 

_ (5:16) Oh my God there’s people setting up are you one of those is it wrong to ask Andy _

_ (5:16) FRANK I SEE FRANK you were right that hat is incredible _

_ (5:17) is _

 

_ (5:26) Hey Siri it’s Andy WE ARE PUMPED FOR THIS _

_ (5:26) And my unborn kid’s judging you so give her a show _

**(5:27) Have you met me Andy the stage is just a prop I AM a show**

**(5:27) What happened where’s Remus is he okay??**

_ (5:28) LOL Ted is still laughing he’s fine Remus caught one glance of you on stage and had to excuse himself to the bathroom to go breathe or something _

_ (5:28) I don’t blame him Siri damn check you out you’ve really grown out of that whole punk look _

_ (5:28) Though the hair is a bit long bet Walburga hated that _

_ (5:29) Come onnn stop setting up and read my messages ah good pick up your phone yes _

_ (5:29) YOU KNOCKED OVER BOTH STANDS LMAOOOOOO SMOOTH BLACK REAL SLICK _

_ (5:29) YOU’RE BLUSHING OMG LMAO _

_ (5:29) LOL THAT’S ADORABLE TED AND I CANNOT HANDLE YOU TWO _

_ (5:30) Pick your phone back up tomato face leave the breathing exercises to Remus _

_ (5:30) Did you just POUT at me lol _

_ (5:31) You better be appreciating how hard it is for me not to plow through these people right now and climb onto that dumb stage and squeeze your face _

**(5:32) There’s nothing to reply to any of this Andy wth I was so ready for this performance**

**(5:32) Okay without any extra comments or smirking or whatever:**

**(5:33) What EXACTLY did Remus say??**

**(5:33) Did he**

**(5:33) ???**

_ (5:34) If Remus would let us tell you where we’re sitting you could SEE the smirk on my face it’s a great one top notch quality smirk _

**(5:34) Dammit I was so ready for this I was so chill**

**(5:34) Had to come along and fluster me Black**

_ (5:35) HA you’re the only Black left here, that’s TONKS to you _

**(5:35) … oh wow that’s weird you’re right**

_ (5:35) I mean I can call you  _

_ (5:36) Wait do you know his last name or ? _

_ (5:36) Oops did he know yours or did I muck things up? _

**(5:37) I didn’t and he didn’t then he did but it’s okay I’m not the one worried about stalkers**

_ (5:37) Maybe you should be with that shirt and that bun you look fiiiine Black _

**(5:38) Shut upppp**

_ (5:38) LMAO THAT BLUSH IS JUST AS FIIINE _

_ (5:39) Okay Slughorn fine he’ll put his phone away _

_ (5:39) Oh Remus is coming back lol Ted and I will catch you after break a leg cousin! _

**(5:39) !!! See you after**

**(5:41) Hey Remus**

_ (5:41) Hey _

_ (5:41) The stage looks great _

**(5:42) BD riiight “the stage” sure sure thanks Remus I’m sure you look great too ;)**

_ (5:43) Banned _

**(5:43) Sooo is this okay?**

_ (5:43) Yeah sorry I needed a sec _

_ (5:44) Oh my God you’re standing up you _

_ (5:44) You were sitting but you’re _

_ (5:45) I _

_ (5:46) … I had almost for a second forgotten how short you are _

_ (5:46) You’re _

_ (5:47) Tiny _

_ (5:47) So so small _

_ (5:48) Oh my God your scowl you’re adorable _

_ (5:48) Tiny Sirius little frown _

_ (5:49) You’re scowling at something I said you’re _

_ (5:49) Real _

_ (5:49) Here _

_ (5:50) This is _

 

“Mr. Black, once again, if you  _ wouldn’t  _ mind.” Slughorn sighed as he squeezed past him, nearly toppling the stand Sirius had only righted a moment ago, and Sirius jerked his head up and locked his phone, hesitating before leaning down to place it, face up, on the ground beside his foot. His motions felt automatic as he pulled his instrument out of his case, the rosin clutched in his fingers as he turned to look out over the crowd. The Eaton Centre was massive, and already there was a crowd gathered at the base of the stage and a group behind them who seemed to have brought their own blankets to spread across the ground and lounge on. An elderly woman seated at a table near the stage smiled at him, and he grinned automatically, feeling the surging excitement and nervousness that always accompanied a performance. There was something about their music, their orchestra, and the way those listening would smile, would tilt their heads, would close their eyes. But there was also something about the lithe way his fingers danced across the strings, a breath away from a wrong note at any given moment, something about the hundreds of eyes that didn’t seem to blink as they watched, that seemed to be waiting for him to tilt his hand  _ just  _ wrong. He adjusted the height of his stand absentmindedly, swallowing hard as his mind turned to Andy and Ted, to Remus, out there somewhere in the crowd. Would they be sitting at one of the tables by the columns? Standing crowded beside the entryways? Would Andy be grinning her sharp smile, would she be humming along? Would Remus be - And Sirius felt the slightest tremble in his hand, a slight tightening in his chest because Remus was  _ actually  _ watching, would be  _ listening  _ to him play and suddenly - suddenly that seemed -

“Sirius,” Marlene hissed, startling him into dropping his bow, and he curled his shaking fingers into a fist and scowled over his shoulder at her, then softened as he saw her concerned expression. She leaned towards him, her tone hardly a shade away from patronizing. “We all  _ know  _ he’s already gone for you, and you’ve practiced till you calloused so you need to  _ calm down.  _ ”

Sirius opened his mouth to protest, because he wasn’t  _ worried, _ he was just having healthy nerves before a performance that was the same as any other performance aside from the fact that one of the people in the crowd right there was Remus and he had  _ promised  _ he wouldn’t try to find him or try to - and Andy was here, she and Ted were going to watch him play and he was going to see her and she was going to have questions about his being disowned and seeing her again when the last time he’d seen her, he’d been in a dining room with Bellatrix and she’d been shrieking… terrible things, and -

“Sirius.” He turned, breathing hard as Alice smiled gently at him, straightening her stand. “We’re going to be incredible.” He swallowed hard, nodding jerkily, then turned to look at Peter, who was chatting animatedly with an audience member who had stopped by the edge of the stage. They had practiced and practiced, and he  _ knew  _ it would be fine, he  _ knew,  _ but - Slughorn stepped to the front of the stage and Sirius’ heart jolted into his throat, hands shaking with panic again. He let his gaze rise to the audience that had further crowded into the food court, blurring over the groups watching expectantly from the tables, to the endless people crowding against the walls and in front of the shops, and felt a dizzying sensation. He ground his teeth. Sirius Black didn’t  _ get  _ nervous, of all their performances this year he’d grinned and winked and  _ earned  _ first chair, and he wasn’t nervous now, there was just the matter of his shirt which may have gained sentience and was attempting to strangle him as Slughorn stepped up to the microphone. He tore his gaze from the endless, milling crowd, raising fingers that felt clumsy and uncoordinated to loosen the collar of his shirt, then jumped again as his phone vibrated against the ground beside his tapping foot. His heart leapt as he leaned forward, still tugging at his shirt collar, glancing down at the screen.

_ Whoa there, I know we were promised a show, but maybe keep the shirt on for a bit longer _

Sirius felt a grin split his face as he dropped his fingers from his collar to scoop his phone onto his lap, eyes traitorously scanning the crowd, heart pounding. He waited a moment until he was sure Remus would be looking, mustered a casual smirk for a moment, then winked, devastatingly charming. Immediately, he unlocked his phone and shot back a response.

**Made you blush**

_ So you did _

_ You look beautiful by the way _

Sirius had barely smirked when the second message appeared, and he fumbled with his phone for a moment, almost dropping it onto the stage, heat rising to his face as he ducked his head.

_ Made you blush _

**Shut up**

Sirius had barely sent the message when Benjy elbowed him, and he felt another rush of panic as Slughorn turned to face them, clearing his throat and raising his baton. When had he finished announcing them, what had he said? Had people applauded, had he missed the entire exchange? Slughorn tapped his stand then raised the baton, and Sirius hastily raised his viola to rest on his shoulder alongside the orchestra, fingers white against the bow and heart hammering. He took a deep breath in, and as he exhaled, his phone buzzed lightly against his leg again. He felt a rush of warmth, and a small smile broke out. Remus was watching him play. As he drew his bow across the strings, his fingers sure and steady, he straightened in his chair again and concentrated. He was going to give Remus a show to enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these boys the next chapter is in progress and is C U T E, I hope it's ready soon but I've been writing t o o many other things why THANKS FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT HOPE YOU LIKED


	14. together together

 

“Sirius!” He’d barely turned away from Dorcas, who was insisting on outlining every single hesitation and error she’d imagined from the strings section, when the group of chattering children in front of him suddenly scrambled aside to allow a  _ very  _ pregnant Andy to fling herself onto him, Ted laughing behind her. The commotion around him seemed to die away, the bustling of the mall patrons quieting, narrowing down to the warmth of this shaking embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, taking a wavering breath in. He’d said he wouldn’t cry, he’d given his word, and he wouldn’t, he wasn’t going to cry - He heard a sniff, and then another, and suddenly they were both crying, raising their heads to laugh at each other’s teary expressions before burying their heads and clutching at each other, tears pouring down their faces. A long, long moment later, Sirius wiped at his face and stepped away, sheepishly shaking Ted’s hand as he took a steadying breath. Andy was… older. She looked different but looked exactly the same, looked wildly happy and wildly excited and... huge. He said so, in a low, stunned voice, and was rewarded with a laugh as Andy and Ted both gazed down at the belly she had both arms caressing. She glanced up at him, shifting in place for a moment, a hesitant question in her eyes, and Sirius straightened, feeling a rush of dread again. Were they getting right into it then? How much could he ask about how she’d left, why she’d left, how she’d gotten away? What would be the right thing to say, how would he explain everything that had happened that day, those weeks -

“D’you want to feel her kick?”

Sirius’ eyes widened, and he stumbled forward as she grinned and yanked his hand to press against her belly. It was firmer than he’d expected, and somehow he illogically felt as if he could hear the heartbeat suddenly, could feel the life pulsing beneath his hand, a brand new Black - well, not Black - to be born and raised so, so far from the corruptive twisting of their family. There was a smugness resonating through him, a fierce protectiveness and defiance, and as he looked up to meet Andy’s sharp grin, he knew she felt the same.

“So we don’t have too long tonight,” Andy said quickly, as Ted turned to chat with Peter, who was staring in awe at Andy’s pregnant belly. “Remus is waiting on us for a ride home, and his dad apparently needs him home by ‘an hour before we left’ so we-”

“Have you-” Sirius interrupted without realizing, then caught himself and grimaced before he continued, trying to keep his voice steady. “Have you met his dad?”

Andy’s expression darkened, and Sirius felt his fists clench. “Not as such. Honestly, I barely met Remus, shut in their house as they’ve been since they moved in. I’d see his dad leaving for work and coming back, never a word of greeting or anything.” Sirius’ chest tightened as Andy hesitated. “Sometimes, though, I’d… hear him yelling. Nothing like ours, mind you, but… not good.” Andy shook her head, smiling sadly as Ted put an arm around her. “I only met R-Remus when I gave him a ride once, found him hunched up and freezing at the bus stop. Has he told you he’s not well?”

Sirius hesitated before he nodded. “Yes, but… I mean, I can’t say-”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Andy waved him off, “of course you can’t say if he chose not to, I’m just saying, he’s thin as a rail and it’s not just being ill, that boy needs better caring for than that dad of his is giving. Barely standing half the time and his dad leaves him home alone all those hours. It’s not my business to interfere after Remus specifically asks me not to all the time, but…”

There was a moment of grim silence between them, and Sirius felt a surge of vicious anger at Remus’ father who would let him shoulder such weight alone, would make him feel such solitude and make him feel  _ wrong  _ and-

“Speaking of Remus,” Ted said brightly, nudging Andy, “he’s still waiting for us to drive him home before we provoke the wrath of said father.”

Andy jolted from where she’d been frowning a hole through Sirius’ instrument case. “Damn, you’re right.” She turned to Sirius, yanking him into a tight hug that he returned just as firmly, then reluctantly pulled away. “Ted and I will be back tomorrow Siri, we’ll talk then?” Sirius nodded and forced a grin, his head still imagining Remus shivering in an empty home, alone in the darkness. “And Black?” Andy called as she and Ted turned to force their way through the dispersing crowds. “You were brilliant, not that you need me to tell you that.”

“I didn’t, but I’ll take it.” Sirius grinned at her and waved at Ted as they disappeared into the throng of people again, and for a moment he stood there, his classmates still chattering around him and Andy’s words still heavy in his head. Then his phone vibrated against his leg, and a smile spread onto his face inadvertently.

Of course, he wasn’t able to even touch his phone for the next hour or so as he had to help pack up, grab dinner to take back with them, and scowl and ward off the completely unfounded accusations that he had “that mooning face” on as his phone vibrated again and again. By the time he collapsed onto the plush carpet of their hotel room, he was blocking out Frank’s sniggering entirely as he yanked his phone out, a bright warmth pulsing through him as he scrolled and alternately grinned more and more broadly before bursting out laughing, and promptly buried his face in his arms.

 

_ (6:03) You look like an incredible artist I can’t even believe you’re real right now _

 

_ (6:07) How are you not more arrogant Sirius how are you not absolutely conceited _

 

_ (6:11) This is the most beautiful sound my ears have ever experienced ?? _

_ (6:12) Which may also be due to how beautiful you look playing ?? _

_ (6:13) Your eyes are closed do you even know what that does ?? _

 

_ (6:26) Sirius you are breathtaking you’ve made me cry _

 

_ (6:31) Andy and Ted are slow dancing it’s really cute _

 

_ (6:43) This one is my favourite definitely W H O A I am in love with the flute at this part, Alice right? _

 

_ (6:52) Peter absolutely killing it with that triangle it really does bring the entire piece together _

__

_ (7:03) Okay THIS one this one is my fav it’s so so gorgeous I want to write poetry to this _

 

_ (7:16) Oh my God this woman was talking loudly on the phone and Andy basically breathed fire on her she’s epic _

 

_ (7:25) No no no this can’t be the last one it can’t be over you’ve hardly played yet _

_ (7:26) THIS one this one is my favourite this is incrEDIBLE the strings I feel like I’m in a movie _

 

_ (7:33) Was that a combination bow/curtsy or ? _

_ (7:33) Sirius this has _

_ (7:34) How would I ever meet you you’re _

_ (7:35) Adorable _

_ (7:35) Gorgeous _

_ (7:35) I definitely _

_ (7:35) Can’t _

 

_ (7:41) Is there anyone in this mall left apart from me who didn’t get to hug you _

 

_ (7:46) oh _

_ (7:46) my _

_ (7:47) are you trying to kill me are you actually working towards my death _

_ (7:47) put that hair back into its bun right now _

 

_ (7:49) Oh my God you just run your hand through it I’m _

 

_ (7:53) your smile Sirius I’m dead _

 

_ (7:58) Frank shhh don’t make him laugh I’ll die _

 

_ (8:00) Yup Andy did that to me without prompting too just yanked my hand onto there _

_ (8:01) Ted is making fun of you, you’re not looking at him so I’m filling you in, he’s laughing at your expression _

 

_ (8:04) Ohh I hope she didn’t bring up anything too rough, your expressions have gone grim… _

 

_ (8:09) I don’t want to rush you guys I’m really sorry but we need to go my dad wanted me home by _

_ (8:09) Well he didn’t even want me to come _

_ (8:10) They’ll be back tomorrow though they’re coming to see you perform all 3 nights _

 

_ (8:14) Aww are Frank and Alice a thing because they’re being really cute behind you right now _

 

_ (8:21) Okay Andy and Ted are headed back towards me and it feels really stupid but just in case, I’m trying to save this moment as much as I can _

_ (8:22) You just smiled and I’m going to pretend it was for me ~ _

 

_ (8:25) Okay Andy and Ted are here I’ll stop gawking but Sirius _

_ (8:25) Completely genuinely: _

_ (8:26) (and not shallow because I was already obsessed with you before) _

_ (8:26) You. Are. Breathtaking. _

 

_ (8:28) Andy is laughing at me apparently I look dazed she’s not wrong I feel it too you’re _

_ (8:28) I can’t imagine you texting me somehow _

_ (8:29) Okay we’re getting in the car I’ll probably sleep, message me when you get back, sorry for… all of this _

 

_ (8:31) I’m really, really, really glad I came Sirius _

_ (8:31) Tell your friends thanks for an amazing show _

_ (8:32) And _

_ (8:32) ~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ (8:33) <3 _

 

**(9:36) My face is going to hurt from beaming how do I even respond to this here goes:**

**(9:37) Wormtail contributed nothing to this entire performance and same how do you ever pick a favourite they’re all beautiful**

**(9:38) Alice messed up twice she’s actually furious but I don’t think it was too noticeable**

**(9:39) Don’t be jealous I saved a special hug for you and yes Patented Marauder bow/curtsy Prongs developed to (not) impress his unrequited crush by crushing gender divisions of praise acceptance**

**(9:40) Me reading about your death-by-my-smile killed me too so we’re even**

**(9:41) #Fralice has been a thing before it was even a thing they’re nauseating I love it**

**(9:42) Almost every single smile there was for you and I know for a fact that one was so**

**(9:43) I AM ALSO SO GLAD YOU CAME AND ENJOYED IT AND THAT YOU ARE NOW FULLY AWARE OF HOW BEAUTIFUL AND TALENTED I AM IT’S A LOT TO TAKE IN I KNOW**

**(9:44) I’ve just sent a message to the group chat passing your message on I’ll let you know what they say**

**(9:44) I’d go down to their rooms but the carpet is so comfortable**

**(9:45) Oh but only the iPhones are on the group chat**

**(9:45) Marlene of course is first to reply and her response is censored because she’s the worst**

**(9:46) Dorcas said you’re welcome, the rest of hers is also censored for same reasons**

**(9:46) MOONY YOU’RE AWAKE**

_ (9:47) Andy fell asleep ages ago blaming the baby, Ted and I aren't buying it _

_ (9:47) They can’t both be censored for being the worst, doesn’t the term itself imply their can only be one? _

**(9:48) REMUS TELL ME MORE ABOUT HOW BEAUTIFUL I AM**

_ (9:48) S O  B E A U T I F U L SIRIUS _

**(9:48) It’s true it’s all true**

**(9:49) Oh Pete says thanks with way too many exclamation marks and that he loves you what a loser**

_ (9:50) ILY2 Peter <3 _

**(9:50) D;**

_ (9:50) Isn’t it past your bedtime? _

**(9:51) Remus we’ve MET and you’re thinking of bedtimes??**

_ (9:51) I know you’re just trying to distract me and that it absolutely is your bedtime but it’s going to work because Sirius we DID _

_ (9:51) And it was _

_ (9:52) Absolutely amazing _

_ (9:52) You _

_ (9:52) Were absolutely amazing _

_ (9:53) And I _

_ (9:53) was absolutely right _

_ (9:53) Because if I never see you again _

_ (9:53) It is undeniably going to rip me to shreds _

_ (9:54) So that said _

_ (9:54) April 4th _

_ (9:55) 10:46a _

 

_ (9:57) This is the part when you say something _

**(9:57) Sorry I Remus are you sure??**

**(9:57) And I mean you can change your mind between now and then of course but are you**

_ (9:58) Yes _

**(9:58) I AM LEAPING I JUST TWIRLED FRANK REMUS OH MY GOD I WOULD LOVE THAT SO MUCH**

**(9:58) WE DON’T EVEN HAVE TO**

**(9:59) ANYTHING THERE IS NO HAVE TO THERE’S NO PRESSURE TO**

**(10:00) REMUS I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW REMUS <3 <3 <3**

_ (10:00) I’m more panicked but I can’t say I’m not twirling Frank in my head too _

**(10:01) I mean you could be twirling me in your head**

_ (10:01) Oh you have a classy grey fiddler hat too? _

**(10:02) Fine fine point taken twirl Frank he can have that since he DOESN’T GET TO COME TO THE SUPERIOR CORNWALL**

_ (10:02) Why is this one the superior Cornwall? _

**(10:03) Ours is lacking in Remus**

_ (10:03) You _

_ (10:03) Are _

**(10:04) Aww blushy mess**

_ (10:04) Well now that there’s a chance you get proof I’ll let you in on y e s _

_ (10:05) I am in fact a blushing mess most of the time we talk _

_ (10:05) You are the only person showering me with ridiculous flowery compliments on a constant basis so yes I have no resistance to it _

_ (10:05) Actually none _

_ (10:06) And I know you actually have to sleep now because they’ll undoubtedly want to practice early tomorrow but at some point we’re going to have to talk about… things _

**(10:07) REMUS THAT’S SO CUTE I mean you’ve SEEN me blush so you know already, and yes my friends and I deal out flowery compliments on the hour but yours are different I don’t have a resistance to you either**

**(10:08) *coughs* that special soulmate power *coughs* what did someone say something I didn’t**

**(10:09) Anyway YES absolutely we will talk about all the things and make sure you can be the most comfortable you can be for this and however that means we do this that's what we do because REMUS IT IS GOING TO BE FANTASTIC**

**(10:10) Oh my God we could go on an actual Wendy’s date play tic tac toe in person**

**(10:10) You could B R A I D my H A I R**

 

_ (10:12) yo udid that on purpose _

**(10:12) I didn’t but I’ll gladly take responsibility**

_ (10:13) I slammed my head on the car door and dropped my phone _

_ (10:13) You know your hair is _

_ (10:13) How to even describe it _

**(10:14) Luscious gorgeous stunningly soft and silky and incredible**

_ (10:14) Yes all of that _

_ (10:14) And we definitely would not go to Wendy’s it is the tackiest and cheapest _

**(10:15) Sooooo I’m hearing a no to the Wendy’s but not a no to the date so I’ll run with that and oh look Slughorn is here to take phones so I’ll text you in the Remus Morning (aka practically evening) sleep well in a few hours good night Remus thanksssssssss for coming today it made the performance the MOST incredible we’ve ever done and !!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~ <3 <3**

_ (10:16) Good night Sirius, good luck with morning rehearsal and thank YOU, this was the best day and I haven’t been this happy in years, maybe ever _

**(10:16) ~~~ I'M SO GLAD YOU HAD A GREAT DAY REMUS I AM SO SO HAPPY TOO <3 will you be home soon?**

_ (10:17) Soon-ish, 2 hours _

_ (10:17) Worth Every. Single. Minute of the drive Sirius, to all 3 of us  _

_ (10:17) Well Andy abandoned us to sleep so 2 of us but really <3 _

**(10:18) <3 <3 THIS WAS AN INCREDIBLE DAY AND TOMORROW WILL BE TOO AND APRIL 4 WILL BE THE ULTIMATE MAGICAL AMAZING DAY <3**

**(10:18) I'll sleep we have early rehearsal but <3 dream of me!**

_ (10:19) No chance I’ll dream of anything else for the next month _

 

_ (10:21) <3 Thank you Sirius _

\---

April 2

**_Cornwall, CA (4:02a)_ **

 

_ (4:02) in hindsight, saying no chance id dream of anything els was askin g for this prbly _

_ (4:02) aaand youre h ere toronto but slughorn right no phone my hands are sh aking _

_ (4:03) how youre only thing in my head fr hours till i fel l asleep then not at a ll _

_ (4:03) gues thats for the best you didnt maek it to my nightmares but _

_ (4:04) okay ill go back tos leep _

_ (4:05) youre heree i cant believe it _

_ (4:06) sleeping same province right now _

_ (4:07) compared to uk youre practicaly in this room _

_ (4:08) before i can think on that too har d ill sleep _

_ (4:08) sry have good breakfast and rehearsal _

 

_ (4:23) okay sleep isnt happening sirius did i mention you’re hot _

_ (4:23) you are youre gorgeous _

_ (4:24) is anyone else hot as you anywehre _

_ (4:24) i mean damn _

_ (4:25) smokin _

_ (4:25) i didnt sleep yesterday either i was freaked _

_ (4:26) im running on so little sleep rn _

_ (4:26) later im gonna think r _

_ (4:26) remus _

_ (4:26) remus shut up about how hot sirius was _

_ (4:27) but rn im just _

_ (4:27) you were wearing nail polish and i wanted your fingers on me _

_ (4:27) *on _

_ (4:28) it was rlly hot _

_ (4:28) and your bun there was hair in the front _

_ (4:28) wanted to touch you _

_ (4:29) im so tired i want to sleep _

_ (4:29) forever _

_ (4:29) oops not _

_ (4:30) well _

_ (4:31) ill go to sleep _

_ (4:31) your music i want it ona cd or something so beautiful _

_ (4:31) also you _

_ (4:32) gorgeous _

_ (4:32) good night starshine _

 

**(7:34) I know you’re not awake and I really really really hope you’re muted and that I don’t wake you up and we’ve only just gotten our phones back but**

 

**(7:36) I don’t even**

 

**(7:38) I’ll**

 

**(7:41) Okay okay when you wake up you can tell me whether I’m allowed to reply to any of that or whether it was**

**(7:41) Unfair and you were exhausted and**

**(7:41) But**

 

**(7:43) We can ignore it just say so I promise I won’t say anything**

**(7:43) Or we can not up to you but**

**(7:44) Either way I’m**

**(7:45) <3 but in bold and underlined and the size of the Eaton Centre**

 

**(7:47) Hope you’re sleeping and getting great rest and have a great breakfast, talk to you soon**

 

_ (1:34) Either ignore or send Andy over to kill me right now _

**(1:35) Good morning Moony!!**

_ (1:35) Oh I’ve been awake I was just contemplating how likely it is time travel will be invented soon enough to go back and prevent you from reading any of that _

_ (1:36) But we’re ignoring it so never mind that entire message and changing subject entirely never to reference it again please and thank you and I’m really really sorry _

**(1:36) Please and thank you not necessary and sorry even more unnecessary reallly unnecessary and okay subject change and never reference it again:**

**(1:37) Good afternoon to you sir**

_ (1:37) And a good morrow to you, how dost thou fare? _

**(1:37) W o w zero to a hundred**

_ (1:38) Yup _

_ (1:38) What are you up to? _

**(1:38) FINALLY YOU DON’T KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CHANCE**

**(1:39) Ahem**

**(1:39) I am**

**(1:39) Up to**

**(1:39) Here**

**(1:39) With you**

_ (1:40) I am hoping you’re somewhere embarrassingly public because ~~ _

 

**(1:42) I can respect that yes I am had to do a shortened version but everyone is jealous now so you probably should be too**

**(1:43) Actual answer though is Slughorn arranged a city tour that won’t be on a bus which is great but means I won’t have wifi all day**

**(1:43) And then we have our performance tonight too WHICH ANDY IS GOING TO BE AT AGAIN I’M SO EXCITED**

**(1:44) But that’s barely an hour of Remus for the entire day which isn’t even close to enough**

**(1:44) How is it we’re finally in the same place and we’re together LESS**

**(1:45) Also I know you blushed and am smug about it yes**

_ (1:45) Shush don’t ruin it _

_ (1:45) Well enjoy the not-bus tour then maybe it’s the harbor cruise one if your school’s as posh as it sounds and you can text me after the performance tonight _

_ (1:46) I’m probably just reading today though my dad is doing some loud basement construction thing all day so no chance of naps _

_ (1:46) Maybe I’ll borrow a hammer from him and finally find out what’s been buried under my bed _

**(1:47) REMUS NO it’s not safe to explore without backup what if you got eaten and no one knew!**

**(1:47) Also I’m curious and need to know so no adventuring without me**

_ (1:47) I mean how much backup are you really all the way in Toronto with no idea where I live and no way to let anyone know I was devoured? _

**(1:48) Shhh it’s the principle**

_ (1:48) Fiiine I’ll just read all day then _

**(1:48) Also slot in some time for eating and drinking maybe**

_ (1:49) Nah I’ll stick to the important stuff _

_ (1:49) Kidding I do in fact have alarms set for those _

_ (1:50) “Take Stupid Meds” and “Drink Something Idiot” and “Put Edibles in Face” all with super obnoxious music sprinkled through the day _

_ (1:50) Along with “Get in the Shower You’ll Feel Less Gross” and “Stop” and “Three Steps to the Left” this is why I never muted my phone before _

**(1:51) Wow you weren’t kidding when you said you had many**

**(1:51) Can I ask about those last 2?**

_ (1:52) Of all my I’m-cutting-my-lifespan habits, not drinking water and not exercising are probably the worst long-term, so it’s just an alarm to get up and move even just a few steps to the side get that blood pumping or whatever _

**(1:52) And the middle one?**

_ (1:53) 6 alarms have no middle _

**(1:53) Remus**

_ (1:54) It’s just a reminder for when I’m making everything too much to not do that _

_ (1:54) Stop the cycle of vicious thinking or something _

**(1:54) How many alarms do you have set every day?**

_ (1:55) Well most of my alarms happen multiple times a day and some not every day but if you mean unique ones then 9 _

_ (1:55) And I’ve chosen to share 6 so please _

**(1:56) I’ll spare you me gushing about how incredible you are setting alarms to take care of yourself but what I do need to know is:**

**(1:56) What is the obnoxious music that comes with Three Steps to the Left?**

_ (1:57) … Yikes _

_ (1:57) Okay so that’s one of my OLDEST ones _

_ (1:58) And I picked it IRONICALLY _

**(1:58) You are way too defensive I’m laughing already**

_ (1:59) Don’t you have a city tour to get ready for? _

**(1:59) Remusssss**

_ (2:00) Have I told you that still makes me smile every time you say it? You’d think it would wear off but _

**(2:01) REMUS IF YOU ARE TRYING TO DISTRACT ME BY BEING CUTE IT IS DEFINITELY WORKING BECAUSE <3**

_ (2:01) I also still smile every time you send a heart but it’s a really different smile _

_ (2:02) It’s frequently accompanied by burying my face in something and general laughing _

_ (2:02) Possibly occasional blushing but I’m not admitting to anything _

_ (2:03) You’re right it really is a smug feeling somehow knowing I made you blush _

**(2:03) I may be giggling but the blushing is a lie**

_ (2:04) Last time I used silver glitter to gel my undercut because I thought of your eyes _

_ (2:04) Gotcha _

**(2:05) got me i surrender mercy mercy**

_ (2:05) That’s probably for the best, one of my meds alarms is now going off _

_ (2:05) “They Don’t Care About Us” by Michael Jackson _

**(2:06) youre continuing as if m still breathng aftr you killed me**

_ (2:06) ~ <3 _

**(2:06) I have been revived**

_ (2:07) Ridiculous ~ _

**(2:07) Go take your meds and give my heart some recovery time we’re heading out and won’t have wifi but I’ll text you if I can from Eaton Centre and if not when we get back tonight have a lovely SAFE NON-ADVENTURING-SOLO day**

**(2:07) Also MJ nice choice, and the other one was ?**

_ (2:08) Nice try go have fun on your cruise and best of luck with tonight’s performance and have an incredible time with Andy I’m _

_ (2:08) So so happy for you Sirius and I hope you have an amazing day _

**(2:08) <3 <3 !!**

_ (2:10) <3 _

 

**(5:41) Remussss I didn’t charge my phone all the way then took 234298 videos the tour was MAGICAL but phone’s dying and we’re going for dinner after this so we won’t get back to charger for AGES but I’ll text you from the hotel tonight I had an amazing day hope you did too!! <3**

_ (5:42) Glad you had an amazing day and have a wonderful time with Andy and Ted and text me tonight then, good luck with the performance!! _

_ (5:44) Ohh died while you were typing too, I’m going to be languishing in suspense for hours  then _

_ (5:44) Almost makes it worth getting a hammer and finding out whose grave I sleep on _

_ (5:45) Kidding if I don’t reply within 5 seconds tonight I more likely crashed from no naps and less likely was devoured body and soul by a creature from under the floorboards _

_ (5:45) And on that note _

 

**(10:16) ON THAT NOTE WHAT**

**(10:16) YOU SAID LESS LIKELY I NEED A DEFINITE NO**

**(10:17) Also the performance was incredible but somehow there wasn’t the same motivation even BENJY said so and he’s the highest hyped during these**

**(10:17) And Andy and I talked and it was**

**(10:18) It was really good we were both freaking out about what we would say and what we could ask and how we’d changed but**

**(10:19) Idk it was somehow really easy to just fall back into who**

**(10:19) Well NOT who we were back then but who we were to each other?**

**(10:20) I did get worried bringing up so much of it in case it freaks me out later but I feel fine so far, if it’s going to hit me it hasn’t yet**

**(10:21) Anyway it was absolutely amazing though we didn’t get to gush about you long enough so that’ll have to be tomorrow**

**(10:22) Speaking of tomorrow, this has been way too long that you haven’t replied and I’m going to choose to assume you were not consumed and are instead happily napping away now that your dad’s construction is probably done**

**(10:23) But if you could kindly reply and confirm that some point would be awesome to wake up to assurance that you’re still alive**

**(10:24) Wouldn’t want to have bought rail tickets for nothing after all**

**(10:25) I say that super casually I’m barely even jumping on the bed right now the giggling is to a minimum I swear**

**(10:25) Slughorn might not take phones tonight Nott's dad was on his case about not hearing from him and etc so please confirm life status**

**(10:26) Okay I’ll sleep but good night Moons <3**

**(10:27) <3**

 

_ (11:13) yup napped a bit so no sleep tonight probably, aww really glad you had a great day and got to talk to Andy and no worries they’d refund rail ticket for a death probably they’re nice like that sleep well Sirius <3 _

\---

April 3

**_Cornwall, CA (1:14a)_ **

 

**(1:14) are u awkae**

_ (1:14) Almost always _

_ (1:14) Is everything okay? _

**(1:15) um can we talk**

**(1:15) not abt you or us r anythng just**

**(1:15) dont want be alone rn**

_ (1:15) Yes of course we can, where are you? _

**(1:16) bathtub locked myslf in here crying**

_ (1:16) I’m going there there too now you’re not alone Sirius _

_ (1:16) Explore or escape? _

**(1:17) explore but**

**(1:17) need a sec first escape bit**

_ (1:17) Okay we can definitely do that, want to tell me about there or I’ll tell you about here? _

**(1:18) you please**

_ (1:18) Sure yes _

_ (1:18) So the ceiling is even more cracked than the bedroom _

_ (1:19) I have no doubt you’d be able to draw a plethora of dragons and other creatures up there _

_ (1:19) The shower curtains are an obnoxious orange plastic _

_ (1:19) Probably price of a pack of gum _

_ (1:20) The sink is solid stone and is sharp edged so I always think if I tripped that’d be it _

_ (1:20) There’s one tap that’s supposed to change the temperature but only turns left _

_ (1:21) It also makes a deep growling noise when the water starts _

_ (1:21) One day I’ll let my guard down hearing that growl and a demon will pour out of the tap instead _

_ (1:22) Is this helping at all? _

**(1:22) yes**

_ (1:23) Good okay _

_ (1:23) The tiles are really uneven diamonds which drives me insane _

_ (1:24) It has to have taken more effort to make them so uneven _

_ (1:25) Some of them have vine patterns and some don’t and there’s no pattern to it _

_ (1:25) The mirror is almost a perfect sphere but jussst barely not even and it also drives me insane _

_ (1:26) I spend way more time in here than I should because my dad took the lock off my bedroom door but can’t say anything for here _

_ (1:26) I have “feminine hygiene” boxes my dad will never touch under the sink that are actually just full of books so when I need to hole up in here and my phone dies I don’t get bored _

_ (1:27) The walls are a garish yellow _

_ (1:27) There are very few nice shades of yellow that exist and none of them are even within the spectrum of whatever is painted on these walls _

**(1:28) id rather nt have mirror n tiles**

_ (1:28) The mirror maybe but floors have been pretty important so far _

**(1:29) youre**

**(1:30) okay breathng**

**(1:30) thanksremus**

**(1:31) helped**

**(1:32) mine is hotel marble cream evrything**

_ (1:32) Sounds lovely any fancy ceiling molding? _

**(1:32) so much**

_ (1:33) Of course _

_ (1:33) There’s no pressure if you don’t want to explore tonight _

_ (1:33) You talked with Andy and that was a lot and you can take time if you need to process _

**(1:34) no I**

**(1:34) so**

**(1:35) okay**

**(1:37) I texted James**

**(1:38) and hes not big on texting and I AM big on overthinking**

**(1:38) bad idea**

**(1:39) but he was with Kingsley and just made me think**

**(1:40) its not that I**

**(1:40) I know James loves me I don’t ever worry about that**

**(1:41) and hed never**

**(1:41) its just**

**(1:42) idk its stupid so stupid**

**(1:42) but im a lot**

**(1:43) im too much**

**(1:43) and maybe while im gone and hes with Kingsley so much**

**(1:44) who isnt a lot at all**

**(1:45) and doesnt need James attention all teh time and putting up with whining to him and hold him when hes sad**

**(1:46) and had to babysit him when he was hungover all the time from being an idiot who couldn’t handle sleeping alone and take him in as**

**(1:47) and afraid of the dark and of people moving too fast and people leaving and**

**(1:48) what if James realizes how much work i am**

**(1:48) n he doesnt need that**

**(1:49) and not worth it**

**(1:49) im not worth it**

**(1:49) or**

_ (1:50) Sirius if I can please _

_ (1:50) Please talk to James _

_ (1:50) I know you know this but I think you need to hear it right now: _

_ (1:51) James LOVES you _

_ (1:51) So much _

_ (1:51) And so do his parents _

_ (1:52) And you’re his family _

**(1:52) I dont e vn know what tht means**

_ (1:53) Maybe not but maybe that’s all it is _

_ (1:53) That you love each other and are there for each other _

_ (1:54) You would never think James was too much work _

_ (1:54) And there are reasons for all your fears and James knows that _

_ (1:55) And not to turn this to us but Sirius I am a lot you know I am _

_ (1:55) And I’m not saying that for you to deny it, please don’t, I know I’m too much _

_ (1:56) But you don’t think I’m not worth it _

_ (1:56) And James loves you and he doesn’t think any of that _

_ (1:56) And James isn’t “putting up with you” or “babysitting” _

_ (1:57) James loves being there for you _

_ (1:57) And you can’t control your fears anymore than you could control the situations that led to them _

_ (1:58) And needing help sometimes doesn’t make you too much and you aren’t too much _

_ (1:58) What you are is strong and brave and incredible _

**(1:59) I’mcrying locked in abathroom at 2am this isnt brav e**

_ (2:00) Sirius you’re _

_ (2:00) You made it out of an impossible situation a really really difficult time, you did that _

_ (2:01) And you made it out without letting it take your kindness and your humor and Sirius you’re a good person and you’ve surrounded yourself with good kind people _

_ (2:01) And it wasn’t fair, none of it was fair to you but you did it and you went through a lot and that doesn’t just go away like that, it just doesn’t _

_ (2:02) But look at you with your friends and your new family all of them accept you and love you for who you are and love being around you and you love them too _

_ (2:02) And they aren’t perfect any of them, they all have things that make them feel like a lot, that make them feel like too much, but they aren’t _

_ (2:03) Because their friends love them and so do yours, so much Sirius _

_ (2:03) Please text James or if he isn’t a big texter call him he should know you’re feeling this way and this will mean more coming from him but Sirius you aren’t alone and you aren’t too much. _

_ (2:04) You ARE incredibly strong and brave and kind and funny _

_ (2:04) And incredibly beautiful I can say that now with personal experience _

_ (2:04) And just absolutely amazing I could say that with personal experience from the start _

_ (2:05) It can be really hard feeling like you’re bringing people around you down, like you’re too heavy for them too needy, but Sirius the people around you LOVE you and gladly carry that weight because they want to support you and be there for you _

_ (2:06) And if that doesn’t make any sense in your head and you can’t fathom why, then think how I feel about you wanting to carry everything that comes with being with someone like me _

_ (2:07) I didn’t mean to phrase it like that not being with but _

_ (2:07) I’m sorry just I am all weight on you because I have no one else and that terrifies me that it will be too much on you and yet _

_ (2:08)  You _

_ (2:08) Well _

_ (2:08) You know how you feel and _

_ (2:08) So do I _

_ (2:09) Sirius your friends and family love you and support you and want to be there for you and you’ve already come so far and things will keep getting better they really will _

**(2:10) youll never be too much remus**

_ (2:11) Please don’t Sirius please _

_ (2:11) I’m _

_ (2:11) Sorry just this time is for you let’s just _

_ (2:12) You should call James it’ll help _

_ (2:12) 6a there height of the day _

**(2:13) yes**

**(2:13) okay ill call him**

**(2:13) thx thank you remus can we**

**(2:13) can we not talk abt this later**

**(2:13) not bring it up?**

**(2:14) and remus im**

_ (2:14) You absolutely can bring it up but I won’t unless you do Sirius _

_ (2:15) Sirius you don’t have to _

_ (2:15) You’re welcome, anytime and always _

**(2:16) <3**

**(2:16) good night Remus**

_ (2:16) Good night Sirius <3 _

\---

April 3

**_Cornwall, CA (11:07a)_ **

 

_ (11:07) So Sirius Orion and Andromeda and Bellatrix, everyone has star names then? _

_ (11:07) Andy says no one in the family could come out and say Ted was too boring a name to fit in and that's why they pretended to hate the poor I shouldn't laugh I'm sorry _

**(11:08) Well well look who’s up before noon (BEFORE NOON FOR BOTH OF US BECAUSE WE ARE IN THE SAME PLACE REMUS TOGETHER AND IT’S STILL JUST AS !!!!!!!!!!)**

**(11:09) Yeah I could list off space names till you had a headache we don’t even branch out that many constellations**

_ (11:09) (!!!!!!) I mean I live in a state of perpetual headache so no problem there but wow what a theme _

**(11:10) Meds side effect? And yeah in my case it’s because I’m dazzling and bright but for the rest of the family it’s that we wish they were sucked into the black void of the universe**

**(11:10) *Black void**

**(11:10) See what I did there**

_ (11:11) Yeah one of the tamest side effects, and did you just come up with that or have you been waiting to use it? _

**(11:11) Ngl I’ve held that one in a long time**

**(11:11) Hey so**

**(11:12) I’m never sure**

**(11:12) How much I can ask**

**(11:12) About the whole**

_ (11:13) It’s only “the whole HIV thing” if you make it “the whole HIV thing” _

_ (11:13) You can ask _

_ (11:14) People always do and I don’t even like people so _

**(11:14) Soooo what you’re saying is**

**(11:14) YOU LIKE ME AWWWWW**

_ (11:15) I guess I walked into that one but still shut up _

**(11:15) B-)**

**(11:16) Really though um**

**(11:16) Everything I read about HIV meds online, the side effects were a mile long**

**(11:16) I guess just wondering how many or how much those are for you?**

_ (11:17) No worries that’s a fair question hmm _

_ (11:18) So I don’t know if it mentions these as med side effects or side effects of HIV itself but depression and suicidal thoughts have probably been the longest and worst _

_ (11:19) Physically most damaging is tied between constant eternal fatigue or maybe the osteoporosis, which basically means the meds have eroded my bones down to dust _

_ (11:20) A while ago I tripped and fell from standing up and broke my ankle which was more stupid than painful, it takes nothing to break bones _

_ (11:21) It also has a steroid effect on my skin, makes it super thin and weak which means I could bump into a doorframe and my entire ribcage will bruise _

_ (11:21) Or I’ll hold a spoon too tight and get blisters _

_ (11:22) Basically my social work consults for suspected abuse are always great _

_ (11:23) “Yes I understand what it looks like, but I’m only covered in bruises because my HIV paper skin can’t handle tossing and turning in bed at night with HIV insomnia and I’m at the ER for an HIV fractured wrist so hey it’s not what you think” _

_ (11:23) Totally helps that my dad glowers at them and me the entire time _

_ (11:24) Anyway skin and bone issues aside I’m exhausted all the time and depressed most of the time and suicidal some of the time _

 

_ (11:26) Aaaand if you never ask me anything again I’ll understand because yeah, it’s a lot _

_ (11:27) *it’s and I’m are interchangeable in that last message _

_ (11:29) We can talk about something else you don’t have to respond to all that it’s okay _

**(11:30) No I’m sorry I just**

**(11:31) You said I’M strong and brave when look at you**

_ (11:31) Sirius don’t please don’t _

**(11:32) I caught a cold last month and had James braid my hair and Pete make me soup and Marlene lend me her fluffy pajamas and**

**(11:33) There’s you with headaches and pain and living with all this and you’re YOU**

**(11:34) You’re all kind and funny and sarcastic and accepting and hot**

**(11:34) I threw that last one in to fluster you yes just in case you were thinking of denying**

**(11:34) Remus seriously though**

**(11:35) You are incredible**

**(11:35) And I’m sorry we didn’t know each other sooner and that you had to be alone for so long**

**(11:36) And I’m sorry that in some ways you still are but**

**(11:36) I’m here for you now**

**(11:36) And so are our friends**

**(11:37) And we can’t be there in person but we love and support you too Remus we really do**

**(11:37) I don’t want to overstep or**

**(11:37) But Remus you’re amazing for being this fantastic guy despite it all**

**(11:38) For the depression and suicidal thoughts, can I ask**

**(11:38) How that’s been?**

_ (11:39) Um _

_ (11:39) Depression hasn’t been great _

_ (11:39) It’s been heavy since before we moved, and I let it keep me down for too long and I made stupid choices and made myself worse _

_ (11:40) It’s so easy to make myself worse Sirius it’s too easy _

_ (11:40) And every stupid choice has the potential to be so dangerous so lethal _

_ (11:41) I could skip meds for one day throw my entire regimen off develop resistance and die of AIDS in less than a month I could do that Sirius _

_ (11:42) And it’s so hard to think what am I doing all of this for when my body so clearly doesn’t want life _

_ (11:42) But I think _

_ (11:42) Honestly _

_ (11:43) I do want life _

_ (11:43) And recently _

_ (11:43) Recently that’s been enough _

_ (11:44) And even when it’s not not _

_ (11:44) Something is _

_ (11:45) And _

_ (11:45) You should know _

_ (11:46) How big a part you’ve been of all my best days recently _

_ (11:46) That most of the time when I do feel happy it’s because of you _

_ (11:47) That most of the time when I don’t think it’s possible to feel happy _

_ (11:47) Or feel hope or feel alive or feel a single thing _

_ (11:48) That you’ve been breaking through that for weeks now _

_ (11:48) And I don’t think I’ve ever been as well as I am right now _

_ (11:49) And I can never do anything to thank you for that and I can never _

_ (11:49) But don’t ever think this was just _

_ (11:50) Texting _

_ (11:50) Because it wasn’t _

_ (11:50) And I’m not saying this was all you because that isn’t true _

_ (11:51) I’ve tried so hard and done so much to get here _

_ (11:52) And it wasn’t easy it _

 

_ (11:54) it was really really hard Sirius   _

_ (11:55) But I’m still here _

_ (11:55) And I’m still trying _

_ (11:55) So so hard every single day _

_ (11:56) This is too many deep conversations in a row Sirius but here goes another one: _

_ (11:57) We need to talk about tomorrow _

_ (11:57) Because it’s tomorrow _

_ (11:58) Tomorrow _

**(11:59) Yes yes we should but first do you mind if I ?**

_ (11:59) Um I think for right now I’d prefer you just _

_ (12:00) Not reply to any of that please _

_ (12:01) I’m sorry I said you could ask I did and you can and I’ll answer I answered but _

_ (12:01) Let’s just _

_ (12:02) This is going to be just as hard probably so _

**(12:02) <3 Let's talk about tomorrow **

_ (12:03) Um yes so _

 

**(12:05) I can start if you want?**

_ (12:05) Yes please _

**(12:05) Okay Things To Know Meeting Sirius Black**

**(12:06) I laugh really loudly and exuberantly and draw attention (every few minutes probably )**

**(12:06) I draw attention in almost all ways (don’t have to explain that one, when I enter a room people’s heads will generally turn)**

**(12:07) Sometimes the most random things will remind me of my family and I’ll need to call James and possibly lock myself somewhere to cry (probably won’t happen but if it does?)**

**(12:08) I will be wearing lip gloss and possibly eyeliner at any given moment (you can even pick the colour if you want I’m generous)**

**(12:08) I’m actually not generous (I steal food from every single person at the table when I go out to eat so if it’s just you...)**

**(12:09) I am basically a dog being taken on a walk and will be distracted by everything (reliably informed this is really obnoxious sorry)**

**(12:09) I carry a pen and draw on everyone and everything around me (if I’m suddenly scribbling vines on your palm say something I’ll stop)**

**(12:10) I want you to be comfortable and am willing to do anything and everything I can to make that happen**

**(12:10) Sirius Comfort Maximized I’m good**

**(12:10) No rush Remus take your time**

 

_ (12:13) That’s really good to know thank you Sirius _

_ (12:13) Okay um Things To Know Meeting Remus Lupin _

_ (12:14) I’ve just realized you didn’t know my last name but there you go _

_ (12:14) Won’t help you find me anywhere because oddly enough the last name isn’t that uncommon and the first name isn’t real _

_ (12:15) Which leads into my first point of _

_ (12:15) Neither am I _

_ (12:16) And I don’t mean that in a denying who I am but just physically _

_ (12:16) You have to remember that I haven’t _

_ (12:16) Done things _

_ (12:17) So I cut my hair and I wear _

 

_ (12:19) I literally typed this out before this whole conversation I should be able to do this _

_ (12:20) I’m being stupid I know I am I’m sorry _

**(12:21) Remus I’m trying not to interrupt I’m sorry but please no apologies during this no sorry for who we are and what we’ve been through and what we’ve had to do and be**

**(12:21) Take your time there’s no rush Remus take as much time as you need <3**

_ (12:22) Appearance-wise you have to remember that I’m basically _

_ (12:22) You know _

_ (12:23) And _

_ (12:23) Because if you act surprised if you _

_ (12:24) It’ll hurt so much Sirius _

_ (12:24) It’s going to be brutal either way but you can’t _

_ (12:25) So _

_ (12:26) Um okay so that’s one thing is just keep that in mind that I’m _

_ (12:27) And also for when you said no pressure _

_ (12:27) So I think we should _

_ (12:28) If we could have like a code word for when it’s getting a lot _

_ (12:28) And no worries I made the safe word joke in my head already so you don’t have to say it _

_ (12:28) But um yeah just maybe it could be turning around and just not _

_ (12:29) I don’t know not looking for a bit at me or not _

_ (12:29) Honestly I don’t even know this is mostly useless I’m s _

_ (12:30) Right right no sorries okay _

_ (12:30) So that too and um when we said no pressure for anything too _

_ (12:31) Touching _

_ (12:31) I don’t know yet I can’t know how it’ll be _

_ (12:31) Maybe it’ll be fine it’ll be great it could be _

_ (12:32) Or it could not be _

_ (12:32) And it’s _

_ (12:33) I need to be able to type this without thinking about you reading it and I can’t _

_ (12:34) Okay basically very temporary undoing of pretending I never texted you half asleep raving about how hot you are _

_ (12:35) And I didn’t mean to do that I shouldn’t have but _

_ (12:35) I can’t pretend I’m not _

_ (12:36) Really really attracted to you _

_ (12:36) From the start from the very start but now it’s _

_ (12:37) So much more _

_ (12:37) You’re more _

_ (12:37) Real and just _

_ (12:38) Sirius you could’ve been disgusting but you cared and listened to me talk and I was ready to _

_ (12:39) And you were the most beautiful person I knew already before I ever met you and then I did meet you and Sirius you’re ?? stunning? Gorgeous?? Sirius you’re so so hot I can’t _

_ (12:39) Anyway _

_ (12:39) I may want to _

_ (12:40) SIRIUS how do I do this I'm actually slamming my head against the bedframe I can't do this _

**(12:41) Please don’t do that it’s okay it’s okay if you want to take back any of it you can say so afterwards and it’ll never have happened just try your best for now Remus you’re doing incredibly**

_ (12:42) Okay Sirius I’m attracted to you and I may want to do something about that when we meet and if we do you’ll need to know I’ve never done anything ever with anyone and also I may not want to do anything and if so you should know I am in fact extremely attracted to you and okay I can’t know and won’t know until then and I’m asking you to please be okay with that _

_ (12:43) I’m going to not read that message and not think about it and _

_ (12:43) Okay this is more I don’t know the HIV thing or the life in general or _

_ (12:43) But like I said no one touches me _

_ (12:44) So when people do it’s _

_ (12:44) I don’t mind it I would say if I minded I like it _

_ (12:45) I more than like it Andy has been slowly taking me apart with her hugs and Ted hand shaking they’re so free with their affection I don’t know _

_ (12:46) And if you’re like that too and I _

_ (12:47) If I’m weird about it or I tense or something _

_ (12:47) It’s just I do want it so so much so _

_ (12:48) Yes so that’s something else _

_ (12:48) If we’re spending the day together I’m going to have take meds throughout _

_ (12:49) And I’m going to be self conscious about it and maybe don’t say anything? _

_ (12:50) It’s stupid but pretend it’s just not happening? _

_ (12:50) Um what else what else _

_ (12:51) Can you say things now just for a bit? _

**(12:52) How much if any can I reply to?**

_ (12:52) Any and all of it for now and then maybe later I take some back _

**(12:53) Okay so**

**(12:53) A) You could look like Malfoy’s mom and it would make no difference to me and I’ll do my best to have that come across but if it doesn’t please know that Remus you could be any ridiculously tall person who looked like anything and I’d still feel the same as I do right now**

**(12:54) Which by the way is completely bursting and**

**(12:55) This is not typed in all caps but it is thought in all caps and just a sneak preview at my actual response is**

**(12:56) AIFJOIAJDOAID HE THINKS I’M HOT HOW THE HELL IS HE THIS CUTE MY HEART IS GOING TO LITERALLY BEAT OUT OF MY CHEST IS THIS WHAT DEATH FEELS LIKE THERE ARE FIRECRACKERS EXPLODING IN MY RIBS AFAIOJDAOJD I LOVE HIM SO MUCH AND WE’RE GOING TO MEET AND I’M GOING TO DIE IOADJHFWJERJFCNWIUHTKFW**

**(12:57) That’s maybe 0.5 seconds of it anyway**

**(12:57) Codeword Kitkat?**

_ (12:59) siirius im sha king out of my ski n this _

_ (12:59) i cant be th is happy whatll i do when its gone _

_ (1:00) ca nt start from z ero aftr this _

_ (1:00) sirius youre so deep in my che st when i have to rip you out ill bleed out _

**(1:01) We need to step away for a second step away step back breathe Remus**

**(1:01) In 4 hold 7 out 8 with me**

**(1:02) There’s a flock of business man on the pavement under my window and 3 of them are arguing in really serious voices and the other one is nodding as if he’s listening but he’s noticed there’s a raccoon behind one of them**

**(1:03) I realize flock is not the right word but with jackets like those you know**

**(1:03) The raccoon might actually be in cahoots with him, pretty sure he’s egging it on**

**(1:04) One of the other business men just noticed the raccoon and screamed it was way lower pitched than I expected wow**

**(1:05) The other men are still arguing and if the raccoon eats them I’ll laugh**

**(1:06) Someone just zoomed past them on a skateboard I’ve always wanted to try one of those**

_ (1:07) back in a minute _

**(1:07) Take your time**

 

_ (1:12) why kitkat _

**(1:12) Because Kitkat song is “give me a break”**

_ (1:13) ... You’re _

_ (1:13) <3 _

_ (1:14) I’m sorry _

**(1:14) Sorry not needed and therefore not accepted**

_ (1:15) <3 _

_ (1:15) Can I just _

_ (1:15) <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 _

_ (1:16) Sirius I’m so happy to have you in my life I’m so so so _

_ (1:16) We’re going to be fine _

_ (1:16) Tomorrow is going to be great it’s going to be okay it’ll _

_ (1:17) And for the conversation we just had _

_ (1:18) You can talk about it _

_ (1:18) If you want to when you want to _

_ (1:18) Not the other one that never happened again never speak of it _

_ (1:19) Though what’s the point of that this one was worse I guess but _

_ (1:19) I’m not going to pretend anymore so _

_ (1:20) So even though I know 100% that I’m going to regret this: _

_ (1:20) Permission officially granted _

**(1:21) REMUS I’M SO HAPPY TO HAVE YOU IN MY LIFE TOO SO SO MUCH AND YOU’VE MADE SO MUCH OF MY LIFE BETTER AND TOMORROW IS GOING TO BE INCREDIBLE AND AMAZING AND I WILL ABSOLUTELY BE TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU CALLED ME STUNNINGLY GORGEOUS AND HOT I WILL TALK ABOUT IT ALL THE TIME NOW THANKS**

**(1:22) Also permission to wh**

**(1:22) Oh my God really are you sure??**

**(1:23) Remus you know I will all the time if you’re sure you**

**(1:23) Actually too late you gave me permission:**

**(1:24) REMUS LUPIN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I L O V E YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH I LOVE YOU SO SO SO MUCH I LOVE YOU I LOVVVE YOU SOOOO MUCHHHHH <3**

_ (1:25) Aaaand there’s that regret yes _

**(1:25) LOVE YOU TOO BABE**

_ (1:26) Aaaand permission rescinded don’t say I never did anything for you _

**(1:27) WAIT NO PLEASE A FEW MORE MINUTES I TAKE BACK THE BABE PLEASE MOONS**

_ (1:27) Alas the opportunity is gone idk man should’ve taken advantage of it while you had the shot _

**(1:28) This doesn’t count because I’m just requoting myself but “HE TYPES ALAS AND IDK IN THE SAME TEXT I’M IN LOVE”**

_ (1:28) Shhhhh _

**(1:29) ;) okay**

_ (1:29) Nope _

**(1:30) ;) sure**

_ (1:30) There are are other permissions that could be rescinded _

**(1:31) No no unnecessary I’ll**

**(1:31) behave**

**(1:31) ;) ;) ;)**

**(1:32) I’M SORRY I HAD TO OKAY I’M DONE DON’T BLOCK ME**

**(1:32) But also sooo I’ve had everyone distracting Slughorn with wilder and wilder excuses but I’m going to have to go down there eventually this is the last day we have to spend with the class so we DO have to spend it together but**

**(1:33) Speaking of spending days together though ;)**

**(1:33) I’m kidding I’m kidding I will never send another wink emoticon as long as I live you have my word**

_ (1:34) Your word means nothing go be social with talented people text me tonight _

**(1:34) We’re actually doing this tomorrow**

**(1:34) I mean this time tomorrow Remus**

**(1:34) We could be**

**(1:35) Looking at the same stop sign or something**

**(1:35) Starting it off tame there maybe I am generous after all**

_ (1:35) I wouldn’t jump to that conclusion so fast _

_ (1:36) But yes I’m _

_ (1:36) ~ ~ ~ <3 _

_ (1:36) Have a fantastic final performance Sirius _

_ (1:37) And have an amazing day and _

_ (1:37) Thank you, with everything, for everything. _

_ (1:38) Really, and no matter what happens, thank you Sirius. _

**(1:39) <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3**

**(1:40) I’m thinking it just as hard Remus might as well just allow it**

**(1:40) Final performance will be spectacular final sightseeing day will be great and tomorrow**

**(1:41) Tomorrow will be legendary**

_ (1:42) Aaaand you’ve jinxed it go away _

**(1:42) <3**

 

_ (1:45) <3 _

 

_ (4:56) You don’t have your phone but okay so my dad is on evening shift tomorrow which _

_ (4:56) I’m not sure, we said we were going to just go with things see what we do _

_ (4:57) But that means definitely not anything by my house until at least 5 _

_ (4:57) Also it’s _

_ (4:57) One day what do we do with one day I’m going to have to be at a bus stop at 10a in the cold aren’t I _

_ (4:58) Just had to sass that wrong number Lupin just had to _

_ (4:59) Anyway um _

_ (5:00) I just Sirius your face your hair _

_ (5:01) That’s who’s texting me that can’t _

_ (5:02) How do you get to be that beautiful inside and out _

_ (5:03) Sorry anyway it’s _

_ (5:04) Sorry to be so CONSTANTLY distracted by how gorgeous you are _

_ (5:04) Here’s where you’d agree and tell me everyone is equally distracted by your punk rock and that it’s a constant state of being for the universe or something _

_ (5:05) Okay okay anyway text me when you’re back I’ll sleep for a bit _

 

**(10:15) REMUS HAVE YOU EVER BEEN TO THE ROY THOMSON HALL IT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I’D EVER SEEN**

**(10:16) *most beautiful thing I’d ever seen outside the mirror yes Moons you’re right constant state of being**

**(10:16) I will actually blush at compliments fair warning, not saying I’m not this incredibly smooth in person but I may have just tripped over the entire table so**

**(10:17) Slughorn isn’t taking phones anymore because a bunch of parents complained so I’m going to have to use (ugh) self control tonight to make sure I wake up to CATCH MY TRAIN TO THE REMUS CORNWALL**

**(10:17) You have never been as excited as me about the Cornwall thing so let me just tell you Remus**

**(10:18) I am going to explode**

_ (10:19) Oh um a thing I just thought of can I add something? _

**(10:19) You can add many many things**

_ (10:19) I might have to take you up on that _

_ (10:20) So just for tomorrow for if we’re walking around and out somewhere _

_ (10:20) Um so I don’t like showing skin _

**(10:20) Oh okay sure I’ve been wearing long sleeves anyway Canada has clearly never heard of SPRING**

**(10:21) But okay thanks for telling me I respect that Remus ~**

_ (10:22) I’m so confused what _

_ (10:22) OH noooo sorry no _

_ (10:22) I meant on me I don’t like showing my skin not you please show yours _

_ (10:23) NOT LIKE THAT shut up _

_ (10:23) Just like feel free to _

_ (10:23) If you choose to _

_ (10:24) Not a word _

**(10:24) Well now I regret leaving my crop tops behind**

**(10:25) I let the Canadian weather make a wimp of me**

**(10:25) Really though Remus it’s April it hasn’t hit 10 degrees once yet what is this**

**(10:26) Sorry I’m not taking it lightly or anything Remus you can wear anything that makes you comfortable**

 

**(10:28) Alright? <3**

_ (10:28) crop tops _

**(10:29) HAHAHAHA IT IS AS HOT AS YOU’RE IMAGINING**

**(10:30) It’s a lie they’re mostly unraveling tops I hacked apart with scissors**

**(10:30) Super punk rock**

**(10:31) I’m FLATTERED Moons**

_ (10:31) I don’t remember any of the other things I was going to say _

**(10:32) Just think about the significantly less attractive Hei and it’ll clear your head to remember**

_ (10:32) Well now I’m thinking of Hei in crop tops so _

**(10:33) REMUS NOOOO**

_ (10:33) This was the opposite of productive _

**(10:33) I take it back you’ll remember later don’t worry yourself with it now**

**(10:34) I usually wear them with braids**

_ (10:35) if i die youll spend tomorrow alone remember that _

**(10:35) Sigh I guess you’re right this is FUN though**

_ (10:35) Feel free to not do this to me in person at all _

**(10:36) Like I said Moons I’m suave and smooth in real life but I’d also trip over a table**

**(10:36) There wouldn’t be a table in sight and I’d still manage to**

_ (10:37) Also yes Roy Thomson Hall is absolutely stunning _

_ (10:37) like you _

**(10:37) like you**

_ (10:37) shh _

**(10:38) I can’t even imagine playing there Remus what would you FEEL being on a stage like THAT**

**(10:38) They let us see where the philharmonic rehearses and the acoustics were E P I C**

**(10:39) I’m finding some nice parks online we could go there?**

_ (10:39) Other thing you’ve should be aware of: _

_ (10:40) Please remember the whole fatigue pain muscles pain aka pathetic weakness thing _

_ (10:41) And that’s not even counting actual laziness I have enough strength for at most 3.4 things so _

**(10:42) No tiring out the Remus got it!**

_ (10:42) You have a 6:40a train you have to wake up at 6 that tires me out and it’s not even me _

**(10:43) Ummm Moons this level of fabulous doesn’t just happen, the “woke up like this” crop top is a lie we’re waking up 5 at the latest**

_ (10:44) There is no single part of that text that’s less distracting than another Sirius just _

_ (10:44) We? _

**(10:45) B-)**

**(10:45) Yeah they’re seeing me off I’m going to probably be a nervous wreck so**

**(10:46) Also I need people to reassure me I look beautiful right until it’s too late to change so once I’m on the train and it’s moving too fast to jump**

_ (10:47) And then they shout after you that the pants don’t quite work with the shoes _

**(10:48) YOU SAY THAT AS A JOKE BUT FABIAN DID THAT LAST TIME AND I ALMOST TUCKED AND ROLLED**

_ (10:49) I can 100% assure you that you’re going to look beautiful no matter what _

**(10:49) If you’re trying to encourage me to let some skin out no worries I can brave the cold for you Moons**

_ (10:50) You said it not me _

**(10:51) Obnoxiously enough though your Cornwall also has dumb ‘public indecency’ laws how annoying so I guess I’ll reign it in**

_ (10:52) seriously if im dead youll just be wandering alone here _

**(10:53) BD WHAT WILL WE EVEN BE THIS TIME TOMORROW REMUS**

**(10:54) Actually I take it back don’t think about it wow**

**(10:54) WOW**

**(10:55) Umm yeah best not maybe whoa**

**(10:56) Are you going to mute tonight, or should I not text in the morning?**

 

_ (10:58) Yeah maybe best not yet that’s _

_ (10:58) Sirius are we _

_ (10:58) Sorry you’re trying to sleep and this is really annoying but _

_ (10:59) You well both of us we’ve both called it you know _

_ (11:00) We’ve both called it a date _

_ (11:00) And I just I need to know I just _

_ (11:01) Are we _

_ (11:01) I don’t know are we _

**(11:02) Um dating?**

**(11:02) together?**

**(11:03) Hey it’s okay you’re right we should**

**(11:03) Maybe just what are you thinking right now?**

_ (11:04) I’m I really don’t know Sirius you’re you and I’m _

**(11:04) I’m me**

**(11:04) And you’re you**

**(11:04) And me likes you**

**(11:04) A lot**

**(11:05) And plans to go on a 2nd date with you tomorrow**

**(11:05) And if saying it like that stresses you out then that’s okay and I’m sorry and I won’t say it again**

**(11:06) And I know I’m not here and can’t be here and am barely real most of the time**

**(11:06) And there’s a lot in your life I can’t do anything about can’t help with can’t make better**

**(11:07) But I’ve**

**(11:08) I’ve never felt like this about anyone and**

**(11:08) It’s words**

**(11:08) together and dating and relationship and**

**(11:09) It’s words I’d love to use about us, if you would too**

**(11:10) And if you don’t, you owe me no explanation and I won’t**

**(11:11) And I know it’s weird and it’s not how things are done or something but**

**(11:12) We’re weird and not how things are done us meeting all of this not how things happen but**

**(11:13) We’re happy we are we are so so so happy so**

**(11:14) Wheres James nwo when i need him this is**

**(11:15) my hands are shaking Remus**

 

_ (11:17) im sorry that was _

_ (11:17) mine too _

_ (11:17) Ive never felt like this either _

_ (11:17) and its not how it happens but its how it happened and _

_ (11:18) No one has ever made me this happy before no one ever so _

 

_ (11:20) Sirius I do _

_ (11:20) I want to use those words _

_ (11:20) Sirius will you date me? _

**(11:20) Remus will you date me?**

_ (11:21) I’d very much love to, yes _

**(11:21) I’d love to twice as much and from this moment on vow to outdo you in this relationship you’re not allowed to regret it for at least 20 mins**

**(11:21) Oh God they’re pouring into our room Frank’s a snake he texted them all**

**(11:22) Benjy’s crying idiot**

_ (11:22) I’m crying _

**(11:23) Me too but we’re not the idiots**

_ (11:23) Solid reasoning _

**(11:24) They’re crushing me into a hug brb**

_ (11:24) Of course our relationship has already been broadcasted to the entire floor _

**(11:26) Not the whole floor just orchestra**

**(11:27) Scratch that I have no idea who this brunette is but she says she always believed in us wth**

**(11:28) Peter is facetiming James just a sec**

 

_ (11:30) How are any of you waking up at 5 _

_ (11:30) I say that as if I’m ever going to sleep again _

_ (11:31) You’ve basically injected lightning into my bloodstream I’m _

_ (11:31) I’m dating Sirius Black _

_ (11:31) I am dating Sirius Black _

_ (11:32) Me _

_ (11:32) I’m dating you _

_ (11:32) We’re dating _

_ (11:33) This is going to sink in soon and I think the aftershock is going to rattle all the way to your Cornwall I’m _

**(11:34) I feel the same way this isn’t processed yet I think when it does I**

**(11:34) Wow**

**(11:35) I’m dating you we’re dating I’m dating Remus Lupin we’re together**

_ (11:35) We’re together _

_ (11:36) Go to sleep so we can be together together _

**(11:37) … Remus we’re going to be together together**

**(11:37) … We can go on a date and be dating**

**(11:38) Marlene is strangling me and cackling I’m**

**(11:39) Give me one second to kick every single person out of this room please**

_ (11:40) Take two seconds I can afford generosity for the person I’m dating _

_ (11:40) Which is you I’m dating you we’re dating _

_ (11:41) If I say it long enough it’ll be true _

_ (11:41) Unless it won’t _

_ (11:42) Do we talk about this in person what it means if we _

_ (11:42) Okay you need to sleep or tomorrow might not even happen _

_ (11:43) You’re used to more sleep than you’ve been getting anyway _

 

**(11:50) They made me cry all over them but they’re**

**(11:50) They were there for all of it after I was kicked out when it was bad and**

**(11:51) They said thanks Remus for**

**(11:51) Making me happy and**

**(11:52) Anyway it’s in the card so you can just read it tomorrow okay yes maybe I should sleep**

_ (11:52) Um card? _

**(11:53) HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE UNCONSCIOUS WHEN I’M DATING REMUS LUPIN**

_ (11:54) You’d hate all the answers I’d give to that so I’ll counter with Have Frank knock you out _

_ (11:54) Also what card? _

**(11:55) There will be no insulting of the person I am dating how dare you**

**(11:55) Also Frank would do it Remus you think too highly of him**

**(11:56) Speaking of thinking highly of someone: we’re dating**

_ (11:56) We are shhh go to sleep it can be real later _

**(11:57) We’re together**

_ (11:57) We are, sleep Sirius good night, I probably won’t sleep but if I do I’ll mute my phone you can text me as much as you want in the morning _

_ (11:58) I’m cringing but: _

_ (11:58) dream of me? _

_ (11:58) <3 _

**(11:59) WELL NOW THAT I HAVE PERMISSION**

**(11:59) I’m going to sleep okay good night try to sleep for a bit Moons get some rest dream incredible dreams of me**

**(11:59) <3**

\---

April 4

**_Cornwall, CA (12:00a)_ **

 

**(12:03) Remus we’re DATING and we’ll be TOGETHER today**

_ (12:03) SLEEP _

 

_ (12:17) <3 Together together <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is wayyy faster than I expected to update which is almost entirely due to the fact that last chapter somehow led to ?? the nicest people ?? in the world ?? sending me messages about this fic ?? and commenting such kind things ?? thanks so much ?? Also SORRY I was going to time skip this but guys they only have 5 days to be in the same country I couldn’t skip any of it so yes April 4 wasn’t in here yet but it WILL be next I promise!!


	15. that exact combination of words

April 4

**_Cornwall, CA (1:57a)_ **

 

**(1:57) Maybe you’re asleep but I just realized**

 

_ (2:00) Too long a pause this can’t be a good 2a realization _

**(2:01) We’re DATING**

**(2:01) That’s not the thing I realized shh reign in the sass**

_ (2:02) Be warned it won’t be reigned in for long _

**(2:02) Remus we’re DATING which means**

**(2:02) That now I can**

_ (2:03) Probably not _

**(2:03) Do this:**

**(2:03) ;)**

**(2:03) ;D**

**(2:03) B)**

**(2:03) BD**

**(2:04) ;) ;) ;)**

_ (2:04) … Why why would it ever mean that? _

**(2:04) BECAUSE YOU WON’T BLOCK THE GUY YOU’RE DATING YOU WON’T BLOCK ME ;) ;)**

_ (2:05) So that entire premise is false but _

_ (2:05) Have you actually at a single point since the third time we texted ever genuinely believed I would block you? _

_ (2:06) My sleep deprived sappiness isn’t going to help your whole blushing mess but Sirius I could never have, you’re the best thing about waking up every day _

_ (2:07) Aaand that has been revenge for the emoticon _

_ (2:08) Swift and overpowering revenge _

_ (2:09) And also 100% true _

**(2:10) ajskjfa Remus I’m dEAD I’M DEAD**

_ (2:10) I’m honoured to be your human contact point from the Underworld _

_ (2:10) Like I said the reigning in doesn’t last long _

**(2:11) REMUS I’M**

**(2:11) CRYING**

**(2:11) THE MESS PART IS TRUE**

**(2:11) I’M**

**(2:12) <3 <3 <3**

**(2:12) CAN I PLEASE**

**(2:12) I NEED TO**

_ (2:13) Fine because I’m asleep and brought this onto myself: _

_ (2:13) Just ONCE go on _

**(2:14) REMUS LUPIN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I AM THE HAPPIEST THAT WE ARE DATING AND BEING TOGETHER IS THE BEST THING AND REMUS I  L O V E YOU <3**

 

_ (2:17) tha t was twice cheatr _

**(2:18) If it helps I’m still crying too**

_ (2:19) If I fall asleep during our date it’s on you _

**(2:19) OUR DATE WE’RE GOING ON A DATE WE’RE DATING**

_ (2:20) Right I’m going to sleep _

_ (2:20) AKA going to stare at that message until my eyes and brain betray me into unconsciousness _

**(2:21) So pretending I’m not writhing around clutching at my chest and beaming <3**

**(2:22) Maybe your eyes and brain are betraying you for loyalty to your boyfriend who prefers an awake Moony to an asleep one on his date**

**(2:23) Both are fantastic of course I have appreciation for all the Remuses I am blessed with but just for practical reasons you know**

 

**(2:25) You did not fall asleep**

**(2:25) Or oh no sorry was it the boyfriend thing I know we never agreed to say**

**(2:26) Sorry Remus I don’t want to assume, would you want to use the word boyfriends? Just because we’re together there’s no pressure to, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything sorry if I did!**

 

**(2:28) Mmmaybe you did fall asleep**

**(2:28) I should too honestly I mean there’s definitely less a chance I fall asleep on our date when I’ll be too busy gazing up all moonstruck by the dazzling ohh you’re typing**

_ (2:29) Sorry forgot to take out my contacts they were sticking _

_ (2:29) I absolutely have zero objections to using the word boyfriends and am at this moment sleepy enough to admit it may have made my entire body warm and I may be beaming into my pillow _

**(2:30) While I am THRILLED to hear that and ME TOO BOYFRIEND, I have to formally object here: contact lenses??**

_ (2:31) Sorry boyfriend, you’ll have to expand on your formal objection _

_ (2:31) (boyfriend I’m just <3 <3 <3 Sirius) _

**(2:32) (ME TOO REMUS IT’S SO <3 <3 <3 but) GLASSES Remus glasses and unfair height and undercut I am pumped you can’t take this from me**

_ (2:33) You’re ridiculous ~ _

_ (2:33) I’m going to go sleep and rest my eyes so my contacts will be comfortable when I put in my contacts for our date when I’ll be wearing contacts when I’ll have contacts in _

**(2:34) REMUS**

**(2:34) PLEASE**

**(2:34) I will BEG for these glasses Moons I have a killer pout ask anyone**

**(2:34) I also have a very effective line:**

**(2:35) Please Remus for your boyfriend**

 

**(2:37) So glasses then?**

_ (2:37) so glasses then _

**(2:38) <3 YOU’RE BLUSHING YOU LIIIKE ME**

_ (2:38) I do, I like you a lot <3 _

_ (2:38) And now you’re blushing, see how this works? _

**(2:39) <3 ;)**

_ (2:39) I will block you, boyfriend _

_ (2:40) “boyfriend” I’m Sirius this is _

_ (2:40) We haven't even decided what we're doing tomorrow _

_ (2:41) If you send that trashboy answer you're undoubtedly typing, boyfriend or not you will be blocked Sirius Black I am way too sleep deprived for this _

**(2:41) ;)**

**(2:41) We can just figure it out when I get there wander around make questionable choices all that good date stuff**

_ (2:42) I guess we're bound to beat Wendy's so  _

_ (2:42) We could walk to the ice cream place nearby  _

**(2:42) ?? It's winter ?? and freezing??**

_ (2:43) Yes _

**(2:43) Ice cream is also freezing??**

_ (2:43) So ice cream then?  _

**(2:43) Remus Lupin I swear**

_ (2:43) Okay okay okay go to sleep ~ you're right we can figure it out in the morning _

_ (2:44) The rest of the morning anyway _

_ (2:44) I can’t believe I have to get up at 9 for you I want to sleep till 3 _

**(2:44) I'm up at 5am to get ready so you're sleeping in compared to me? SLEEP WELL BOYFRIEND SWEET DREAMS REMUS can’t wait to DATE you tomorrow <3**

_ (2:45) Well I can't miss the 5a party there feel free to wake me I'll have sound on but for now good niiight Sirius _

_ (2:45) <3 date you tomorrow ;) _

**(2:46) AKFASDJ REMUS LUPIN YOU DID NOT JUST**

**(2:46) afjajs you just the wink you**

**(2:46) <3 <3 <3**

**(2:47) Okay okay I’m sleeping see you in the morning boyfriend**

**(2:47) ;)**

  
  


**(5:07) morning remus its benjy were getting him ready he said you can pick eyeliner colour if you reply in next 10 minutes!**

_ (5:08) morning um okay _

_ (5:08) what _

_ (5:08) what are the options? _

**(5:09) he asked if youre blushing yes right?**

**(5:09) I said yes anyway okay marls has glitter ones in silver black gold purple blue dorcas has some bright red grey greenish and he has every other colour you can think of smh**

 

**(5:11) ok if youre erasing your flustering this much just imagining then heres a tip dont pick the silver or black glitter theyll kill you lol**

_ (5:12) That... would be a great way to die, I pick silver _

_ (5:12) But umm but light if possible? _

**(5:13) not possible but lol youre funny remus**

_ (5:13) I try my best _

 

**(5:16) Hi Remus it’s Pete! CONGRATS on finally making it official 498 messages later we’re all PSYCHED for you!! Just wanted you to know I’m sending exactly 17 chocolates to you so if there’s less SIRIUS ATE THEM (also 9 are from James he sends his BFF-ship and love and etc)**

_ (5:17) Hi Pete thank youuu I appreciate the chocolate and thank James for me and any chance you’ll spare me scrolling back to find out what happened  exactly 498 messages ago? _

**(5:18) Yeah that’s when you got together oh and marls says**

**(5:19) HEY REMUS just fyi we only know it’s cornwall we dont know specifics of where so if you do turn out to be a serial killer wed probably never find the body xoxo have fun today!**

**(5:20) hey its Dorcas did you want Pete to braid it or**

**(5:20) he says he can also do a high bun again or combo both**

**(5:21) Black says he can also leave it down**

**(5:21) hes saying a billion other things too but Im not his secretary**

_ (5:22) Hi Marlene I’m still not a serial killer and still hoping he isn’t either but again, would be a great way to die, and hi Dorcas umm however he’d like I guess? None of them will be easier than any others so? Also please to the room at large you’re all incredible amazing supportive people I have much appreciation for, so so much <3 _

 

**(5:29) Hi Remus, it’s Alice! Peter has been braiding and unbraiding it and will probably carry on doing so until we get Sirius to the bus but just wanted to say we really appreciate you as well!! And I know you’re aware but you make Sirius really really happy and you sound like an absolutely lovely person and Frank and I send our love! <3**

**(5:30) Frank has been on “distraction” role this whole morning for whenever Sirius thinks too hard on this and begins to panic**

**(5:30) Distraction which entails him bursting into random songs at the top of his lungs, so if we don’t reply they’ve sent security for us**

_ (5:31) Hi Alice! You and Frank were amazing at the performance and I wish you both the best, you sound like an incredible couple <3 In the interests of science, what kind of songs exactly is he bursting into? _

**(5:32) We are officially 2nd cutest couple by the last vote, you probably only win because of the pining long distance Cornwall soulmates thing but I’ll let you have that <3 He’s gone from We’re Breaking Free to Bop To The Top to Start of Something New so if security does come, Nott probably called them**

**(5:33) Sirius has been gesturing for the phone but we can’t let him have it till he’s out the door sorry Remus, he’d never get there in time if he let him start mooning**

**(5:33) We’re really excited for you both, have an incredible time!!**

_ (5:34) Thank you Alice I’m really really excited too, I could probably use a Frank because the panic is real but I hope you have a great day as well! _

**(5:35) remus its frank hey i can come sing for you too any time mate we were all rooting for you good luck!!! heres pete**

**(5:36) Hi Remus, it’s Pete, we’re taking him to the bus stop soon so just wanted to say good luck and please don’t worry it really will be fine it’s going to be an incredible day, breathe and drink water and take care!!**

**(5:37) And Remus, I'm really really happy for you both, you really deserve to be happy together today <3**

_ (5:38) I don’t know what to reply to this Pete I really hope so too thank you so much <3 _

**(5:39) REMUS CONGRATS ON MAKING IT OFFICIAL WERE ALL RLLY EXCITED FOR THIS GOOD LUCK!!!!!!**

_ (5:39) THANK YOU ME TOO ME TOO _

_ (5:40) I can’t even imagine it’s _

_ (5:41) Thank you all so so much! <3 _

 

_ (5:57) <3 <3 <3 _

 

**(6:23) GOOD MORNING REMUS (WHO I AM DATING) I AM AT A STATION WAITING FOR A RIDE TO Y O U HOW GOES YOUR MORNING BOYFRIEND**

_ (6:24) So how freaked are you because _

**(6:24) S O freaked but it’s going to be amazing and great and <3**

_ (6:25) Yes yeah same _

_ (6:25) Just from right now though fair warning: _

_ (6:26) I’m going to need _

_ (6:26) A minute or several minutes or _

_ (6:27) I know you’re going to call me Remus and I just _

_ (6:28) I’m probably going to cry and by probably I mean it will absolutely happen so _

_ (6:28) We should just get that out of the way first or something _

_ (6:29) There’s actually can I just _

_ (6:29) Okay I’m not going to be able to say this in person no chance so _

_ (6:30) Maybe if when we meet if I could just _

 

**(6:32) Moons you can take all the minutes you need I can even turn around stare into the sunset give you minutes to take all this in B)**

_ (6:33) That is actually exactly what I was trying to say… _

 

**(6:35) For your information you have made me fall off the wall I was suavely leaning against and now there are small children laughing at me**

_ (6:36) This is great information I feel accomplished and it’s only 6a _

**(6:36) Okay important question I’m trying to think of best way to phrase**

 

_ (6:38) It’s okay you can ask, if we’re going to do this we have to be able to ask uncomfortable questions and talk about things we might not otherwise, and if I don’t feel comfortable answering or you don’t, we just respect that but you can ask Sirius _

**(6:39) Oh er yes absolutely to all of that but I was just going to ask whether you say it as “6A” when you talk out loud**

_ (6:39) … Go back to your Cornwall _

**(6:40) WELL I’m just trying to imagine it, everyone here is talking in this accent and I’m realizing YOU will be too and at 11am we’ll be TOGETHER and if you said that out loud would it be actually 11 A?**

_ (6:40) You’re expecting me to announce the fact that we’re together along with the time? _

 

_ (6:42) Alright? _

**(6:43) Right yes sorry got distracted thinking about you saying we’re together**

_ (6:43) We’re together _

**(6:44) OKAY I MEANT OUT LOUD BUT AIIJFOIAJDOD WARNING NEXT TIME**

_ (6:44) I wish I could laugh at you but my face has hardly unburied from my pillow for a second this whole convo at least last night I was mostly asleep _

_ (6:45) Also I just imagined you saying we’re dating out loud too and you’re British and look like Sirius I wow how are we doing this again?? _

**(6:45) Beautifully**

_ (6:45) Yeah you take care of the beautiful part then and I’ll take care of the freaking out and it’ll even out _

**(6:46) Remus we’re dating**

 

**(6:48) SEE DO YOU SEE WHAT THAT DOES WITHOUT WARNING**

_ (6:48) I do see and I apologize I will fully warn next time, that is a force to be reckoned with _

**(6:49) Also fair warning unless you are very specifically uncomfortable I will probably call you beautiful approximately one hundred times in any given hour so**

 

_ (6:51) Don’t you have a train to get on _

**(6:52) F L U S T E R E D REMUS IS S O C U T E**

_ (6:52) Flustered Remus will leave you waiting at a bus stop in the cold _

**(6:53) S O  C U T E**

_ (6:53) Did you miss the train? _

**(6:54) Oh no I got on a while ago I was just very distracted and forgot to say**

**(6:54) If you are wondering why I was distracted I was texting a really cute boy**

**(6:55) Who I’m actually DATING we’re boyfriends**

**(6:55) And I’m on my way to go see him**

**(6:56) It’s a whole thing**

_ (6:56) Sounds lame _

**(6:56) You can say it sounds lame when you stop grinning and blushing**

 

**(6:58) That long? We’re going to be a mess today**

 

_ (7:01) Sounds lame _

**(7:01) Lies you’re still smiling**

_ (7:02) You said grinning not smiling _

**(7:02) … Touche**

**(7:03) They’ve been texting me nonstop asking for updates do I ignore or send them 50 sentences on the exact shade of purple the gum under this seat is**

_ (7:04) … Why are you under the seat? _

**(7:05) Long story no worries it was all very suave and cool**

_ (7:05) So you bumped your head minimum 5 times _

**(7:06) In just 2 minutes too it was a thing of beauty Remus**

_ (7:06) Like you _

**(7:06) Like you <3**

**(7:07) Yours only sent first because I had to add a heart so technically mine sent first and you’re the beauty I don’t make the rules boyfriend but here we are**

_ (7:08) ~ Are you ever just _

_ (7:08) So happy that you _

_ (7:08) ??? _

_ (7:09) I think there’s some part of me that believes I’ll be standing at a bus stop in the cold for hours and idk wake up in the hospital and this will have been a septic coma and you don’t even exist but _

_ (7:09) I don’t have a subconscious that could do this comatose _

_ (7:09) There isn’t anything inside me that’s beautiful enough to have come up with something like you Sirius _

_ (7:10) Okay it’s way too late (early whatever) to not have slept you won’t be here for a few hours I’m going to abandon you for sleep now my head is clearly not in a place to have a conversation _

**(7:10) Are you ever just so happy that you YES I AM REMUS I AM RIGHT NOW SO HAPPY THAT I JUST ???**

**(7:11) Remus I am REAL and I am DATING YOU and I am ON MY WAY and I am BEAUTIFUL (and so are you oops no denials)**

**(7:11) And it is wayyy too long without sleep I’ll go explore or reply to the 134 unread messages (129 are probably from Prongs) or sleep too who knows we’ve got tiiime**

**(7:12) I am for your information (since you’ll see soon enough) STILL blushing by the way just so you know yes**

_ (7:13) that is essential info thanks I’m asleep text you later I set an alarm I’ll wake up to get to station on time for you have a good ride ~ _

**(7:14) Sleep well Moons <3**

 

**(10:17) I really hope you’re on mute because REMUS GUESS WHAT THE ANNOUNCEMENT JUST SAID?? IT SAID CORNWALL REMUS IT SAID CORNWALL NEXT STOP REMUS IN THIS VERY HOUR I WILL BE IN CORNWALL I’M GOING TO BE IN CORNWALL AND SO WILL YOU WE BOTH WILL BE IN CORNWALL BUT THE SAME CORNWALL THIS TIME AND !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_ (10:18) !!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_ (10:18) I left the house a while ago I’m on my way to the train station now _

_ (10:18) The station you’re going to arrive at the station you’ll be at, that I’ll be at, that we will both be at together _

_ (10:19) Also *advance notice* we’re together we’re dating _

**(10:20) THAT WASN’T ENOUGH NOTICE I WILL CRY**

**(10:20) You’re walking to the station?**

_ (10:20) Awww you’re cute you think I walk ever _

_ (10:21) I’m catching the bus but it’s just 10 minutes I’ll get there before you can make it off the train _

_ (10:21) The doors won’t even open till around 11 it’s a whole obnoxious thing _

 

_ (10:23) The bus is weirdly empty which is good no one to judge my breathing exercises are you freaking out this much _

**(10:24) Sorry still stuck on YOU CALLED ME CUTE**

_ (10:25) 1) That was mocking and not genuine, with that said, 2) Sirius you are very very cute and 3) I can’t believe I’m the one bringing this up but: _

_ (10:25) I’ve literally called you gorgeously hot and you got stuck on cute? _

_ (10:26) So you’re doing the breathing exercises too then _

 

**(10:29) ajdkfjeba to be fair you never used that exact combination of words ??**

**(10:29) Remember that if you kill me this way, you’re going to have bussed in the cold for nothing**

_ (10:30) Well I suppose if it’ll waste a bus ride _

**(10:30) Flattery**

**(10:30) Will get you everywhere**

**(10:31) Remus oh my**

**(10:31) REMUS WE’RE IN CORNWALL WE’VE ENTERED CORNWALL I’M IN CORNWALL**

**(10:32) I’M IN YOUR CORNWALL I’M IN YOUR CORNWALL REMUS WE ARE IN THE SAME CORNWALL MY INSIDES ARE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_ (10:33) Breathing is for the weak I’m also !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

 

_ (10:35) Please do actually breathe _

**(10:35) are you also**

_ (10:35) yes _

**(10:36) what if I mess this up what if I can’t be**

**(10:37) cant be who I am on here**

**(10:37) cant be who you like or who you deserve or what if**

_ (10:37) wait wait please _

_ (10:38) Sirius no you’re _

_ (10:38) you are the person I like _

_ (10:39) and I dont think I’ll be exactly who I am on here either itll be differnet as people _

_ (10:39) but we _

_ (10:39) its going to be good were going to be happy and like each other _

_ (10:40) maybe even more than we do right now _

_ (10:40) when the panic fades a bit and were actually breathing _

**(10:41) youre right you’re right yes yeah we’ll definitely**

**(10:42) It’s going to be great it is**

**(10:42) We are both so great individually, together we’ll be AMAZING**

_ (10:43) that’s the spirit okay my turn to panic now _

_ (10:44) kidding sorta but that does seem to be how were doing things _

**(10:45) Not sure how much help I’ll be because Remus we’re pulling into the station**

_ (10:46) I’m _

_ (10:46) I see it _

_ (10:46) the train _

_ (10:47) its stopped _

**(10:47) REMUS I DON’T KNOW IF THIS IS TERROR OR EXCITEMENT**

_ (10:48) BOTH _

_ (10:48) what if youre disappointed what if youre annoyed there’s so many _

**(10:49) Shhhh I don’t do annoyance or disappointment with any non-arch-nemeses Remus**

**(10:49) Also *advance notice* we’re dating so**

**(10:50) Someone just left someone just got left someone else just did what do I do**

_ (10:51) just a guess but I’d say you have to get out of the train _

_ (10:52) ok last minute things i cant bind because ribs are too weak and loose and skin too thin so im not i just wear huge baggy things to cover and ive gained a lot of weight from meds and lost it too fast and just whatev and if im in pain its nbd so dont make it one plz and i sometimes try not to talk much or not laugh because my voice is higher and sirius im panickin g _

**(10:53) those are good things to know boyfriend you should know my friends are too affectionate so I say I love you too much almost every other sentence I can try to stop but might not also I fidget a lot also I talk too much and Remus we’re**

**(10:53) really close to together together**

**(10:54) I’m**

**(10:54) I’m getting of f the trainn**

 

The station was very small, a handful of fading brown plastic benches with some shrivelled grass beside them, the lingering winter colouring everything paler, even the air that misted with their breath. Sirius could see through the smog left in the trails of the passed trains, with a slightly trembling hand pressed against the glass window, a blur of indistinct figures waiting on the arrivals side of the platform, and he glanced down at his phone as it vibrated lightly in his hand again. One of those was Remus. One of those was  _ Remus  _ one of those was his  _ boyfriend  _ Remus, he was real and he was here and he was  _ dating Sirius,  _ they were  _ together _ , and when he stepped off this train, they would be… together.

His phone felt heavy in his hand as he edged past the children crowded by the exit. The doors slid open with a loud, mechanical growl, and the blast of freezing air slashed right through the leather jacket he was reevaluating his decision to wear, making him shiver and step back automatically into the warmth of the coach.

His nerves were beginning to jolt sharply, and he allowed others to amble past him as he unlocked his phone to check the messages Remus had sent a few minutes ago.

_ Um I need a sec sorry just _

_ just one second sorry sorry _

Sirius took a distracted step back to allow a family to pass him. His fingers fumbled with the thrumming excitement and anxiety building in him as he typed a response.

**for you boyfriend take 2 seconds**

**kidding take as long as you need Remus really <3**

A woman on crutches coughed behind him, and he started then stepped off the train to allow her to exit. There was a frigid gust of wind as he stepped off, and he turned firmly away from the huddled crowd as he began to pace, if just to have something to do with his legs. The tours in Toronto had been brutally cold, and under the partial shelter of the station it wasn’t too bad, but it was enough that in just seconds his cheeks were stinging lightly. He tugged on his gloves, rubbing his hands together absentmindedly, waiting, waiting. Then his phone vibrated, and he yanked the left glove off with his teeth and unlocked his phone.

_ okay okay oh my God we’re _

_ okay okay you can _

_ afjks thats you sirius that’s _

He pushed his phone and the glove into his pocket, standing stockstill, heart thundering in his ears and fingers trembling. He just needed to turn around, to turn around and Remus would be there, would be  _ right  _ there.  _ Turn around, Black. Turn around.  _ But his pounding heart was barely a knock against the seizing terror that leadened his limbs when he whirled around, because right there, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights, was Remus.

He was frozen a few steps away from Sirius and the other passengers, and a few more steps away from the crowd of people waiting for them, and Sirius thought he might never look at anything else ever again. His eyes were darting from Remus’ terrified golden eyes wide behind thick-framed black glasses, to his pale face with nose and cheeks blooming red in the cold, to his adorably baggy grey jumper and his equally massive boots that dwarfed the endlessly long legs. Even from this distance he could see the shadows of exhaustion under Remus' eyes, the creases where his pants hung loose around his calves, pulled tight against his thighs, could see that his shoulders curved as if to draw less attention, to make himself smaller, could see his fingerless gloves were frayed and picked apart - There was a frantic flurrying at the back of Sirius’ mind of breathless excitement and ballooning awe, with a softening, tender joy that was suddenly pulsing through him. And yet, his brain was rattling with the same thought bouncing around amongst inarticulate joyous shouting of “boyfriend!” and “REMUS” and a stream of “together together together,” and that repeating thought was: He was telling the truth about the glitter gel then. The undercut was topped with tawny curls, subtle flecks of glitter caught in the feeble overhead station lights and possibly in Sirius’ throat as he felt himself choke and stumble, though he couldn’t tell whether it was forwards or backwards. Remus seemed to be struggling similarly, chapped lips parted slightly and eyes never meeting Sirius’ as they flew up and down ceaselessly.

Remus was vaguely aware, through the simmering blaze of self-consciousness and the dizzying wildfire of leaping joy, that he was staring with wide eyes and a slack jaw, screen still lit up with half a message untyped on the phone held loosely in numb fingers. But his mind was buzzing loudly enough to ignore this as heat seemed to alight beneath his skin. Sirius looked… there was no better word for it, Remus dazedly thought as his inhale caught in his chest… breathtaking. His dark hair was braided intricately across the left side of his head as if in a crown, and he was wearing a dark leather jacket that drew Remus’ gaze back to his shoulders several times as he stood frozen, midstep, exactly where he’d turned to face him. Sirius stumbled forward and the distance between them shrunk, and Remus needed to say something or think some coherent thought, but his eyes were caught on Sirius’ silver-lined grey eyes that were gleaming with excitement and his full lips that shined, bright red and stark against his flushed cheeks. There was an earring he couldn’t make out the form of, glinting from within the curtain of dark hair, and bright rings and dark nail polish on the ungloved hand hanging limply at his side. The moment seemed to stretch on, each halted midstep as the bustle continued around them, their eyes roving over each other, breath billowing up in icy white clouds between them.

“Remus.” Sirius breathed, entranced, and his voice was rough with the cold and the endearment, was wistful and dazed and deep and  _ British -  _ Remus felt his blood steam against the cold as it rushed to his face, felt his heart lodge in his throat with an involuntary guilt of the forbidden, almost lightheaded with the thrill, because  _ Sirius had said his name, Sirius had said - _

Sirius clapped a hand to his mouth, eyes wide. “Sorry!”  _ That accent is going to end me,  _ Remus felt his heart seize again as Sirius apologized through his fingers. “I said I wouldn’t say it right away and I’d honestly not planned to, but then I just saw  _ you,  _ and it -” He fumbled with the other glove in his pocket as he fumbled with his words, yanking it on as Remus waved away the explanation with a smile, a dancing in his head making it hard to focus as Sirius’ voice repeated his name endlessly in Remus’ head, echoing through the caverns of his mind and bringing heat to his freezing cheeks. There was an underlying whisper in his head begging him not to mess this up, and it was this voice that caused him to open and close his mouth wordlessly for another moment as Sirius’ voice continued to repeat and rebound at the forefront of his mind.

Sirius gave a sheepish grin, his murmur sounding sly even as he glanced down at his gloved hands, rubbing together for warmth. “You can take a moment if you still need to take me in.”  

In just a moment, the tension stiffening his shoulders seemed to ease, and suddenly Remus felt the tension drain from him somehow, as if something had dissipated between them. Suddenly it was just Sirius, the Sirius he'd been texting all these nights and days and hours, his  _ boyfriend _ . And there was a rearing wave of disbelief, a veil of stunned incredulity cast over the whole situation, from the thick stench of the exhaust fumes to the quiet bustle of those leaving the train station to the glittering silver outlining Sirius’ brilliant eyes. All of it seemed surrounded by a surreal fog, but somehow, Remus was comfortable and felt like... himself. And that in itself was as stunning as any of this, as Sirius being real and dating him and being here in Cornwall with him. Sirius being his boyfriend, Sirius being  _ Sirius  _ and being Remus’ boyfriend; the surge of elation was intoxicating. He tore his eyes away from the sliver of exposed wrist between Sirius’ crisp black glove and folded leather sleeve to see that Sirius had turned his head partially away, pink cheeks now darker red, and he burst into laughter as he realized what his silence had been mistaken for. “ _ If you still need to take me in.” You couldn’t be more right, Sirius.  _ Sirius had turned to face him indignantly, and Remus struggled to contain his laughter before it could become hysteric in the joy that was slowly building to a roaring pitch inside him as this wondrous reality set in. But the flush in Sirius’ cheeks had hardly faded when Remus smiled softly and began with a quiet, “Sorry, Sirius, I-” He trailed away and raised his eyebrows when Sirius seemed to choke on thin air, blush flooding his face again. There was a trickling self consciousness that seemed to creep down his neck, and he felt his shoulders begin to hunch inwards slightly again. Sirius may have caught the involuntary gesture, coughing again then clearing his throat hastily and stammering an explanation.

“Sorry, it's just you're - I heard the accent, you know, in the city and - and on the train and all, but your - er, the the way you say my name…”

Remus struggled to turn his delighted grin into a smirk. “You see why I needed a moment then?” He felt his shoulders loosen further as Sirius shot him a grin, even as his heart beat faster, and he swallowed before hesitantly asking, “So, um, did you want to do ground rules or something?” Sirius nodded, taking a step forward again to narrow the gap between them and mock scowling as he tilted his head back to meet Remus’ gaze. Remus winked down at him and revelled in the role reversal, in the incredible feat that was someone like  _ him  _ making someone like  _ this  _ smile so bashfully, that  _ Remus  _ could-

“First rule, no more biting your lip.” Sirius’ expression was mock resolute, and Remus laughed when he glanced away and mumbled, “You’re killing me here, man.”

Remus rolled his lips in between his teeth, pressing down with his teeth as he thought and resisting a laugh at Sirius’ scowl. “Alright, no shrugging.”

“What?” Sirius tilted his head, nonplussed, and Remus was distracted for a moment, watching the dark strands of hair swirl in the frigid air, exposing an ear that was bright red with the cold, with a serpentine earring twining around his earlobe. “Why am I banned from shrugging?” Remus shook himself mentally before his mind could attempt to echo “why” in Sirius’ accent, and he shrugged, smirking at Sirius’ indignant bristle.

“That’s what you get for being fit and wearing a leather jacket.”

Sirius’ cheeks were now so frozen that he couldn’t tell whether the heat rising to them would show, but he grinned as he shot back. “Then no more of that cute smile.”

“What cute smile?”

“All of them.” Sirius crossed his arms and did  _ not  _ pout.

Remus tried to suppress a smile without resorting to biting his lip. “You don't want me to smile?”

“Well obviously I don't want you to stop biting your lip either, doesn't mean you're not killing me.” The  _ obviously  _ tone was too much for Remus, who bit his lip and smiled, which was in turn too much for Sirius, who threw up his arms in exasperation and bit down on his own grin.

“By that logic, you should be wearing a bag over your head.”

Sirius laughed, rubbing his gloved hands together again for warmth and settling for, “Mmm shut up.”

Remus’ answering laugh was smug. “There's those witty retorts I was looking forward to.”

Sirius’ glove rose to cover his grin as he looked across the platform, and said in a long-suffering voice, “I can't believe I’m dating a boy who uses the term ‘witty retorts’ in casual conversation.”

The wind seemed to pick up, a chilled gust bringing a shiver to his spine and stinging his cheeks, and when he glanced up, Remus was beaming down at him, eyes shining with emotion that he was blinking back quickly. Sirius’ grin softened into a smile and he felt a leap of happiness burst inside him again, warm and familiar at the expression of happiness on Remus’ face. He stepped towards him automatically, then took a hasty step back as a woman went to squeeze between them to exit the station. Sirius frowned after her in annoyance as she hurried past without a backward glance - the entire station and she’d needed to walk right between two people obviously in the middle of something - then he realized, looking around, that the station was empty around them. Remus seemed to realize this too, glancing around the now deserted platform bemusedly as the woman’s clicking heels faded away. Remus smiled again, and Sirius wondered if the same fluttering nerves had taken flight in his chest when he turned to Sirius and murmured, “ Shall we?”

Sirius grinned, offering his arm gallantly before he straightened, eyes wide, and dropped it to his side. “Sorry! Is that... can I...” 

Remus bit his lip again, and Sirius had to tear his eyes from where his teeth sank into one side of his lip and then the other. Remus shifted a step forward, and the brisk air stinging at Sirius' cheeks and numbing his legs seemed to lessen with the distance between them, then vanish entirely when Remus offered his own arm, a soft smile on his lips. Sirius waved a hand airily and gave a half curtsy, reveling in Remus’ surprised laugh before he linked his arm into Remus’, feeling the solid warmth through the thick, bunched material of his jumper. When he shivered, he could almost pretend it was from the cold, could almost ignore the searing warm joy in his chest when Remus beamed down at him and they stepped towards the entrance.

Remus was sure he was going to stumble, to bring them both down because he was floating, his feet couldn’t be touching the ground now, Sirius’ arm linked in his and their sides touching for fleeting moments as they walked towards the exit together. There was something enormous impending today, something cosmic that was shifting as he walked out of the station arm in arm with his boyfriend, overwhelming happiness and dizzying excitement stretching a dazed smile across his face. He was almost surprised they emerged into the same world that had shifted and careened away when he’d entered the station, that the same pale blue sky and bustling cars and people could exist in this infinitely brighter world that he and Sirius made their way into now, together and together.

For a moment they stood, shivering at the chill, each lost in their dazed thoughts and in each other’s warmth. Then, with a mischievous grin,

“So, ice cream?”

“Remus Lupin, I swear-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canadians smh, when it's 27 (80 F) degrees: ice cream, and when it's -13 (8 F) degrees: ice cream   
> THIS WAS SO HARD TO WRITE I hope you enjoyyy thanks for the patience and the encouragement and you guys are the besttt <3   
> Remus feeling comfortable with himself in this moment is <3 for me and the role reversal of him being the teasing one in person while Sirius is the mess is also <3 to me and ~~~ Wolfstar guys it's so ~~~


	16. embroidered oven mitts

April 4

 

**PRONGS WE’RE LEAVING THE STATION WIFI WILL CUT OUT TILL TONIGHT WHAT IF HE HATES ME OR I CRY OR THROW UP ANYWAY UPDATE YOU LATER SHUT UP :*****

 

“Everything alright?”

Sirius nodded as he shoved his phone into his pocket. “Everything’s great.” Remus flashed him a grin that made him stumble through his explanation. “Just - just wanted to - to let Prongs know I wouldn’t answer. Till tonight. No wifi.”

Remus blinked in surprise. “Oh… Sorry, I hadn’t thought of that.” Sirius shook his head firmly.  

“It’s fine, who needs that anyway, I’m actually spending the day with my boyfriend, so.”

“Sounds lame.” A grin broke across Sirius’ face as he observed the one stretching across Remus’ and he raised an accusatory finger.

“I knew it, I  _ knew  _ you were grinning!”

“As if you’re not?” Remus raised an eyebrow, and Sirius smirked in concession.

“Touche.”He shivered slightly, pretending it was from the cold instead of a result of Remus pulling him a bit closer with their linked arms. Remus didn’t make eye contact as he blew out a white cloud of frigid air.

“So, where to?”

“This is  _ your  _ Cornwall.” Sirius pointed out. “Shouldn’t  _ you  _ decide the where to?” Remus pretended to deliberate for a moment, reaching up to rub warmth into his very red ears.

“I pick: forward.”

Sirius pushed down the bizarre urge to press his cheek against Remus’ ear and hurriedly asked, “Pick a number between 38 and 127.”

Remus felt the fondness physically curl in his chest as he rolled his eyes. “Sixty… four.”

Sirius sighed. “See, if we were texting I’d add 5, but I’ll spare your blushing mess and-”

His words jolted to a halt at Remus’ laugh, and more specifically at Remus’ laugh that was so near him as Remus leaned down to smile in an unnervingly mischievous manner, and Sirius was sure his face was burning long before Remus whispered, gold eyes unblinking behind barely fogging lenses, “Remember when I said you were really hot?” Sirius stumbled two steps, face burning and mind rushing with a flaring delight and pulsing indignancy, along with the thought that if he  _ had  _ stumbled and brought them both down, that Remus would have had much further to fall and that it would have been entirely deserved. Remus laughed innocently. “What were you saying about blushing and messes?”

Sirius couldn’t bring himself to grumble around the smile that was tugging at his face, and he shook his head against an icy gust then clapped his hands. “Okay, 64 steps forward and then we see where our date goes.”

Even as Remus raised an eyebrow again, he felt almost lightheaded with the surge of overpowering fondness that this ridiculous, incredible person could exist with him right now. Sirius’ voice was challenging as he rubbed his hands together in his gloves. “Do you have a better suggestion?” Remus’ mouth twitched as he inclined his head in agreement. He lifted his free hand in a mock salute, but they had hardly taken 4 steps in when Sirius pulled them to a halt. “Okay, 64 of your giraffe steps are going to be further than mine,” Sirius ignored Remus’ protesting laugh and continued resolutely, “we have to decide whose 64 we follow.”

“More importantly,” Remus smirked, tugging Sirius closer again by their linked arms and feeling the blazing warmth at their point of contact even through the layers shielding them against the bitter cold, “how do we decide when to turn?” Sirius blinked up at him and then frowned, seeming to realize, and Remus laughed as he went on. “Walking straight won’t get us far.”

Sirius gave an exaggerated sigh. “Remus. Please. Nothing  _ straight  _ will ever get us far tbh.”

Remus’ heart thudded hard in his chest, and he had to squeeze his free hand tightly and bite his lip and remind himself, with a deep exhale of swirling white clouds, that he  _ had  _ this, that this was real. That he was actually walking on this street in this city where he lived every other day, but that today he was hand in hand with his  _ boyfriend,  _ with his boyfriend who said things like  _ this  _ out loud with a smirk on his face, and Remus felt dizzy with the urge to yank him into a tight hug, to cling to him and never let go, to voice any of these overpowering feelings out loud.

Instead, he shook his head and sighed. “I can’t believe my boyfriend says tbh out loud.” His heart was still thundering, emotions still fluttering warmly inside him, and he’d turned to drink in Sirius’ smile again when he was thrown off balance by Sirius’ sudden halt. He caught himself and looked down, confused, to see Sirius frozen with wide eyes.

“Sirius?”

He leaned forward in concern, then stopped as Sirius whispered despairingly. “I lost count!” Remus mind whirred to catch up for a moment, then he laughed and tugged Sirius forward again. Sirius protested as he was pulled along. “I definitely remember hitting 37, or at least I think it was, maybe we should turn left here and then count for-” The weak sun suddenly emerged  from the grey mass of clouds for the first time since leaving the station, and Sirius trailed away blankly, forgetting what he was going to say as the beam of sunlight alit on Remus’ face. His eyes gleamed gold, a darker ring of almost crimson that circled the pupils suddenly visible, and Sirius stumbled as he stared openly, jerking his gaze away when Remus glanced down smirking. Sirius’ pulse raced for a moment,  _ did he notice me staring, did he  _ \- but Remus just raised his other hand to shield eyes before idly asking. “I thought I was finally free of this whole ‘sun’ issue. What happened to your duel?” Sirius immediately launched into an explanation, pulling their hands periodically as he forgot their linked arms and gesticulated wildly, his eyes softening the slightest bit when he blamed his friends’ unwillingness to join his quest. Remus found himself struggling to concentrate on the words themselves rather than the dark strands drifting from Sirius’ braid, the glittering around his eyes, the accent that curved his words - Remus  _ loved  _ that accent, the words smoothed and vowels accentuated, each word reverberating through his mind, repeating random snatches like  _ didn’t know  _ and  _ third hourglass  _ and  _ Remus  _ and  _ Remus  _ and  _ Remus,  _ not retaining any meaning behind the story itself. He hastily tuned in as Sirius tilted his head toward him, expression indignant.

“And then Benjy just does that obnoxious otter smirk and goes, ‘Sorry Black, that sounds like a  _ you  _ problem.’ Who even  _ says  _ things like that?” Remus was certain he shouldn’t be laughing even as bent over, leaning them both forwards as Sirius mock scowled at him before joining in. Remus reached up to adjust his glasses on his face then pressed a hand to his thoroughly frozen ears, and Sirius caught the motion and frowned.

“If you live in this ridiculous tundra all the time-”

“No, we don’t adjust to the cold.” Remus answered automatically, and Sirius blinked, then smirked.

“I was just going to say you’d think you’d have learned to dress better for the wind, but that was pretty defensive”

Remus grinned, looking over Sirius’ head at the crosswalk signal and stepping forward as it flashed to white. “I never leave the house without 4 gloves, 3 scarves, 2 hats.”

Sirius glanced exaggeratedly up at the bright curls to emphasize the lack of even a single hat, and his eyes caught on the glitter that caught and shined even in the weak sunlight, the gleam seeming to draw his eyes up along with his fingers, which he curled in his glove to resist the urge to  _ reach- _

“You must realize whose fault  _ this  _ is.” Remus gestured up at his head, at his cold ears. Sirius, whose gaze had caught on a parked car nearby that had large eyebrows painted over its headlights, which were wide and owl-like, turned to follow the motion of his hand. There was a moment of incomprehension as Sirius’ head swivelled between the car and Remus’ amusement, then the protest kicked in.

“Wait,  _ my  _ fault _? _ ”

Remus laughed and tugged them forward across another intersection, slowing their pace as Sirius tugged them forward. “You. Or would you be alright with me putting a hat over-” As he spoke, he raised a hand to twine his fingers through a handful of curls in such a casual manner that Sirius felt a wild urge to reach out and do the same.

“No!” His answer was perhaps too emphatic as his eyes remained glued to the curls, and Remus’ laugh and subsequent drop of his hand had Sirius shaking his head, grumbling. “Cover  _ that  _ with a hat after I crossed an entire  _ ocean  _ .”

They had hardly walked another few steps when the vibration of a phone spread through their linked arms, and Remus stiffened. Sirius looked over, confused, and saw his shoulders had hunched slightly. Remus didn’t look at him as he murmured something too low for Sirius to catch, but before he could ask, Remus had gently tugged his arm from where theirs had been linked. A rush of freezing air seemed to fill the space between them all too suddenly, seemed to fill the space between his ribs even more quickly.  _ You screwed up, Black _ . He shook his head against the thought that all this time later still seemed to resonate in his cousins’ voices, in his brothers’ voice on certain nights, in the dark when he-

They had both come to a halt on this stretch of sidewalk beside a parked truck that seemed to be unloading into a flower shop across the street, and the wind had picked up slightly, the chill in the air all the more cutting for it, pricking at his eyes. Remus had turned away from him slightly, was fiddling with something in his hands that Sirius couldn’t see, but as he watched, Remus tilted his head back in a motion that seemed -  _ Meds  _ , Sirius realized in a rush of relief that almost seemed to send warmth through his arms.  _ He’s taking meds, he said-  _ Sirius jerked his gaze away before Remus could turn, stepped closer to the curb to look across at the flower shop. There were bright yellow daisies in the window, and bunches of dark purple roses hung above them on silvery strings, rotating slowly. He didn’t realize he was stepping into the road to get a closer look until the grip on his arm stopped him, and he glanced back to see Remus smirking.

“So when you said the distracted puppy on a walk thing…”

Sirius grinned, both at the renewed contact and the words. “You had plenty of warning, can’t back out now.” Remus’ eyes seemed to stare past him and the shop, and Sirius stood a moment longer before tilting his head. “Remus?”

Remus’ head shot up as he refocused, and a warmth spread to his cheeks that was barely discernible against the cold-scrubbed rawness. “Sorry, I’m - the way you say ‘now’ is… your accent is… really… something.” Sirius wasn’t sure his expression kept much hidden, but he guessed it didn’t from the way Remus’ grin widened, and he ran a hand through his hair nervously. “Shut up. So, 116 steps?”

Sirius narrowed his eyes. “I know perfectly well that I lost count, but thanks for the reminder.”

Remus laughed and began down the sidewalk again, and Sirius hurried to catch up, staring at the long legs in envy, and then in something else. Remus glanced down at him with a soft smile, a tentative one, then bit his lip and glanced away. Sirius was quickly becoming entranced with the puffs of cold air Remus breathed out after he bit his lip, always a small wispy one and then a longer stream. He tilted his head back then tried to imitate the distance, but to his disappointment, his cloud dissipated almost instantly. Judging by the chuckle, Remus had noticed, and suddenly there was a long, bright cloud of white air extending at least triple where Sirius’ had reached. Sirius stared up at him at the smug expression, fighting a grin. Remus’ exhale was shorter than his, and yet. They walked for a bit longer, blowing out white clouds that flurried ahead of them then misted away, before Remus tentatively spoke again.

“So, I know we said… that we could ask things, and I just want to make sure that... you have to feel comfortable being able to say no, you know? That you don’t have to answer, and to know that I won’t… that of course I won’t be upset or - or anything.” He pressed a hand against his cold ears again before looking down to find Sirius smiling, offering his arm again. Remus felt a burst of warmth before he’d even reached out, and as they linked arms again, something else seemed to click into place, something that echoed out a finality. “I just want to make sure you know that you can… that you can…”

“Don’t worry, I know I can.” Remus stifled a soft smile at the way Sirius swung their arms between them as he spoke. “Or I could always go with the classic.” Remus looked down at him questioningly, and Sirius flashed a grin. “If you didn’t get an answer, you probably don’t get an answer.” Remus’ cringe lifted both their arms as he lifted the other hand to bury his face in.

“Sorry I was so obnoxious,” Remus groaned, muffled through his fingers, “you kinda terrified me.” Sirius stumbled in surprise and his grip tightened, and Remus hurriedly went on. “Not like -  It’s just, you... you made everything better.” Remus resolutely stared forward and did not glance down. “And I felt like I would - I would shake apart when - when you were gone... and you’d leave, of course you would, because you’re... funny and kind and have so many loving friends and I... just have you. But… I don’t know.” Sirius’ sharp breaths were swirling through the frigid air past his face, and Remus wanted to fill that space with his own face, with his own breath. “I think I’ve been… trying more, and… I don’t know, I’m more… solid. Since we started talking, more… it feels more like I could stand on my own, that I wouldn’t have to be alone just because... Just because I am.” He breathed in deeply, and it shuddered slightly on the exhale. “That made no sense, sorry, I just meant I’m... really glad I met you, Sirius. Not just today, but at all, I’m... I’m  _ better  _ for having met you. More hopeful and more healthy and just... Better.”  

_ I love you so much, _ Sirius' mind whispered rebelliously through the blaring, whirling sharp panic that for a moment seemed to jolt through their linked hands, and he jerked his gaze to the ground as Remus’ words continued to rebound against the sides of his mind.  _ You made everything better -  _ It was warm and rushing and seemed to fill him with an airiness -  _ You’d leave, of course you would -  _ a fluttering feeling from his chest to his hands that belied the panic that he had just -  _ funny and kind - I just have you -  _ it was substantial and solid and had weight and -  _ trying more - I’m really glad I met you -  _ coursing through him and pumping in his ears, his limbs feeling loose somehow and -  _ I’m better for having met you.  _ The wind was icy now, sharp and vicious and drawing tears from his eyes that caught on his lashes and didn’t fall, that were of course drawn by the cold and not by the softly, firmly spoken words that were tumbling through his head, through his hands, through the deafening pounding of his heart.

“I’m…” Sirius’ voice wavered as Remus tensed beside him, their steps so slow now that they were almost pressed together, a long line of warmth down their sides. “I’m really, really glad we met too, Remus. I can hardly… I can’t…” He drew in another breath, and Remus spoke quietly in the pause.

“Exactly.”

Remus pulled on their linked arms as he reached up to clap his hands, and Sirius pulled his gaze from the sidewalk.  _ I’m better for having met you  _ \-  _ Focus, Black, focus.  _ Remus was smirking, and Sirius looked up at him in confusion, then followed his gaze to where the sidewalk turned onto a curved street, a drive-through -

Remus laughed as Sirius leapt into the air, grinning in victory.

“Wait!” Sirius pulled Remus back onto the curb and yanked his phone out. “Wendy’s date the sequel deserves a selfie!” Remus shifted beside him, and Sirius hesitated. “Did we talk about pictures?”

Remus shook his head, and his hesitant expression had Sirius dropping the phone back into his pocket immediately. “Later then. For now, onwards, boyfriend,” Sirius unconsciously mirrored Remus’ ridiculous smile at the word, “I have a rematch to conquer.”

Sirius ran his fingers through the salt packets again, breathed out deep, long.  _ Calm down _ . His face was burning, as everything had seemed to when they walked under the burst of heat issuing from the double doors. His hands seemed to be buzzing along with his mind, and he couldn’t seem to  _ still _ . He glanced over at Remus, still in line, and felt his lips twitch at the distinctive curls that were a head taller than every other patron. The smile quickly slid away as he saw the way Remus was aware of this, the hunch of his shoulders and darting of his eyes. This had been texting, had been abstract and distant but it had always been strong, had always been real but now it was  _ real.  _ Now it was this boy in front of him who caught his words to drop his voice lower, but whose laugh was loud and clear. This boy with bright, clever eyes, an infectious smile, but who tilted his face away to hide features that were beyond his control, more narrowed and delicate and softer than he felt, than he  _ was _ . And he curled into himself and tried to hide inside of it when all Sirius wanted was for him to feel  _ himself  _ in it all, to feel he  _ fit _ in a way Sirius knew, darkly, that he never had.

“Booth?” Sirius startled and dropped the salt packets that had been clenched in his fist, and Remus was already apologizing and leaning down to collect them in his free hand as Sirius realized the thrumming anxiety that had driven him to the condiments bar had faded down, to be replaced by the fierce compassion and - Remus couldn’t control his thoughts, he smirked -  _ love  _ this incredible boy, this incredible boyfriend, seemed to draw from him. He knelt down beside - beside his boyfriend, a gleeful note in his head sounded - and collected the remainder of the packets with  rueful apology. He shook himself as Remus led them to a booth, the stretched beige plastic of the bench faded, cracked, the table rough and crumbling at the edges, the window beside it streaked and blurry: everything Sirius had dreamed it would be.

“What?” He asked as Remus laughed quietly, and Remus pointed at him.

“You’re beaming.”

Sirius reached up to feel his face, then huffed. “Can I not be excited to finally prove my title as tic-tac-toe champion?”

“I think ties don’t qualify in championships.” Remus said in a thoughtful tone, and pulled the bag towards him with a laugh when Sirius growled. “We should eat first, isn’t that one of those pesky date requirements, food consumption?”

Sirius made a strangled sound in his throat, and Remus glanced up at him. “My boyfriend uses the term ‘food consumption’ to set date rules.” Remus laughed again, and Sirius buried his face in his hands, his words muffled. “And his laughs are firecrackers in my heart and his smiles are adorable and I think this is how I die.”

“You survived the cold walk from the station and  _ this  _ is what kills you off?”

Sirius pulled his face from his hands and nodded gravely. “You underestimate the danger of the Remus smile, boyfriend, it’s not a force to take lightly.”

It was Remus’ turn to bite his lip and bury his face in his hands, and it was a long moment of stifling smiles on both sides before he whispered from between his fingers, “Sirius, this is real.”

“I  _ know, _ ” Sirius’ voice was hushed and equally in awe. “ _ You’re  _ real and we’re  _ real  _ and here, this is…” Remus sat up, their gazes locked, and they sat, in this moment, reveling as the reality coursed over them, over them together and together.

Then the quiet was broken by a ringtone that blared out and startled Remus into sitting up straighter. As the familiar notes of Katie Perry’s Toxic began to play, he was startled to see Sirius’ face had lit into a broad grin. Remus stared, tilting his head in confusion at Sirius’ wild gesturing, then burst out laughing as he realized the source of his excitement. He tugged his phone out again, turning it towards Sirius to show the screen remained dark, then twisted on the bench to nod towards the man sitting beside them, who was now answering his phone. Sirius heaved a sigh and Remus smirked. “I’ve already set all my alarms to vibrate for today, but nice try.”

“ _ Just  _ the Three Steps to the Left one, Remus, I  _ need  _ to know!” Remus hummed in consideration, and Sirius leaned forward.

“You  _ need  _ to know?”

Sirius nodded emphatically. “Yes,  _ please,  _ Remus, just that one!"

“That,” Remus leaned forward, a grin stretching across his face, “sounds like a ‘you’ problem.”

Sirius tugged the bag towards him with a mournful sigh. “I didn’t want it to come to this, Remus, but I suppose if what you want is a promise that I’ll go easy on you in our rematch, I’m willing to bargain-” Sirius stared into the bag, uncomprehending, then glanced up at Remus, who was very clearly fighting not laugh.

“Boyfriend?” Sirius asked, and Remus’ automatic softening smile almost distracted Sirius from the betrayal that had been placed in his hands. “What is this?”

“I told you I would order for us.” Remus’ innocent expression was ridiculously amused, and Sirius felt his indignancy failing even as he went on.

“You did. And I thought it was a safe assumption, us being in a fast  _ food  _ place that what you were ordering was, in fact,  _ food. _ ”

Remus’ smirk was revealing itself even as he guilelessly answered. “Well, that doesn’t seem all that safe an assumption to me.”

“Naturally. The safe assumption would be that now that our skin is finally not being burned away by your arctic wind out there, that we would of course come into the warmth here-” Sirius pulled out the matching cups and set them onto the table with an exaggerated roll of his eyes, “-and order ice cream.”

Remus tugged his cup towards him and pulled a spoon from the bag, nodding self-satisfiedly. “Agreed.”

Sirius groaned as he pulled out his own spoon, pointing it at his boyfriend before sticking it into the soft serve. “The Wendy's McFlurry. Right, I’m in charge of ordering on dates from now on.”

“From now on.” Remus repeated quietly, stirring his ice cream before looking up at Sirius with bright eyes. “I like the sound of that.”

Sirius felt the joy lancing through him as he bit into a spoonful of ice cream, then glanced up in confusion as Remus leaned forward across the table with a frown.

“What’s that on your hand?”

Sirius looked down at his right hand, then at his left, spotting the green spirals he must’ve scribbled on as they walked, or when they’d entered. He extended his arm across the table, but Remus looked more confused as he looked at his ink-stained thumb.

“That wasn’t there at the station.” Sirius felt a rush of heat that Remus had noticed, had been looking at his hands, remembered what they looked like at the station. Remus seemed to notice what he was admitting to as well, but he bit his lip and went on. “When did you - and where did you get the pens?”

“I’m not sure  _ when  _ exactly, could’ve been at any point really, but as for pens…” Remus watched as Sirius folded back the sleeves of his jacket, revealing several pens tucked into the lining of each wrist.

“You…” Remus’ words faded as Sirius lifted a leg onto the bench and pointed to reveal several more clipped into his boot around his calves. Sirius ate another mouthful of ice cream and shivered lightly before shrugging.

“I scribble a lot.” When he glanced up, Remus was looking at him intensely with an expression he couldn’t read but that made him blush nonetheless, as did Remus’ brilliant answering smile.

“Can I try something?” Remus asked around a mouthful of ice cream, and Sirius’ heart thudded, his face growing warm.  _ He did say -  _ Sirius’ hands felt shaky -  _ that he might want to do something _ \- and his swallow was loud in his ears -  _ that he was… attracted to - _

“I’ll need a pen.” Remus said lightly, seemingly oblivious to Sirius’ spiraling and apparently entirely incorrect reading of the situation. He fumbled an orange pen from his right sleeve and passed it across the table as his hands steadied, and his heart rate slowly quieted. Then Remus ran a hand through his curls again, and off it went. Sirius was becoming more and more sure that Remus could sense when he was flustered, that this was intentional, and the thought made him bite down his own grin. Remus slid a napkin closer, swallowed another spoonful of ice cream, and bent over to cover his work as he uncapped the pen. There was a moment of quiet as Sirius shook his head and ate more of the ice cream and Remus scrawled away on the napkin, leaning over his work whenever Sirius tried to glance at it. He found himself distracted, entranced by a curl that hung over Remus’ ear, by the curve of Remus’ bottom lip, by the short nails and long fingers.

He shook himself with a grin, bit his spoon, and tried to lean forward subtly again. Without glancing up, Remus hunched further over the napkin, completely hiding it from view before looking up at him and winking, then returning to his work as if he hadn’t just, with one small movement, dashed Sirius’ functioning out of existence itself. Sirius had thought, for a few minutes there, that maybe he’d somehow adjusted to the surreal airiness that being in Remus’ presence ignited within him, that the light lashes, the thick glasses and shining eyes and bitten lips, the  _ glittering  _ curls, the brightness of his genuine smile, that it would feel less like gasoline sweeping through the blazing flames under his skin, under his beaming grin, but somehow…

“Done!” Remus announced proudly, and Sirius attempted to scramble the thoughts away and tore his eyes, yet again, from Remus’ curls. He’d flipped the napkin over and slid the pen back across the table to Sirius, who absentmindedly tucked it back into his sleeve and glanced up at Remus, whose fingers kept the napkin firmly facing down. “So, I know you draw a lot and probably expected to be the creative one in this... relationship,” Remus bit his lip as something bright and sharp lanced through them both at the word, and as their eyes met, they both felt it blazing through them and lighting grins on their faces as Remus went on, suppressed laughter in his voice. “I just don’t want you to feel bad that there’s more than one talented artist here. This wasn’t meant to show you up or anything, but... Here, I’ll let this masterpiece speak for itself.” Sirius felt a twinge of uncertainty. He hadn’t actually drawn anything yet, and Remus was probably assuming he’d be able to - _in this relationship_ \- to create something brilliant and inspired and do it properly in a - _in this_ ** _relationship_** \- and what if Remus’ was brilliant and he was disappointed when it was Sirius’ turn to - **_in this relationship_**. Sirius surrendered his efforts to think clearly and allowed his face to melt into a smile that bordered on wild laughter because he was in a _relationship_. He was in a relationship with this incredibly funny, carefully compassionate and _kind_ boy in front of him, and -

There was a long moment of bewildered silence as Sirius stared, uncomprehendingly at the napkin on the table in front of him, then he looked up at Remus, whose hand was covering a wide grin, just in time to catch him burst into laughter. A swell of happiness rose through him as he snatched the napkin to wave in outrage. “Remus Lupin, what is  _ this _ ?” The napkin was almost entirely blank, save for three shaky lines drawn down the middle. They were not fully parallel, not fully straight, and not fully filled in. “ _ How  _ did you spend this entire time drawing  _ this _ ?” Remus was still laughing as he held up his left hand and flexed his fingers.

“What can I say, this is all the art this hand is capable of, it seems.” Sirius shook his head, fondness pulsing through him as he slid a napkin towards him from the bag, tugging a pen from his right sleeve and one from his left boot and curling an arm to block Remus’ view.

 

A smile tugged at Remus’ lips at the challenging expression on Sirius’ face, and he turned obediently towards the window beside him. He hadn’t been to this part of town too much, and the street names were only vaguely familiar from the bus routes he’d taken the few times he actually left home. There were very few cars parked along the two-lane road, and even fewer pedestrians. He watched a woman walking a dog pass by a man sitting on a bench, both their breaths fogging up in clouds that vanished into the perpetually grey winter sky. It was so  _ normal _ , and there was a blunt disbelief that seemed to course through him at the thought of existing here tomorrow, everything the same except for this. Nothing the same. It was unfathomable that tomorrow, Remus would still be on the same street, in the same city, in the same  _ world  _ he was in at this very moment, a world where somehow, against all the odds, he sat in this very spot as himself, on a date with his boyfriend. That this golden, precious, dizzyingly happy day would, moment after moment, day after day, fade into a distant, euphoric memory, and that he would -

Sirius’ stricken voice broke through the rapidly despairing thoughts. “Remus, I have no idea what to draw.” He turned away from the window to see Sirius hadn’t raised his intense gaze from the napkin in front of him.  _ Breathe in. Breathe out.  _ He took a careful spoonful of ice cream and turned to respond, but his mind blanked and he felt himself choke on the mouthful. Sirius had an elbow on the table, and his arm was raised, two pens twirling between his fingers. Sirius’ fingers were delicate and  _ captivating _ , the pens whirling endlessly and blurring past each other as they spun through lithe, capable fingers. Remus cleared his throat and felt heat creeping into cheeks even as he tore his eyes away from Sirius’ hand to meet his eyes, which looked concerned.

“Yourself.” Remus swallowed with difficulty then nodded as Sirius raised an eyebrow. “Leave me a shadow of the real thing to hang on my wall, get me through the long nights.”

When Sirius’s less red face eventually emerged from his arms, resolutely ignoring Remus’ laughter, he raised his spoon to point at Remus, who had somehow drained the entire cup and was rattling it quietly with a grin.

“Boyfriend.” Sirius bit his own lip as Remus did the same, but the bright joy lancing in his chest was not stifled. “Allow me to explain to you how artistic inspiration works.” Remus dutifully dropped his spoon into his empty cup and leaned forward, expression innocent and attentive, and Sirius fought to keep his expression even. “Ahem, so when you see something beautiful that makes you want to create something beautiful-”

“You’re something beautiful.” Remus’ expression didn’t change, but he pushed his glasses up his nose and his eyes brightened mischievously. This time, Sirius beamed into his hands for much longer before groaning.

“Remusss.” Sirius scowled up when he laughed, then sat up again with a stern expression. “So. For example.” Sirius twisted on the bench to look around at the surrounding tables and benches. “Oh, look, look at them.” Remus leaned to follow their nod.

“The peacock one?”

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, look at that hair, it’s brilliant. It makes you want to create something brilliant too, look at all the colours and shades and how they fade into each other.”

Sirius' eyes traced the incredible sea of blue-green hair for a moment longer, then turned to find Remus tilting his head, considering. Then, in a contemplative voice, he murmured, “Pretty sure that’s the same hair glitter gel I use.”

Sirius jammed his spoon firmly back into the cup and tugged the napkin towards him. “Right, thanks for that distracting reminder.”

Remus smirked and leaned back against the bench. “Right, so, you see gorgeous hair, you draw gorgeous things.”

Sirius twirled his pen absentmindedly, considering. “Well, it’s more than that. It doesn’t really have to be pretty things, sometimes it can be... the light hitting something the right way, or something that just seems to - to fit right, I don’t know. I think it-” Sirius felt a jolt of insecurity as he realized Remus’ eyes had glazed over, and his skin prickled. He forced a chuckle, even as insecurity pulsed in his throat. “A-am I… boring you?”

Remus jolted upright and blushed. “No.”

Sirius dropped his gaze to his napkin again, feeling an odd tremble in his fingers, but Remus was already reaching out for the hand, his voice emphatic when he repeated. “No, Sirius, I promise.” Sirius glanced up, confused to find him biting his lip and still blushing. “I just… Your…” Sirius couldn’t understand his embarrassment, his discomfort. “Your… hands… are a bit distracting.” Sirius’ eyes widened, and he looked down to see the pen in his fingers was now blurring between his fingers in his nervousness, and he quickly dropped it to the table.

“Oh, sorry, I forgot I was - Right, it was catching the corner of your eye?”

Remus went to nod, then shook his head with an odd smirk. “No, Sirius, it’s really hot.”

Sirius went an odd shade of scarlet and shoved his last spoonful of ice cream into his mouth before nodding resolutely to himself. Remus raised an eyebrow as he tugged 2 pens from his sleeve, leaned down to tug another 3 from his boot, and curled an arm to cover his napkin again, muttering under his breath about “boyfriends” and “really hot” and “I swear” as Remus tried not to laugh.

By the time Sirius tucked the last of his pens away, Remus had thrown away their empty cups, folded their straw wrappers into a multitude of shapes, and may have paced by the drink machine for a moment to breathe and remind himself of the incredible, surreal reality of this situation, this  _ date date date _ . As Sirius cleared his throat importantly, Remus replaced the ketchup packets he’d been sliding across the surface of the table between his hands and looked curiously at the now facedown napkin. He waited a moment, then scowled up at Sirius when he made no move to reveal it.

“Did you draw yourself for me then?”

Sirius grinned sunnily. “No,”  _ Lupin you need to find your chill with this accent you can’t fall apart every time he -  _ “I drew something even better.”

Remus pulled a doubtful expression even as the precise way Sirius pronounced his vowels bounced through his head. “Better than you?”

Sirius nodded seriously, and his smile was soft. “I drew you.”

Remus felt something cold flash through his chest, and he felt himself recoiling on the bench, a throb of discomfort as he thought of his narrow face, long lashes, his-

Sirius’ hand reached across the table, fingers soft and warm against his own, and Remus let him take his hand even as his other tangled in his sleeve. “I… I don’t know if I…” He grimaced and trailed away, and Sirius grip on his hand tightened.

Remus’ fingers tightened minutely in his and Sirius almost lost his train of thought. Sirius’ voice was gentle when he spoke. “Trust me, Remus.”

Remus nodded at the sound of his name, then swallowed and nodded again. Sirius gave him a steady look, eyes warm, then flipped the napkin.

It was... beautiful. Remus' mind struggled to describe even as it washed over him, a multitude of colours and patterns that was entrancing, felt warm and soft somehow and held him in place as Sirius breathed out, “It’s you. That’s what I feel when I think about you.” Remus’ eyes filled, and he blinked quickly as he gazed down at it.

“It- it looks like… a fire.” Remus’ eyes couldn’t leave the curves and swirls and details of the napkin, and Sirius’ eyes couldn’t leave Remus’ face.

“I guess you lit a flame in me.”

Remus chuckled wetly, reaching out with his free hand to trace over the edge. “This… this looks like tree roots.”

“I guess you’re  _ that  _ rooted in my heart.”

A smile tugged at Remus’ lips, and he felt his shoulders loosening, felt himself relaxing as he tapped his finger against the sweeping colours. “Those are like... wings.”

“You make my heart soar.” Sirius’ grin was audible in his voice, and Remus’ smile spread across his face as he blinked hard and pointed at the geometric woven colours and shapes, voice dry.

“That looks like a coffin.”

Sirius didn’t miss a beat and didn’t look away as he announced, “I’m dying at how cute you are.” Remus laughed, too long and too hard, then pulled his glasses away to wipe his eyes and slid the napkin closer to him. He smiled, eyes still damp, and his voice was soft but steady.

“I love it. Thank you, boyfriend.”

Sirius only squeezed his hand again, smiling a soft, earnest expression that ignited a flare within Remus, that had him twisting his hand to twine his fingers fully with Sirius’, heart beating loudly in his ears.

When they emerged into the icy wind again some time later, Sirius with his napkin protectively tucked into his jacket pocket and Remus’ folded into his large phone case, their fingers were still wound together and their smiles were still bursting to their faces every few moments.

It was only after another quarter hour that they’d wandered, smiling and laughing and huddled close against the bitterly chilled wind, that they realized the tic tac toe rematch had been forgotten entirely.

“Is it weird I can even yawn when it’s this cold?” Sirius wondered aloud after his fourth consecutive yawn.

“Well,” Remus yawned widely, and somehow the sight made Sirius shiver entirely separately from the icy air. “I’d say the subzero can only keep you awake for so long before the yawning catches up to you.”

“You started it.” Sirius said around a yawn, and Remus laughed.

“I  _ started  _ it?”

Sirius shrugged obstinately. “Yawning is contagious, everyone knows that.” His stubborn expression gave way to another yawn, and Remus smirked before yawning himself, then shook his head.

“Okay, neither of us have slept at all, it’s still early and my dad goes to work at 5, we could-” He broke off to yawn again, and glanced down at Sirius, who was staring at him incredulously.

“Still early? The day’s half over already! By now, James and I would’ve-” He broke off to yawn, and Remus sighed before succumbing to a yawn of his own.

“Oh right, early risers.” He made a face, and Sirius drew himself up indignantly, but Remus added, “I mean, it  _ is  _ nearly 2:30p, I guess by now you’d have-”He broke off to laugh as Sirius yanked their linked hands up to gesture wildly.

“I knew it, I  _ knew  _ it!” Sirius shouted triumphantly, and Remus burst out laughing. “You  _ do  _ say it out loud!”  

“Of course I don’t.”

Sirius dug his elbow into his own side to pull Remus against him, and they stumbled sideways on the sidewalk for a second, cheeks raw with cold as they laughed. “We could make it till tonight, don’t you think?”

“I  _ think  _ you’re aiming pretty high considering neither of has slept more than an hour since yesterday.” Remus said drily, but Sirius just shrugged, his free hand rising in a dramatic wave.

“I have faith in my _ boyfriend _ .” Sirius grinned slyly, catching Remus’ hand before he could facepalm and forcing him to settle for an attempt at a scowl, instead of succumbing to the grin lighting his eyes.

“So do I, but I’m realistic about it.”

Sirius felt his nerves prickle as an elderly woman crossing the street stared at them, and as his heart thudded, he almost yanked his grip from Remus’ hand. He was going to leave this city and country, he was never going to see her again but Remus  _ lived  _ here and if she - She could - Then the woman’s face broke into a soft smile, and she gave a nod of greeting and a wave. The rush of relief shook the hand he lifted to wave back quickly, dropping it before Remus turned back to him with a grin.

“I’m definitely going to crash at some ridiculously early time tonight, that’s all I’m saying. I don’t think I’ve slept a proper night in days.” Remus made a face. “I'll be out as early as nine or so.”

“Nine isn’t-” Sirius broke off at the odd grin that crossed Remus’ face, and narrowed his eyes. “What?” Remus looked away, trying to stifle the grin, and Sirius unabashedly bounced on his toes, turning Remus to face him with their linked hands. “Tell me!”

Remus laughed and bent down, the frames of his glasses obscuring his eyes for a moment as he murmured something too quietly for Sirius to catch. “Sorry?”

Sirius yelped as the same strange expression crossed Remus’ face, then yanked them to a halt as Remus  _ blushed _ . “Tell me  _ now _ !” Remus bit his lip, and Sirius rose onto his tiptoes to make eye contact, then dealt the blow. “Please? Boyfriend?” Remus buried his face in his hands, Sirius only resisting the urge to do the same because it would mean missing this sight. Remus straightened with a huff, a smile tugging at his lips.

“I  _ said  _ I like the way you say nine.” Sirius wasn’t sure whether his face had reddened, raw as his cheeks were from the cold, but the sappy grin he couldn’t have prevented regardless. “Shut up.” Remus said primly, but Sirius was already pointing at him.

“Awww, you  _ like  _ how I say nine, you  _ like  _ me-”

“ _ So much _ , yeah.”

Sirius tried for a scowl even as he stumbled on the leaping joy, then let the grin spread across his face. Remus was grinning down at him, then tilted his head up to the sky to breathe out a stream of puffy white mist.

“Alright, my dad works till midnight, and sometimes he goes out with the guys from work after his shift, so we have a lot of time afterwards if we did want to squeeze in some rest.”

Sirius nodded, tearing his gaze from the precise shean of sun on a curl that bounced against Remus’ temple. “Okay, so we could go sleep for a bit now-" He broke off when Remus raised an eyebrow, and blustered, “Not - I didn't say - you know what I mean, just  _ sleep  _ , not - or, or not together...” For a moment, there was only the low whistling of the bitterly cold air whipping past them and their own quiet footsteps, their quiet breathing and racing hearts. Sirius’ limbs seemed to go lax as his mind inadvertently filled with warm thoughts of a sleepy afternoon, of lying there with Remus beside him with tousled hair, relaxed and curled around each other, soft smiles and quiet comfort. “I mean, I - if you - if you wanted to…” He glanced up to see Remus’ face had gone wistful too, before a conflicted tilt of his head and a huff of clouds that whipped away in the wind.

“M-maybe tonight, later, we - maybe we… just  _ sleep _ , of course, but... I think - I think not just yet right now? Just…” Remus was shifting on the sidewalk where they'd come to a halt, and Sirius used their firmly gripped hands to turn them to face each other, his voice soft and firm.

“Not just yet, then.”

Remus stared at him for a long moment, expression unreadable but trembling, and just as Sirius was beginning to fidget, eyes straying from Remus’ earnest gold ones to the rims of his glasses to a curl on his forehead, Remus’ hand was dropping from his and Remus was yanking him into a hug. His heart that had been pounding was now roaring in his ears, rushing through his slow, awkward arms that flew up to hover behind Remus for a moment before dropping to his back to return the hug. Remus exhaled a surprised, wavering laugh as Sirius tightened the hug, as he breathed out deep, unsteady, as he closed his eyes. Remus was warm, the thick jumper soft against Sirius’ cheek, and he wondered for a moment if the wind had died away in respect of the moment, or if he just couldn’t feel anything beyond this hug that had his eyes prickling, biting his lip against the swell of emotion. Then Remus yawned, and Sirius felt it lift them both the slightest bit before he gave in to a wide yawn too, and they both laughed. Too quickly, they had stepped apart, facing each other again, breathing a bit rougher, the cold a bit sharper. Sirius was sure he was beaming, his face long since numb by now, and Remus looked pleased, but was biting his lip, eyes darting away. Sirius reached forward to take his hand, then shook his focus from the precise way Remus’ fingers curled in his gloves to the matter at hand, though his words were interrupted by the smile that burst to his face as his mind burrowed itself warmly into the hug, again and again.

“Okay, so here’s what we do. I go to Andy’s, you go to yours, and we sleep an hour or so, just to take the edge off. Your dad leaves, and you come over, or I do, or… I don’t know, we could… You could sleep longer if you wanted, I could draw redwood roots and dragons on your ceiling.” Remus laughed at Sirius’ matter-of-fact tone, and Sirius squeezed his hand, then glanced down at his boots. “Or I dunno we could…  both sleep, or… something. Anyway. What do you think?”

Remus’ heart was still pulsing through his ears, emotions still wildly dancing through him, and as he tugged Sirius forward on the sidewalk by their linked hands, he wanted to tug him into another hug, wanted to stand there for the rest of the day, arms around each other and heads on each other’s shoulders. And they could, they could go to his house, after his dad left for work, and they could… “I guess we have a bus to catch.” Remus murmured as soon as he was sure his voice would be steady. Sirius was still grinning beside him as they strode down the quiet road towards the bus stop, and something about the moment seemed to be revving within him.

The realization was bubbling through him and making him feel as though he'd been clubbed over the head: Sirius his  _ boyfriend  _ was here, walking beside him, holding his hand, and they had just hugged and they were… together. There was a dazed feeling that made him stumble a few times, tripping on the cracks in the sidewalk or over his own feet. The first few times he glanced at Sirius, who each time grinned so brightly it renewed the airless feeling buoying him. He'd only had two bursts of extreme self-consciousness today, had needed to round his shoulders and slouch then straighten then slouch, wanted to bury his face in his hands as his skin crawled and his limbs felt leaden, thick. But it was almost as if Sirius had been able to sense it, because his grip on Remus’ hand had only tightened, thumb brushing against his wrist, back and forth, gaze tilted away from him the slightest bit, just enough to cool the burning in his blood.

They had hardly sat down on the icy metal bench at the bus stop when the bus pulled up, and Remus dropped the tokens in before pulling Sirius down into a seat near the front. It was warm on the bus, and both breathed sighs of relief as they pulled their gloves off, Remus fiddling with his phone a moment before tucking it away. It was sparsely populated, only 2 others sitting across from each other far in the back, one reading a book and one dozing against the window. Remus only felt the bare buzzing anxiety as he slowly leaned in his seat until his shoulder was bumping against Sirius’. Sirius had been examining the emergency exit on the seat behind them and now turned to grin at him, glancing around the bus before dropping his head against Remus’ shoulder. Remus felt a thrill of unspoken, forbidden delight, and as the bus rumbled through an intersection his hand lifted from picking at his sleeve to find Sirius’, to wind their fingers together.

Their stop wasn’t far, he’d taken this route before, but this time it seemed they'd hardly sat down when the automated voice was startling him into standing. Sirius caught him with a grin when he stumbled off the bus, and they shivered as they stood on the sidewalk again, the wind more cutting after their time on the heated bus. Sirius glanced down the street, bouncing in place and voice exhilarated. 

“I’m in Remus’ neighbourhood in Remus’ Cornwall, Marlene is going to  _ flip _ , she bet I’d never get this far.”

Remus shook his head even as he laughed, taking Sirius’ hand again as they set off, neither of them making a move to put their gloves back on even as the freezing air seemed to bite into their flesh. There was something different about holding hands with nothing in between them, their fingers feeling every minute movement of each other’s, a different excitement to the pressure of their palms against each other, to their arms swinging between them.

“Technically, this isn’t my neighbourhood.” Remus said slowly as they edged around a large SUV that had parked halfway down the driveway and blocked off the sidewalk. “I thought it was better we get off on a different street and… not walk together on mine. At least until… he leaves for work.” Sirius nodded thoughtfully, and Remus turned to face him as they turned a corner. “I meant to ask, when are you heading back? Tonight, I mean.” He bit his lip and resolutely did not think as he asked. “How much time do we have?”

Confusion welled as Sirius grinned. “I’m staying for tonight, actually.”

“Are you serious?” Remus asked excitedly, then brought them both to a sharp halt and buried his face in his hands. “No,” Remus groaned into his fingers, “I was so sure I could get through today without saying it.”

“I’ll be gracious,” Sirius announced in a tone that was anything but, “and not take advantage of that but know that I could, Remus, know that.” Remus dropped his hands to sigh at him before he laughed, and Sirius went on. “I guess you have to get through some of tomorrow with me too.”

“Sounds like the opposite of a problem.” Remus returned the wink Sirius shot him, heart fluttering, and linked their arms to stride forward again to cover the broad smile splitting his face.

“ _ Anyway _ ,” Sirius said dignifiedly, “I thought I’d stay over at Andy’s tonight, stretch out my time in Cornwall, lovely town it is and all.” Remus nodded with a smirk.

“A true tourism gem of the province, yes, all the key attractions.” Sirius had hardly opened his mouth when Remus tugged on their hands and cut him off with a knowing smirk.

Sirius pouted. “You don’t know what I was going to say.” Remus sighed.

“I should’ve known better than using the word attractions.”

Sirius sighed heavily. “ _ Fine _ , I needed every last second in this country as close to my boyfriend as possible, better?” There was a moment of silence as a man grabbing his newspaper squinted at them and Remus’ heart hammered, then the man shrugged and went indoors and they continued down the sidewalk.

“Then you can probably get a bit closer than that.” Remus murmured, tugging him closer by their linked hands so that their shoulders bumped against each other. He slowed as they got closer to the end of the street where he’d turn to get home. “Will Andy have everything you need for tonight though, and tomorrow? I know you didn’t get much time to talk and you weren’t able to message her with just WiFi, right?”

“Nah, I emailed Andy back and forth to make sure she’d have everything until she threatened to drive up there again.” He looked sheepish for a moment before muttering, “I may have sent a few bags with her last night too.”

“A few  _ bags _ ?” Sirius shouldered him as he laughed again, and Sirius gestured broadly at his face and hair.

“ _ This  _ doesn’t just happen, Remus,” Sirius stifled a broader grin at the way Remus’ face softened into a smile of such pure happiness at the sound of his name, and he tried to continue casually, “I’m seeing my boyfriend tomorrow, can’t look anything but my best, you know how it is.”

“I do, yes.” Remus nodded gravely. “I’ve seen my boyfriend all of one time, and that extensive experience has definitely-” Sirius almost stumbled as Remus dropped his hand as if it burned, and froze stockstill to stare at a car turning onto the quiet street. He whipped his head to stare in the same direction, bewildered, and the scratched grey sedan turned the corner, the driver blurred behind the reflective windshield. He turned back to glance at Remus, who was breathing deeply and shot him a reassuring grimace. “Sorry,” Remus murmured, dropping his gaze to the sidewalk and rubbing his hands together in the endearingly long sleeves of his jumper. “My dad drives a car like that.” Sirius nodded, taking a step closer again as Remus went on slowly. “He’s not here, I picked that stop because he’d never have a reason to go down this street, I know it’s not him, but it just…” He let himself trail off, and Sirius didn’t press him, only stepped to his side and offered his hand again with a nod. Remus smiled softly, and untangled his fingers from his sleeve to twine them with Sirius’ again, squeezing tightly for a long moment before he turned to face him. “Probably for the best we head in though, I know your ears must be about to chip off frozen.”

“Well  _ that’s  _ a lovely image.” Sirius shivered, avoiding admitting that he couldn’t feel his ears or toes and that his fingers were on fire. Neither of them made any move to leave, and after a long moment Remus laughed, and Sirius joined him.

“I’m being ridiculous, we’re going to the same place.” Remus breathed, not looking at him.

“And the sooner we go get a bit of rest, the sooner we’re together again for basically our third date.” Sirius reasoned, and Remus made a noise of assent and nodded. Neither of them moved.

“Alright.” Remus said firmly a few moments later, once Sirius had finally given in to another yawn. “I’ll turn the corner and go now, and you can wait a bit then follow. Andy’s is the fourth house on the left, with the rocking chairs on the porch and the purple shutters.”

Sirius shook his head in incredulity. “Andromeda and  _ Ted Tonks  _ have a porch with  _ rocking chairs _ , I never could’ve pegged it.” Remus grinned.

“Wait till you see their kitchen then.” Sirius’ eyes widened, and Remus forced an innocent expression, light glinting off the lenses of his glasses. “Matching embroidered oven mitts with their names on them.”

“No!” Sirius gasped, then burst into laughter. “Oh my God, wait till I tell James, I can’t believe Andy got-” He broke off, and the laughter seemed to fade from his face, his expression turning wistful. “I guess I never thought I’d… get to where I am... away from them either though.” He ran a hand through his hair and twisted the ring on his finger with his thumb. “Do you… do you think I’d ever get… something like this?”

Remus was facing him now and stepped closer, taking both of Sirius’ hands in his. “You deserve a hundred of this, Sirius. And you got here and you’ll get better than here.” Sirius blinked hard for a moment, and Remus’ chest was welling with the need to pull Sirius against him again. “A lot of people l-love you Sirius. And you’ve got a lot of happy things coming for you.”

It was Sirius this time who pulled him into a hug, and Remus buried his face in Sirius’ shoulder as he waved aside his shakily murmured apology, as he pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him and felt his skin thrumming, alive with the  _ want  _ and the  _ warmth _ . Sirius let out a shuddering breath and nodded into Remus’ shoulder, and it seemed too short before they pulled apart, Sirius still blinking quickly and smile tremulous.

Remus let himself reach up to brush a strand away from Sirius' cheek. “It’s okay, boyfriend, I’ll buy you an embroidered oven mitt if it means that much to you.”

Sirius laughed and took his hand again, stroking his thumb against Remus’ wrist as he fidgeted with the hem of his jacket with the other hand. A moment passed before Remus raised an eyebrow and grabbed at Sirius' free hand, turning it to look at his palm.

“When did  _ this  _ happen?” Remus demanded incredulously, and Sirius looked down at the tangle of bright purple vines that crossed from the base of his thumb towards his pinkie, the ink slightly smudged.

“Hmm, I really haven’t the faintest.” Sirius murmured, turning his hand to see a series of circles underneath his ring finger. “The bus, maybe?”

“We were holding hands on the bus.” Remus said, and they both took a moment to smile at this, Remus biting his lip and glancing away.

“We were, so I had a free hand.” Sirius reasoned. Remus stared at him a moment, fingers still running softly over the design, causing Sirius to shiver.

“Ridiculous.” Remus smiled softly, then dropped Sirius’ hand and gently pulled his other free, nodding resolutely. “Okay, sooner we sleep, sooner we wake.”

“Sooner we’re together again.” Sirius added with a grin, and Remus shook his head fondly even as he grinned himself. He pulled out his phone, sighing as he muted it.

“I’m never going to let myself sleep if we start texting the second we’re apart.” Sirius didn’t bother protesting, as he knew the moment he connected to WiFi that was exactly what he was going to do. “Right. Okay.” Remus took a step away, and then another few, then stopped. When several moments had passed and he was still standing unmoving across from the wispy shrub at the corner, Sirius called out.

“Is that your house then? Lovely, even nicer than I’d imagined. Can’t say I didn’t expect a bit bigger, but I suppose-” Remus huffed a laugh and began forward again, and Sirius watched him slowly turn onto the street, procrastinating to adjust his jumper, to tap his boots against the ground, to pull his gloves on. A glove slipped from his grasp, almost blowing into the street, and as Remus leaned over the curb to snatch it up, Sirius leaned forward and wolf-whistled. Snatches of Remus’ laugh carried to Sirius on the frigid wind, and Remus raised the ungloved hand to flip him off before tugging the glove on and continuing down the street. The bright sound of Remus’ genuine laughter still echoed in his head as Remus waved, turned the corner, and vanished from view, and the remains of his warmth in Sirius’ fingers, in his arms, in his chest, lasted even longer. Sirius grinned to himself, and exhaled, long and bright and excited, waiting a few shivering moments before he pulled his gloves on and followed Remus around the corner.

 

_ (3:48) this has been more incredible than words can say and im asleep see you soon boyfriend <3 _

 

**(3:51) <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 I AM ALL SUNSHINE FIRECRACKERS INSIDE BOYFRIEND SLEEP WELL SEE YOU SOON**

 

**(3:54) Andy and I have been making disownment and disgrace jokes since I walked in**

**(3:55) You wouldn’t believe how many we’ve saved up Remus a weight has been lifted**

**(3:56) And it**

**(3:56) REMUS I CAN’T YOU’RE RIGHT NEXT DOOR AND I’M**

**(3:57) JUST SITTING HERE NEXT DOOR**

**(3:58) AND YOU WERE TALL AND WARM AND HOT AND WE’RE BOYFRIENDS**

**(3:59) Okay okay sleep I’ll sleep too boyfriend but <3 <3 !!!!!! WE DATED TODAY AND WE’RE GOING TO DATE AGAIN LATER TODAY AND WE’RE DATING WE’RE TOGETHER**

**(4:00) TOGETHER REMUS**

**(4:01) BOYFRIEND**

**(4:02) Okay okay I’m sleeping I’m asleep too**

 

**(4:09) I CAN SLEEP IN THE UK UNTIL THEN I’M STARING AT YOUR WINDOW REMUS YOU’RE RIGHT THERE**

 

**(4:13) I have a boyfriend**

**(4:14) I have the boyfriend**

 

**(4:19) I have the ultimate boyfriend the best boyfriend I**

 

**(4:24) it turnd emotionnal fast ill sleep i love you Remus <3<3 <4 <3**

 

When Andromeda returned from the kitchen, it was to find Sirius asleep in a chair by the window, phone lying loosely in his hand and face pressed against the glass, angled, even in his sleep, towards the bright boy with the soft smiles from the house across the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, you are absolutely amazing and I appreciate you SO MUCH <3 Sorry for the ridiculously long wait! I’ve taken lots to put in the next chapter which is already quite long, just because piecing together all the different scenes I have is taking ages and I did want to update for you all!
> 
> MASSIVE THANK YOU to Peggy (JudeyJude, gush with me about her fics), M (MisforMoony, the original peacock hair and writer of two lovely one shots), Audrey (PK_Barbie, working on amazing writing projects), Charlie (PartlyCharlie, ultimate poet who also leaves ultimate comments), 221b_ee (the absolute most consistent commenter I have ever come across), and TheFearTakesHold and Me_aGlorifiedPigeon and salDt (whose comments I cherish) and also anyone who has ever commented on this fic at any point ever, thanks so so much for being so amazingly encouraging and wonderful!! 
> 
> (the fic isn’t over or anything, I just really needed to thank you all for being so kind and motivating and fantastic, I appreciate it so so much! <3 Readers, you are awesome ~~~)


	17. on the list twice

April 4

 

Remus slammed into awakeness like bursting through an icy waterfall, with the sharp tendrils of a nightmare he couldn’t quite remember still coiled around his throat, around his lungs.  _ It’s okay, you’re okay.  _ His chest heaved, his heart pounded, and he breathed hard through the lingering panic, the aftermath of the fear that had been so thick, cloying, suffocating.  _ Deep breath, Lupin _ . He clenched his jaw and forced his muscles to relax, eased the tight grip he had on the sheets and tried to deepen his shuddering breathing, to lengthen each inhale, to hold, to extend the exhale.  _ You’re fine, you’re okay. _

The darkness behind his eyelids began to ripple into crimson and his heart seemed to be thudding in his throat.  _ Breathe, Lupin, breathe.  _ Mouth dry, he tilted his head back against the pillow and raised a shaky hand to run through his hair.  _ Think of something else, think of - _ The rippling black lines in his head curved, rippled, and became strands of dark hair blowing in a frigid wind past a smile that was bright, warm - Remus breathed out, slow and deep, as Sirius’ grin widened in his head, as Sirius tilted his head down, then up, breath misting up in white clouds, eyes sparkling. A smile crept onto Remus’ own lips as Sirius’ eyes shined with excitement, as they sparked into teasing, softened into caring.  _ Into loving,  _ Remus’ mind whispered treacherously, and he grinned.  _ Shut up, Lupin.  _ Sirius’ barking laugh echoed through his mind, high and loud and clear, Sirius’ soft smile and bright grin and amused smirk. Remus’ fingers twitched at the memory of Sirius’ warmly wound through his own, at Sirius’ hand waving through the air as he spoke, twirling pens between lithe fingers, drawing his bow precisely across the strings. He could see Sirius’ focused expression, the way he sat up straight and moved his fingers so precisely, the long, smooth, rich notes of the viola - Remus’ eyes snapped open. That wasn’t his imagination. 

The tune morphed before he could place it, the notes shorter and higher and more energetic leaps, and he tilted his head, confused. His heart began to pound in a different way, hope leaping with the strokes of the instrument as he pushed off the mattress and leaned over his desk to yank the curtains apart, wincing at the sudden brightness despite the overcast day. There was a momentary flare of panic -  _ what if he didn’t leave for work yet and he _ \- until he saw the empty driveway, and he shut his eyes for a moment and breathed in as the song changed again, as the notes went deeper and richer. But his eyes widened a moment later, and a grin broke onto his face as he turned to yank his blanket around his shoulders and push the window open. 

Sirius was standing on his front lawn, beaming up at him, hair pulled into a bun again, and not looking down for a moment as his fingers leapt across the neck of the instrument and the bow slid smoothly back and forth, beautiful notes streaming up towards him almost tangibly, tingling against his cheeks, his hair. There was a wild joy brimming in chest as he slid the window up to lean out slightly. His face was already frozen numb, but he was sure he was beaming.

“Whatcha up to, boyfriend?” Sirius called casually from his lawn -  _ from his lawn -  _ Remus ducked into the window to bury his face in his hands, his cheeks icy against his warmer fingers, and let out a deep exhale that seemed to waver and break into a shaky laugh.  _ How did you ever get yourself here, Lupin?  _ He pulled the blanket around his shoulders and leaned out again, elbows on the windowsill. 

“Not up to much, what about you?” He didn’t quite pull off Sirius’ casual tone as well, and the almost hysterical laugh broke his last word, and the music flowed on, warm and leaping and vibrating against his heart as it thrummed. 

“Not much.” Sirius called, grinning as he turned on the spot to face away slightly then tilted his head back as he leapt into another song. “I have this rare opportunity to serenade you, you see, had to take advantage.”

“You-” Remus lifted a hand to stifle the bright smile. “You call that- you call that ser-” He burst into laughter and pulled the blanket tighter as a gust of wind burned at his ears. “Shut up!” He called as Sirius’ grin went broad and smug. 

“Never!” Sirius stretched the word to match a long note as his bow slowly drew across, and Remus wanted to climb into this song, into this moment, wanted to tug it around him like the blanket he was now gripping so tightly his fingers were protesting. 

“Care to continue this serenade indoors?” 

Sirius’ nose was bright red with the cold, cheeks raw with the wind. Naturally, he shook his head vehemently. “ _ Serenading _ , Remus! It doesn’t count if it’s indoors!” 

The fondness burst out in a laugh, and Remus leaned back into his room, the difference in warmth less stark with the frigid wind he was letting in, then leaned back out. “Your boyfriend’s inside though. It seems to me it doesn’t count if you’re not  _ actually _ together.” 

Sirius’ bow paused for a moment as his eyebrows scrunched contemplatively, then it swept into action again. “Point, I suppose. I do like the together part.” 

Remus smiled. “What a coincidence, I like the together part too.” 

The bow slashed back and forth more quickly, the notes high and bright and leaping with Remus’ joy, with Sirius’ grin. “Alright, grand finale then!” Remus nodded gravely, and Sirius smirked then dropped to his knees and flung his head back to meet Remus’ gaze. “I’d like to dedicate this last one to my boyfriend Remus!” Remus buried his face in his hands again, the word flaming through his chest and bringing his heart to a rising thunder, his hands flaring with warmth and his long-since numb face not feeling the beaming expression that overtook it. He peeked through his fingers as Sirius raised the bow to point at him. “Remus, I may be the literal star here, but  _ you _ are the ultimate orbit. Here’s to this,” he paused to yank his hair out of the bun then leapt to his feet, eyes bright, “gravitational attraction.” 

Remus wasn’t certain what his face could possibly look like right now, and certainly couldn’t feel it, but as Sirius’ bow drew across the strings, as the song began to stream up to him, lively and bursting merrily, as the wind lifted gently at strand’s of Sirius’ dark hair that fell smoothly and softly over his ears, against his shoulders and Sirius’ grin softened into a tender smile, he thought there might be something warm and bright on his cheeks, dripping onto the windowsill that he leaned against as he sank to the ground beside it. For a moment, the music played, his heart leapt, and an awful fear surged that he needed to cut away from this, needed to slam the window, to run and escape because if he let himself have this moment, maybe nothing would ever, ever make him this happy again. Then Sirius shook the dark strands away from his glittering eyes and tilted his head, the notes slowed, stretched, became velvety and smooth and warm in a way he could feel, in a way that seemed to wrap the trembling of his fingers, to pour steadiness over his shoulders, and as the fear drained away, Remus gathered this moment, this warm, beautiful, happy moment, and he allowed himself to sink into it. His head dropped to rest against the window frame, he closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled, and his heart  _ sang. _ For a long few minutes, or perhaps a few seconds, or no time at all, Sirius looked up at him, eyes warm and bright and filled with  _ too much, so much,  _ and Remus gazed down, chest thrumming and fingers shaking and heart safe, warm, happy. Then Sirius was straightening, drawing a last, long note, and dropping his bow to his side, a smirk rising to his lips as he dropped into the bow-curtsy, hair swinging to hide his expression, to curtain the bright red cheeks. 

Remus rose to his feet, the blanket dropping to the ground as he grinned and broke into applause, his fingers stinging distantly with either the cold or the stiffness. Sirius waved off the applause with a proud grin, then cleared his throat. “On a scale of one thousand to six million-” 

“Get inside!” Remus smirked. “Your fingers must be burning, I can give you a full report in here, I took plenty of notes.” 

Sirius scowled. “For your information, I can’t even feel my fingers so take  _ that, _ Remus Lupin, no burning at all.” Remus shook his head as Sirius pointed up at him. “And I would’ve  _ seen _ you taking notes,  _ Frank _ , so why don’t-”

Remus reached behind him and scrambled across his desk for a paper, then held it up triumphantly, bursting into laughter as Sirius’ eyes widened and he stepped forward, rising onto his toes as if that distance would allow him to read it. “What’s the underlined part?” He demanded, and Remus stifled a laugh as he pretended to look down at the paper, which seemed to be the start of a poem draft he hadn’t finished.

“It says-” 

“Wait!” Sirius burst out, and Remus glanced up from the paper. Sirius crossed his arms sulkily. “Glasses.” 

Remus sighed loudly, shaking his head even as a grin pulled as his lips, and he leaned back through the window to grab his glasses and push them onto his face, then cleared his throat and brandished the paper, pointing at the underlined section. “Explain to Sirius what gravitational attraction in astrological orbits actually is.” Remus felt proud of how little of the laughter bubbling in his chest escaped as Sirius furrowed his brows up at him, trying to determine whether he was telling the truth, releasing it when Sirius pouted. 

“Can’t even let a guy give a romantic serenade without educational pointers.” Sirius grumbled, and Remus grabbed at the blanket again as he laughed. “What’s the moon know about attraction and orbits anyway?” They both froze for a moment, a grin spreading slowly on Remus’ face at Sirius’ expression of dawning realization before he raised a finger quickly. “Not a word!” 

“A word.” Remus called down, and Sirius switched the bow to his other hand as he threw his arms up in surrender with a grin. “Come inside, it’s freezing!” 

Sirius smirked up at him, and his arms rose dramatically with his voice. “Remus, if you think the icy winds can tear me away from this date then you would be incorrect, sir! No force of freezing or otherwise can force me inside when I am on a quest, I am-” 

“What about the force of gravitational attraction though?” Remus wondered thoughtfully, and Sirius groaned. 

“It was romantic, Moony, do you remember romantic? Serenade, date, any of that ringing a bell?”

Remus laughed. “Speaking of ringing bells, why don’t you come ring mine? And I’ll open it? And we can continue this wrapped in blankets sipping hot chocolate?” 

Sirius narrowed his eyes at him and nodded slowly. “This does sound like a force that could draw me away from this spot.” Remus rolled his eyes with a grin, and leaned out of the wind into his room. “I’ll be over in 15 minutes!” 

Remus paused, then furrowed his eyebrows. “What? What do you need 15 minutes for?” 

Sirius looked at him with a smirk. “Remus,  _ this _ doesn’t just happen.” 

Remus shook his head again, warmth thudding through him, then waved at him. “Go, go, make  _ that  _ happen, I’ll find the hot chocolate.” 

“Try under the bed!” Sirius called, and Remus assumed an innocent expression before sliding the window shut firmly. Sirius gave an exaggerated sigh, reaching up to him as if to hold his hand, and Remus smiled despite himself and rested one on the glass, promising himself as he did so that the hand mark he left there would never be wiped away. Sirius beamed up at him, took another bow, then gathered his instrument and dashed away. Remus saw Sirius yank his phone out of his pocket as he rounded their driveway, and a second later his own phone lit up on the floor beside the bed. 

He closed his eyes, let out a deep breath, and looked up at the slowly darkening dusk sky.  _ This is real _ , he let it drift over him, warm against his frozen cheeks, frigid ears, numb fingers,  _ you have this. You have  _ **_him_ ** _. And…  _ Remus let out another deep exhale, and opened his eyes.  _ And he has you. _ He dropped the paper onto the desk, dropped onto his bed face first, and let out a shaky laugh, then another. Then he propped himself onto his elbows, leaned over, and grabbed for his phone, scrolling up to read through the messages with a smile that softened, then bursting into laughter as he reached the multitude Sirius had managed to send in this short moment. 

 

**(5:37) I’m definitely allowed to say it now, right?**

**(5:37) Right right yes right?**

 

**(5:39) Marlene is being mean about my serenade and trying to make me insecure about it tell her Remus tell her**

**(5:39) Alice says you absolutely loved it awww thanks Moons <3 speaking of loving things and people and love and all that:**

**(5:40) Allowed right allowed yes?**

 

_ (5:42) Alice is absolutely right that was one of the most surreal magnificent things I’ve ever had the pleasure of experiencing and speaking of pleasures:  _

_ (5:42) Nope. Not allowed.  _

**(5:43) REMUS**

**(5:43) BOYFRIENDS CAN YOU BELIEVE**

**(5:43) REMUS**

**(5:44) WE**

**(5:44) US BOYFRIEND US**

_ (5:45) VERY MUCH SO YES  _

_ (5:45) Is it some level of lame that we’re this gushy about this one date? _

_ (5:45) Even as I type that and I’m DATE DATE DATE what are we  _

**(5:46) Are you asking if we are TOO gushy about this because I am super punk rock and have never been too gushy about any single thing**

_ (5:46) Oh right me too we can be chill about this we can  _

**(5:47) Right yeah absolutely of course we can**

_ (5:47) Right yes of course  _

**(5:47) 100% no problem I have so much chill**

_ (5:48) What are you up to then? _

**_(5:48) I'M DATING A REALLY CUTE BOY TODAY I DATED HIM EARLIER AND I'M GOING TO DATE HIM MORE SOON AND MY SOUL HAS BEEN SMILING FOR DAYS AND * **** *** ** ****_ **

 

_ (5:50) wow we’re that couple we’re the worst  _

_ (5:50) also blocked that counts  _

**(5:51) I KNOW YOU’RE BEAMING BOYFRIEND also it was in code Remus you wouldn't take away from me this one single candle in the wind that lets me express the feelings that wildfire through me right?**

_ (5:51) Candle extinguished _

_ (5:52) Also I know you're not using code texting your friends so _

**(5:52) *our friends**

**(5:53) And OF COURSE I'M NOT they've had to deal with poems and songs and maybe some long crying wailing things by the fire**

**(5:54) Which I'm only telling you about because I know for a fact Peter is a rat and wrote into the card**

_ (5:54) Aww Peter <3 _

**(5:55) REMUS LUPIN HOW DO YOU CRUSH MY SOUL THIS WAY**

_ (5:55) My fav drama queen  _

**(5:56) AWWW I’M YOUR FAV I CALLED IT I CALLED IT YOUR FAV AND LOVE**

_ (5:56) Oh wow this is awkward I was talking about Peter…  _

 

**(5:58) hey remus it’s ted he’s sat on the table with his bags strewn all across the ground and wailing come on over if you’d like**

_ (5:59) Hi Ted, sorry about that! I think he should be over here soon supposedly? Feel free to give him a nudge or you know a shove off the table or something  _

**(6:00) will do my best**

 

**(6:03) BOYFRIEND CAN I NOT MOURN**

_ (6:04) So I had a response but boyfriend I’m still  _

_ (6:04) <3  _

**(6:05) ME TOO REMUS <3 I’M UP I’M UP I’LL BE THERE IN 5 FOR OUR DATE OUR DATE WE’RE DATING EACH OTHER WE’RE TOGETHER <3 <3 <3 **

_ (6:06) Looking forward to it boyfriend ~  _

_ (6:07) The drop in the ~ is because you can pretty much assume at this point that every single message you send has probably produced a smile?  _

_ (6:07) Every single one?  _

_ (6:07) All of them?  _

_ (6:08) Stop typing no no go get ready and you can say it in person over here  _

_ (6:08) Put the phone down boyfriend _

_ (6:09) Good no typing say it in person _

 

**(6:14) Okay I’m finished I’m ready!**

**(6:14) It got dark fast wow**

**(6:15) Do you want to come over to Andy’s or should I come there or ?**

_ (6:16) So I was kind of looking for hot chocolate in the pantry  _

_ (6:16) And we walked a lot and I sort of got tired _

_ (6:16) And I think you can see where this is going?  _

**(6:17) Are you on the floor in the pantry?**

_ (6:17) I am indeed _

**(6:18) May I come help you up and accompany you on a date boyfriend?**

_ (6:18) Do I have to move?  _

**(6:19) Nah we could just have a super romantic date on the floor of the pantry always a classy option**

_ (6:19) I’m  _

_ (6:19) <3 _

_ (6:20) Yes I can get on board with that  _

**(6:20) <3 ME TOO SO MUCH LOTS <3 **

**(6:21) Anything I should bring with me? Andy made some dessert thing but said you have to come have it here so she can “bask in the cute”**

_ (6:22) I guess our plans are set for later then _

_ (6:22) Or tomorrow? Maybe?  _

_ (6:23) Sorry I’m  _

_ (6:23) I may have overexerted just a bit with that walk and the cold _

_ (6:24) I don’t think I have to say I loved every second of it though  _

_ (6:24) I’d say I’d do it again in a second but I might need a bit more time to rest?  _

**(6:25) Sorry to have overexerted you Moony, I don’t think I have to reassure you that I loved every second (ahem twice as much ahem what who said that) and I’ll do it again in a second for both of us while you rest <3**

_ (6:26) Aww so what you’re saying is  _

_ (6:26) You’d go on a date with yourself _

**(6:27) … You TRY to be romantic with this guy and he just**

_ (6:27) <3  _

**(6:27) Oh! Speaking of romantic!**

**(6:28) Want to come outside and see something brilliant?**

_ (6:28) Naturally your response to me lying down and saying I can’t move is oh want to go outside and see something ~ _

**(6:29) You’ll love it!!!**

_ (6:29) I already do  _

**(6:29) YOU WILL REMUS I PROMISE**

_ (6:30) Where outside?  _

**(6:30) I’m outside your door!**

**(6:30) But no pressure no rush take your time boyfriend I’m patient ~**

**(6:31) I’m chilling no hurry**

**(6:31) Get it chilling literally chilling**

**(6:31) Because it’s so cold get it Remus it’s chilly I’m chilling**

**(6:32) Take your time though really <3 maybe grab a scarf and gloves**

_ (6:32) Sigh I’m up ~ gloves and scarf yes _

 

**(6:35) Take your time!! Was that you?**

_ (6:35) I’m yeah just  _

_ (6:36) I’m standing by the door and I just how is there a universe where I can open the door and you’re behind it and how can that be the universe I’m in _

 

Remus didn’t give Sirius a chance to type a response before he was taking a deep breath, twisting his hands together, tugging nervously at the large jumper again, and pulling the door open. He shivered in the sudden chill, pulling his scarf tighter even as a rapidly familiar tendril of warm joy curled up through his chest at the sight of Sirius grinning around a massive multi-coloured bouquet he was holding in front of him, breath billowing up in clouds and disappearing into the darkness beyond the dim porch light. Then Sirius was dropping his phone into his pocket and stepping aside, free hand lifting from behind the bouquet to gesture at the ground, and Remus furrowed his brows confusedly before leaning down to examine the blurry patch of lines on the scratched concrete at his feet. He crouched down, and the lines resolved into a strange arrangement of grass that - Sirius’ hand suddenly appeared in his periphery, and he looked up confusedly at Sirius’ questioning gaze then nodded. Sirius gently tilted his head to the side, and suddenly the grass was - 

“A dragon.” Remus breathed, more a question than a statement, and Sirius gave a miniature bow. 

“The classiest date, Remus.” 

“But…” Remus couldn’t tear his eyes from the blades of grass, all picked so carefully and cut into different lengths, painstakingly arranged into a dragon with sweeping wings and short horns and sharp fangs. 

“What’s wrong?” Sirius crouched down beside him, the bouquet suddenly taking up the space between them, and he made a face and held it away in his other hand. 

Remus looked up at him, expression conflicted. “How do I keep it?” 

Sirius grimaced. “I think you might not be able to  _ keep _ it, even tape or something wouldn’t keep it in place, and this is all just luck that there hasn’t been a breeze in a few minutes, I had to redo it a few times.” As Remus’ face fell, Sirius hastened to add, “I could draw you a better one! I could - oh!” With another grimace, he shifted the flowers onto his other arm, then reached into the sleeve of the leather jacket and tugged out strange, bulky pens. “The plaster markers!” Sirius announced proudly. Remus rose slowly, and Sirius seemed to bound to his feet and offered an arm. “I believe you have a ceiling in need of some decorations of a dragon sort?” Remus smiled despite himself, looking down at the dragon mournfully again before nodding. 

“Yes, please.” He linked his arm through Sirius’ shivering at the cold leather he could feel through the jumper sleeve, and they both stifled smiles as they stepped over the threshold. As the door clicked shut gently behind them and the light from the entryway narrowed into a beam, darkness fell on the arrangement of grass. An icy breeze swept across the concrete, and one by one, the grass blades were swept away into the weeds. 

 

Sirius stepped in carefully, and taking the cue from Remus’ socked feet, leaned down to remove his boots, noticing a moment too late that their arms were still linked as Remus was pulled down alongside him. Remus laughed and pulled his arm gently away, reaching a hand up to gently brush across the strands Sirius had left loose when he’d retied his hair. James had assured him that this was the best possible hairdo now that Remus had seen it in a full bun up close, but their video call had been cut short by Dorcas sending 6 messages to advise him against anything James suggested, and then Peter had sent links to a whole different hair tutorial video…  _ Oh, Remus said something.  _ Sirius looked up guiltily to see Remus’ smile had turned fond, and as he looked away -  _ what did he say, what did he say _ \- his eyes caught on -

“Remus.” Sirius said slowly. “What is  _ that _ ?” 

Remus glanced down confused. “What do you mean?” 

Sirius’ eyes narrowed, and he pointed at the scarf. “That. What. Is. That.” 

Remus looked down at the scarf, and as he smiled, Sirius had to restrain himself from doing the same as indignancy welled. Then Remus smirked down at him, and the mock outrage rose again. 

“You have a  _ moon  _ scarf? I - I thought I was - you let me just run with  _ Moony _ and all along you had a  _ moon  _ scarf?” Remus waited for the tirade to end before tugging a hand from his pocket to wave down towards his socks, which were cream-coloured and soft-looking and speckled with crescents. “ _ Moon  _ socks?” Sirius demanded. “Remus Lupin-” He couldn’t have held back the smile that burst to his face had his life depended on it as Remus leaned against the dusty coat rack beside him and began to laugh. “I call you Moony for  _ weeks _ -” 

“It was after.” Remus admitted with a shrug, biting his lip. 

Sirius’ accusatory finger sank as his eyebrow rose. “After?” 

Remus’ eyes were too innocently wide, and Sirius fought to stray into the distraction of following the hand that rose to run through those still glittering curls. “I bought them  _ because _ of the Moony. Not coincidentally.” 

Sirius’ battle turned to stifling the smile that was bursting to his face. “And you just keep this to yourself? After all those nights I texted you every single time I caught a glimpse of the moon?” Remus laughed, fingers brushing through his curls again, and Sirius crossed his arms. “I was  _ pacing _ one of those times, back and forth past the window, I texted you every single time I caught a  _ glimpse _ of the moon and here you are with your moon merch and you mums the word!” He forced a huff and a pout through his grin, and turned away as Remus laughed harder, the warmth flaring through him again. 

The entryway was small, like Andy’s, but while Andy had hung portraits, strung lights, and painted lighter shades onto the dark wood, this house seemed almost oppressively dark and barren. The smile slipped from his face slightly at the thought that this was where Remus spent all of his time, that he didn’t have anywhere else to go and that even here, he was made to feel unwanted, made to feel wrong and -

“It’s not much, I know.” Remus said quietly from beside him, and Sirius turned to see his face had grown somber too. There was an urgent and immediate need to vanquish that expression right away, and he grabbed the enormous bouquet from where he’d placed it on the side table by the door and brandished it. 

“The entire orchestra thanks you for making our first night’s performance brilliant, boyfriend. Thank you for making sure Ontario got to see the very best of us.” Remus bit his lip and smiled, reaching out to gently stroke the orange petals on the side, and his eyes were bright when they met Sirius’. 

“Thank you to the entirety of the Hogwarts Orchestra then.” 

Sirius grinned. “Oh, and Andy thanks you too.”

Remus reached out with his other hand to run his fingers against a rose, then looked up at Sirius again. “Why Andy?”

“Well, you can’t well mysteriously acquire a giant bouquet in this house, I’m assuming. Andy said if you don’t think that goes over well that she has a vase prepared in her front window, where you can see it. That way, she gets a bouquet and you get one too!” Remus’ eyes seemed to be filling rapidly, and Sirius quickly placed the flowers on the side table again before tugging an envelope from the pocket of his jacket. “Also!” Remus wiped discreetly at his eyes, then reached out for the envelope, smiling at him as he turned it over and spotted the stripes of neon rainbows and stickers that peppered it. He had only tugged lightly at the sticker-taped flap when Sirius’ hand covered his, eyes wide. “Wait!” Remus raised an eyebrow, a smirk slowly spreading across his face, and Sirius quickly assumed a casual expression. “I just mean, why don’t you save that for later, read it when you’re, you know, alone, or - or if you…” Remus raised the other eyebrow and his smirk widened, and Sirius reached down and brandished the plaster markers again. “Don’t we have a date to resume, a ceiling to be dragon-ed?” Remus gave a sigh, grinning at him before dropping the envelope down beside the bouquet and holding out a hand to him, and Sirius beamed before winding his fingers through Remus’ long thin ones and following him down the hall. 

 

Remus spun his desk chair back and forth slowly, leaning back and taking a deep breath as he turned, once again, to take in the surreal sight that was Sirius Black in his bedroom, standing on the corner of his desk and pulling markers from his sleeves to scrawl on his ceiling, glancing down at him every so often with a bright, cheery grin that seemed to kindle a bright happiness inside him and flare a smile onto his lips. There was a level of his mind that couldn’t seem to put this together, like a castle of cards that kept falling apart before it could straighten, how to comprehend that this wonderful boy who had been keeping him sane for months and who made him feel warm and happy and safe and important and who…  _ loved him _ , how this beautiful, talented, clever, funny, kind boy could even be real, and how he could be dating Remus, could be here in his house with him, on a date with him, grinning down at him, with a bright beaming smile and grey gleaming eyes and soft dark hair and strong shoulders and - Remus tore his eyes away from where they were tracing down Sirius’ dark leather jacket and covered his face yet again as he felt it burning, just like his heart seemed to be, his palms, his -

“Voila!” Sirius waved dramatically, and Remus rose from his chair to cross the tiny distance between them and completely unnecessarily bat at Sirius’ leg, shivering inwardly at the solid jeans at his fingertips and curling his fingers into a fist to prevent him from reaching out again. “Well?” Sirius gestured proudly, and Remus tore his gaze from the glimmer of earring from behind the dark strands and looked up. And stared. He tilted his head, then looked up at Sirius in confusion. 

“What?” 

Sirius seemed to be suppressing laughter as he waved him onto the desk with him. “Have a closer look.” 

_ That accent, just -  _ Remus clambered onto the desk much less gracefully, and had to hunch once standing below the cracked ceiling, but at this distance it looked the same. Rather than drawing on the ceiling, he could see now that Sirius had been drawing along the wall, strange yellow circles grouped together and shaded oddly, up and down and back and forth with no discernible pattern. He turned to look at Sirius in confusion, and was met with a proud smirk. “What is it? Tell me!” Remus demanded, and Sirius opened his mouth to explain before promptly bursting into laughter. Remus turned back to trace the dots with his fingers again, bewildered. Yellow circles? Stars? They weren’t stars, they were just groups of dots along the wall, clusters of yellow spots. 

“Get it?” Sirius choked out between barks of laughter. “It - your wall - and it -” Remus furrowed his eyebrows, thoroughly confused, and trying not be distracted by Sirius leaning against his wall in peals of laughter even as it brought a rush of joy. Then Sirius burst out, “Soulmates, Remus, and the wall -” 

“Oh my God.” Remus whirled to look at the wall, and the dots arranged themselves in his mind.  Heads of corn, curving across his wall. Corn. On the wall. Soulmates. Sirius was gasping at his own hilarity, and Remus allowed himself a drawn out groan before he laughed.  _ Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous.  _ And Sirius reached out to tug at Remus’ hand even as he wiped at his eyes, and there was a blazing fondness inside his chest, he wanted so much in this moment, wanted to brush Sirius’ hair away from his eyes, to lean against the wall and laugh with him, to pull him in -  _ I can,  _ Remus realized with a rush of exhilaration,  _ I can do that.  _ He tightened their linked fingers for only a moment, allowed a second to worry about how thick the sweaters and shelved tank tops he was wearing underneath were, then yanked the still chuckling Sirius forward and against him. There was a brief flare of panic -  _ what are you doing what are you doing you can’t you can’t he’s going to feel he’ll realize he’ll be he’s going to -  _ before Sirius’ hand dropped from his as his arms rose to wrap around Remus’ lower back and his face turned into Remus’ shoulder, hair soft against his neck. Remus’ jumper shifted as Sirius took a breath, then stopped. 

“Still not allowed?” Sirius whispered, and Remus breathed a laugh, afraid to move or speak or do anything that might shatter this moment, this reality, this person. Sirius let out a sigh that warmed Remus’ neck and made him shudder, then murmured, “You should know I’ve been planning that for a solid week.” Remus raised a hand very slowly to tug at Sirius’ hair with another huff of laughter. 

“You did not.” 

Sirius laughed quietly. “You can’t imagine how hard it was to keep from texting you the idea.” 

“That’s-” The desk creaked beneath them and they pulled apart, Sirius’ eyes wide as he looked down at it. Remus smirked and dropped easily to his feet, raising an eyebrow as Sirius clambered onto the desk chair to help himself down, leaning against the desk and grinning up at him defiantly. Remus stepped forward carefully to lean against the desk beside him, feeling as he did, a sudden sweeping of discomfort swept over him, a warning to back away, to ease off. He hunched his shoulders minutely and dropped his gaze to the ground, muttering quickly, “That - that’s how I know you just thought of it.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Sirius said casually, something strange about the way he spoke causing Remus to look up. He was smirking smugly, disproportionate to the situation in such a ridiculously fitting way that something seemed to loosen along Remus’ spine, seemed to cool beneath his skin. “It did kind of come to me just like  _ that _ .” He snapped his fingers between them, looking up at Remus eagerly. Remus stared at him confusedly, and Sirius took a small step forward. There was something off about his expression, a laugh just behind the innocent eyes and raised brows. Sirius hummed, then snapped his fingers again. “Just like  _ that _ , you know?” The realization dawned gradually, and Sirius’ eyes brightened with amusement as Remus’ eyes narrowed. 

“Are you making fun of me?” 

Sirius very unsuccessfully turned a bark of laughter into a cough. “Making fun of what, boyfriend? I’m just snapping here,” Sirius punctuated his words with another deliberate snap of his fingers, “not doing anything special, just this everyday snap that anyone could do-” He dissolved into laughter at Remus’ scowl, and Remus bit back a soft smile at the way Sirius’ entire body seemed to curve into his unrestrained laughs. He felt an inexplicable rush of gratitude for the incredible friends who had allowed Sirius to be  _ this  _ person, fully himself and more, the same bright presence Remus clung to each night until his eyes slipped shut and reached for every morning before they'd fully opened. And somehow, surreal as it was, that presence was here with him, manifested into a beautiful boy with shining eyes and a beaming smile and a warm heart, a boy who made him feel safe, made him feel important, made him feel… loved. 

“Moon socks,” Sirius murmured fondly, and Remus grinned down at him. 

“And glasses.” Remus added helpfully, laughing at the immediate outraged exclamation. 

“Glasses!” Sirius cast his eyes about wildly, spotting them on the chair beside the bed, resting on Remus’ phone, and grabbing them. “Glasses, please, boyfriend.” Remus gave a wave and bow before sweeping them dramatically onto his face, and as Sirius burst into applause, he felt any remaining tensions scatter away into nothing. Sirius reached back to lift himself onto the surface of the desk, swinging his legs endearingly as he looked up at Remus with a smile that brought a flush to his cheeks. “Did you change your jumper?” 

Remus glanced down absently, more an excuse to tear his eyes away from Sirius’ far too admiring ones and instead focus on the rich curve of the accent that had been flitting sparks through his mind since the very first word. Sirius cleared his throat amusedly, and Remus shifted to lean against the bed behind him. “Right, um, no, I was just - I was just wearing a couple more on top.” 

“It is getting pretty hot,” Sirius commented, sliding off the desk and beginning to unzip the leather jacket. “Where should I hang this?” 

“You can just set it on the dresser. Did you want something to drink, or-?”

Remus glanced over to ensure he hadn’t left anything too embarrassing out on the dresser, which would be difficult considering the number of times he’d scrutinized every object left out in the room. He turned back to say something, but the words died in his throat at the sight that met him, and he whirled back around and buried his face in his hands. Several streams of disjointed words whirled through his head alongside a buzzing heat of some sort that seemed to have awakened beneath his skin.

“What are you doing?” Sirius’ voice was hesitant and curious, and Remus’ was muffled by his fingers when he responded, eyes still firmly shut.

“I’m reminding myself that I had accepted the possibility you were going to kill me in this house and that I already came to terms with it.” Sirius’ laugh sounded closer now, and Remus’ fingers covered his eyes more firmly. “I don’t see any other objective besides my death that would lead you to…  _ that _ , Sirius I’m - just -” He made an unintelligible strangled sound in his throat, kept his eyes closed as he raised a hand to vaguely gesture wildly, then covered his face again. “You come into  _ my  _ house, you wear a - a -” 

“Did you even catch what’s written on it before you sentenced yourself to-” Sirius broke off with a laugh at Remus’ fervent shushing as he dropped his hands but kept his eyes closed. 

“Sirius, I can - okay, I can’t with any of this but there’s no  _ way _ I can do your accent and that… both at the same time, you need to pick one or the other and -” 

There was an audible smirk in Sirius’ voice, and a rustling of fabric. “Sure, I’ll lose the crop top.” Remus’ eyes flew open. 

“Don’t you dare!” He cried in panic, to find Sirius sitting cross legged on the ground in front of him, laughing and dropping the shirt again. He shook his head, looking up at the ceiling. “Sirius, I’m-” Remus felt the heat under his skin flare when he looked down, at the shirt that fluttered around a softer abdomen than he’d expected, at jeans that were lower waisted than he’d been able to see, at - “Amended response,” Remus murmured weakly, “I’m actually already dead, so.” 

Sirius laughed, and reached up to take his hand with a bashful smile. “We’re allowed amended response out loud then?” Remus nodded quickly and locked his eyes onto the bright spots of corn Sirius had painted onto the wall and determinedly did not look down even as he brushed his thumb against Sirius’ knuckles, as his heart beat loudly in his ears,  _ want want want _ . “It doesn’t seem fair to get that when somehow my fluster powers don’t work out loud.” Remus grinned despite himself, still tracing the corn across the border between the wall and ceiling. 

“Does it occur to you maybe you’re not quite as smooth as you think you are?” His teasing question was met with silence, and Remus looked down in worry, only to find Sirius smiling a slow, sultry smirk that immediately brought a dark flush to his cheeks, almost instantly matched by Sirius’ own. 

“At least we’re together in that too.” Sirius murmured, eyes bright, and Remus nodded slowly, trying to keep his eyes up,  _ eyes up Lupin _ . 

“We seem to be together in… a lot of ways.” Sirius grinned at Remus’ soft almost-question. Remus’ chest was beginning to feel thick, heart beating too fast, and he took a shallow breath, then another. “Not…” He trailed off, looking down at their linked hands as he took another breath. Sirius squeezed their joint hands.

“Go on, boyfriend.” 

“I… I’m… it’s not, it’s  _ not _ kitkat, but I…” Sirius’ grip immediately loosened as his eyes widened slightly, expression softened. 

“I can turn around? Just for a bit?” Remus couldn’t bring himself to nod, couldn’t bring himself to take a bigger breath or slow his racing heart or cool his burning skin, and there was a moment of fury at himself that he had to be  _ this,  _ right now, to ruin this perfect moment with - Sirius tilted his head down to catch Remus’ eye, flashed him a smile, then gently pulled his hand away, to turn, back towards Remus, and run a hand through his hair. Remus felt a jolt of burning shame, a surge of guilt and frustration, but even in that moment Sirius, voice light and casual, began.

“So, the last time we were in detention. Officially, it was put on record as ‘attempted tampering with groundskeeper's equipment,’ which  _ frankly _ I found really offensive-” Remus felt a wavering smile break onto his face even as his heart raced, and he took a deep breath, and clasped his hands together, already missing Sirius’ fingers between his as Sirius’ voice dropped conspiratorially. “Frank has a whole thing, by the way, about use of his name as a word, but he uses mine all the time and it’s not even as close so -” Remus let out a breathy laugh, heart rate quieting in his ears. No wonder no story was ever told to completion over texts, if he couldn’t even manage in person. Sirius seemed to get that message, the grin evident in his voice as he went on. “Right, so ‘attempted,’ obviously they’re trying to make it seem like we didn’t manage to properly tamper with the equipment? And that’s really unfair considering we managed to get it almost all the way across the grounds.” Remus’ breathing was evening out, and he felt the knot in his chest loosening, dropping away, head clearing. Sirius’ indignant protest brought a soft smile to his face as he added, “There’s nothing  _ attempted _ about that, the tampering definitely happened, they’re not giving us nearly enough credit.” Sirius tilted his head back slightly, voice thoughtful. “And speaking of tampering, or tampering with the homes of ancient entities that should be feared and respected... We never found out what was under the bed.” 

“Can I-” Remus began hesitantly, and Sirius responded immediately. 

“Yes.” 

Remus raised an eyebrow, and Sirius seemed to pick up on it with his eyes closed as he huffed and clarified. “I just meant…” Sirius waved a hand through the air in search of an excuse, then dropped it. “Yes. I meant yes, you can.”

Remus felt his heart rate pick up as he rose from the bed, and he took a deep breath before stepping over Sirius’ knee, avoiding looking down at the sliver of skin above his knee where the material was torn, and dropped to sit cross legged across from him. 

 

Sirius let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and immediately turned to wracking his brains at what he’d just said as he’d poured words out, trying to make this moment  _ less _ on Remus, because surreal as it was, that was something he could do in person now, sitting in his boyfriend’s room, the place he spent so much time, and existing in this same space as him. There was a moment of quiet as they both looked at each other, then Remus’ eyes dropped to his shorn shirt again and a bashful smile on his lips bloomed a grin onto Sirius’. 

“Shut up.” Remus said with dignity, looking away over Sirius’ shoulder, and he shrugged, stifling another grin as Remus’ eyes followed the motion. He thought back on the train ride, when he’d paced and shifted and fidgeted as he constantly reminded himself in a mantra of sorts that Remus  _ already liked him _ , that  _ he likes me he likes me he likes me we’re dating _ and that he would not mess this up, but chanting at himself that Remus liked him… it was so, so different from the way it was somehow made so obvious, in his presence, that Remus really, truly did. The way he unconsciously seemed to drift closer to him as they stood or sat, the near-constant smile, the warmth and fondness and exasperation in his eyes, in his voice, in his touch. Sirius felt he could almost cloak himself in it to hide from anything dark that might rise up. As Remus raised a nervous hand to fidget at his jumper again, Sirius wondered whether it was possible he made Remus feel this…  _ liked _ . 

“Hey.” Remus looked up at him from where he’d been glaze-eyed at the crop top again, and Sirius took a second to thank Peter  _ again _ in his head for insisting on this one. The streaks of purple supposedly brought out the grey in his eyes, and especially with the eyeliner he’d reapplied - what had he been trying to ask? Another question resurfaced as he was trying to remember, and he let the question out without forming it first, so that it ended up as, “You said… when you- I had… you said you were... keeping track. Of the hearts I send you, did you -”

“293.” Remus said without missing a beat, biting his lip and looking away at the look Sirius couldn’t begin to guess was on his face as his heart swelled even bigger, in the far too narrow cavity of his chest, and a warmth seemed to sweep through his palms.  _ Beaming,  _ he thought distantly at the unique pain in his face,  _ I’m beaming.  _

“I love you.” 

The words were breathed out before he thought about them, and he froze as Remus jerked back as if shocked, and the apology was stammering out before he was aware his mouth had opened again, a pulsing regret warring with a flaring satisfaction in his head. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Remus, I didn’t - I told you, I’m always - with our friends, we say it a lot, for - for everything, I promise, so it - it just… happened, but I - not that I - well…” Remus’ eyes were wide and looked terrified, and his shoulders had tensed again, as if readying for an escape. “Listen, I - I’m sorry, I can - I erase it when I type it, I always do, but out loud it’s just - harder. To - because I…” Remus seemed to be leaning away, and he changed tactics, “Sorry, sorry, okay, yes, I won’t, I won’t. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable Remus, you… you said not to, and I won’t. I won’t.” Remus’ fingers were white where they were wound together tightly, and Sirius growled at himself inwardly even as he very slowly reached for them, waiting until Remus had given a barely there nod before he eased Remus’ hands apart and wound their fingers together gently. Remus bit his lip again, went to speak, then shook his head tightly, and Sirius spoke quickly. “Do you want to change the subject? We can, we can talk about - about something else.” Remus didn’t meet his eyes as he nodded quickly. 

“Sorry, I - sorry.” The embarrassment colouring Remus’ murmur was certainly the wrong kind, and Sirius ducked his head, hair falling forward again as he brushed it away, meeting Remus’ gaze. 

“ _ I’m  _ sorry.” 

Remus took a sudden, deep breath, then burst out, “But when you…” He trailed away, and Sirius rubbed his thumb against the soft palm. 

“When I?” He encouraged gently. 

Remus shut his eyes tightly, and his words were hurried together. “When you say it with them it’s… it’s as friends not…” He took another quick breath, eyes still closed, and his grip on Sirius’ hand tightened. “It’s not, you know. And so… When you say it to me, it’s… is it the…” His voice got quieter and quieter until it trailed off, and he shuddered when Sirius tightened his grip on their hands. Remus blinked his eyes open, still looking down, then breathed, “This is a lot easier over text.” 

“Not that much easier.” Sirius said mournfully, and Remus gave a shaky laugh, then cleared his throat quietly. 

“In that case, um, amended response. Can I ask you something about my… the thing you drew me… on the napkin?” He pointed at the desk, where Sirius could now see the Wendy’s napkin held in place by several multi-coloured pebbles, and he felt a burst of pride as he turned back to face him.

“Amendment respected,” Sirius said seriously, before quickly adding, “But yes, when I say it to you, it’s the other one.” Remus’ shoulders seemed to loosen at the word, and he dropped his head to hide his face, and Sirius allowed himself a fleeting smile as a rush of intangible excitement ricocheted through him, then went on. “So, napkin art from our second date, that second date we went on before this, our third date, right right, I think I can remember that, it was a while ago so I might need a refresh but sure, what can I answer? About that art? From our second date that we went on together as a date because we’re in fact dating and had a second date?” 

Remus raised his head to bite his lip and smirk, and Sirius quickly slammed down on the urge to lean very far forward and do the same. He couldn’t prevent himself from watching as the chapped lips faded from the bitten to white to red again, or as they curved into a nervous smile. His voice was very hesitant when he spoke, and his eyes dropped to their linked hands again. “You were saying that you… the things about my hair and my… just… the way I look…” Sirius very considerately did not pipe in the “that you’re hot” that was streaming forwards through his head. “And that you said you… you know… liked that…”  _ Don’t interrupt him, Black, that’s not what he needs right now, shut up, shut up, stop staring at his eyes and his curls and his - focus.  _ “But I…” Remus seemed to struggle with himself a moment, his fingers tightening and loosening between Sirius’ before he quietly murmured. “Can I have a hug?” He was already leaning forward, and there was a moment as their knees collided when Sirius wondered whether some magnet apart from the Cornwall  _ destiny _ one was physically yanking them together, because he was certain if he tried to lean back in this moment, he would disintegrate. A few seconds later, melting into this warm hug that seemed to be seeping contentment through his skin, he wondered if he might disintegrate into this instead. Remus breathed out into his shoulder, and his words were muffled but distressed when he spoke. “I don’t want to do this right now, I’m sorry, but I just…” He began to lean back, and Sirius let go immediately, though when the cold rushed in to fill his place and he saw the way Remus’ shoulders had stiffened again, he had to lock his fingers onto his elbows to keep from pulling him in again.

“Just… you… you say those things… about the way I… look. And - and you say that, and maybe you… maybe you think you’re being honest, b-but-” Remus’ voice grew tighter and tighter, and when it broke, he clenched his jaw and hunched inwards further, raising his knees to place his arms onto and bury his face in. Sirius felt a resounding hollowing from the cavern in his chest, and his fingers curled tighter around his elbows with the urge to reach out. He exhaled, long and deep, and his tone was steady even as his voice wavered. 

“You want me to give it to you objectively?” 

There was a long moment when Sirius thought he might not respond, before Remus murmured, muffled, “You don’t have any objectivity to give.” 

Sirius straightened, forced his fingers to loosen with his tone. “Wrong. You’re forgetting one of the many incredible features of your boyfriend, Remus, and that’s the artist perspective.” Remus let out a quiet huff that may have contained amusement, and Sirius took it in stride. “So, artistically.” Remus didn’t straighten, didn’t raise his head from his arms, and Sirius felt the urge for the thousandth time to run a hand through the glittering curls, to cup his cheek and slowly raise his head to meet his eyes, to -  _ Focus, Black _ . “Well, first off, artistically you have a great arse.” Remus’ head shot up, and Sirius waved a hand quickly. “That was just to get you to look up, ignore me, ignore me.” He tilted his head, then clarified quietly. “Well, ignore that, listen to this.”

Remus’ voice was shaky when he asked, “Is this the cliche part when you - you say I’m... beautiful on the inside?” 

Sirius scoffed. “Forget inside, boyfriend, that killer sarcasm, the brilliant mind and wit and the lame humour, they’re givens for the inside.” Remus gave a shaky smile, and Sirius felt a leap inside him as he went on. “I mean, I’m here caught on the hot undercut and gorgeous eyes and that nose and the cute ears-”

“Cute  _ ears _ ?” Remus interjected, but Sirius hadn’t paused.

“I’ll leave out the glasses but know they’re on the list twice, know that. I’d start on the mouth, but-” 

Remus edged over to sit beside him, and pushed a shoulder against his gently with a laugh. Sirius grinned at him, and Remus closed his eyes for a moment and leaned against his shoulder, then, with a deep breath, turned to face him, his eyes beseeching as he leaned closer.

Sirius’ gaze softened, and he very slowly lifted a hand toward Remus. His chest thudded and expanded when Remus, without breaking his gaze, gave a tremulous nod. Remus’ eyes fluttered shut as Sirius’ fingers landed on his cold cheek, and for a moment both their hearts beat thunderously in their ears, just barely out of synch. Remus’ warm breath wafted across Sirius’ face, a smile creeping across his lips, and Sirius’ blood was rushing through his ears and singing in his thrumming fingertips. Remus tilted his head, leaning into Sirius’ palm and sending a shiver through both of them. “You’re so, so beautiful on the inside, Remus.” Sirius’ voice wavered, but Remus’ voice was steady.

“Thanks, my liver’s blushing.” Sirius let out an exasperated laugh, higher pitched as his emotions vibrated beneath his skin at Remus’ proximity, pitching higher when Remus leaned forward slowly, rested his head on Sirius’ shoulder. Sirius let out a shaky breath, and it caught in his throat as Remus wound their fingers together between them. 

Without Remus’ eyes on him, he blinked hard and fast, bit his lip. “Remus, when we… before this, when it was texting, you didn't have an outside. I had - I had everything else. And you know, I still do, the sarcastic, witty, lazy, adorable, resilient, strong incredible boy, the one that I fell in-” Sirius’ eyes widened, Remus’ hand tightening around his, and he hastily corrected, “that - um, that I started dating. Started dating, yeah, him. You're - you’re him, Remus, whatever you might look like, and I Io-” He caught himself again with a grimace, then looking up mournfully the ceiling, squeezing Remus’ hand and murmuring, “You're making this so much harder than it has to be, you know I’m saying it in my head.” He felt a spike of worry in his chest as Remus leaned back to raise his head, and it seemed to freeze in his chest at the sight of the tear tracks on his cheeks, then burn as Remus began to speak in a halting, strained whisper. 

“Even… even  _ you _ had to draw me abstract because physical would've been… would’ve…”

“Shhh, nope, no.” Sirius gripped Remus’ hand tighter, and made his tone even, clear. “I drew you as abstract because I wanted you to feel as comfortable as possible.” He ducked his head to meet Remus’ gaze. “Drawing your gorgeous head wasn't the way to do that.” There was a tremulous laugh, a soft huffed breath, then Sirius pulled Remus closer, head resting on his shoulder, and Sirius let the smirk creep into voice. “And I cheated.” 

There was a moment of silence, then Remus lifted his head. “What?” 

Sirius let the suppressed laughter in his voice up. “I cheated.” 

Remus’ eyebrows furrowed and he pulled away slightly to meet Sirius’ eyes again. “I don't understand.” Sirius grinned and leaned towards the desk to grab the napkin. Remus made an aborted motion, and Sirius paused to raise an eyebrow. 

Remus dropped his hands to his lap and looked down at them, mumbling, “Be  _ careful _ .”

Sirius laughed, but gently slid it towards him, sweeping it off the desk and onto Remus' leg and smoothing it down, neither of them making eye contact as they both shivered. Sirius traced the sweeping purple lines on the edges that curved in and out, then nodded. “See?”

 

Remus tore his eyes from the earring glinting behind Sirius’ hair, and glanced down to trace the curves with his own finger, smiling softly as he followed them into the flurrying spirals that wove into the center, then around the swirling wing-shaped pen strokes to the left, feeling a dazed joy that this was  _ him _ , that Sirius had looked at him and  _ known _ him and had smiled and drawn…  _ this. _ Sirius cleared his throat, sounding amused, and Remus’ head snapped up.

“Sorry? Um, no, right, I - what am I seeing?” 

 

Sirius felt a flare of warmth, of bright sparking pride. If he never drew anything else ever again, he would have drawn this, had drawn Remus and brought him this quiet gentle happiness. He let the warmth spill onto his face in a messy grin, and dramatically flourished his hand at the edge of the napkin. “There, see? Your curls.” Remus opened his mouth, and Sirius’ finger darted from the swirls to the current across the center. “That dazzling curve there is your smile, see? Wide and sunshine, edge of that canine, which wow yours are sharp.” Remus’ smile was widening, and Sirius followed the shapes down to the bright green lines. “That right there: your magnificent left eyebrow. Over here, your eye, gold of course, as your eyes are the goldest.”

“My eyes are brown.” 

Remus grinned as Sirius shot up indignantly. “First of all, Remus Lupin, they are at  _ most _ hazel, how dare you, sir.” Remus laughed, and Sirius determinedly did not smile as he went on loftily. “Furthermore, these are my boyfriend’s eyes and I won't stand for you belittling them. Third of all-”

“I don’t think there was a second of all.” Remus said thoughtfully.

“Third. Of. All.” Sirius repeated loudly, grabbing Remus’ fingers to bring them to crimson strokes at the top of the napkin, “There’s the edge of your nose, and there’s your cheek.” Remus turned his hand to wind his fingers into Sirius’ against the napkin, and neither of them could suppress the grins that broke onto their faces. Sirius finally looked up, and expression softened. “You're all through it, boyfriend. But you can see yourself when you look for you, so you don't have to look for you unless you want to. Me? I do. Either way, though, that… It’s you. It’s you, to me. And that’s why it’s beautiful.” He looked down to trace his finger along the edge again, then glanced up to see Remus turning away, eyes swimming. Sirius tugged the napkin away quickly, placing it back on the desk and turning back just in time to have his hand dropped as he was tugged into a hug again.

 

Remus shook his head again at the sound of another distant thud, a smile tugging at his lips as he pulled himself higher on the couch, then called, “Everything alright in there?” 

“Doubting me, boyfriend!” Sirius called back, just before the sound of another thud issued from the kitchen and a hasty shuffling sound that made Remus grin. 

“Never, boyfriend, maybe just wondering what you could be doing in there for this long and with so many… interesting sounds.” Remus was sure the smirk was evident in his voice, and made it evident on his face a moment later when Sirius ducked his head through the doorway, eyes narrowed. He lifted his fingers to his eyes, jabbed them at Remus, then ducked out again, and Remus laughed, loud enough for it to carry. “Amended then, I’m in breathless anticipation -  _ don’t! _ ” He added quickly as Sirius barked a laugh, and he rolled his eyes fondly and settled back against the couch, letting his head fall back to look at the ceiling as he so often did in this room, if in an entirely different world than this one. He let his gaze fall on the old fashioned winding light fixture by the entryway, the one he’d drawn dust patterns into just a few days ago, then looked back towards the kitchen, where he could just make out Sirius enthusiastically humming a tune he couldn’t identify. How was this the same light fixture he’d trudged past in the dark night after night, the same light fixture he’d tapped dully while staring blankly out the window waiting for his dad to return from work, the same light fixture that was now sitting just steps away from an enormous colourful bouquet that  _ his boyfriend Sirius Black  _ had brought into his house, had carried in with his own hands, had - He let his eyes close and took a deep breath. The same light fixture, the same room, the same house, the same life he’d lived yesterday, and today it was… this. 

“Okay!” Sirius declared from the other room, and a smile tugged at Remus’ lips as he opened his eyes to find Sirius ducking into the room and raising two mugs into the air, looking altogether too pleased for someone who had just spent around half an hour making “instant” hot chocolate. 

 

He took a cautious sip as Sirius waved him on encouragingly, then froze, eyes widening. 

“It’s…” Remus credited himself for managing to hold the expression for several long seconds before he burst into laughter, mouth twisting at the flavour. Sirius scowled until he took a sip of his own, and Remus’ laughter was renewed at Sirius’ immediate choking cough and dive for a napkin, which he used to wipe at his tongue. 

“What  _ is _ that?” Sirius demanded, staring at the mug as if expecting a creature to burst from the murky depths of whatever substance he’d managed to produce in that kitchen. 

Remus held the mug closer to his face, closed his eyes and hummed thoughtfully, then nodded and looked down at Sirius’ expectant expression. 

“Not hot chocolate.” He said gravely, and Sirius snatched the mug from him, set it down carefully, then shoved him lightly, his voice mournful when he glanced back at the full mugs. 

“I did it the same way Peter always does. Maybe I could video call him for - oh! Andy had said to come over for food if we get the chance, she said she’s never gotten to feed you and really wanted to and - and you know, other reasons.” 

Remus nodded thoughtfully. “I  _ was _ promised a hot chocolate for this third date, wasn’t I? And this’ll be a great opportunity to finally hear that garden story Andy’s been promising to tell me…” Sirius bolted upright on the couch, finger flying from where they’d been tracing along the couch edge to point accusingly at Remus. 

“Boyfriend!” The excitement had to wear off at some point, but it definitely hadn’t yet, Remus grinned, and Sirius’ voice was indignant as he waved in the vague direction of the house next door. “We’re dating _! _ That means you’re automatically on my side now, every single time, forever! Which means when Andy tries to betray me with-” 

“Stories about your first time flying a kite?” Remus suggested innocently, lasting an impressive two seconds before he succumbed into laughter at Sirius’ outraged expression as he leapt from the couch. 

“She did not!”

“It was such a long drive, you know?” Remus sighed, “Andy was too kind to let it get awkward and silent.” Sirius dropped onto the couch and buried his face in his hands with a groan, and Remus laughed as he leaned forward to wrap an arm around his shoulders. Sirius smiled softly into his fingers for a moment, Remus’ arm around his shoulders warm and firm, then sat up slowly to not dislodge it, pointing at Remus again. 

“Alright, next ground rules then: no flustering me in front of Andy.”

“No flustering you?” Remus’ face went thoughtful for a moment, but there was a mischievous gleam to his eyes that made Sirius wary even before he spoke. “So don’t tell Andy about how I want to ask you to recite every last one of my favourite poems and stories and read me the dictionary to bed each night?” Sirius wondered, for a moment, if it was possible to burst of affection, and Remus took this pause to continue in his thoughtful tone. “Isn't this where you'd be the one to ask why I'm already thinking about us and bed at night?” Sirius’ blush was immediate and he sputtered for a moment before looking away as Remus laughed. Even as Sirius willed his cheeks to cool and studied the far wall’s peeling border, Remus’ smirk was clear and deliberate out loud.  “I’m going to have to talk to James to get an accurate read on how often you're blushing when you text me, aren’t I?” Remus raised an eyebrow as Sirius whirled around again.

“Speaking of which!” 

Remus tilted his head. “Speaking of James?” Sirius shook his head, grinning smugly.

“Speaking of blushing, I believe I was promised another alarm.” Remus leaned back against the couch, stifling a smile. 

“I don’t remember any such promises.” 

“Come on, please?” Sirius asked, tilting his head down and widening his eyes. “For your boyfriend?” Remus groaned loudly and bit down his laugh, pretending to mull it over.

“I  _ suppose _ , just for one alarm.” 

Sirius leapt up from the couch to triumphantly snatch the phone from the end, raising it into the air to emphasize the click of the volume button to sound. He bounded back onto the cushion, looking eagerly between Remus and the phone, ever a puppy as he’d said, and Remus let the laugh burst out. “Should I at least check there’s even an alarm anytime soon?” Sirius nodded emphatically, grinning from the phone to Remus back and forth, and Remus laughed as he unlocked his phone and checked, and had to bite back a downright cackle. Fighting to keep his voice even, he murmured, “Yup, there’s - there’s one coming up.” Sirius was practically bouncing up and down by now, face lit with glee, and Remus allowed himself to bask in it even as he sat up in anticipation. Sirius leapt up as the first note sounded and yelped at the “3 Steps to the Left” that appeared on the screen, and Remus bit his lip as the familiar deep bass tones of Let’s Groove Tonight began to issue, then buried his face in his hands to laugh when Sirius dropped heavily onto the couch with his eyes closed. His mouth opened and closed once, and Remus’ laughter was even louder when he finally managed, “... Boyfriend.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand at last: an update! 
> 
> I plan to add more to this chapter but as of now, to post, here it is!
> 
> Thank you to allll who enjoy this fic ~ so much appreciation <3


End file.
